Married to the Mob? Book One
by Karen Cullen Grey
Summary: Summary: He was groomed to take over the family business. Anastasia Steele came from a prominent family within the community. Christian came from a life of crime. One night changed both of their lives. Will she come to love her husband of convenience? Can he be a Mobster and a husband at the same time? There is some cheating; but there is an HEA. Book one.
1. Chapter Prologue

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades or the characters, they belong to E. L. James. I also don't own any rights to the Danny and Michelle story as depicted on Guiding Light. This story was inspired of that plot. This story will be told in third person.**

 **Prologue**

Christian sat on his father's grave, wearing his trademark black leather jacket. Snow fell on the ground as he began to speak…

"Dad...I just don't know what to do. I need you to tell me what I should do. I'm so confused. I don't know what's right anymore...should I listen to mother and take out the threat or should I listen to my heart. My heart...it wants…the girl, who I'm supposed to despise. I don't know how it happened. I really don't...it all happened so damn fast."

"She came into my life so unexpectedly. But, I should have seen it coming...I mean those blue eyes of hers drew me in. It was as if she could see right through my soul. She awakened my dark soul. I tried so hard to keep my feelings buried for her...I really did. I didn't want to fall in love with with her. I was sent to do a job. I was expected to kill her."

In Christian's mind he went back to that night. That very night that changed both of their lives forever...

"I didn't mean to kill him! Please, please, don't kill me!" she screamed out.

"Shut up! You whacked my brother over the head, so you're gonna pay!" Christian yelled, as the guy in the trench coat walked away. She was struggling against Christian as he held her body against him harder.

She finally managed to get away from him. She was shivering from the cold hair; scared for her life.

"Just do it already!" she screamed at him as he glared back.

At that point Christian reached for his gun. They just stood there on the docks glaring into each other's eyes. As he raised his gun, she knew at that point her life was over. She looked down at his gun, the barrel staring her in the face. She was gasping for air as he just stood there.

 _I really, really, don't want to do this. God forgive me,_ Christian silently prayed.

"Turn around!" Christian replied gravely.

"If you're going to kill me, you're going to have to do it facing me!"

He grabbed her, turning her, to where her back was facing him. She screamed and pleaded for him not to do it.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice," he gravely whispered in her ear.

The gun went off, her body floating in the water; looking lifeless.

 **A/N: Want to know more...follow this story. Also a fore warning...There will be lots of Angst. My meaning of angst is that there won't be a quick of A and C getting together. There will be trials. I won't say there won't be any lemon drops as I call them, but you will angsty wondering when these two will get together. So fasten your seatbelts for this one!**

 **Hey guys...I had to delete the story again but this time it was because a chapter was missing! UGh. I didn't realize it until today/ I'm so sorry about this. When I was reposting I skipped a chapter. No wonder some of you have been confused. I apologize!**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Summary: He married her to save her life. He was groomed to take over the family business. Anastasia Steele came from a prominent family within the community. Christian came from a life of crime. One night changed both of their lives. Will she come to love her husband of convenience? Can he be a Mobster and a husband at the same time? It's a battle of wills for both of them.**

 **Disclaimer is in the Prologue.**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

 **Ch 1: Introduction**

Christian went back to the beginning, back to where it all started. Months before when he'd just come from hearing his mother tell him that he must avenge his brother's death...

 _Why me_ _?_ Christian asked himself over and over again. _Why couldn't my mother send one of her goons to find out who killed, Elliot? Not that he didn't deserve what he got, as he had been selling and dealing drugs._ _Yet, his-our family was in the crime business._

Christian headed out to the part of town he never thought he'd be in. The last place Elliot was seen alive; a new place called Fifties. Some girl by the name of Kate owned the place. Christian had a meeting with her about a job there, she didn't know him, he hadn't given her his name. She was looking for a bartender there. It was the perfect set up to find his brother's killer.

Christian pulled up into the parking garage and got out his car. He looked around and saw the elevator, once inside he saw the button that said Fifties, he pressed the button. It only took a few moments to reach the street level. He stepped out of the elevator and went down a narrow hallway that lead to the club. Once at the street Christian saw the front doors to Fifties, they were facing Fifth Street.

Christian opened the door. The club was very hip with neon lights, through a curtained doorway a disco light sparkled just above the dance floor. He went up to the bar. It was black with silver trim. Just then he saw this blonde lady headed for it. Christian recognized her from the photo in his research. Kate Kavanaugh, but he didn't want to let her know he was checking up on her.

"May I speak to, Kate Kavanaugh, I heard she's the owner of this club?"

Her head popped up from the clipboard she was studying. She was wearing a red shirt that hugged to her body with a black pencil skirt. She also had a pencil hidden in her hair tucked behind her ear.

"That's me, can I help you?" she asked, while looking back at the clipboard.

"Yeah, I called earlier, you still need a drink jockey?" he asked her.

"Do you have any experience?" she asked while writing something down on her paper that was clipped to the board.

"Well...I can, uh, make a Martini that James Bond would die for, shaken, not stirred. I can also whip up a Black Russian, a Pink Lady, a Yellow Bird. I don't just do colors, I can do places, Manhattan, Singapore Sling, Cubra Libre. Or just mix it up like Sex on the Beach, Tequila Sunrise and I also make a mean Grey Surprise."

At the mention of Grey she looked up at him again and her pupils widened slightly in recognition.

"Grey...a Grey surprise. What is that?" she asked.

"My own special drink, I never give that recipe out," Christian said, looking at her raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, be here at nine pm. The bartenders here dress in all black, but how is up to you, no uniforms. Any questions?" she asked.

"Nope. I got the job?" he asked.

"It's a trial, we will see how you do and go from there. Don't be late," she said starting to walk away to the back.

"Yes, ma'am!" Christian said, before she opened the door to the stockroom he presumed.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Christian Grey," I spoke.

Christian must admit to himself she hid it very well, she didn't even flinch, but that in itself was a give away. Any innocent person would have made the connection to Elliot. He worked there and had recently been murdered. Who wouldn't have asked if there was a connection? Somebody who already knew there was. What other secrets would Kate be hiding?

"Well, Christian, my name is Ms. Kavanaugh, you use ma'am again you be gone, got it?"

I nodded back quickly as she disappeared to the back.

Christian smiled to himself thinking how interesting his time there should be interesting. She seemed put together in a Brooklyn sort of way, she certainly had the New York accent that's for sure. Christian left the bar and went to the local diner to get some lunch. He figured he would see if he could get some information there, or at least scope out the local joints around the club.

 **A/N: Hey all...wow! I can't believe the response I've gotten just from the prologue. I have a confession to make; this story was originally written as a Twilight fic. I pulled it a while back, because although I'm following the plot from Guiding Light; I wanted to go about it different way; and along the journey I had writer's block. Now, I see them as Ana and Christian. I didn't put this story as a crossover because although there may be some reference to the Guiding Light characters; it is ultimately a Christian and Ana story. I am following the general plot; but there will be some changes.**

 **Before FSOG there was Twilight and before Twilight there was Guiding Light and the Danny and Michelle storyline captivated me and became my favorite story. This story will contain lots of Angst. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Disclaimer in prologue. Edited by me.**

 **Ch 2: Secrets?**

 _How did I get in this mess? How could this of happened to me? I didn't mean to do it. Honestly, I didn't. Now everything seemed so confusing...I remembered the first day I saw... him. I knew I should have stayed away from the beach, or at least not gone by myself. And now my life has changed forever._

Anastasia paced the floor back and forth. How could she have been so stupid? She knew Elliot would follow her one of those nights. Her gut told her that she shouldn't of have gone out the beach on her own but she did.

"Ana- you have to get a hold of yourself! You've got to get it together! For all of our sakes, you have to!" Kate said, trying to calm Ana down.

"Oh that's rich, Kate!" Ana cried out glaring back at Kate.

Kate was Ana's boyfriend's boss. She owned the club where he worked.

 _Why did he have to work here anyway?_ she thought. _Jose was a very good photographic artist, why couldn't he get a job at a gallery or something?_

"Ana, seriously, Kate is right, you've got to get it together or else people will start to wonder about what's wrong with you!" Jose replied, agreeing with Kate who smirked at his statement.

She was not happy that her boyfriend was agreeing with Kate.

"Thanks a lot, Jose, like I didn't know that already!" she yelled.

But she knew he was right. Ana took her hands and rubbed her face trying to dry the tears. She smoothed her hair out of frustration.

Jose Rodriguez, Ana's boyfriend was a struggling photographic artist trying to make it in the art world. He was working for Kate as a bartender/manager to save money until his photographs started selling in the art gallery. They met under different circumstances.

Ana's mother was an organ donor, so when she died Jose got her heart. He had a heart disease when he was younger and needed the transplant. She wanted a piece of her mother back. Once we she and Jose met they quickly became friends and soon started dating.

"Ana, people will start talking and we don't need Christian coming in here asking questions, especially since I hired him today," Kate replied.

Both Ana and Jose looked at Kate and at the same time shocked.

"What? You didn't! When?" Ana asked.

"Earlier today. He came in right before lunch wanting the job. I pretended not to know who he was. He starts tonight so you've got to pull it together, Ana!"

"Thanks a lot, Kate, like I don't already feel guilty enough already!" Ana said wiping her face.

"Ana, it will be fine. Listen, I have to get in there and get things set up for him, that way he can get started on the drinks as soon as he gets here," Jose said, as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Fine, I have homework to do anyways." Ana said, gathering her books and went to the bar where there were tables. She sat by herself in one of the chairs and started on her English paper. This was once secret she didn't think they could keep up with. Eventually the truth would come out and what will they do then?

 **A/N: So whatcha ya thinking now?**


	4. Chapter 3: Fishing for information

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 3: Fishing for information?**

 **Edited by me.**

After Christian got the job as a bartender at Fifties, he went to the local diner to have lunch. He talked to a few people there about Kate Kavanaugh. She was originally from Brooklyn, she had a degree in business. He checked her out himself, making a few calls and searching on the internet. He ate a quick meal and headed off towards the club.

Christian pulled into the parking garage, he took the elevator to get to the Club. Once there he saw a line of people trying to get in and the bouncer checking IDs. Christian told the bouncer who he was and the bouncer let him in. The place was hopping, very busy. But he knew most of these people were business women and men just wanting to have a drink before heading home. It was later when the college kids would come in and hang out.

He made his way to the bar and this guy was standing there. He had brown hair and brown eyes. As he approached him he heard one of the girls at the bar lean down and say to him, "Now, Jose, why don't you dump that loser girlfriend of yours and make me yours," she said, slurring drunk.

He smiled back to her but said, "You know I'm with Anastasia and I'm happy with her. Besides Jessica, we were together before and it didn't work out, remember?" he asked her. Christian saw the guy getting on his phone, calling a cab for the lady.

Christian went up to him just as he got off the phone and said, "Hi, I'm Christian Grey, I'm the new bartender, I start working tonight. Kate hired me."

"Yeah, I know she told me."

He gave Christian the tour of the bar and pointed where things were. He took his black jacket off and started getting some drinks for some people. He watched Jose as he walked towards a table with a lady sitting with some books. Jose said her name, Ana, as he sat down beside her. She was beautiful. She had beautiful blue eyes and brown wavy hair. Her lips were a perfect shade of pink and her cheeks were flushed.

Christian saw him talking to her as she was shaking her head, like she didn't like what he was saying to her.

 _What is a nice girl like her doing in a place like this hanging out with these particular people?_ Christian thought to himself. _This girl looked like she belonged in a library, not a seedy nightclub no matter how popular. She was better than this place_.

He watched the couple talk for a while. She also started shuffling through some pages and he saw her write stuff down.

Eventually Jose got up, kissing her on the cheek as he walked off. Christian took this as his chance to find out exactly who she was. He got two glasses and filled them with water, then walked over to her table. Sitting the water glasses down, as he sat next to her.

"Hello, there. You're Ana, right?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She looked up at him and replied, "How did you know my name?"

 _Holy crap! This guy is hot! Damn, look at his sexy copper hair and those mesmerizing grey eyes. Man they just pull you in._ _He also has that five o'clock shadow happening, I normally don't like facial hair; but on him it's sexy._

Ana shook her head from her lusty thoughts. _What was I saying, you're with Jose, remember?_

"I saw that Jose guy walk over to you and he said your name. What is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this and hanging around these people?" he asked, looking at her as she looked down at her books and blushed.

 _She was cute when she blushed_ , Christian thought to himself. _I was right she is too good for this place._

"Just doing my homework," she said without looking up.

"So, do you always do your homework in a noisy place, why not the library?"

"Well, this way I can spend time with my boyfriend, Jose. Why are you here anyway, sitting by me, shouldn't you be working?" she asked looking back at him.

"Well, I saw you over here studying hard and thought I could bring you some water to drink. So I could get to know you," Christian replied, looking over her papers and said, "Mrs. Jones class huh, English two, very hard class."

"How do you know about her?"

"Well surprise, surprise I went to Seattle U too. I just finished my last semester and I'm waiting to start my internship," Christian said, back to her. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me out. My brother Elliot used to work here and so I thought since your boyfriend worked here and you spend time here that you might have some information for me. In fact he helped pay for me to go to college. Unfortunately EL took the wrong route and he ended up dead. I'm trying to find his killer, maybe you could help?"

"Why me?" she asked cringing.

"Ana, you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't want you cringing every time we talk. I just wanted to know what you know." _Amongst other things I'd like to do to you. Stop it, Christian, she's taken. However, that has never stopped me before. I like a challenge._

"First of all I'm not afraid you. Secondly, I'm sorry about your brother, really I am, but I have a lot of work to do," she said gathering her stuff. "Have a good night, Christian," she said, walking away.

Christian watched her walk away and looked at her ass through those tight jeans of hers.

 _Damn, that girl has got a fine ass! The things I could do to her… settle down there, Grey. First you have to find your brother's killer; then, maybe score at the same time._

 **A/N: Looks like Christian is very smitten with Anastasia!**


	5. Chapter 4: Thanksgiving

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 4: Thanksgiving**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Kate and Anastasia were sitting in the Fifth Street Diner down the street from Fifties. As they were eating breakfast and talking, Christian came in the door, walking to the counter. He sat on the stool and looked over at them briefly. He deliberately turned his back to them.

"Oh my god, he knows, Ana! He knows! Why else would he be here?" Kate replied, in her New York accent.

"Kate, I think he's just here to eat," Ana said, taking a bite of her toast.

"Ana, you need to go and talk to him and see why he's here!" Kate whispered loudly.

"Why me?" she asked her friend. Kate pulled Ana's hand and walked her to the front of the diner.

She quietly said to her," I see the way he has looked at you Ana, he obviously likes you and we could use that to our benefit," Kate replied, in a hushed tone.

"You know, you're a piece of work. You would do anything to get Jose wouldn't you? Besides, the guy gives me the creeps," Ana said, softly back to her.

They both looked towards the counter to see him looking their way, he turned back to take a sip from his coffee cup.

Ana took a deep breathe. "Fine. I will go. Ugh! I hate this!"

So she walked to the counter where Christian was sitting. He's dressed in black pants and a black T-shirt with his black leather jacket. To be honest, Ana thought he looked...well hot. He took another sip while she said, "Hello," as he just continued sipping from his cup.

He moved his neck around and she continued saying, "I'm really sorry about your brother."

"Save it! I know you could care less about my brother, Elliot," he replied, harshly.

Ana stood back from him a moment. Shocked by his behaviour towards her.

"Why would you say that? I'm trying here."

"So, this is you trying. Well, Ana, if you and your friends were trying you would have been there at my brother's funeral today. You could have at least taken an hour of your day to pay your respects," he said, harshly looking at her face. "Guess you shouldn't feel too bad. None of the rest of Elliot's 'friends' made it to the funeral either. But you, I thought you were different. That you didn't judge people. I was wrong." He turned back to his coffee.

Ana felt awful. It wasn't like she was a fan of Elliot's even before that night, but nobody showing up...she thought back to even how it was hard to deal with her own mother's death, how much it helped to have all of her mom's friends around at her funeral. All the people who had let her know they cared. No one had been there for this man and her heart went out to Christian as it never did with Elliot.

"Nobody told us about the funeral, Christian."

"Yeah, well... you could have asked," he said gruffly, getting up and paying his bill.

Ana said, "You're right." That stopped him. He turned back to face her. "I should have asked. What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked still looking at him.

"For starters, Ana, you could help me find his killer," he bit back.

"Christian, I honestly, I don't who killed your brother," Ana replied.

"I think otherwise," he said, looking back at Ana.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"You really want to know?" Christian questioned.

"Yes, I do."

"I know my brother had a thing for you, Ana, as he's mentioned you several times to me," Christian replied, gauging her response.

"I see. There was nothing going on between your brother and me, Christian."

Christian stood looking at her. Part of him believed her, she was the sweet and innocent type, so not anything, Elliot, would go for at all. However; Christian knew she had something to hide.

"Maybe not directly. But, I have this strange feeling, that you know something you aren't telling me. I'm not giving up. See you around," Christian said, leaving the diner. Ana sighed. Ugh! He's too smart for his own good.

As the door closed behind Christian, Kate was up and out of her seat like a shot. She hurried up to Ana and asked, "What happened?"

Ana responded back saying, "We need to get back to the club, we have problems."

Kate and Ana were at Fifties, they had the club closed to the general public for the Thanksgiving holiday. Ana was hosting the dinner there for their family and friends. While they were waiting the discussed Elliot.

"What do we do about Christian, that's the question?" Kate asked Ana.

Kate got an idea, and walked around from the bar saying, "You know, I have an idea. Since Christian wants you to help him find his killer why don't you get friendly with him."

"What? Are you crazy? I don't think so!" Ana exclaimed, back to Kate excitedly as she continued, "You're just as much involved in this as I am. Besides you knew there would be trouble the minute you hired Christian as the bartender."

"Oh, Ana, don't even go there. Besides, I know he likes you, I can see it every time he looks your way," she said and just as Ana was about to argue with her, Christian came in the door.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" Kate asked him.

"What? Don't I still work here?" he asked looking at her.

"Yea, but we're close for a private party actually, Thanksgiving dinner. The staff should have been called," she said to him.

"Okay, well I left something here, so I will get it and take off," he left for the back room.

Kate walked away as Ana walked up to her saying, "Okay, what if we're doing this all wrong. How about I do what he wants and help him."

Kate looked at her and nodded while he entered the room again and Ana approached him.

"Hey."

"I thought we did the hi thing already," Christian stated to her, while he is looking for something.

"Okay, so I know the holiday must be a bit of a struggle for you," Ana said to him.

Ana really felt bad for Christian even though he and his family were known to be unkind people.

"Yeah, I've had better," he replied.

"So why don't you stay for dinner here."

"I thought this was a private party?" he asked.

"Well, I'm the host after all and I am asking you, so what do you say?" asked him back. Ana was hoping that her inviting him, would throw him off track.

 _Hmmm...now this is a very intriguing idea,_ Christian thought. _She wants me here._

"Thanks. My family isn't really into celebrating with Elliot's death being so recent," he said, coming from around the bar looking at her.

"In fact, I thought about helping you," she said, unable to keep from wringing her hands some.

"Well that's a one-eighty, why the change of heart? I mean that would be nice to have your help," he said looking back at Ana.

Anastasia told him a story about this guy that came into the bar. A real hard looking character. Christian looked like he didn't believe her but she went on saying, "Yeah they fought a lot, too."

Christian walked around Ana and came up behind her standing very close. In fact he made her feel very nervous.

"I don't believe one word you're saying. In fact I think you're scared of me," he said breathing down her neck.

Ana moved away from him and ask, "W-why would you say that?"

He looked at her and replied, "Your hands are shaking like crazy, that's why."

Ana's nieces came running through the club, Charlene and Mazie, they stopped to hug their aunt. They weren't actually related; but Ana still loved them as though they were family.

Christian watched Ana with the girls as she talked to them. They were very excited about playing together, hanging out and eating dinner.

Jenna came in and said, "Girls, come on let's take a tour before dinner is served."

The girls ran out as Jenna ran after them.

"Those girls seemed to like you," he stated to Ana.

"Yeah, why do you seem so surprised about that? We're all tight around here."

"Which is why I don't believe what you are telling me about this guy and EL. But I do believe there is something you aren't telling me."

"Okay, so you want me to look into a crystal ball and tell you what happened, I can't do that. All I saw was him with some guy that's all I know," she said to him.

"Oh come on, Ana, tell me the truth. There was no guy." He looked at her hard and said, "So tell me the truth."

"Okay you want the truth so badly here it is, nobody liked your brother. There I said it. We couldn't even stand being in the same room with him. Now, I'm sorry about your brother. However; we are glad he's gone from our lives," Ana said shakily to him.

"I didn't realize you all hated him so much. Then who else hated him, huh?" he asked walking toward her making Ana take a step back.

"You know you're the one that is causing me to cringe around you. You come in here muscling around and asking questions, why wouldn't I cringe around you? For God's sake he was selling drugs here!" Ana shouted angrily.

"So you don't think murdering him was wrong?" Christian, snapped.

"I'm sorry for your brother's death, all right. But he was a thug plain and simple. So why don't you just leave me alone!"

Jose entered the room and saw Christian in Ana's face with his hands tight around her arms in anger.

"Hey! Get the hell out of here, Grey!" Jose shouted at Christian, coming at him.

"I've been invited to dinner," Christian said to him mockingly, "It would be rude to leave."

Jose shoved Christian saying, "I will do whatever it takes to protect, Ana."

"Yeah, that I believe." Christian walked away from Jose and looked at Ana and saying, "I will have to take a rain check on dinner," he said, leaving out the door angry.

She turned to Jose saying, "He knows, Jose, he knows. He's onto us."

Jose took took her in his embrace as she wailed.

 **A/N: So we're getting closer to finding out the truth.**


	6. Chapter 5: Scene of a crime?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch: 5 Scene of a crime?**

 **My disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

Jose and Christian just faced off with each other before he walked out the diner. Jose caught him manhandling Anastasia.

"What the hell was Christian doing here? I thought that the staff was called to spend the holiday with their families?" Jose asked, raising his voice angrily.

Ana replied shakily, "They were. I thought if I could just talk to him, get him to open up maybe I could help in some way and keep tabs on him, you know? I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, from now on, I don't want you talking to him by yourself, okay? Just stay away from him, okay?"

"I couldn't help but overhear, you're talking about the guy that was murdered, right?" Jenna asked coming in from behind them.

"He worked here, as a bartender," Jose replied

"But I thought he was arrested before he died," Jenna replied, confused.

"Yeah, sometimes you just can't keep a man like that behind bars, in prison or otherwise." Kate chimed in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jenna replied, her face paled.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ana asked concerned.

"No...yes...I mean, of course I'm alright. I'm going to take the kids and go," Jenna said to her.

She started calling for Charlene and Mazie. When she couldn't find them, everyone started looking for them. They searched for the girls but we couldn't find them anywhere.

"Oh my god, they were here and now they are gone, I've got to go call Alec and see if they ran home on their own." Jenna stated, trying to think where they could of gone.

She ran off as Ana asked Jose, "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

So they started really looking for them terrified that maybe Christian had them or something.

Ethan came in saying, "We've looked everywhere, we don't see them."

Jenna came back in frantic and leaving the building while Ana pulled her friends aside telling them what if Christian took them because Jose threw him out earlier.

"Do you really think that Christian took them?" Kate asked her.

"I don't know, but after he left they turned up missing." Ana replied, scared of the thought.

"I'm calling the police." Jenna replied.

Alec entered asking Jenna, "What's wrong?"

Jenna replied, "I can't find the girls anywhere. I was in charge of them and now they are gone!"

Soon the police arrived and asked questions and they told them what might have happened.

Ana told the police that maybe Christian had something to do with it.

She told them, "Christian's been hanging around there since his brother's death and he forced Kate to hire him as a bartender to keep an eye on us."

The officer went to Jenna asking her stuff and she questions him why wasn't he looking for the children.

"Maybe they just wandered off." Ethan suggested.

"Ethan, what if Christian actually took them, we both know what he is capable of." Ana declared.

The police brought in Christian. The police said they'd found him lurking around outside.

As soon as Ana saw him she looked him in the face and asked him, "What did you do with those kids?" He looked at her with surprise in his eyes that she would suspect him.

Frank came in stating, "I know you're angry with these people."

Christian turned his attention to Frank and answered smugly, "Yeah, so I kidnapped a couple of kids. I always do that when I'm..."

Frank suddenly grabbed Christian."One of those missing girls is my daughter! Where is she? What have you done with her?"

Gail stepped forward, "Please, we will give you anything you want, just tell us where they are." Gail was a family friend of Ana's family who came in to spend the holiday with them.

Christian replied back, "I don't even know why you're asking me, I don't know where they are."

Frank, the head of the police department, came up to Christian saying, "Don't leave the premises until we find them, you got me?"

"Now why on earth, would I take those girls, huh?" Christian asked him.

"For ransom, why else? You must know the parents have money." Gail chimed in.

"Lady, I don't need your money. But if you want me to stick around that's fine, in fact I will help you look for them."

Christian left the room to go look for the girls, he started looking up in the rafters to see if he saw anything. People never remembered to look up. That's useful to know if you're hiding or looking for someone. Christian saw there were some curtains, so he pulled them aside to take a look beyond them. There was a door so he opened it up and went up some stairs. He knew those girls had to be here somewhere. You know kids, always hiding.

He heard some voices up by the vent he shouted out to them, "Hey!" One the the girls started screaming. She shifted her weight onto the vent cover and it suddenly gave way. The little girl started to fall down the vent and hanging on to the edge. Christian heard everyone in the room far below screaming for the girls as he reached out and grabbed the little girl pulling her safely into his arms. She was crying. He calmed her down enough so he could get them back downstairs to their parents.

The girls ran down the stairs to their parents while Kate came up beside him chiding, "So, you _conveniently_ found those girls, huh?"

"Yeah well, I got lucky." Christian replied back.

"Why don't you admit you took them and hid them there? You did, didn't you?" Kate asked snidely.

Christian kept trying to tell her that he didn't hide the kids and the little girl he pulled to safety chimed in saying, "He's telling the truth. We were playing with make up and before we knew you were all calling the police looking for us."

The other girl said, "Christian said you wouldn't be mad at us if we promised to go back down with him."

The girls apologized to their parents while one of their moms looked at Christian and apologized for accusing him.

Frank walked up to him and says, "Yeah, we all are sorry we accused you."

Christian stared at Ana as she looked back at him. He's used to being accused of things because of who his family is, but for some reason it hurt to think Anastasia assumed the worst too. Before he knew it everyone was gathering around the tables that were set up for the Thanksgiving dinner.

Christian spotted Ana sitting by her friend for the moment and he walked up asking, "Is this seat taken?"

Ana got up and saying, "Sit where ever you like, Christian," she replied tightly, throwing her napkin down on the table and walked out of the room. He follow behind her.

Anastasia arrived on the beach she walked over to a log. She put her purse down and sat on it thinking about that fateful night. It's almost like it's happening all over again. Elliot and her were fighting on the beach, she was struggling against him. It was all coming back to haunt her.

She shook her head trying to forget when she hear a voice behind her.

"Well, look at this," he said to Ana looking at her, "someone returning to the scene of the crime."

 **A/N: There will be mentions of Guiding Light characters in this story.**


	7. Chapter 6: I can see right through you

**Married to the MOB?**

 **Ch six: I can see right through you**

When Ana left her own Thanksgiving dinner; Christian knew something was up with her. Why would she leave her own dinner party with all her friends and family? He followed her to the beach. The very same place where Elliot was killed. How ironic huh? Christian stood and watched her. He knew she had to know something about Elliot's murder that she wasn't telling him. But every time he looked at her he saw something different. Different from everybody else. Different from what everybody else saw in her.

It's like he could see her soul or something. She was different from the other girls around here and the ones he's known. She was smart, funny, beautiful. She's got a lot going for her. So that's why he didn't get why she hung out with Kate and Jose for that matter. She was too good for them. Hell, for that matter she's too good for Christian, too. He shook his head trying to shake the inconsequential thoughts away. He would have to find out who killed his brother, he just had to. The boss was getting tired and restless and wanted the situation handled, NOW! So he made himself known to Anastasia.

"Returning to the scene of the crime I see," he said, harshly.

She was startled and turned towards Christian. Her eyes meet with his as he saw fear in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning away from him and looking back to the water.

"It's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," Christian replied amused.

"Well, if it's any of your business, Christian, I come here to think sometimes."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Because this is the same exact spot where my brother came to die," his tone now condescending.

Ana looked back up at him and said, "I said I was sorry, okay."

She was pleading with her eyes for him not to push her, but he had to. He needed to know the truth.

"Yeah, everyone's sorry. The cops say this was the exact spot where Elliot died. Before the tide came up and washed him away that is."

"Why are you telling me this, Christian?" she asked looking up at him now.

"Because, Ana, this is the spot my brother was killed. I'm just trying to jumpstart your memory, you had to seen something. Anything." Christian stated, looking at her.

"What..." her voice trailed off so he stepped in and continued, "You know something. I can feel it," Christian said back, looking back in her eyes.

However she came back with, "No, I don't know anything stop bothering me." She turned away from him.

Christian sat down next to her on the log she was sitting on. Her kindness was a weakness and if he had been a better man he'd hated to use it, but this had to be done. He looked at her and she looked at him as he explained to her that maybe she could help him out. He told her how something that had been keeping him up all night ever since Elliot died.

He kept looking at her and asked her, "Do you think he suffered that night?"

"Why would you ask me that? I have no idea," she said her voice quivering.

"Oh come, Ana. You're Pre-Med right? So you gotta know if a blow to the head would cause him to die instantly or did he suffer?"

Ana became upset and said, "Stop it! Why are you doing this? I told you I don't know anything!" she cried out as she stood up looking out to the water again. She turned around and said back to him, "Stop following me and stop looking at me like you can look right through me."

"Maybe that's because I can see right through you. You see I have a little theory about what happened that night, do you want to hear it?" She turned away as Christian kept talking, "When I found out that Kate turned Elliot into the police for drug dealing, I got a little suspicious that poor little rich girl had something to do with it."

"Kate... " Ana started saying.

"But after tonight I think I got a more likely suspect," he said to her.

"What are you talking about, Christian? Who?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Before my brother died, EL told me how he felt about you."

"Me?" she questioned, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, he told me you two used to flirt a lot with each other."

"There was nothing between me and your brother!" she said definitely without the slightest pause and she turned and walked the other way.

Christian quashed down the feeling of joy he got from the news that she and EL weren't together and pushed on with his theory hoping for a response.

"Maybe not, but he thought there was and it could have looked that way. And tonight, well I saw how protective Jose is. I can see he wouldn't want to lose you."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Come on! You were there. He went nuts and I didn't even do anything. I can only imagine what he would do if he saw EL flirting with you."

"Jose isn't violent, he wouldn't hurt anyone!" Ana replied angrily.

"No? You could've fooled me. I guess I was imagining his hands going for my throat." Christian snapped.

"He would never kill anyone." Ana said, calmly.

"So your boyfriend wouldn't protect you in a jealous rage? Oh I think he would. And I think he was the one and I will make him pay for that."

"No! Jose is not a killer, he would never do that!" she spat at him.

"So your boyfriend wouldn't kill anyone, Ana? Not even to protect you? So you don't think he loves you enough to kill for you?"

"No, yes, I don't know!" she yelled back to him.

He grabbed at Anastasia holding her asking her, "So he wouldn't kill for you even if he thought you were in trouble?"

"No, no, no! Jose is NOT a murderer; he doesn't even know what Elliot did to me!" Ana shouted but covered her mouth in surprise, catching herself.

 _Oh no, I've said too much now._

Christian expected a reaction, but not that. He let go of her as she just stared at him.

 _What the hell? Did Elliot do something to Ana?_

"What did EL do to you?" Christian asked her, and she just stood there.

Christian could tell it was something bad as he was suddenly furious that no one would tell him anything. Christian was mad at himself for feeling so helpless cleaning up this latest mess his brother made.

So he asked again, "Come on, Ana, what did EL do to you? Did he ask you out, come on to you, what?" Christian snapped angrily as he stood there shaking her. He didn't want hurt her, but she had to tell him the truth, she just had to.

Christian suddenly heard a voice yelling, "Get away from her!"

It was Jose who he came running at Christian as pushed him to the ground.

After Christian got up Jose grabbed his coat and threatening him, "What the hell did you think you were doing, huh? Or do I have to pound your face in!"

Ana cuts in saying to him, "Jose it wasn't what you think!"

Jose kept shouting he asked, her, "Did he follow you here?"

"No he didn't. I asked him to take a walk with me."

He let go of Christian in shock as Ana explained to him, "I felt bad about accusing him of taking Charlene and Mazie so I invited him to take a walk with me. I just thought I owed him that."

Jose continued to stare at Christian with suspicion while answering Ana, "You don't owe him anything."

"Oh, but your girlfriend here is much more polite than you."

Jose said back, "If you go anywhere near her again I swear I will..."

"You'll kill me." Christian smirked at Jose as Ana looked back at him. She knew Christian was only baiting him.

"Come on, Rodriguez, what are you going to do to me?" Christian asked goading him and challenging Jose.

"I'm warning you, man!" he started again pointing at Christian.

Ana cut in and said, "It's cold out here, Jose just take me home."

"Anastasia is off limits do you hear me?" Jose threatened Christian again.

"Loud and clear!"

"Yeah, hopefully I won't have to tell you again."

"I was invited here, remember?" Christian asked him condescendingly.

"Whatever!" Jose said giving Christian his best impression of a witty rejoinder.

Ana kept insisting he take her home.

"I learned a lot tonight, it's been an education," Christian said to their backs as Ana finally got Jose moving away.

Jose yelled back, "Shut up!"

Ana and turned and looked at Christian. She knew exactly that he was right on the target about her boyfriend.

And the strangest part was even though Christian was pretty certain now that Ana knew something about Elliot's death. All he could think of as they walked away was that Ana shouldn't be walking away with Jose. Anastasia belonged with Christian. Now how crazy was that?

 **A/N: Hmmm so the plot is thickening.**


	8. Chapter 7: Track of the truth?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 7: Track of the truth?**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Jose and Anastasia were sitting in the booth at the Diner; the regular eatery there in Seattle. Actually it was just outside Seattle city limits. They were talking about last night when Jose found Christian and Ana alone on the beach.

Jose saw Christian shaking and manhandling her and thought he was hurting her. Actually Christian scared Ana more than anything, but that wasn't because of anything physical. Something inside Ana told her he wouldn't hurt her physically. It was like he could see right through her or something, right down to her very soul.

When Christian looked in Ana's eyes it was just too much, it was almost like he was becoming a part of her. Ana admitted Christian was... attractive in a bad boy kind of way, but she also knew he was trouble.

Jose cut through her thoughts, "Ana, I need to know what you were doing out there on the beach alone with Christian. I don't buy the fact that you asked him to take a walk with you. From what I saw, it looked like he was manhandling you."

"It was nothing. He was just making small talk with me," she said spreading some butter on her toast and taking a bite. Ana might have blushed a little. She wasn't a very good liar.

"Come on, Ana. I know you. You're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is. I love you, Ana. You have to tell me what is going on."

"Okay, you're right. Sorry. I did lie to you and you're in more trouble than I thought. Christian thinks you had something to do with his brother's death."

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yeah. He thinks you were jealous of Elliot and flew into a jealous rage and well you know."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" Jose asked Ana shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, because Elliot was always around and hitting on me. Apparently he told Christian I was into him and you were jealous. I'm sorry," Ana said, to Jose reaching out to take his hand.

Jose had went to get some coffee cups off the counter and came back to sit and said to her, "Ana, I'm not mad at you. But you can't keep something big like this from me. You needed to tell me and I'm glad you did. Especially now that we have Christian Grey following us and asking questions. You just need to keep me informed."

Just as soon Jose said that Christian walked into the Diner.

 _Seriously? Can't that guy just leave us alone?_ Ana thought to herself.

"Oh my god!" she said, to Jose as Christian walked by their booth. He went over to the counter and sat down on a stool.

"Why does he keep following me?" Ana asked Jose.

"I will go take care of it."

"No! The first person he's going to come after is you!" she said to him.

"Not if I go after him first," Jose said, as he got up and walked towards Christian.

She grabbed Jose and said, "Please don't do this please. Just let him go okay?"

"All I want to do is talk to him."

"He's just waiting for you to go after him."

"I will handle this. Just trust me okay?" he said walking towards Christian.

He was just sitting there drinking his coffee. Ana had turned to watch them talk. Jose tapped him on the shoulder and Christian asked, "Something I can do for you?" without facing him.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could start off with you shaking my hand," Jose replied, as he held out his hand to Christian. However, Christian just looked at him narrowing his eyes.

Jose continued saying,"We got off on the wrong foot and I was hoping we could start over and I was hoping you feel the same way about it."

Christian turned around and looked at Jose suspiciously, then turned back the other way and said to him, "You're serious?" in a condescending tone.

"Look, you probably thinking I'm handing you a line, but what would I gain from that?" he asked Christian.

"Your life," Christian said smugly, drinking his coffee.

"Ana told me you think I had something to do with your brother's death," Jose said, as Christian looked back at Ana as Jose kept talking, "I have no idea what happened to your brother. I'm sorry our meeting got off on a personal basis with me managing the club where you work and all."

Christian replied back, "You're sorry?"

"If it was my brother I would go after the person or find out who did it. I feel bad for you," Jose replied.

"You, feel bad?" Christian questioned Jose's motive.

"Maybe, I don't know how you feel, but I'm sure you're hurt out of this whole thing."

Christian walked around Jose and came closer to where Ana was sitting looking at her and asked, "So now what? Do we all become good friends?"

"I'm apologizing and offering to make amends here. I'm thinking you're really an alright guy here." Christian smiled as Jose kept talking, "If I'm wrong, then sue me."

"You know, Jose, I didn't figure you for a smart enough guy to pull this nice guy routine with me. Maybe, I've underestimated you. Ana must see something that I don't. You know that Anastasia, she's a real class act."

"Yeah well... that ain't no act. She's a pretty amazing woman."

"Yeah, she is. You must have something going for you to have a girl like her."

"Well, if you have a problem you come to me and not Ana. You got that?" he asked Christian.

He walked away and looking back at Ana before walking out the door of the Diner.

After Christian left, Ana walked to Jose and saying, "Wow, that was great how you handled him. I think it might actually work." Ana put her arms around his neck.

Jose said back to her, "Maybe."

She gave him a quick kiss as he continued saying, "Yeah well, we're not out of the woods yet. We just need to keep an eye out for him. I just thought we'd kill him with kindness and maybe get him off our backs, and the track of the truth."

"I'm getting scared again," Ana said, feeling less confident.

"It will be okay. You just have to tell me every time he makes a move or says anything to you."

"Okay I will, I promise. Oh my gosh, I need a quarter for the parking meter," she said to him smiling.

"Okay, but It will cost you," he said, leaning in for a quick kiss which she obliged. He gave her the quarter as she ran out to the car. Just as she finished putting the quarter in the meter someone came up behind her.

"Hello, Anastasia," the deep voice said in her ear.

"Christian," Ana gasped out.

She didn't have the time to respond as he grabbed her from the back of her head, turning her to face him. Christian palmed her face, pulling Ana towards him. Both their breaths became laboured as they looked at each other; they could feel the electricity flow between them. Suddenly his lips were on hers as he kissed her hard, pushing her body up against his. Ana could feel his erection on her thighs.

 _Damn, I've been wanting to do that since I met her. Her lips are so damn soft and her body fits mine. Just the way I like it. I moaned into the kiss letting her know, I wanted her._

He backed away, breaking the kiss and putting his fingers under her chin, smirking and walking away.

 _What the hell was that? Did Christian really just kiss me?_ She asked herself. _Did I just kiss him back? What was that about? I thought he was after his brother's killer?_

Christian walked away happy as he just showed Anastasia what his true intentions were. Yes, he was looking for his brother's killer. But he also wanted Ana.

 _Take that Jose! Let's see whose lips she dreams about now._

 **A/N: Well, well, well, the plot is really getting sticky. It seems as though Christian has made his move on Ana. Is he after his brother's killer? Ana? Or both?**


	9. Chapter 8: Ink Blots

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 8 Ink Blots**

 **A little short note, this story is told in third person. I am adding thoughts in** _ **Italics**_ **.**

Anastasia was in Kate's and Jose's apartment above the club Fifties. She was about to go to class and thinking about Christian. _UGH! Why was I letting him get to me?_ she wondered. Ana flashbacked to when she was in her Psych class.

She was just sitting at her table in my Psychology classroom studying and thinking about Jose's current living situation. She didn't like the fact the he and Kate shared an apartment together. Kate has had her eyes on him ever since he became her manager at her club. Ana and Jose often fought over this, he kept saying to Ana, ' _Nothing is going on between Kate and me. We're just friends and she is my boss, that's it!'_

So, after that Ana went to class. She tried to concentrate on the lecture, but her thoughts kept straying to Christian's kiss outside in the parking lot across the diner. She had thought kissing him would be awful, like kissing the snake he was, but it wasn't. She had kissed him back. Her fingers strayed to her lips in memory. His lips were soft and warm, nothing like she thought they would feel like. Not that she fantasized about them, it's just that...it stirred up something she never felt before.

But she shook her head and said out loud, "The kiss wasn't even that good anyway!" Just as soon as she said that she heard a voice from above her head.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Steele, what a small world this is," Christian stated, as he looked down at her.

Anastasia gasped as she looked up and saw him standing near close by, as he looked down at her.

"Christian!" she whispered with shock. He looked down further as his eyes went straight to her v-neck blouse seeing her bra. She moved trying to block his view as he moved closer.

 _Damn, I kind of like that view of her bra! And it seems she was also thinking of me as well._

"What are you doing here?" Ana asked through gritted teeth, moving her books closer herself.

He sat down next to her smiling really big. Ana hoped he didn't hear what she said right before she noticed him.

"Well, let's see I'm auditing... Physiology 101 which is Elizabeth Morgan's class right? I'm in the right room, aren't I?" he asked her, with his crooked smile the ladies die for.

"Yes...no...maybe. This is her class, but it's not the right room for you...I still don't get it. I mean you're done with school aren't you?"

"Oh? And how would you know if you weren't checking up on me yourself, Ms. Steele?" he asked, smirking and looking at Anastasia with his bedroom eyes.

"No! I wasn't. I read about your family in the paper, the good and the bad," she replied, smirking at him because she got him back.

He looked back at Ana fake hurt. "Now, Ana, that was a cheap shot. But anyhow, I'm auditing this class. To further my education. Psychology - knowing what makes people act a certain way...like for instance how a jealous boyfriend might act...has to be useful in my line of work."

"Hmm, I see. And it just happens to be my class. What a coincidence?" she questioned him.

 _Coincidence my ass, baby. I know exactly what I'm doing_ , Christian thought.

He leaned in towards her face and whispered back,"Think what you want Ms. Steele. Personally, I like the view very much from where I'm sitting," he replied, showing off his wet panty- smile.

Ana looked down and saw her shirt had moved some so he could see the blue lacey part of her bra. _UGH! He is a pig!_ she thought. She scooted back from him as he moved a little more closer.

The Professor was telling them they need to look at the papers she was handing out and tell their partners what we see in the ink spots. Now this should be interesting.

Ana looked at the first one and said to Christian, "I see a bird, what about you?" she asked him.

"A bed." He replied seductively and smiled at Ana looking into her eyes.

"A bed? Really? Okay..." Ana's voice trailed off and looked at the next one and said, "I see a tree."

Christian looked at the Inkblots as he thought about it for a moment. To ruffle her feathers, he thought he would try something.

His eyes met hers and said, "I see you..." he pointed to a little lump,"and me," he pointed to a bigger lump," and we're having hot wild sex," he added with a soft sultry tone to his voice.

"You do not!" she yelled and everyone turned to them and then looked away. She whispered to him, "Take that back you do not see us... having sex!"

 _I wanted to say, "Oh, Anastasia, you underestimate me. Actually, we are having wild passionate sex! The wilder the better. Oh yeah I could see it now, I would have you pinned underneath me as I pounded my hard cock into your wet pussy."_

But instead, he said, "Ms. Steele are you doubting what I am seeing? What would Professor Morgan say? You saw a tree, I saw a bed. Then the next one I saw these two together which means I see sex. Write it down," he said smiling again to her his eyes shining brightly.

"UGH!" she growled.

"You know, Anastasia, I didn't think you'd see sex with me as all that bad since you know we did share a rather hot kiss yesterday!" he wiggled his eyebrows to her.

 _Oh yeah, some tongue action too, might I add!_

"Christian, don't flatter yourself! Besides you came out of nowhere and just kissed me. I was in shock and you walked away. Besides it wasn't that good anyway!" she confirmed to him.

 _Yeah it was good, but I will never admit that to you!_ She thought.

"That's not what you said earlier when I came in, now was it? In fact I think you rather enjoyed it! My hot lips molding to yours. My tongue sliding in...tasting your mouth...you moaning enjoying it..."

"Okay! I think class is over and so is this conversation, Christian. See ya around!" Ana said, as she blushed and gathered her books and left while he sat back looking quite amused with himself.

 _Damn, she's cute when she's all flustered_ , thought Christian as he watched her leave the classroom. _Fuck that girl can get my dick hard! Hmmmm..._

Snapping out of her flashback, Ana threw her book out of frustration at the door just as Kate walked in, flustered with how she was feeling.

 _Ugh! I hate you, Christian Grey! I hate you for what you are doing to me. Making me feel things I shouldn't!_

"Whoa! What is wrong with you, Ana? Get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" She asked Ana smiling and picking up one of her books that had bounced off the bed. Kate looked at Ana and asked,"Okay so what's the deal? What's got you in a frenzy?"

"Christian Grey," Ana answered.

"Oh? Do tell," Kate urged, very curious.

"Well... he showed up in my Psychology class he said he is auditing it. He also signed us up as partners. We were given the inkblots to study and he kept saying what he saw in them was me and him making love."

"Oh, my god he didn't!" she laughed. "But that's good, Ana. Look, Christian has a thing for you and we said we could use that right? It's good that means he's flirting with you and..."

"How in the world is that good? This is bad, Kate!"

"Look, Ana, we decided together that we would keep him off track right. The more he's into you, the more he won't be looking for his brother's killer. We could use this you know..." Kate drifted off into thought.

"I am not going to be playing these games with him and leading him on." Ana stated to Kate.

They sat there for a moment then Kate said, "Oh this came for you in the mail." She gave a tube to Anastasia. She assumed it was photos coming back to Jose.

Ana started opening the tube, as the guys Jose and Ethan came in and she said, "This must be the pictures you..." her voice trailed off because it wasn't his work at all. It was the inkblot from Psychology class that day. It had a note written on it. ' _I see a truce'_ and a phone number.

Jose grabbed the note and asked, "Ummm... who is sending you a note like that with a phone number?"

"It's just work, you know from my psychology class," Ana quickly covered to Jose. She didn't want him to know his nice guy plan wasn't working and Christian was still hounding her.

"Oh, well what is this..."

Ethan chimed saying, "It's an inkblot. It's something they give you to study to see what's in a person's head."

"So anyway," Ana said, interrupting Ethan, "my partner and I were having some trouble with getting together outside of class and conflicting schedules and such..."

"This looks pretty interesting, can anyone sit in the class and just kind of audit the class?" Jose asked.

"No, no, no, you really have to be enrolled in the class," Ana replied to Jose who just looked at her. When Ethan gave her a strange look, she added, "I have a really strict professor."

"Well, I better get out of here, I have a class myself. See you all later," Ethan said to them as he was leaving.

They all said bye to him and Ana went to grab her things and said to Jose, "I better get going and get things straightened out with my partner so, bye."

She kissed Jose and walked out of the apartment. Before she got out Jose stopped to her by the giving inkblots and saying, "You almost forgot these." Then she left and went into the hallway.

 _That was a close call,_ Ana said to herself, not wanting her boyfriend to join her class. Ana pulled out her cell phone to make a call.

"Hello," the voice answered.

"We need to talk, right now!" Ana said to the person on the other end of the call.

"Meet me at the mall in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be there," she said and hung up. Ana walked out to her car and started out towards the mall.

 **A/N: Any guesses who is meeting her at the mall?**


	10. Chapter 9: At the mall

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 9: At the mall**

 **Again this story is being told in third person and their thoughts are shown in** _ **Italics.**_

Christian was waiting for Anastasia to arrive at the mall. He sent her a package that had the Ink blots in it from their class. Christian admitted to himself it was a bit childish to tease her but he couldn't himself.

Ana wasn't like any woman he'd ever met before. She was beautiful, smart, funny. Christian had been around lots of women, the last one was Leila. Her father was a member of 'their family' so to speak. Christian's mother and Leila's father always wanted them together.

However; he had other ideas. Christian broke it off gently with her, as he had his wild oats to sow. The boss called him and informed Christian to look for his brother's killer. Never in a million years did Christian ever think he would get involved again.

Well, he's not involved with Ana yet. As soon as he looked up, Christian saw her walking around the Santa's Workshop they have set up in the middle of the mall area, she was holding the package he had sent her. He went up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Christian, you startled me," she gasped, turning facing him.

"Oh, come one, Ana, this has got to be the safest place in the world. Lots of people around, seeing Santa and shopping. It's regular carnival here," Christian said in his smooth voice, picking up some of the fake snow they spread around the Santa shop.

"What do you want?" Ana asked him.

"Well, I thought we could kill two birds with one stone so to speak. We could do a little shopping as we talk."

"I mean this, Christian," Ana replied showing him the inkblots he sent. She continued saying, "I don't appreciate what you did and what you're doing now," she replied turning away from him.

"What am I doing, Anastasia?" Christian asked, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Ana turned around. "Stop following me, stop taking the same classes I'm taking, don't call and don't send me things. And stop trying to intimidate me," she said, walking away.

Christian didn't think anything could really intimidate Ana, she had an inner fire and steel that pulled him to her like a moth to a flame. Christian thought he was getting to her in a much different way altogether. Maybe Jose has more of a hold on her than he thought.

He pulled her back to him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Please let go of me," she asked politely.

"Ana, didn't my card say I'm sorry? Look, I know I crossed a line when I kissed you in the parking lot, and what I said in class. You have to realize that I'm very attracted to you. I find that most women throw themselves at me, but not you."

"So that's it then? I'm supposed to fall head over heels in love with you?" Ana asked condescending.

"Not exactly. But surely you feel the connection between us."

"The only thing I feel towards you, Christian, is…" her voice trailed off. Christian stepped closer to Anastasia, making her lose her train of thought.

"The only thing you feel is what, Ana?" he asked, in a husky voice.

"Look, Christian, we're not doing this. Just stop following me, I have no idea what happened to your brother and frankly I don't care."

"Okay. Well... what if I told you I think my brother's death was an accident and there's nothing I can do about it and there was only...us," he said, as he lowered his voice, and looked into her eyes.

Christian was chanting in his head over and over again, ' _There will be an us someday.'_

Ana shook her head at Christian knowing full well he wasn't dropping the search for his brother's killer. And now he was talking about them like they were in a relationship, like they were a couple...Ana shook her head, he couldn't mean it. It had to be just a ploy to find out about his brother.

Christian asked her, "Why are you so upset, Ana? I thought you'd be happy that I'm dropping my investigation of my brother's death."

"Because, you will never be over your brother's death. And as for us... there is no us. I love Jose, I'm with him and there is nothing you can do to change that." They walked around a bit when Ana said to Christian,"Whatever it is you're trying to pull, forget it."

"What do you think I'm pulling, Anastasia?" he asked her.

"I think you're trying to throw me off that's what. You're in the mob, you kill people for a living, Christian. I know you're trying to get me to step aside so you can go after Jose. It won't work, I'm not that easily intimidated. So go find someone else to bother. Besides, it's all a big game to you isn't, Christian?" she said giving him the Ink blots back.

Ana walked away from him thinking or hoping he would get it and leave her alone.

 _Oh baby, it's not a game at all. In fact, what I'm feeling, doesn't come close to what I've felt with other women. You'll see_ , Christian said to himself. _Ugh! She is so damn frustrating_ , he said to himself, as he ran a hand through his hair. _But at the same time_ _just being near her, I felt a crazy pull_ _towards her,_ Christian thought as his cell phone rang.

"Hello," Christian answered, "No, not yet. I know, I know it's taking a long time. But I think I may be making some progress. Believe me I want to find whoever killed my brother as much as you. Yeah, I will." He hung up with his boss. Who wasn't happy this is taking so long. Christian needed to find the person responsible and soon.

After leaving Christian, Ana walked around the mall about on the other side of the Santa's Village She saw Jose and Kate together with Frank's son from the diner. Ana saw Jose lean over and kiss Kate on the forehead.

 _I can't believe this!_ Ana said to herself just started walking the other direction, not liking what she just saw.

Later Ana saw Kate standing outside the diner, and she was a little calmer now, but was still furious with what she seen earlier.

She walked up to Kate and asked her, "So did Santa give you what you wanted?"

Kate smiled and just looked at her as Ana continued saying, "I saw the way you had your arms around Jose at the mall."

"Excuse me miss paranoid, Jose and I took Buzz's son to see Santa Claus. Besides, he kissed me, not the other way around."

"Oh yeah you must have hated that," Ana said to her snidely. Kate had been trying to get with Jose since the very beginning.

"I'm so tired of being accused of me coming onto him when you so damn insecure yourself."

"I completely trust Jose, it's you I have the problem with," Ana replied.

"No, Ana, the problem is in your head, my dear. Yeah, I think you're loving all this attention you're getting. First Jose and now Christian. Yeah must be real tragic to have two hot guys panting all over you."

"Are you crazy! You really are sick if you think..."

"Oh no, I think I'm right. We both know that Christian has the hots for you and you know what? I think you're loving every minute of it!"

Ana looked at Kate as if she was crazy! _Christian and me?_ That will be the day.

"So you actually think I like Christian's mind games?" Ana asked.

 _I admit Christian is hot, but, I'm not leading him on by playing his mind games with him._

"Oh yeah or you're really good at faking it."

"I can't believe this! You really think I'm getting off on this. Maybe you get off on thinking all of the guys have the hots for you and I don't need that kind of attention for an ego massage!" Ana shouted angrily.

"Not with Jose and Christian massaging it for you, that is." Kate pointed out.

"I don't like Christian Grey, the guy gives me the creeps. But then I am the one keeping the lid on whom killed his brother, so he doesn't hurt you guys in the process. I'm the lucky one that gets to deal with him."

"Think what you want Ana, I don't care. "

Ana questioned her saying, "Excuse me?"

"You and I both know exactly what happened that night, Ana. Don't go acting all innocent here."

Ana laughed at Kate, _she_ _couldn't believe Kate was saying this._

"So you're saying I should throw myself to Christian to save you? You just want me out of the way so you can have Jose all to yourself."

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that you're supposed to distract Christian so he won't be gunning for Jose," Kate said back to Ana as Jose walked out of the diner.

He asked them, "What are you two talking about?" He looked back and forth between Ana and Kate. "Something's up with you two. What were you just talking about?" he asked again.

Kate answered Jose saying, "Just girl stuff really."

"Well, what do you say we go inside and grab something warm to eat, like soup?" he asked Ana.

She looked back him and suggested, "No I'd rather not because I don't have any more classes today and I thought we could spend some time together," Ana replied, leaning in and kissing him.

Kate cut in saying, "I would say get a room, but unfortunately we all share that one."

"Well, we could go to the movies. Maybe you can scare up a date and join us?" Ana asked her snidely.

"Oh thanks, but I think I will pass this time," Kate said looking at Ana..

"Well, suit yourself," Ana said as she and Jose walked off arm and arm together. _Take that Kate,_ Ana thought to myself.

 **A/N: Any one want to guess on who killed Elliot and why? All those questions will be revealed soon. A lot of you have been back and forth.**


	11. Chapter 10: Stalking perhaps?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 10: Stalking Perhaps?**

Ana walked into Fifties, leaving Jose's Christmas present, well one of them at least. She was in a happy mood, because she was about to begin Christmas break as soon as she finished finals in a couple of days. Ana hoped she wouldn't run into Christian until after the break was over.

She whistled a tune setting the box up on the counter behind the bar. She asked one of the girls who worked there if she could tell Jose it was there, she nodded her head yes. As soon as Ana turned she bumped into a hard body.

 _Damn! He startled me. He looks very sexy all dressed in his black leather jacket and white t-shirt. It showed off his muscular physique._

"When exactly are you going to stop doing that?" Anastasia asked him.

He was standing right in front of her. He showed off his sexy smirk, the one that makes all the ladies melt. The way he stood there with his left hand was right underneath his chiseled chin and beard.

Christian winked at Ana and asked, "What am I doing?"

"You're always creeping up on me," she replied.

He smiled and huskily said, "Well, Anastasia, haven't you heard... I'm Seattle's biggest creeper."

"You're also not funny," Ana said to him, with a slight of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh come on, you're not full of the holiday spirit, 'tis the season," he replied, with a crooked smile.

"Tis the season I get going," she replied back to him, trying to walk past him only he moved in her way.

"I thought you just got here?"

"What now you're following me? Besides, I just dropped off Jose's present because he wasn't here so Fa, la, la," she said and tried to leave.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her saying, "Can you at least spare a few minutes I really need to talk to you."

"In the first place, I have some place to be. I'm late because I'm trying to be cordial to you and secondly, we have nothing to talk about, I thought I made that clear to you the other day."

Ana left to go to Gail's house. She was a friend whom the Steele's have known for a while. She was supposed to help watch the kids. Ana also asked Gail, who was a reporter, to see if she could pull up anything on Christian Grey. She just wanted to find out more information on the guy. That's all. It's not like she wanted to know more about the him. Like she was interested in him at all. Really.

After Christian ran into her at the club, he followed her to the next destination. She went to someone's house. He noted the address to check and add to his file on her activities. Christian stood outside the door watching her. She stayed there for a good thirty minutes. He admitted to himself it was a little wrong to follow her, but there was just something about her. Christian felt this pull to be closer to her. For one thing he knew she knew something about his brother's death that she wasn't forthcoming about and also because he had this attraction towards her.

Yeah she's beautiful but it goes deeper than that. It's like a magnet pulling him to her, but Elliot came first. He needed to find out the truth and do whatever it took to get a reaction out of Jose. He smiled while he waited because really his duty and desire made this exactly where he should be.

Christian didn't get something though. This girl could have any guy she wanted and yet she was with Jose. Plus she also hung out at that club Fifties all the time. Not that she was conceited but it just didn't fit her personality. Why was she hanging around those people? He didn't understand, she's better than them. Well at least that's the way he saw her.

Ana left Gail's house and decided to head to the grocery store needing a few things. She parked her car in the parking lot; setting her alarm once she got out. Ana walked up to the front entrance but was stopped by a few thugs who were looking her up and down.

One commented, "Hmmm...aren't you quite the looker! I can see why our man Elliot drewled."

Ana was creeped out by these guys. "Excuse me," she said as she tried to get passed them.

However one dude who had greased up hair, walked up beside her and replied, "I'm looking for a good time baby, and I hear through the grapevine that you can really put out!"

"I...I...don't want any trouble from you guys. Please, leave me alone." Ana begged the two men.

"We have a score to settle sweetheart. We hear that you took our boy Elliot down, so we're here to make you pay for that. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," one said, getting close to Ana, making her shiver.

The other thug said, "I say, let's just take her!" as he grabbed a hold of her and Ana screamed out.

The two thugs began to grab Anastasia covering her eyes trying to get into their car. She was kicking and screaming, but suddenly a figure came out of nowhere pushing one of the men down while the other held Anastasia.

The thug had a knife and took a stab at the man who moved out of the way, grabbing the thug's arm, pulling it back making him screech out in pain.

"Ouch, mother-fucker!" the thug shouted in pain.

"That'll teach ya from messing with Ana!" the voice gruffly said.

Ana knew that voice, it sounded like Christian. Suddenly she was thrown down onto the concrete as she was able to see what was happening. One thug was laying on the ground with a knife wound to his stomach. The other thug was thrown against the car, both his hands behind his back.

"Who sent you?" Christian asked gruffly.

The thug didn't answer; Christian roughly turned him to look in his face. He punched the thug, making his nose to bleed.

"Who sent you?" Christian growled again this time.

"The boss thought you were taking too long searching for Elliots killer," he said, looking Christian in the eyes.

"You stay away from Anastasia, you got that. If I see the two of you anywhere near her, I will kill you instantly. Do I make myself clear?" Christian asked the two men, one was holding his stomach, which was bleeding.

When the thug didn't comply, Christian grabbed his shirt by the collar pushing him against the car more. Clenching his teeth he asked again, "I said, do I make myself clear? Ana is off limits to you! Both of you!"

He let the thug go and he yelled, "Get the hell out of here, before I change my mind!"

The two thugs scurried off, as Anastasia looked back at Christian stunned. She didn't know what to think. He just saved her life! He walked over to her, putting his hand out to her. Ana took it, looking back at him in shock as she got up from the concrete.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" his voice now calm.

Ana found her bearings as she straightened herself up. "No, I'm okay, thanks." Then as she thought about it, what was he doing there anyway? Christian doesn't live anywhere near her area.

"Were you following me?" she asked, curiously, looking at him.

Christian smirked back at Ana. "What would you say if I was? Luckily for you, I just happened to be around to get those two lowlifes off you. You know you really shouldn't be out this late at night."

"What's it to you if I'm out late at night?" Ana snapped back.

Christian normally didn't like a smart mouth, but with Ana it totally drove him crazy. He took a step forward, getting into her personal space.

"Really? Your boyfriend doesn't mind you out at this time at night?" he asked, condescending.

"Jose doesn't keep tabs on me, if that's what you're referring to. I come and go as I please," Ana said, haughtily.

"If you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit for a week, Anastasia. Besides, if you wanted to come and go, I can most certainly please you in that department," Christian replied seductively, wiggling his eyebrows to her.

"Oh! You have some nerve!" Ana yelled at Christian as she stepped around him.

Ana headed into the store as Christian walked up beside her. "Now is that anyway to treat the man who saved you from those thugs?" he asked.

Ana stopped in her step, glaring back at Christian with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Now how would I know if you didn't set that up to look good in front of me? You're capable of pulling something like that off."

"Why, Anastasia! I'm surprised by you. Do you really think I would do something like that? If I wanted to get your attention, all I would have to do is kiss you like I did in the parking lot. I could make that a repeat performance if you like," he replied huskily, now stepping even closer to her.

 _Damn, woman, you have set my heart on fire! Ana has me literally panting with need._

They both stood close together as their breaths fanned both each other faces. Christian has never been more turned on like he was with Anastasia. She knew how to push his buttons. However; Ana herself was feeling rather turned on herself. Seeing Christian beat up those thugs for her and now this, got her juices flowing.

 _I don't think I've ever felt this way towards Jose. What is Christian doing to me? I mean...he's in the mob for crying out loud! I got to get out of here and now._

"Thanks for earlier, Christian, but I've really got to get going. See you around." Ana replied as she left him outside of the parking lot, going in the store.

Christian watched her as she went in never looking back to see if he'd gone; though she could still feel him staring at her.

 _Jesus Christ,_ he muttered to himself. Christian you've got to get a hold of yourself. _That girl will get you in a heap of trouble. But trouble is what you live for._

 **A/N: Hmmm...so things seem to be heating up with those two!**


	12. Chapter 11: Morning Sexy!

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 11: Morning sexy !**

All of them were in Kate's apartment up above Fifties including Ana's best friend, Ethan. It was morning so Ana was getting ready for the day when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it, while opening it she gasped.

It was Christian. He came walking into the door as if he owned the place. He ignored everyone else, his eyes riveted on Anastasia like a hawk swooping in on his prey. She backed away instinctively knowing that whatever he was going to do, she wasn't ready for it. Ana was right and he wasn't going to let her get away.

Christian grabbed Ana's face and said, "Morning, sexy!" and laid a kiss on her. For just a second, Ana forgot herself like she did in the parking lot. How did it feel so right when Christian kissed her, when she knew it was wrong? It had to be wrong, wasn't it?

 _Fuck! Her lips feel incredible against mine. I was only going to do this to get a reaction out of Jose, but who was I kidding? I wanted Anastasia._

Anastasia tried to pull away realizing Jose was just a few feet away, but Christian was too strong for her.

 _Damn he can kiss! I've never once been kissed like that before. Ever! However; realizing he wasn't Jose, I tried to push him away._

Finally, Christian broke away from kissing Ana with Jose screaming at him. His roommates were holding him back from Christian.

"Get the hell away from her!" Jose shouted.

Ethan and Kate were trying to pry Christian away from Jose.

"I told you not to come near her again!" Jose shouted at Christian.

"Yeah, I remember something like that!" Christian replied shouting to all of them, but directing it to Jose.

Ethan was shouting to Jose, "Back off man, just back away for a minute!"

Christian was saying in a condescending tone, "Good advice. Maybe your friend here needs to hear it more often."

Ana got it just then. Christian was trying to provoke Jose to test his theory!

 _That's why he kissed me, to provoke a jealous rage from Jose. UGH! What a jerk!_ Ana said to herself.

"Get out now!" Jose shouted at Christian pointing to the door.

"Not until Ana explains why I kissed her," Christian remarked; looking directly at Anastasia.

"I don't know why!" she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh you don't? It was a part of our experiment we have to do for our class project," he said to Jose and the rest of them.

"What are you talking about?" Jose asked looking between Ana and Christian. He had no idea what was going on.

Christian explained, "We're partners in Psychology class or didn't you tell him?" he asked, Ana, knowing he busted her for not telling Jose they were partners in class.

 _Oh! He had a lot of nerve showing up here!_ Ana glared at Christian.

"Is that true?" Jose asked Ana, looking at her for an explanation.

She explained to Jose, "I was going to tell you... I promise."

"When? After your finals?" he asked, sarcastically looking at Ana incredulously.

"No..."

Christian cut off Ana saying, "It's no big deal. I'm auditing the class and by some stroke of luck we were paired as partners."

"And what?" Jose asked turning to Ana again and looking back at Christian asking,"You kissing her was some form of experiment?"

"Yeah, I didn't even tell her because I wanted it to be a surprise," Christian said gloating, he got what reaction he wanted from Jose.

 _Yeah, I might add that was the second hottest kiss we have shared yet!_ Christian thought.

"Some kind of experiment, huh? How long it takes me to kick your face in!" Jose yelled trying to attack Christian again.

"I wanted to get some spontaneous reaction in order to see what kind of violent response I would get. To predict what violent behavior certain subjects are capable of," Christian said in a dark tone.

"You kissing his girlfriend, what do you think is going to happen, huh? Any guy would have a violent reaction." Kate stated to Christian.

 _It's always about Ana. Must be nice to have two good looking men fighting for ya._ Kate thought to herself as she looked at them both.

Christian and Jose were still glaring at each other.

"Yeah there were lots of degrees of violence, Kate," Christian said staring back at Jose.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Christian?" Kate asked him, "Outside in the hall, please?" she asked him while walking towards the door.

"Sure thing, boss," he said cockily while leaving the apartment. Both of them walked out of the apartment into the hallway.

"What are you trying to prove?" Kate asked.

"I think Jose killed my brother. I can see just how jealous he would be if a guy came onto Ana. And if that person, for example, my brother Elliot, had come on to her, I'm sure Jose would have been capable of anything. Like bashing my brother's brains in and leaving to die alone on a beach," Christian told her gravely.

Kate just stared at him not believing what Christian was saying. However, he knew true it was. He could feel it in his bones.

"So how long has this been going on, Ana?" Jose asked, looking at her.

Ana was leaning down on the chair and answered, "A few weeks."

"Did you know anything about this?" Jose questioned Ethan. Since Ana and Ethan grew up together, Jose figured he's know what was going on.

"I had no idea," Ethan answered.

"How could you keep this from me, Ana? I thought we agreed you'd tell me that he was still bothering you?" Jose asked.

"Christian was just trying to get a reaction out of you, I kept telling you that! He just trying to prove that you're capable of killing, Elliot," Ana replied.

"He can't prove it because I wasn't there!" Jose shouted at her.

"But I was!" Ana shouted back.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Jose shouted throwing his hands in the hair in frustration..

"You and I both know he will not stop until he finds his brother's killer. He is trying so hard to try and get us to crack. That's why he keeps doing all these things to me." As soon as those words slipped, Ana knew she said too much.

"All of these things...what things are you talking about?" Jose asked her. "What else did he do to you?"

Ana just stared at Jose, she didn't want to tell him. _God why did I have to open my big fat mouth?_

Kate and Christian was still standing outside her apartment and he let her know he thought Jose was the one who killed his brother out of a jealous rage.

Kate was leaning against the door and suddenly said, "Oh I get it now. I see what's going on now?"

"Oh you do, huh?" Christian asked her, narrowing his eyes to her.

"You don't care who killed your brother anymore..."

Christian cut her off saying, "You watch what you say," he said starting to get in her face.

But that didn't stop her, she continued, "It's not what this whole thing is about. It's about Ana. You have feelings for her and you're using your brother's death to get closer to her."

 _That's the most terrible thing I ever heard. My brother is dead and she thinks I don't care? I do have feelings for Ana, but Elliot came first. I have to find his killer. Blood comes first. If I have more than one reason for wanting to get rid Jose that's my business, no one else's._

"What other things, Ana?" Jose asked her again.

She covered by saying, "Nothing, okay. Nothing. It's just stuff in class."

"No, no, no, that isn't what you meant at all," Jose said back to her. "You have to tell me so I know what I'm dealing with here," Jose continued saying to her.

Ethan got on the phone saying to them, "I know who can help us."

"Ethan, I'm not going to throw money at this guy," Jose said to him. "You have to tell me what else Christian did to you." Jose insisted to Ana.

"I can't," she said to him.

"Why in the hell not?" he shouted at her.

"That's why. Because you will get angry with him and go after him. Which is exactly what he wants."

"I'm not going to do anything to this guy."

Ana just looked at him. _Yeah right!_ She thought.

"You promise?" she asked him and he nodded yes.

Ana finally gave in and told Jose the truth. She told him how Christian signed up class just to get close to her so he would go after him. He told her to go on.

"Well you remember that day in the diner right? Well after I fed the meter he kind of snuck up on me and kissed me outside in the parking lot."

Jose the started going towards the door and she stopped him. Ana didn't want him to go after Christian. She begged and pleaded with him and he finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, I was afraid of what could happen." Ana told him as he comforted her. Jose held Ana telling her he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She told him she had to get ready to go to class.

Christian turned to Kate and said, "Let's say I do find Ana to be attractive. What about it?"

She looked at him and said, "Then stop try trying to terrify everyone and tell her how you feel."

Christian knew what they all thought of him and at this point but he didn't care. Kate was transparent as anything trying to save her own skin. Ana was so much better than any of these people. She's even better than him. Ana doesn't deserve this piece of trash trying to set her up like she was on a silver platter.

 _I could get some useful information out of Kate, if I played this right,_ Christian thought to himself.

"I thought Ana was in love with Jose?"

"Yeah, you've got that right!"

Christian leaned in more to Kate trying to intimidate her. Thats one thing he learned from the boss. You don't take shit from no one, especially trash like this.

He continued saying, "I think Jose was the one who killed my brother, Elliot. Which is going to make this a lot interesting for me. It's going to be like um...killing two birds with one stone," he added in a gravelly tone.

As Kate talked to Christian outside the apartment and Ana was getting ready for class Jose was telling Ethan, "Tell Ana I will be gone for a few days so I can get Christian off her trail. It's the only way to get him away from her. " Ethan agreed with Jose.

Ana came back into the room looking between Ethan and Jose. She knew something was up.

"What's going on, Jose?" she asked curiously.

Jose told Ana he had gotten a phone call from an Art gallery. The gallery was in New york and they wanted to meet him. She was excited for Jose. He told her that he's got a flight to meet them. Jose was leaving that afternoon. He told her that Ethan would look out for her while he was gone.

"Oh don't worry about me I will be fine," she said back to him.

Jose told her to be safe while Christian was still out there.

Christian was still out in the hallway with Kate. He just told her that he does find Ana attractive and that Jose was just a stumbling block.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jose didn't kill your brother!" Kate shouted.

"Okay, why don't you tell me who did."

"I don't know!" Kate trembled with fear.

"Oh, but I think you do. I think you know a hell of lot more than what you're saying," Christian said clenching his teeth, grabbing her by the jaw, however she moved away from him.

"Let me go, just let me go!" she screamed starting to cry.

She rushed back into the apartment while the boss's hit man comes up behind him.

"Hey, Christian," Jack said.

"What the hell are you doing here, man?"

"The boss thinks you're dragging your feet and wants to know what's taking so long?" he questioned, Christian.

"I'm working on it, okay? I got to make sure it's the guilty one who pays."

"You're not working hard enough. You have forty eight hours to wrap this up. Or all those kids in there are DEAD!" he said to Christian, before walking away.

Christian knew he had to get it out of someone, one way or another.

 **A/N: So we're getting closer to finding out the truth! Thank you so much for reading my story. I've had a few PM's about this one. People are asking who killed Eliot and why. The person who did it will be revealed soon and why. I did drop a little hint in this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12: No Choice?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 12: No choice?**

Christian was in Fifties setting up chairs for tonight's business. Kate had wanted everything extra special for the crowd she expected tonight. He put down a chair for the table near the end of the bar and he smiled to myself remembering the past events with Anastasia. The first night he laid eyes on her was the first night Christian started at the club as the bartender and she'd been sitting right in this spot. Ironically his job was Elliot's job before he was murdered. Christian remembered her sitting at one of the round tables studying.

 _I handed her a glass of water and struck up a conversation with her. I kept smiling as I remembered how I had only meant to dig for information, but soon she had pulled me in, gotten me talking about myself, and I haven't felt that comfortable, in a long time._

 _There was such a strong connection between us from the beginning, as soon as I looked into her blue eyes, I could see right into her soul. For a minute, I had forgotten all about the Boss and Elliot and the whole mess, but then I'd refocused on my mission. More memories came flooding back in sequence._

 _The kiss I gave her in the parking lot across the diner was hot in itself. I'd expected her to fight or slap me so I could get a reaction out of Jose, but instead she'd kissed me back. The way her breath hitched when I got close to her in the Psychology class we had together. How I told her what I saw in the ink blots was us making love and she'd blushed and I could see her pulse race in her neck, but she fought back. She had a fire in her that I've never felt or seen before. Women usually threw themselves at me, I think it was the bad boy rep that I had that drew them in. But Ana was certainly different._

 _Anastasia wasn't just beautiful, she was strong and determined. I wasn't going to be able to intimidate her and how hot was that? Finally, I remembered the kiss we also shared right in front of Jose. It has lasted longer than I intended it to because for minute, even with Jose standing right there, she'd forgotten she wasn't supposed to want to kiss me, that she wasn't supposed to enjoy kissing me._

 _But she did, she definitely did. Although all of that was supposed to get a reaction from Jose, to help me find Elliot's killer. I wanted to see what kind of reaction I would get. I wanted to prove that jealousy could drive Jose beyond all rational limits, even if it came to murdering my brother._

Ana broke into Christian's train of thoughts when she came barreling into the room shouting at him.

"Shouldn't you be out digging for truffles?"

"Meaning what, Ana?" Christian asked.

"Meaning you're a pig! How dare you kiss me like that!" she seethed.

Christian turned to her and smirked, "Yeah well, you know I really haven't had any complaints before."

He saw fire in her eyes as she replied, "Don't ever do that again. Or I swear you'll be sorry."

"I see now why you and Jose are together, you both have a temper. Besides, I know you liked the kiss. In fact I think you liked it a lot. You're just afraid to admit it."

"Oh don't even go there! The only reason why you kissed me was so that Jose would go after you and you could..." her voice trailed off.

Christian looked around the club, it was empty. He leaned into her whispering, "What? Kill him?"

"Yes!" she whispered back, then continued normally, "You know whoever killed your brother is probably long gone by now so why don't you just leave us alone!"

As much as Christian wanted to believe she was telling me the truth, he didn't. He knew she had to know something about Elliots death. He could feel it.

"Ana, I really wished I was wrong about you guys, especially you. I wish I could believe that you've been honest with me. I know the four of you know something about Elliot's murder or know who did."

She looked at Christian. "What if I told you I didn't?"

"It doesn't matter because there are other people out there who don't believe it either. They want this situation resolved and the sooner the better."

"What people?"

"Never mind."

Christian was walking away from her when she said, "Wait a second, oh wait, it's "the family" who wants to know is that it? You know what, Christian? I have watched the Godfather and it doesn't scare me one bit any more than you do!" she walked away from Christian while he shook his head in disbelief. _Boy, she really was a spitfire._

 _Oh, but Anastasia you should be very scared,_ Christian replied, out loud to himself.

Kate was in the apartment with Jose trying to convince him to stay but he wanted her to lie to Christian and say that he killed Elliot. He wanted Christian to leave Ana alone and go after him. He didn't want to but when he said,"Please, if you care about me at all, you will do this."

Kate hated doing this. But she eventually went down into the club and saw Christian bartending. She wiped her tears as best as she could before approaching Christian. Just as Kate was about to tap his shoulder she chickened out and was about to slip by him however he caught her.

"Hey you look like hell. Was it something I said?" Christian asked. Kate wiped the tears away as he asked, "What's wrong?"

She finally said to him, "If you promise to leave us alone I will tell you what you want to know." He looked at her as she continued,"about your brother's death."

Kate was going to do what Jose wanted at first. She cared for Jose that much, but then thought about how empty her life would without him in it. Kate couldn't let Jose pull this stunt, especially not for Ana.

 _Ana doesn't deserve you, Jose. I can't allow this to happen,_ Kate said to herself.

Christian looked at Kate and replied, "Well, well, surprise, surprise you do know who killed Elliot, don't you? It was Jose, wasn't it?" he questioned her.

 _Ana didn't even need Jose to do this. I'd seen the way, despite of everything, Christian followed Ana with his eyes every time she was in the room. How he seemed to move closer to her without even realizing it. Christian wouldn't hurt, Anastasia. I'm sure he wouldn't. Christian wanted Ana, that much was obvious._

"No... it was...Ana."

She knew he would be shocked because he felt something for her. Still Kate was sure Christian would protect Ana somehow. At least she hoped he would.

"Ana Steele killed your brother," Kate repeated to him.

 _I didn't know if I heard Kate right or not, but she claims Ana was the one who killed Elliot, not Jose. But no, it can't be I thought, it can't be!_

Kate stammered to Christian," I-I wanted to tell you sooner but-I-I couldn't."

Christian repeated what she said to him in a question, "Ana?" Christian looked at Kate quizzically not wanting to believe her. "Ana killed Elliot?" he asked her again not wanting to believe it.

She nodded her head yes to him but Christian asserted his theory, the one that made perfect sense, that had all the pieces fit, "No! There's no way! Elliot was hitting on Ana but Jose surprised them at the beach..."

She cut him off saying,"Jose didn't do anything I swear it! I know."

"You know?" Christian asked, still not wanting to believe her. "You know what because he told you that?" Christian asked getting angrier.

Kate started running away from him but he grabbed her arms and turned her towards him seething,

"Come on! How do I know it's the truth? Why are you all of the sudden coming to me now with this information?"

"Because, Ana told me, she told me everything! Jose knows too, but he was trying to protect her by running! He is running to away to let you think it was him when it really was her!"

Christian was confused by her statement so he asked her, "What do you mean he is running away?"

"Jose is leaving town, Christian. He's leaving for good," she said sounding upset.

Christian just looked her bewildered. Then it hit him. He had to go find Ana and now! Christian left Kate standing in the club and went out back in the alley. He came just in time to see Jose taking off on his motorcycle. If the walking vegetable was really taking off, maybe there was something to Kate's story after all.

"Isn't the wrong person leaving, Ana?" Christian demanded from her coldly.

She turned and looked at Christian stunned. He saw fear in her eyes that time. She couldn't hide it from him anymore. She had nowhere to run.

"Why? Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the beginning, Ana?" Christian ran up to her backing her up against the fence. She started crying. Christian banged his fist upon the fence demanding from her why she didn't tell him.

He told her, "Now...now there is only one way to finish this!" he seethed to her. _God, why did it have to be her!_

"Oh my God, Christian! You're actually going to kill me?" she pleaded with him.

"Shut up!" he shouted at her. He grabbed her arm and shouted, "You're coming with me!"

She begged and pleaded with him, "I didn't mean to!" as Christian put his hand over her mouth to shut her up!

"Game's over, Ana! Please don't make this harder than it already is!" he said dragging her away. He was all too afraid to know the truth now, but had to be sure.

Christian took Ana to the beach and screamed at her to tell him the truth from the beginning. He was holding her face in his hands as she cried and told him how Elliot came on to her. How he forced himself on her. He was trying to rape her.

Christian held her to him and said to her, "Look, I know what kind of person my brother was. He was drinking and doing drugs at the time. He wasn't a good guy, Ana. But I loved him. He was my brother."

"Thank you, Christian, for believing me and understanding me!" she cried.

He pushed her away and shouted angrily, "Don't you ever say that I understand. Because he was still my brother and you killed him!"

"But it was self defense, I swear it. I didn't mean to kill him!" she cried bending down to the sand at the beach.

"Who else was here Ana? Who? There is no way you could have done all that yourself. Tell me who was with you?" Christian demanded.

"I was alone. I hit him with a rock, I just wanted to daze him but he came at me again. And then I hit him again and that's when he went down. I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Christian believed her. He did. But at the same time was given orders to take out his brother's killer. No matter what the costs were. He saw Jack the henchman who worked for the boss. He's the one who makes sure things go as planned. He followed them down to just to make sure Christian got the job done. That's when Christian grabbed Ana pushing her up against the boulder.

They heard some sirens coming and she shouted to Christian, "Go! Before the police gets here Go!"

"God, Ana, I'm not that stupid. If I don't take care of you someone else will. Now let's go!" He grabbed her and forced her to go.

Christian had to take her some place to finish the job he was sent out to do. Even though he didn't want to do it. He had no choice.

 **A/N: We are getting to closer to where the prologue began. So we know Ana was the one who did it? Surprised? Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 13: Will he or won't he?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 13: Will he or won't he?**

After Ana confessed to Christian that she indeed was the one who killed his brother, he dragged her to the docks. The air was cold and crisp. He kept shoving her to the end of the docks. Far away from where people usually went. Where no one would see or hear her scream.

"Please, don't do this!" she begged him.

"Do you really think I want to do this. Do you?" he asked, holding her face in his cold hands; they were cold from the chilly air.

"Then why are you? Please just let me go! I swear I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't!" Ana cried out and pleaded to him.

"You're begging me isn't going to help you. Look, in my line of work when we find the person who took out a member of the family we have to make that person pay. And unfortunately that person is you! Now quit stalling, it's out of my hands now!" he shouted to her.

Ana cringed hearing his harsh words. She yelled, "Then why don't you just do it already, huh?"

Suddenly some guy wearing a tan trench coat started walking towards them both.

He stated coldly,"I was kind of wondering that, myself!"

Christian stared at the henchman. He seemed upset that this guy was following him or them. But he knew him and called him by name. "Jack, why do you keep following me?"

Suddenly Anastasia got very scared. Even though being confronted by Christian, Ana felt panic and stress, but a part of her felt safe with him. But she felt differently this man, with the cold and empty eyes, who knew what he would do?

"I'm here to make sure you get the job done," he said to Christian.

"Who are you?" Ana asked in fear.

"I'm a friend of the family's," he said to her coldly as he approached them. However, Christian pushed Ana aside while the two men talked.

"How did you know where we were?" Christian asked him.

"How do you think? I followed you two from the beach. I was told by the boss to make sure you finish the job," Jack replied back to Edward who ran his hands through his hair.

"You better to go watch out and make sure no one followed you. Especially the cops," Christian said clearly trying to get rid of the man.

"I was told..."

Christian interrupted him at the point as Ana tried to run away however Christian grabbed a hold of her and turned her around and pinning her back up against his chest.

"I don't care what the boss told you! I said go and look and make sure no one followed you! Is that clear?" he demanded.

Jack stared at Ana for a second. Though Christian was sent to kill her, Jack secretly liked Anastasia body as he creepily looked her up and down. That sent shivers down her spine.

Ana screamed out, "I didn't mean to kill him! Please, please, don't kill me!"

"Shut up! You whacked my brother over the head, so you're gonna pay!" he screamed as the guy in the trench coat walked away. Ana was struggling against Christian as he held her body against him harder.

Ana finally managed to get away from him. She was shivering from the cold hair, scared for her life.

"Just do it already!" she screamed at him as he glared back.

At that point Christian reached for his gun. They just stood there on the docks glaring into each other's eyes. As he raised his gun, Ana knew at that point her life as was over. She looked down at his gun, the barrel staring her in the face. She was gasping for air as he just stood there.

 _I really, really, don't want to do this. God forgive me,_ Christian prayed silently.

"Turn around!" Christian growled to her.

Ana glared back and screamed at him, "If you're going to kill me, you're going to have to do it in my face!"

He grabbed Ana's arm turning her around to where her back was facing him. She screamed and pleaded for him not to do it.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice," he gravely whispered in her ear.

 _Oh god! Why? Why her?_ He whispered something in her ear and a moment later a shot rang out! He fired his gun and she fell into the murky black water that surrounded the docks.

Christian looked down at her body as it floated up. Jack was walking up behind him. Christian could hear his footsteps so he knew he was close. Christian had the gun in his hand pointed downward beside himself. Jack looked at Christian and down into the water where he saw her body.

Christian said to him while looking at her floating in the water. "Go tell the boss the job was done."

"You did good, kid."

Jack walked away still looking into the water where Ana was. Christian heard his footsteps echo on the hollow dock. He just continued to stare down at her wishing things could have been different. He waited until he couldn't hear Jack anymore and gave him a little more time to make sure he was good and clear. He was counting on him being in a hurry to claim success with the Boss.

Once Christian knew he was gone he acted fast. He didn't know how long she could hold her breath. So he pulled her out of the cold water.

"Are you okay?" he asked her pulling her drenched, soaking wet jacket off her. Putting his coat around her to try and warm her up. She was coughing and shivering.

"No! I'm freezing!" she shuddered. "Why did you whisper in my ear to go in the water and hold my breath?" she asked while he pulled her up to face him.

Christian grabbed her face with his hands and told her, "I told you that I believed you about my brother. I believe that he tried to attack you."

She cried to him saying, "Thank you! Thank you so much for not killing me!"

Christian pulled away from her and said, "Well, now I got to figure out something?"

She looked at him in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you realize they will not let me off the hook once they find out you're not dead after all. I have to think of something and fast!" he said to her.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" she asked him again.

"Forget it. It's not important right now. You don't need to know."

"But you said it was out of your hands," she said, shivering from the cold.

"Yeah, it is."

"But if this person is related in some way you can go to them and explain what happened..."

He cut her off saying, "Do you really think they care? Seriously? You killed a member of my family. This person won't let that go so easily. I know this person," he said to her.

She suggested to him that she could run away and disappear. He told her no she couldn't do that because they would find her. He also told her she couldn't stay away from her family, her friends.

"There has to be something I could do to protect myself! Please tell me, I will do anything!" she in desperation ringing in every word.

Christian looked into the water and rubbed his chin thinking about what he could do to buy her some time. He turned and looked at her. Even though she was wet and cold she still looked beautiful to him.

She looked at him saying, "What? What are you thinking?" she asked.

Christian started walking towards her. He palmed her face and asked, "I wonder... I wonder if you're worth risking my life for?" he touched her wet hair as she just looked into his eyes.

He had to think it through. Christian sat her down and found some type of cloth tarp around her to try and warm her up better, while he figured out a solution to his problem. Well, their problem.

"What I can do? I'll do anything…" Ana said, desperate.

She stood up as he held her face and told her, "Then you're going to have to do exactly what I tell you to do."

 **A/N: Hey all..So that's where the prologue began. Many of you think she is covering for someone, but that's not the case at all. She did kill Elliot in self defense. There's more to come.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Family Code

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 14: The family code**

They arrived at the Grey mansion the next day after he was supposed to kill her. They were there to explain to the boss why she was still alive. After Christian opened the double doors to the mansion, Ana was still behind him creeping in.

"Anastasia! Come on!" he said to her looking at her. "Don't be scared, just come in already."

"Don't be scared? Seriously, Christian? Just twenty four hours ago I thought you were going to kill me. You shot off a gun and pushed me into the lake."

"You know I had to do that, to make Jack think I did; so he'd report back to the boss."

"Yeah, because you said if you didn't take care of me somebody else would. It doesn't make me feel all that secure right now!" she said to him gritting her teeth.

He pulled her in further into the house so he could close the doors. Christian didn't want any more cold air coming through.

"Will you just relax, please," he begged her. _I really hated to see her scared. I told her that I would protect and I will. But she just has to have a little faith in me._ He continued saying to her, "This is going to be our one way out of this."

"Yeah well, I'm not sure your way was much better than being shot!" she yelled at him through her gritted teeth.

 _You know for a person that I just got through saving her life for doesn't seem to be you know very grateful at all. Although I tried not to show any emotion to her, I couldn't._

"You had to pay for Elliot's murder some way or another and this was the only way that kept you alive." His voice sounded harsh to her.

"I told you it was self-defense!" she said facing him.

"And I told you that no one on this house gives a damn!" Christian retorted.

 _UGH! She's already driving me fucking crazy. You'd think she would show just a little more gratitude._

"So what happens now?"

"We confront the boss, that's what. I have to explain why I disobeyed the order."

"You mean why I'm still alive," she said to him quietly.

"Yeah, look I can do this and so can you."

"They aren't going to believe it, they will know," she said walking around in the hallway.

Christian grabbed a hold of her arm and said, "They are going to believe me. They have to. Because your life depends on it."

They just looked at each other for a moment. Christian walked away from her trying to see where Jack was.

"I thought you told me I would be safe now?" she asked him scared again.

"You have to understand, that safety in my world, is never a guarantee in my world."

Ana went on to say how she couldn't believe this was about revenge. He told her it was about justice, and went on to explain even if it was self-defense, it didn't matter in their world. That whoever kills their family they pay regardless of what happened.

"I have a family too, remember? They are probably worried to death about me right now. What about my brother and Jose? They are going to be so worried about me!" she cried.

"You're going to just have to make Jose understand that this was the only way. You have to," Christian told her.

Jack walked in scaring Ana as she hid in the corner. Not that Christian blamed her of course. Christian guarded Ana to protect her in some way.

"You got a reincarnation going on there? I thought you took care of her?" Jack asked Christian coldly.

Christian put his hand up in front of him and trying to console Ana at the same time.

He whispered to Ana,"Just stay behind me," as he moved her behind him.

"You lied to me! You said you took care of her! The boss won't be happy about this."

"This is my business, Jack, not yours!"

"Oh yeah, or do you want to kiss your butt goodbye. You're in this way over your head." Jack replied harshly.

 _I gave him a go to hell look. Who did he think he is talking to talking to me like that? I looked at Anastasia who was cringing as he talked._

Jack continued saying, "You're a fool! I can't believe you're throwing your whole life away! Everything you have worked for... for some two bit..."

Christian stopped him right there. He grabbed Jack by the collar of his jacket pulling him forward, gritting his teeth saying, "Don't you ever speak about Ana like that again. You are an employee, not family you got that! Now you go and announce me, is that clear?" It wasn't really a question more like statement to him. "Now go!" as Christian shoved him away.

"I hope the boss gets you for this." Jack replied.

Christian on the other hand was trying to make Anastasia at least feel somewhat safe.

"Who is this boss, why is he so scared of him?" she asked.

He just told her to be quiet as Jack came out and said, "Okay the boss will see ya now. Good luck, because you're gonna need it," he said, walking away.

 _UGH! I was really dreading this. But it had to be done._

He turned around to Ana and asked her, "Are you ready?"

Christian saw her remove her coat. She was hesitant at first when he took his hands and put them on her face.

He said to her, "I told you would be safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I promised you that. Just follow my lead," I directed.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?" she asked.

"No. Now let's go," he replied, as they walked into the office.

The boss was sitting in the chair. They stood there knowing the boss could sense they were there. The chair turned facing them. The boss threw some business books on the desk and looked at both of them as she glared back at her son.

"Mother, this is Anastasia Steele. Ana this is..."

His mother cut him off. "I know who she is!" she looked at Ana and coldly said, "You killed my son, Elliot."

Ana looked at Christian worried and scared as her body shook from fear. Christian's mom stood up and came around to her son and asked,"Are you going to kill her? Are you going to avenge your brother's murder?" she asked him coldly.

He just stared at his mom for a while and turned and walked over to Ana. He stood in front of her, and turned back to his mom and said, "No, no, I'm not going to do that."

Jack came in and stood by Christian's mother. Both of them looked at him like he was crazy.

"Give me your gun, I will do it myself!" she yelled to her son.

"I'm not going to let you kill Ana, mother!" Christian yelled to her as she asked Jack for his gun."You can't kill her!" he shouted at her and blocking Ana from his mother's view.

"Give me one good reason why I can't kill her?" she yelled asking glaring at him.

"Because she's my wife!" Christian yelled to his mother. "Ana and I are married."

"Your wife?" she yelled at him and eyed him suspiciously. "How and when?" she demanded.

"Today. We went to the justice of the peace earlier today." He answered her.

"Why would you marry your brother's killer, why?"

"Why do any two people get married, mama, because we love each other that's why!" Christian said, pulling Anastasia closer to his body.

"I was told you took care of this! I can't believe you would actually marry your brother's murder!" she yelled.

"I had to do it this way, we had no choice! I won't let you kill her mama, you can't!"

Christian held Ana in his arms as she looked was about to cry. However he made a promise and planned to keep it.

"I don't understand, Christian. Why you would marry this girl? You spit on your family, your brother's memory."

"It's done, mama!" he shouted.

"It's done when I say it's done!" she spat back.

"You can't break the family code!" Christian warned her.

"How dare you bring that up to me!" she yelled.

"It's one of your rules mother, remember. That was a sacred thing to you. Ana is now family. That's just the way it is. That's what you have always told me, we don't kill family."

They stared at each other for what seemed like a while. His mother walked around the room and said, "You come here and make a mockery of everything I stand for. Everything that I taught you. GONE!" She seethed.

Christian held Ana close to his body while his mom ranted. He knew this his mom looked and sounded scary to his wife.

"I can't believe you would marry this tart!"

"You don't know anything about me! Don't you dare judge me!" Ana fought back.

"You are feisty aren't you?" Grace smirked back at Ana however; she continued on, "I want you to take a good look at this face because it will be the last one you ever see." She warned Anastasia.

"Mother…" Christian started to say only Anastasia had enough.

She was tired of playing nice. She clenched her teeth saying, "You want to know about your precious son, Elliot? He was a drug dealer, a blackmailer and a pig who forced himself on me!"

Christian was stunned at Ana going off on his mother. Grace slapped Anastasia catching both Ana and Christian off guard.

"Anastasia!" Christian said, trying to comfort her. "Mother.." Christian started to say only Ana began talking again.

"If I hadn't of protected myself who knows what might have happened. He was trying to drag me off to rape me and was laughing about it. I happened to get away long enough to pick up a rock and clocked him in the head. I would do it again in a heartbeat!" Anastasia cried out.

 _I stood, looking back at my son, Christian. How in the world could he marry his brother's killer?_ Grace questioned.

"You are a real spit fire aren't you? I should have shot you, and asked questions later," Grace replied to Ana.

"That's how you deal with all your problems? No wonder your son turned out the way he did!"

Christian had enough. "Anastasia and mother, stop! This won't get us anywhere," he said to both of them. Looking back at his mother he stated. "Ana is my wife now, deal with it!"

Grace walked off angrily, leaving the two alone.

 _I knew this wasn't to go over to well with mother. However; I knew how much the code meant to her. We don't kill family, she hated that being slapped in her face,_ Christian thought to himself.

Christian saw Anastasia shaking from her confrontation with his mother, so he tried to console her; only Ana rebuffed him.

"You have to convince her that this is real!" Christian said to his wife.

Christian understood that Anastasia was scared however they had to show his mother that their marriage was indeed real.

"And if I don't?" she asked looking back at her husband.

"I can't save your life the second time around. I'm doing what I can but you have to be more convincing," he said to her roughly.

"There is no way I can love you and bare your children. I can't!"

"You have to Ana for your life's sake. And not just your life," he said lowly to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm talking about your family and your friends. All of them are in danger."

"But they had nothing to do with it," she seethed to him lowly.

"That doesn't matter. My mother will make someone pay regardless of who it is or was. And don't forget about Jose."

She walked away from Christian saying, "You're just trying to scare me." She started crying again.

He grabbed her arm and said to her pulling her towards him, "You have to make this look real, or they will die."

Out of the corner of my his eye he saw his mother walking back, grabbing Ana pulling her closer to his body and kissed her. He cradled her head with his hand to keep her close and kissed her deep in the mouth allowing his tongue to slide in to taste her groaning as he did.

"Ana!"

Christian pulled away from her when they saw Jose enter the room. She looked and saw her boyfriend, then darted her eyes back to Christian, while his mother watched. Christian just looked at Ana and giving her a warning with his eyes.

 _If my mom ever suspected that our marriage wasn't real, all of this would be over._

 **A/N: So they are now married and so far Ana is not welcome in his family's home.**


	16. Chapter 15: Married?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 15: Married?**

 **Remember all thoughts are in** _**Italics,**_ **I separate them out between dialogues. This story is being told in third person.**

Christian had just pulled Anastasia into a kiss. Her lips molded to his feeling him pulling her harder against him as he groaned.

 _I saw my mother walking in after answering the door. I knew she saw us arguing, and that wasn't a good look for newlyweds. We had to convince my mom this marriage was real in every way. I pulled Anastasia into a hard kiss. The instant our lips connect, I felt this spark run through my body. I kissed her before, once across the diner in the parking lot and again at Kate's apartment. But this...this was different. We're married now. My body reacted to the kiss immediately. I wanted her, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Jesus, the way her lips molded to mine. I knew I was a goner. However; our connection broke to soon as she heard her name being called._

"Ana!"

She heard her name and broke away from Christian, stunned to see Jose standing before her in shock.

Christian touched his lips, feeling the effects of the kiss they shared. Ana looked at Christian who looked at her as if he was giving her a mental warning. Jose walked over to Ana putting his hands on her face, cupping it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to New York?" Ana asked Jose.

"I did, but I came back. I missed you so much, Ana, I couldn't stay away," Jose said to her, as he hugged her. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm here to come and get you. You don't have to stay with this guy. It's okay. I know you're scared of him."

"Who are these people, Christian?" Grace asked her son.

He raised his hand to his mother as Jose kept talking to Ana saying, "Come on, I've come to get you, let's go."

"I think you better leave, Jose, and Anastasia isn't going anywhere with you." Christian's tone was cold and demanding.

Jose looked at both of them confused on what was going on. Jose went after Christian however; Ana looked over and saw their henchman Jack and his mother staring at her. Ana knew what she had to do.

"Jose, I can't go with you! I'm staying here." She told Jose, who was confused of her actions.

Grace walked up to her son and said, "What have you caused? More trouble by marrying this girl. What did you just get us into?" she asked demanding. She turned and coldly said to Jose, "You got into my home speaking my language, now that I know who you are, I want you two out of my home. Christian see to it that they leave, I've got a call to make," Grace said, before leaving the room.

Jose looked over at Ana and asking, "What did she just say about you and Christian?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Jose. While you were gone, we got married."

Ana walked over to her husband placing her hand on his chest. She looked at Jose and said, "We got married because, I love him. We couldn't fight our feelings for each other any more so we eloped."

Christian looked adoring at Anastasia and smiled. Kate standing over to the side, she looked at them in shock too. How clever, she's playing her part very well!

"Ana, I don't buy for one second you're in love with him. You're shaking like crazy. I know you can't stand the guy. Come on and let's get out of here." Jose insisted.

"I couldn't even admit it to myself that I had feelings for him so how could I admit it to you. I'm sorry, Jose, but it's the truth. That's why I let him kiss me the other day," she said, pleading with her ex.

"Ana...please," Jose begged.

"He wanted me to tell you but I was trying to wait for the right time."

"This is crazy! You just told me that he joined one of your classes to harass you!"

"I was lying!" She shouted.

"This isn't about love, this is fear."

"No, you're wrong. I'm here because, I want to be here. Christian only joined the class because he wanted to be closer to me. Once we figured out our feelings, we got married."

"But he's a gangster, Ana! Everything you and your family stood against!"

"Yeah well, you can't help who you fall in love with," Ana replied back. She just wished for his sake he would believe her already. "This is serious, Jose, I just need you to believe me," Ana said, looking him in the eyes willing him for once in his life to take a hint.

As much she loved the guy he could be a little slow on the uptake. Christian was the opposite, he was very smart and intelligent.

"I don't care what you say, Ana, I wouldn't believe you if you tried."

Christian got in between them and said to Jose, "I think it's high time you left. Don't bother coming back. She's mine," Christian growled out.

Both men glared at each other, but Jose finally backed away and stormed out of the house, Kate following behind him calling out to him.

The couple didn't say anything to each other for a while. Ana doubled over because she thought her heart would rip in two. She hated to hurt Jose like that but had no other choice. She could feel Christian next to her.

"Hey..." he tried to reach out to her.

"Don't touch me! Don't you think you ever can do that to me again," Ana seethed to him.

Christian grabbed Anastasia on the arm, gritting his teeth. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. I saved your, life, Ana. Don't ever forget that."

 _Don't let her get to you, Christian. Don't fall for her, she doesn't feel the same for you. But it was too late. I knew in my heart it was too late._

"I married you for one reason only to keep myself safe and my friends and family safe. And from that crazy life of yours and that monster you call a mother." Ana seethed to her husband.

Christian looked up at the ceiling, as he heard her harsh words. Sometimes he felt like a monster. He turned back to her.

"Anastasia, you better start checking in that attitude of yours. I..." his mother interrupted them walking back into the room.

"Someone call for me?" Grace called out.

Christian pinched his nose in aggravation as Ana said to Grace, "No, we didn't Mrs. Grey."

Grace looked lovingly at her son, then back to her daughter-in-law.

"You may call me mother, dear, just as my son does." His mother reached out and touched Ana's face tenderly which made her shudder.

"I want you both to know I have taken care of everything. I have called Father Thomas and arranged for you and Christian to talk to him tomorrow."

Christian saw the confusion in Ana's face so he explained, "Mother wants a church wedding, she doesn't feel like a civil ceremony was enough.

"Marriage is a sacrament, a holy sacrament. And of course I have arranged for both families to meet and have dinner together so we can all get acquainted." Ana continued looking at her husband and mother-in-law. Grace continued with, "A church wedding won't be a problem for the family, I hope."

Christian looked at Ana letting her to know she had to go along with this.

Grace walked to Ana and rubbed her hair lightly saying, "Welcome to my family, my dear," as she kissed Ana's forehead. Anastasia was rather creeped out that his mother was accepting her into their family so quickly…

 _Ugh! Having his mother touch me was creepy as hell. I didn't trust her and I knew she was only playing along for Christian's sake._

Christian kind of liked the fact he was married to Anastasia. He hoped that his mother would fully accept her as his wife, however he knew it wouldn't be easy.

 _As my mother welcomed Ana into our family she and I shared a look. Even though that look she gave me was out of fear….I was hoping that somewhere down deep that she indeed had feelings for me. If not...it will be a long and lonely road...for both of us._

 **A/N: Hey guys. Just wanted to say thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews. I tried to reply to them but fanfiction is messing up again. I read every one of them. Pictures in my Karen Cullen Grey group on facebook, link in my bio here.**


	17. Chapter 16: The family dinner

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 16: The Family Dinner**

Ana was standing in the dining room at the country club where had set up a buffet for the family dinner. Christian told her yesterday his mother wanted them to have a real wedding. She was just going along with it enough to eventually get out of there and be with Jose again.

Ana turned to Christian and said to him, "A church wedding may make our marriage seem real, but it isn't."

He looked down at the table where the food was and started taking bites and looked at Anastasia.

Christian replied, "Yeah you've made that loud and clear. For the record this marriage is the ONLY reason you're still alive." He grabbed her face to prove a point.

Ana on the other hand reached up to his chin and said mockingly, "If you call this living."

She turned to face the table again, Christian got behind her and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek as he said in a warning voice, "Anastasia, you might to check that attitude of yours. If my mom doesn't see the blushing bride I told her you were, you, your family, friends and your beloved Jose are going to be in a lot of danger."

He kissed her hair and took his hand and placed it on Ana's tummy rubbing it affectionately. Ana closed her eyes telling herself that she was repelled by his touch, that he had no business touching any part of her body.

 _Why did Elliot have to be Grace Grey's son? Why? It was his fault I was standing here trapped in a marriage to a man who could stir reactions in me no one ever had with the simplest touch. Yes, I told myself firmly reactions like disgust, horror, lust...I shook my head and focused on Grace supervising the final set up from across the room._

 _From what I know of her, she is the head of their family. They are the mobsters of Seattle. And they would kill anyone who ever hurt any of their own including me. So I had to marry Christian to protect my family and friends._

Christain, however; felt totally different for Ana. Being close to her was doing something to his body and certain part of his anatomy.

 _Damn...being this close to her and not being able to really show her how I feel was torturous. I would love to push her up against the fucking wall and have my way with her. Down boy, your own mother is in the room and your wife also hate your guts. What a great way to start a marriage._

Suddenly, they heard someone entering the dining room area. It must be another person who "works" for the family. If you can call it that!

"We're very pleased to be hosting this party, ," a man dressed in a caterer's uniform said to Grace, who stood in the corner of the room.

 _I knew she hated me. And she hated the fact her son Christian was married to me._

"Yes, it's a very important day. We are celebrating my son's recent marriage. We're having her family come and meet us. They will be our new in-laws."

"That's wonderful, . Congratulations to you all!"

"Thank you," Christian said to him as both Esme the caterer approached them.

Grace said to Anastasia, "We're all very happy, aren't we dear? True love has won out."

Ana stood there looking at her mother-in-law, narrowing her eyes. _She isn't going to intimidate me, I won't let her._

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't so much in love." Ana replied, sweetly.

Christian came up behind Ana wrapping his arm around her waist in a loving gesture.

"I planned a very special surprise for you," Grace said to her daughter-in-law.

"Oh? And what may that be?" Ana asked.

"I have arranged for your family to come over for dinner this evening to celebrate this happy occasion."

"You invited my family?" she asked, again.

"Your brother, his wife and your Aunt of course." Grace replied, with a fake smile.

Ana's brother, a doctor, Rick Steele, who was married to Abigail Jones. They met two years ago. Although, Abby had a hearing problem, she was born deaf however; recently learned may be a candidate to for an implant to hear again. But she is able to read lips and as long you're standing in front of her she could actually have a conversation with her. Ana loved her sister-in-law, she was very sweet.

Grace continued saying, "I would have invited your father but he's out of the country right now isn't he?"

 _Oh my god, I was freaking out!_ "They're coming here?" Ana asked, her voice rising.

Grace turned towards Christian as she said this, "I don't know how they could possibly turn down this invitation. After all since we're all going to be related they should join us in this celebration and in helping plan the church wedding!"

"Well, I hope they approve of me," Christian said, as he kissed his wife's hair.

"I'm sure they will." Ana replied, quietly, knowing her family wouldn't approve.

A man in a priest outfit walks in. Grace approached him and said, "Father Thomas, very nice to see you!"

"Grace, always a pleasure! Hello, Christian, nice to see you!" he said, shaking Christian's hand.

Anastasia, on the other hand, was stunned, they actually knew a priest! As they talked to him Grace was telling Ana that he was going to perform the marriage ceremony.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Ana replied, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations to you both, you've got yourself a good man."

Ana smiled back and said back, "Yes that he is!" Out of the corner of her eyes Ana saw Christian looking down at her smiling as well.

"I'm so pleased they decided to have a church wedding. I can just picture Ana, flowing in her beautiful white dress, radiant as she is walking down the aisle." Grace said to the priest, mockingly.

"Ana, why don't we get more acquainted with each other and talk about the ceremony," he said leading her out of the room.

Christian decided to have a talk with his mother on how she was treating his wife. His mother of course walked to the other side smirking at Christian as she did. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Stop it, mother!" Christian whispered loudly.

"Stop what? I..."

"Stop goading her, you are trying to make her more uncomfortable."

"I'm just trying to make her feel more welcome, Christian. That's all." Grace reasoned.

"You and I both know that's not what you're doing. You're acting like you don't trust her," Christian said, roughly.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because she is my wife," Christian said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh she doesn't love you son, I know you think in time she will. But she is only here to save herself and her boyfriend. She has already taken one of my sons, she will not take you as well," she bit snidely.

"I am not going to let you take her away from me. She is here because I want her here, she belongs with me," Christian said, harshly.

"You're really in love with her aren't you? You're in love with the girl who killed your brother."

"I know the value of our family, you've taught me that. You're not going to intimidate her or scare her off. She is my wife and you are going to honor that whether you like it or not," Christian bellowed kissing his mother on her cheek and walked away from her at that point waiting for Ana to come back in after her talk with Father Thomas.

 _My son is so blinded by this girl. Just like his father. He has fallen for this little brunette twit with a willowy figure and big doe eyes. I'm not blinded by love or whatever other feelings this girl is stirring up in my son. She will not get away with it. She killed my son, Elliot, so, she will pay for his murder and she might think that she's got control of Christian, but she'll see._

 _One way or another she'll pay and if I work this right it will bond Christian to me more strongly than ever. I'm giving her enough rope and I can't wait until she hangs herself. I walked into the foyer and Father Thomas had just left leaving Ana alone in the room. I took this opportunity to go talk to her myself and let her know I knew what she was up to. She turned the other way as I approached her._

"I'm going to make my son see who you really are. And when this marriage is over, I am going to make you pay for my son Elliot's murder. By the time I'm through with you, death will be a blessing," Grace told her in a cold voice. She walked away from Ana letting her stew in what was just said.

 _She will not take my son, my only living son, Christian,_ Grace thought as she stared Ana down.

Anastasia said out loud but to herself mockingly, "Thanks for the kind wishes, mama."

She went back into the dining room and waited for Christian, who conveniently left her alone with his mother.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Christian asked.

Ana looked down at the table and said, "Nothing."

"Did my mother say something to you? What did she say?" Christian asked his wife.

"She didn't say anything that I didn't already know," Ana said, as she walked away from him. However; he followed her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you alone with her. I won't do that again." Like he was trying to reassure her.

Ana looked up, and looked into his face and said, "Are you kidding me? You're just as bad as she is. Locking me up all night in that room, and forcing me to keep up with this lie."

"You can leave if you want."

"You're only saying that because it isn't true and you know it. I can't because all my friends would be killed but you'd probably do it yourself this time."

Christian smirked at her and said back roughly, "I put my neck out on the line for you, it's because of me your friends are still alive!" He walked away from Ana aggravated.

"Ana!" her family said, as they walked and and gave her a group hug. _Oh my god, it was so nice to finally see them and hold them. I have missed them so much. Plus it's nice just having my family around._

Abby said, "We have been so worried about you!"

"I know, I'm so sorry you guys."

"When Christian and I got married we were afraid the reaction we'd get from you guys so we disappeared. Um... I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about the wedding, but you can come to the next one." Ana tried to sound excited. Abby and her Aunt asked if they were really married.

Ana asked them, "Would you like to see the marriage license?" joking of course however her brother didn't see it that way.

"Yeah, you bet I would!" Rick replied, seriously.

"Christian?" Ana asked him as he reached into his pocket and got it out for them to see. Yep, it was legit.

Ana's brother grabbed the paper as she said, "Well let me introduce you all," she said holding onto her Aunt and pointed to Grace, "This is , my mother-in-law and Christian my husband." Ana turned towards her family saying, "This is my Great Aunt Meta, my brother's wife Abby, and of course my brother, Rick."

Christian talked to them saying, "It is finally nice to meet all of you," he said with a smile.

While Grace said, "Thank you for coming and sharing this wonderful occasion with my family."

Aunt Meta said to Grace, "It sounded more like an order than an invitation."

"I am sorry for Jack's manners. I assure you it was meant for an invitation."

"He's everything I expected…" Rick chimed in.

"I believe you have heard rumors about our family from the media, they always want to paint an ugly picture of us." Grace replied to Rick and the rest of the Steele family.

"Mother, you don't have to explain to them about anything, it's all misunderstood."

"We understand perfectly." Rick stated, not apologizing.

"Well, maybe we should get this out of the way. The Grey family isn't killers we are a hard working family and from time to time get caught in sticky situations. And well, imagine my surprise when Christian came home telling me he's married and to a Steele. So I took it upon myself to make sure he and his bride have the wedding they deserve. I have already fallen in love with Ana and wanted to welcome you all into our family It's a time of celebration," Grace informed Ana's family.

"Well, we're all just on edge right now." Abby replied.

"I suppose you're right. But since we are forging our families together, we should all try to get along for our bride and groom's sake. Of course I do wish my other son could make it, but it's time we get passed that and move on with our lives." Grace said, wanting to make Ana feel uncomfortable.

 _I rolled my eyes at Grace as she said that. She was only trying to make me feel uncomfortable. Like that wasn't hard enough already._

"This wedding will make us all very happy, won't it Ana?" she asked.

"I can't wait!" Ana said to them all.

"Okay, shall we eat?" she asked as she invited them all to sit down.

Only Rick pulled Ana aside telling her he knows something was up. She explained that nothing was going on and that she was indeed love with Christian.

"Ana, spare me. Look, you and I both know you would never get involved with someone like him. I know there is more to this and you and I both know it. I can't stand here and pretend you're happy marrying this guy when I know you're not."

"So, what are you saying? You won't support me and this wedding. You won't even come for me?" Ana asked him.

"How can I? I know this is a lie. I can see it in your eyes. Now, I'm going in there and getting my wife and our Aunt and we're leaving."

Ana was angry at her brother, though she understood why. "Fine then go!"

And he did just that. They got up to leave as they all say bye to Ana. He looked to Christian and Grace saying, "You know you can dress this all you want but I know you and what your family is capable of. Something is going on with my sister, I don't know what, but, I'm going to get her out of here."

"We can't have always what we want. Can we?" Graced asked.

"We will see about that," Rick said looking at his sister.

Ana walked her family out. Rick kissed his sister's forehead and said, "You can come home anytime. The door is always open for you, and you know that."

She nodded as they left.

 _UGH! I have to get them here to the wedding or Grace will know the truth. Like she doesn't know already though._

Ana went to join her husband and his mother at the table to eat dinner, only she was surprised with a visitor.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? You have to leave, now!"

 **A/N: Hmmm I know some of you hope she will warm up to Christian. This is where it will get a bit angsty.**


	18. Chapter 17: The fall out

**Married to the Mob?**

 **CH 17 The Fall Out**

Ana had walked her family to the door. Just as she was about to join Christian and his mother, she had a surprise visitor. Jose. She couldn't believe he was there.

"Jose," Ana whispered, "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" He could get them in a lot of trouble if they saw him.

"I snuck in through the kitchen. I was worried about you."

"Well don't worry because I'm fine."

"Look, Ana, I came to get some answers because I know you still love me. I can tell. You made me who I am today. I need you, baby," Jose pleaded.

It was true that Ana still loved Jose but she knew if anyone saw him here he would be dead. So she had to get rid of him.

"Jose, listen to me. I don't feel that way for you anymore. Besides, if you don't leave right now, you will be in a lot of danger, so go!" Ana said, whispering emphatically, willing him to understand what she wasn't saying, what she couldn't say.

"Ana, if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, I will walk out of here and never look back," he said back, searching her eyes.

Ana couldn't say the words. They hung in her throat.

"I knew it!" Jose said, grabbing Ana's face and pushing her up against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips.

 _God his lips felt so familiar to me, but his kiss certainly didn't have the same raw passion as Christian's did... What was I thinking?_

Ana gave into the kiss trying to drown out wayward thoughts, grabbing his face as well.

Meanwhile, Christian and Grace had gone to discuss some family business. Grace decided to go and check on Ana since she didn't see her at the table and went to look for her. Well, what Grace saw in the other room didn't surprise her one bit. Ana and her old boyfriend sucking face!

 _I knew it! She doesn't love my son! Not that I was the least bit of surprise. I knew that two bit slut wasn't in love with my Christian as she claimed to be! He needed to see his wife sucking face with her ex. This was just what I needed to break her spell over him. I smirked to myself as I called over to Christian._

Jose and Ana kissed but he pulled away slightly still holding her face in his hands when they heard Christian's voice.

"Hey!" Christian yelled as he didn't like what he saw seeing his wife kissing her ex.

Of course when Anastasia heard him she pulled away from Jose quickly.

 _I saw Christian's face, it was rigid. I knew he'd be angry! He must have seen how close we were._

"Get the hell away from my wife!" Christian's voice shouted coldly to Jose.

"She's only your wife in theory," Jose replied back to Christian as he was approaching Jose fiercely.

Christian stepped in between them and said, "I said get the fuck away from her. She's no longer yours," he growled.

"He's right, you need to stay away!" Ana shouted, pleading with Jose to leave her alone.

"No he isn't right, Ana!"Jose directed his stare at Christian saying, "She's not in love with you, she's coming home with me!" Jose seethed to Christian.

Christian grabbed a hold of Ana pushing her more into his side demanding that Jose leave and to leave her alone. He proceeded to tell Jose, his relationship with Ana was over.

"Jose, it's over you have to accept that!" Ana said, leaning in more into Christian hoping her body language would say it all.

Christian's body was so close to Ana's she could feel the warm of his breath fanning her cheeks. She could feel the barely controlled fury vibrating beneath the calm, warm surface of his body. There was strength there that she never felt with Jose.

"What part of it's over do you not understand? Now get out of here!" Christian shouted to him.

Jose seethed back saying, "What kind of man has to hold a woman against her will? Look she is cringing being next to you! Just let her go man!"

"She's with me now!" Christian shouted back.

"Only because you're holding her prisoner! Look at her man, she's scared of death of you!" Jose shouted.

As Jose continued shouting at him, Christian pulled Ana closer to him, enfolding her with his body, leaving her back to him.

"When Ana and I are alone together, you'd never know she ever loved you at all!"

"Oh really? Yea well stoop down to that level!"

"If I were you Jose I would leave while you still have some dignity left!"

As they tried to leave the room, Jose went after Christian.

 _I couldn't believe Jose was still here and pushing my buttons when it came to Ana. Did he really think I would let him take her away from me? Not a chance! After I told him to leave, I took Ana's arm and led her out of the room. Only I felt Jose's hands on me as he tried to attack me. Oh it was on!_

Christian threw Jose up against the wall and punched him. They threw punches at each other. The two men fought, taking shots at each other. Christian could hear Ana screaming for them to stop fighting, but he was already in this too deep. He wasn't going to back down now. Christian had Jose down on the buffet table landing another punch, hitting Jose's face.

"Stop it!" Ana screamed at the men.

Jack stepped in and grabbed Jose's shirt by his collar pulling him away from Christian.

Christian shouted to Josee saying, "Get out of here!"

Jack pushed Jose up against the wall telling him he'd better leave and never come back.

Christian breathing heavy shouted over and over telling him to get out. Jose got away from Jack and approached Ana saying, "I'm not going anywhere without her! I'm not scared of any of you!"

"Don't you ever talk to the Grey's like that again," Jack threatened Jose.

Jack threw Jose out of the room and Ana went after him yelling out his name. However; Christian went after her saying, "What are you doing?" looking at her.

She was so concerned about Jose that she didn't see the bigger picture here. Christian knew his mother was in there filing away everything in her head to use it later against her.

"Are they going to hurt him?" she asked.

"Are you crazy, Ana? My mother is in there right now saving this all up to use as ammunition later. Now you have got to pull yourself together and soon!" Christian seethed to her trying to calm down. He took a towel that was in his hand trying to wipe up any blood that may have been on his face from the fight with Jose.

Ana was crying and out of control saying to Christian, "I was just kissing him goodbye, okay?"

"No! It is not okay!" Christian shouted at her. "I will not have my wife make a fool out of me. Your life is with me now, don't you ever forget that!"

She shouted back, "Why is that you bring that up and throw that in my face? You may have me right where you want me, just don't expect me to fall in love with you either!"

"Well, then I guess you better learn to love me because this is who you will be with for a long time!" Christian seethed back.

"I will pretend for your mother and friends. But that's all it will be. I'm in love with Jose and I always will be!" she shouted back.

Christian looked back at her and said to her lowly, "This is your life now. And if you want your life to last you will have to make this marriage look as real as possible."

"I'm trying," she whispered back.

"You're worried about Jose's feelings? Well let me tell you something, you could be worrying about what kind of flowers to put on his grave."

Ana looked back at Christian as he continued with his rant.

"Why do you think my mother invited your family here, Ana? She is filing everything you do for future reference. To use against you and your family later!"

"I can't believe she would ever hurt my family," Anastasia said, out of shock.

"Don't believe it then. But then again I think I know my mother a hell of lot better than you do." Christian took some deep breaths to calm down and said, "Now you're going to put on a happy face, and we're going to get out of here right now!" He rubbed her face with his hand.

He led her through the dining room in the country club and told his mother that Ana was tired and that we were heading home.

"Yes, it's bed time isn't it?" his mother asked continuing,"Yes, I believe my daughter in law does look tired. Come here, Ana."

Grace pretended to hug Ana whispering into her ear saying, "Did you enjoy the boys fighting over you and playing hard to get? Is that what you like? Is that what you pulled with Elliot? But once Christian is tired of the games and wants to end this marriage with you it will end very bad for you Bella, very bad!"

Grace let her go and pushing Ana away gently smiling at her as if she had won.

 _I know my son, he will finally see her for what she truly is a traitor. Then I will be able to avenge, my son, Elliot's death, finally._

 **A/N:Grace is quite the mob boss isn't she? So yes it was Jose, that guy just can't take a hint. Christian and Jose finally got into a fight. To all the reviewers who doesn't like Ana, don't worry, she will warm up to Christian. Just a little more angst. Also I have tried to replied to some reviews but fanfiction gets into its fits again. I have posted a few more pics of MTTM characters in my Karen Cullen Grey group under Married to the Mob album. My link in in my profile.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Bridal Suite

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 18: The Bridal Suite?**

After Christian and Ana left his mother at the country club they went back to the Grey mansion. Ana still couldn't believe he expected them to live in his mother's house knowing his mother hated her so much.

There were times when Christian was nice and there were times when Ana couldn't stand the sight of him either! Great marriage huh? They walked through the hallway of the Grey home and coming to a closed door. She had asked her husband to make sure they wouldn't hurt Jose.

"Promise me they won't hurt, him?"

He gave her this look like he was tired of hearing it, but instead he said, "Fine! Now can we please just relax the rest of the evening?" he asked opening the door.

Anastasia stepped into Christian's bedroom shocked and confused. She looked around and saw flowers, candles lit and champagne chilling in an ice bucket. Since when did his mother have time to change a bachelor pad into a bridal suite?

"What the hell is this? Flowers, candles, and champagne?" Ana asked her husband as he stepped around her coming into the room.

"Want some? I do," he said, taking his suit jacket off getting comfortable.

"This is ridiculous! When did your mother have time to turn this into a bridal suite? Tell me this is her idea of a joke!"

 _I say his mother is laying it on pretty thick._

Christian turned to face his bride and said in a rather husky voice, "You are my _**wife**_ now, Ana."

Ana turned to her husband and looked at him angrily by narrowing her eyes to him.

 _It was like he was saying get used to it. I on the other hand was flabbergasted. I don't know what he was thinking was going to happen between us behind closed doors._

"I don't know what you were thinking was going to happen tonight or any other night. But I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it," Ana seethed to him as he poured himself some more champagne.

He gave her a smirk and started walking towards her saying, "Oh, but it does, Ana. Your life does depend on it. Making our marriage look real is the only thing keeping my mother from killing you and everyone you love...you know you could be more grateful."

He turned away again.

 _Oh he had some nerve!_

"Grateful?" she asked as he drank the glass of champagne and heard him say, "uh,huh," and she continued, "Oh I get it. I'm supposed to just fall in bed with you out of gratitude, give myself to you, in lieu of flowers and a thank you note!"

 _Good lord! Why in the hell did I agree to this? You know why, Christian, you are gluten for punishment. Because, she's gotten under your skin, and the thought of killing her made my body cringe. I had to save her, but at what cost? She could show me more gratitude. I sighed out of frustration._

"Oh, the hell with it!" Christian grunted out grabbing Ana, pushing her up against the nearest wall, pinning her hands above her head while he kissed her, hard.

 _I felt her lips move with mine, so I knew she liked it._

Christian used his hips and pushed her more into the wall. Ana could feel his hard cock on her thighs as she gasped. However; he pushed himself away from her just as quickly.

 _Holy shit! I've never been kissed like that before! Just as soon as it began, Christian pulled away from me._

Ana and Christian both stared at each other in wonderment of what just happened between them as they panted.

 _Well it seems as though she liked it,_ he thought to himself.

There was a knock at their bedroom door breaking their moment. Grace walked and and noticed the tension between the couple.

 _Great! Now she's even more suspicious,_ thought Ana.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Grace asked, looking in between them.

Christian sighed. "Everything is fine, mother."

 _Damn, I really need to get rid of this sexual tension. It's really starting to get to me._

Christian looked back at his wife; hoping that what happened earlier would make things move further along. Having no sex was torture, especially to Christian.

"I hope you liked the way I had your room done up?"

"You did this?" Ana asked her new mother in law knowing full well she did as Grace ran her hand through Ana's hair.

"It's a Grey family tradition. A gift from the groom's mother to her new daughter-in-law. In hopes of many grandchildren to come," she said, smirking.

 _Yeah, I can see where Christian get his smirks from. Only when he does it... oh never mind! I'm losing my mind here. Did she just say grandchildren? I saw out of the corner of my eye Christian looking at me. Oh he was loving this!_

"How many children do you plan to have?" she asked.

 _I was stunned! I mean this is personal! Oh the gall of her asking me that! I mean how many children we have is a private matter between Christian and me, we hadn't even had a chance to discuss...what am I thinking? I couldn't bring kids in this. It's not like I really feel anything for my husband, but my eyes were drawn to his face and confronted with trouble I realized I had moved over closer to him instinctively._

"Okay, not now, mother. That's our business not yours," Christian said, rubbing his jaw.

 _Thank god he's coming into my rescue!_

"Well, Christian, it is something to think about. After all, as the head of this family I would like to know how many children you'd like to have and how you plan to raise them," Grace said looking at Ana with a devious smile.

Anastasia silenced her unruly thoughts and pasted on a smile and replied, "Once we know, we will tell you when we decide."

Grace stood in front of Ana. She took her hand and saying to her in french, "E Anah e 1 spero che voi due avete una vita di felicità, di amore e con molti figli." Ana looked at her mother-in-law confused as Grace said,"I just told you in Italian, I hope you two have a lifetime of happiness, love and with many children. You see even though we live here in Seattle, we haven't let go of our heritage and Christian himself can speak other languages as well. It's good for business, right son?"

He agreed with his mother by nodding his head to her.

 _Oh that woman had some nerve asking us that! Thankfully, he asked his mother to leave our room and she obliged. But I did hear them whispering to each other before she left. Once she left Christian gave me this look. It was like, he was saying with his eyes, 'Ana, you are my wife, so, you will fulfill those wifely duties.' Oh, that's what he thinks! It's not happening."_

"Is she always like that with the family?" Ana questioned.

"She is the head of the family." Christian answered her looking back at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"I don't care what she is, she had no right getting into my personal life like that," her voice said with an attitude.

Christian laughed at her comment and replied, "Hey, will you just shut up for a minute? Haven't you got it yet? All of this was for you," he said, sauntering to her, "Everything I have done was for you. To keep you alive. I didn't say anything to my mother just now, because I will do whatever it takes... I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Ana stood there really looking at Christian this time. It was all starting to make sense to her now.

 _I think she was starting realize what my intentions were for her. I say it's about damn time!_

"Oh my god," she whispered, looking into his eyes. .

He gazed into her eyes and said, "It's not about my mother, and it's not about my brother anymore. It's about you and me, and the life we will have together," his voice had gotten more softer. Sultry even.

 _Oh my God! Christian is really falling for me! He wants me sexually and expects me to give it to him. I could tell it in his soft sultry voice he just used. And his eyes were burning right into my soul._

Ana sighed realizing what he was talking about. She started walking away from Christian and saying, "There is no you and me. I don't know how many ways to tell you that. Yeah, you saved my life, I'm really grateful, I am, but that's as far as it goes. I don't love you, I'm sorry. No, I'm actually not sorry because I... I can't do this anymore," she balled up her hands into fists and raised them out of frustration saying, "I can't be this little fertile bride of yours. I'm going to find a way out of this and get back to Jose."

"There is no way out and the sooner you accept that the better."

"Better for who? For you? For your, famiglia?" she asked with her hands in the air.

 _My god this woman was so frustrating! I mean am I that bad to live with, honestly? Yeah, so we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, but I was at least trying to make this work._

"You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives," Christian said, walking up to her and asked, "Why don't you just make the most of it, huh?"

"Oh yeah, you would like that wouldn't you?" she asked while she turned away from him.

He knew they had something between them. He could feel it. And it was time for her to realize it.

 _I know there is something real between us. I could feel it. We have a connection, no matter how hard she's trying to deny it. Anytime we're close I feel this buzz between us. It's electric._

"We're connected, Anastasia," Christian said, walking up behind her and feeling the heat coming from her body as said, "I mean even when we're at each other's throats, there is something between us. You know I'm right," his voice said to her husky.

 _Yeah I'm turned on by it, I won't deny that. I mean after all she is a beautiful woman._

"The only thing I know is that your are keeping me hostage."

Christian sighed heavily behind her wishing she would just give in to what she was feeling. He put his hands on her shoulders massaging them saying, "Why don't you just relax, and just realize I'm not so terrible, after all."

"If someone starts to have feelings for her captor, there's a physiological disorder! Not normal, don't you remember we studied Patty Hearst in Psych class? " she said, through her gritted teeth, and pulling her sweater closed again as she looked at him.

"All right fine!" He said to her walking away.

 _Yeah so I won't be getting anything tonight. Probably not for a while, the way this was going._

"God, I don't understand you! Are you really so desperate to be with someone who doesn't want you back? It's not going to happen, never."

 _I just stood there rigid, feeling my shoulders getting all tense again. UGH! Being married to Ana certainly has some disadvantages. I mean I know I'm not perfect but hey I'm good looking right? But yet my own wife doesn't even want me. I know...she feels something for me. I know she does. So I won't give up._

She continued to say, "This is not the beginning of wedded bliss, or some great love story. There is nothing between us, nothing. There never will be and I'm going to find a way to get out of this... marriage...or whatever it is you want to call it. I'm going to find a way without anybody I love getting hurt. In the meantime this is how it's going to be I'm not going to sleep with you. Not now. And while I try to figure a way out of this can't we go somewhere to be away from your mother?" .

"You're wrong about that, Ana," he said, smirking. "There is something between us no matter how much you want to deny it. Besides, until my mother is sure of you and that you're one of us, we're staying put," he said taking one last swig of our champagne. "It's also important for security. Our family has lots of enemies," Christian said, as he was taking off his tie.

"Oh gee that's comforting," she said, sarcastically.

He was taking off his shirt when she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Anastasia, I'm getting ready for bed, unless you want to talk more?"

 _Or maybe get in between the sheets and have a little fun._

"No! You know what? I'm getting sick of talking and sick of you!" she said in a huff as she walked into his bathroom... their bathroom.

As she was talking he heard her say, "I didn't see any pajamas laid out for you."

He continued getting undressed down to boxers and said, "Well, that's because I don't wear any pajamas."

"What do you wear?"

"Nothing!" he shouted to her as she was in the bathroom and smiling at the same time.

She poked her head replying, "Not tonight!"

"Touche."

 _I walked over to my side of the bed and blew out the candles. Shortly after Ana came out in her Ivory silk gown and robe, brushing her hair. Damn, she looked good! I was starting to think I'd given up on the idea of immediately consummating this marriage too soon. However; she turned and glared at me while I rested my head on the headboard._

"What?" she asked.

He held his hands up as in 'I give up' and said to her, "Nothing."

She walked over to her side of the bed and blew out those candles and then pulled the cover back and crawled in. Although it was a big bed he could feel the weight of the bed creep down some and she rustled in between the cover and sheets.

Christian turned the big light off and turned back to her and said, "Goodnight, Ana," in his sweet low voice. He was trying to lighten up the mood so to speak, however she wasn't biting.

"Good night," she said tightly.

 **A/N: Damn she is a very stubborn woman isn't she? LOL ! Hell if she doesn't want Christian, I'll take him! Pic of them in my group.**


	20. Chapter 19: Dreams do come true

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 19: Dreams do come true...**

 _I felt my body responding to his touch. Oh it felt so good! Wow! He had magical fingers._

"Christian," Ana whispered. "Don't stop!"

Christian smirked to his bride. "Never! I will never stop pleasing you, Ana! You. Are. Mine," his voice replied huskily. "Feel my fingers fucking you, baby! Imagine if it was my hard cock inside of you!"

 _I felt my whole body craving him. I arched my body to him, begging him for more. It sent shockwaves through my core feeling my orgasm fast approaching._

"Oh, God! Fuck me, Christian! Fuck me with those fingers. Make me come!" Anastasia shouted with pleasure as her body convulsed with her orgasm!

Ana could have sworn she saw stars, it felt that good. However; when she opened her eyes, she saw her husband, looking at her with lust as he made her come. Ana pulled away from her husband fast.

"What the hell were you doing?" Ana shrieked, pulling the covers more to cover her lower body.

Christian was dumbfounded. He looked back at his wife, pulling his fingers free from her. "What?" he asked.

"How dare you take advantage of me!" she yelled, getting off the bed.

"Excuse me?" Christian yelled back. "You were the one who...who wanted me...or so I thought."

"What gave you that idea, that I wanted you?" Ana asked bewildered.

"Oh, I don't know, could it of have been when you were calling my name out in passion? You asked me to finger you, so I did."

Ana looked at her husband in shock. _Did I really ask him to finger me? Really?_

"Ana, you were all over the bed, bumping into me, asking me to relieve the sexual pressure you were feeling. You said, you needed me, so I complied."

"Didn't you find that odd that I would ask you to do something like that? I was dreaming, Christian." Ana replied.

He smirked back at his wife. "Oh you were dreaming all right. You wanted me, Ana."

 _For the first time in our marriage, I was excited that my wife needed me. Only it was short lived._

"Well, I'm awake now, so you just stay away from me," Ana growled out as she held onto the sheet, covering herself.

 _I stood before my wife in absolute shock. Her hair was all over the place, her cheeks were rosy and she looked stunning. I was falling for my wife._

"Christian?" Grace yelled through the door. "Are you two awake?"she questioned, coming in through the door.

Grace saw Ana standing across from her with a sheet wrapped around her body, while Christian was half clothed, looking rather amused. His hair was tassled and it looked like they had been up to something.

"What is this?" Grace asked. Ana glared back at her mother in law wishing she'd go away.

"Mother, what does it look like we were doing? Acting like newlyweds are supposed to act," Christian replied with a cocky grin.

"I'm not accustomed to being spoken to this manner, Christian." Grace replied, not amused.

"Well, I'm not accustomed to having my privacy being invaded. This is my bedroom...our bedroom, now come on."

"This is my house!"

"It's my home too! I deserve some privacy!" he shouted at his mother.

"Well in the eyes of the church you two aren't married yet. I demand that you wait until we've had the wedding ceremony to make it official. But then again, from the way Ana looks, nothing really happened. Am I right?" Grace asked her son.

"Mother, this is our bedroom, what we do is our business, not yours. And for the record, we are legally married."

Ana grabbed Christian by his shoulder leaning in closely to him saying, "You will NEVER have to worry about my loyalty towards your son, Mrs. Grey."

"You don't want to keep Father Thomas waiting, Christian," she declared as she walked out the bedroom.

After she walked out Ana shoved Christian away from her while climbing out of bed when he said, "I see you're learning."

Ana tossed back, "Oh great! The last thing I want to do is learn how to fit into this family," as she walked to chair that had her robe.

She slipped it on while he said, "There are worse things."

Ana turned to him saying slipping the robe on, "Worse than being trapped here? I don't think so!"

Christian shot up out bed throwing the covers off him and walking up to her abruptly. "Family is everything to me. This is your family now, the sooner you get that into your thick head, the better off you will be," his voice was rough.

She just glared back at him.

Gritting her teeth saying, "You're not the only one with family. I happen to have a very large and extended family. I love them and love to spend time with them."

He ran his hands through his hair tugging on it while he explained, "Ana, I'm not talking about BBQs in the backyard or your cozy family all around the tree. I'm talking about the family within a single unit to which everybody has a function in it, including you!"

" I don't even know what you're talking about! I don't even know what that's supposed to mean. I get the feeling that the Grey's are throw backs that come from a different time. It's like... blood is thicker than water rules."

Christian answered, "It does." He threw a pillow and said, "Ana, it does!"

"You having to avenge your brother's accidental death, by killing me, and this ridiculous living arrangement. It is ridiculous to have to live under your mother's roof."

"I told you, it's family tradition. My mother lived her entire life in her in-laws house. Why do you think my grandmother lives with us?" he asked.

"It's different because you told me she was sick, I mean she is the reason why we're having the wedding here instead of the church."

"Yes, exactly. The church recognizes the importance of family, Ana. It is very important that the entire family is here to witness the ceremony, okay?"

She ran her hands through her hair because of the frustration.

"Okay. Fine, I understand that. I'm just saying this is no way for a young couple to live. Even if we were madly in love, it would be crazy to give in to you mother, it's like living in a dictatorship, Christian. I can't do it!"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "It is not."

"It is, it's certainly not like living in a family."

He lifted his eyebrows at her saying, "You're wrong, Ana. I think you should meet my grandmother today."

 _I looked at him like why in the hell would I want to meet any more of his family?_

"No thanks, I will pass."

"Oh come on, Ana. She's dying to meet you. She's not doing very well. She never gets out of her room besides, I think it would be good for both of you."

 _I thought about it. And even though she sounds nice, I don't want to get more involved than I have to._

"I will pass."

"Fine, " he said, gritting his teeth. "We better get dressed."

"Yes, we can't keep Father Thomas waiting." Ana replied, going into the suite bathroom.

After Ana left the room, Christian threw his hands up in frustration. He didn't understand why she wouldn't give his grandmother the courtesy of meeting her. He knew she despised his mother for obvious reasons. But why his grandmother? His grandmother was the sweetest lady and she would adore Ana just as much as he does. But no her stubbornness had to come out. But she will meet her that's for sure.

 **A/N: I'm sorry, I sort of tricked you all. But, you have to admit, it was hot! If Ana would just give in to her feelings for her husband.**


	21. Chapter 20: Meeting Father Thomas

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 20: Meeting Father Thomas**

Christian and Anastasia made it to St. Thomas Church where Father Thomas was waiting for them. As they walked in Christian could tell she was taking in all the woodwork and the stained glassed windows. The ceiling was tall too with hard wood beams going across. It Seemed a small sanctuary for such a large church complex. There was a rectory next door and a small nunnery.

As she stood to the side taking everything in he just was in awe of her beauty. Just how she stood and looked around was captivating. But Christian was starting to panic too, if Father Thomas suspected anything about his marriage to Ana not being "real" it wouldn't be pretty. Not that he would do anything to harm her, it's just that he wouldn't perform the marriage ceremony, which was important from his mother as well grandmother too.

"Listen, I've known Father Thomas a long time, he is very sharp and if he senses anything wrong with this picture... well, let's just say he can pick up on things pretty well. If he even suspects our marriage isn't real... I..." his voice trailed off.

 _I think she picked up on the tone of my voice._

"Do you think I am an idiot? I know how to pull this off."

"I'm just trying to remind you..."

"I'm not only going to pass this … test, but I'm gonna ace it. And I'm going to do it thinking about, Jose."

 _UGH! Here we go again with her ex! I understand that she still has feelings for him, I do. But to keep have her keep saying his name... well it just hurts._

Suddenly, Father Thomas makes his appearance. He came through the door of his office to where they were waiting for him.

"Christian, my boy, it's good to see you again," Father Thomas greeted as he shook Christian's hand and greeting both of them.

"Anastasia, it's nice to see you again as well," he said, as he sat down in his old but brown leather chair.

The couple was guided to the other brown covered leather chairs that sat in front of his mahogany desk.

"Well, you both know why you are here since a Catholic ceremony will be performed . I understand, Ana, that you weren't raised as a Catholic," Father Thomas said to her.

"That's true. Whatever, Christian, wants is what I want too. Besides, my mother's family was Catholic, so I'm familiar with the basic rites and rituals."

Father smiled at Ana and said, "That's a good start! Christian probably told you this instruction is basically to reinforce what you both probably already know. The most important aspects of a solid marriage are communication and compatibility. I'm sure you heard this before, right Ana?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yes, it sounds familiar."

"Okay then why don't we get started. Do either of you have any questions?" he asked them leaning back in his chair.

"Not me... unless Ana does." Christian replied looking at his wife as well.

Ana shook her head no.

"Okay. Well, how long have you two known each other?" Father Thomas asked them both. Christian was a little skittish to answer that question because it might assume they were moving too fast.

He started to answer his question, "Um... not long although..." his voice trailed off because Ana surprised him by chiming in.

"When you have an immediate connection with someone and you look into his eyes and know that you're seeing his soul. It's like..." her breathing was breathy as she continued, "You're bound to each other forever."

Christian just gawked at her stunned. _WOW! She took my breath away._

Father Thomas was happy with her response as he said back to her, "That's lovely, Ana, that's very well said. All right um... do you find that you agree or disagree on most subjects?"

"Well, Ana and I as you know, we come from two very different worlds, but we're learning how to respect and appreciate each other's differences. Right?" Christian questioned her.

"Background doesn't matter, it's how much you love someone and how much you're willing to fight for that love no matter what."

Father Thomas asked, "What are your thoughts about children? About starting a family?"

"Oh well, Ana knows how important family is to me, family is everything," Christian responded as both he and Father look to Ana. "Right sweetie?" he asked her.

"How do you feel about the prospects of motherhood?" father asked, her.

She kind of stared straight as she answer his question. "I really never thought about having children until I met the man I love. And everything is just so clear coming home from the hospital. A little tiny baby in my arms, and my wonderful husband by my side. And everything I dreamed of..." her voice trailed off as she became emotional.

"You know one of the reasons I asked to do this is to make sure you're entering the marriage on your own free will. Is there anybody pressuring you, because if there is you must tell me?" he asked Ana.

 _I wasn't really comfortable him asking that question however I knew he was only doing his job.I will admit Ana had me freaking out at first because I had no idea what she was going to say or do next. She just sat there staring into Father Thomas eyes. It was like she was trying to have a silent conversation with her. But she surprised me when she answered._

"No, I'm marrying Christian because I want to." She looked at Christian as if she was looking through to his soul.

It was at the moment when he realized this marriage could really work.

"Ana, do you love, Christian?"

"Oh he knows how much I love him and want to be with him."

 _Yeah you could say that I was so loving this. Part of me was really hoping this wasn't an act. I smiled at her as she smiled back at me and I rubbed on her back gently reassuring her._

"You know, I took a moment to read the surveys that you two filled out. And I found these responses to be very enlightening. Particularly the way you answered the last question. What do you want from the marriage and what do you expect to bring to the marriage. Will you please read this aloud?" Father Thomas handed her the compatibility test paper.

Ana took it and began to speak looking at the paper.

"What I expect to bring a lifetime of marriage is love, support, sharing and open mind and open heart."

She hands the paper back to Father Thomas and as he handed Christian his compatibility test paper as well.

"Christian, please?" he directed.

Christian hesitantly took the paper as well and said, "All right... My hope is that I hope I can bring to the marriage, everything that I am and not hold anything back." He struggled to reveal so much of his hopes in front of her but kept going, " and that I can share all my hopes and dreams and offer my wife complete love no conditions... Do need me to read more?" Christian asked him hoping he didn't.

A glance at Ana showed that she had pensive look on her face.

"No that's okay. I just never had a young couple as yourselves have so much compatibility and so much in sync with each other. It's really striking how similar so many of your sentiments were which is good because now I can now pronounce this meeting over with," he said getting up out of his chair.

"Christian, it was nice to see you again, " Father said shaking his hand. He looked to Ana who was still sitting but she got up to hug the father as he said, "You are a lovely young lady. God bless you both!" he said as he left the room.

 _I was happy that we both passed their test. But what amazed me the most was Ana and how she handled everything. She sat down as I did to sitting there wondering what just happened. I rubbed both my hands on my face as we just sat there._

She said quietly, "You really surprised me."

Christian laughed and replied, "I have? How so?"

She got up really quickly and said, "I don't know... the response you gave... I didn't know."

"That what? That I have a heart, and that you're not the only one."

"No, Christian. I ...I...just trying to tell you..."

"That I want the same thing as you do that I want, well what basically everybody wants," he said as he sat and looked at her.

"Just the way you want someone to love.

"I guess everyone wants that for themselves." Christian got up and said to her, "Look, I know you gave up a lot by doing this, I do."

"I'm just saying that I didn't realize how much you gave up until now."

"Well what other choice did I have? Marry you or..."

"Kill me." She finished my sentence for him.

"You're safe now and that's what matters. And I promise no one will touch you as long as you remain my wife."

 _We stood there looking into each other's eyes_. _I felt her stare as if she was looking into my soul. I could sense she felt the same way._

"Ana, I want you to know that I respect you in every way. I do. I hope that we can become friends and hopefully more than that. I promise to keep you safe," Christian said quietly.

For a moment there Christian could have sworn they made a connection.

But she walked away from him saying, "Ugh! I can't do this. This is not fair to either of us, you know? We're going to start hating each other again soon enough. There has to be another way," as she banged on Father's desk. "This can't be it. Just we just try at least to find some way out of this so both of us to be happy?"

"I guess that another way we're different, Ana. I understand that life is not always going to be perfect." Christian said sighing to her.

 _Just when I thought we were finally making headway to each other she just wants out again._

 **A/N: This story is angsty, there will be an HEA eventually. If there weren't angst the story would be boring.**


	22. Chapter 21: New Employee? Wedding Invita

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 21: New Employee? Wedding Invitations?**

Christian and Anastasia walked into the door of the Grey home. They had a really good meeting with Father Thomas. Ana really charmed the pants off Father Thomas, not literally but you catch the meaning. He really liked her and the wedding was officially on. They were taking their coats off and hanging them on the coat rack, when Grace came up and greeted them.

"I'm glad you both are home. I have a new employee I wanted you both to meet."

Grace walked back into her mini office as they followed in behind her. They were confused and looking at each other in surprise. His mom didn't say anything to them about hiring a new person.

Just as they walked in she said, "I would like to introduce our new employee, you both know him, Jose Rodriguez," she said, as they both turned and saw him standing by the wall.

 _Oh that boy had a lot of nerve showing his face here. My mom smirked at Ana and I as we both looked at her in shock. What the hell is my mom up to by hiring my wife's ex lover? I don't even think so!_

"As of today Jose will be working for the family. We haven't ironed out all the details of course but the point is I know how Ana gets lonely after you leave the house Christian, so I wanted my daughter-in-law to be comfortable."

"What on earth could you be thinking?" Christian seethed to his mom. He knew what she was up to.

"There is plenty of work to do now, especially with the loss of your older brother."

Christian gave his mom a cold hard stare, _how could she even bring this up like that. Why couldn't she just accept this was how things were? Fate had brought me and Ana together._

"Why are you looking at me that way, Christian? I was just trying to help out your bride." Grace eyes shifted and sent cold daggers to Ana.

"Mother ..." Christian began to say but Ana chimed in.

"I don't..." Ana spoke up saying, "um... if I recall this is my home to and I don't want him here...No new bride would want her old boyfriend down the hall, don't you think Mrs. Grey?" Ana asked her mother-in-law, while Grace walked around her desk to come closer to her. That was one of the best things about Ana, how she wasn't afraid to stand up to his mom despite everything.

"I didn't think of him as an old boyfriend just a friend and now YOU have placed me in a very awkward position."

"Mother... what are you..." Christian began to question her however she spoke.

"Christian, I already made the offer," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"And I already accepted," Jose replied.

"You see, Mr. Rodriguez has already accepted. I can't very well go back on my word now can I?"

 _UGH! Why me? Seriously. My mother must be nuts inviting my wife's ex boyfriend here and think I would tolerate that!_

"Listen … this is," Christian started seething to his mother, however; she wasn't backing down on this.

"I have taught you better than that. You know how important a person's word is especially in this family."

Ana tried to calm Christian down by touching his arm. Her support helped him reign in his temper. He couldn't afford to lose it now.

"We need to talk alone, right now! It's time you learn Ana and I have some of our own rules as well." Christian walked his mother out of the room where we could talk alone.

Grace said as Christian closed the doors to the Foyer, "You seem to have forgotten something you have always known, I'm the boss."

"And I'm your son, and this is unacceptable and I will NOT allow it."

"Let me tell you explain something to you. Even though that woman is responsible for my older son's death, and I have chosen not to seek retribution, do you want to know why?"

"Yeah. Because I married her and you and I both know what the rules say about killing a member of this family."

"I guess I'm happy you still remember some of the principles you were raised with. But if you decide to end this marriage, because you can't face the fact that your wife is still in love with someone else..."

"I know you are only doing this so you can avenge Elliot's death," Christian whispered, angrily.

"It's what we do, it should be just as important to you as it is to me to honor your brother."

"Killing, Ana, is not the answer."

"The feelings you have for this woman saddens me."

"Why? You're the one who claimed you want me to happy."

"I don't think she can make you happy. In fact, after everything you have done for her she will only end up breaking your heart."

"No, you're wrong, you're wrong!" he whispered over and over again. _She had to be wrong about Ana._

"If you are so sure then why do have a problem with Jose? If you are so sure you can make this marriage real, Mr. Rodriguez shouldn't pose any problems for you."

As Christian and his mother were talking, so were Ana and Jose. She wanted him to leave the Grey home and stop all of this now.

"Jose, please! You have to leave and forget about me," Ana whispered.

"Ana..." Jose tried to say but she cut him off.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I married him because I wanted to!"

"You are the world's worst liar and you are lying. Remember at the beginning you were having flashbacks at the inpatient clinic, you sent me away to protect me from you. You're just doing the same thing right now."

"No, I'm not!" Ana said turning away from Jose.

"Yes you are! Me being here is going to help you to get out of here," he said leaning more into her back.

However he backed away once we saw Christian coming back into the room.

"Jose, why don't I give you a tour of the house?" Grace asked as she came back in with Christian.

"No...maybe later." Jose replied, as he didn't want to walk away from Ana.

But she insisted on taking him saying, "It would be best so we can leave the newlyweds alone." Grace led Jose out. "This house functions as both our family home and the center of our business operations..." as they left the room together.

"What just happened? How could you let her hire, Jose?" Ana asked her husband.

"She wouldn't budge!" he whispered loudly to her. "That's okay, it's okay. We're just going to have to use Jose if you want to stay alive."

Ana looked back at Christian as if he was crazy.

"My mother obviously knows I married you to keep you alive so she is trying to turn me against you."

"So?" she questioned him.

"So then we get divorced and she feels free to kill you. You better wise up to this Ana and stop with the attitude or I'm not going to be able to help you."

"I'm not trying to give you attitude."

"Then don't," he said in a whisper, "Don't."

She puts her hands up in defense.

"So what are you saying about Jose living here?"

"Look, she obviously thinks that he could tear us apart. That sooner or later you will give into your feelings for him... and that's all right. You're just going to have to do the opposite. You're going to have to show my mother how much you are over him even with Jose breathing down your neck," he said, curtly.

"I can't, that is too hard!" Ana replied.

"I don't care, you're going to find a way. If you want your friends to stay alive, find a way."

"And how long am I supposed to do that?" she hated this. Ana didn't want to hurt Jose, not in this way.

"In the meantime I will try to get him fired and out of this house!" Christian said as both Jose and Grace come walking back in the room.

"So mother, did you give Jose the grand tour?"

"Yeah and I think I'm going to enjoy my time here," Jose said, happily.

"Ana the printer dropped off the invitations.." Grave said, getting her daughter in law's attention.

"The invitations for..." Ana said, confused.

"The wedding of course. We should pick something out wonderful, something that reflects your relationship with Christian, how you fell in love. We need to show off that passionate love that came out of tragedy. Very romantic, " Grace said, as she and Ana leave the room.

After his mom and Ana left the room, Christian walked up to Jose and getting into his personal space.

"You really done it now, haven't you? You're right in the middle of something you can't even begin to handle," Christian replied darkly, warning Jose.

 _When it comes to my wife, Jose can't even grasp what it will be like. If he really thinks that he will work for my mother, smooze himself in here and take Ana away from me, he's dead wrong. Ana doesn't it know it yet but she belongs with me. I didn't work this hard to just move over and have him come in and take what's mine. Yeah she may have been with him in the beginning but I know she will grow to love me. I'm so close. I can feel it._

"I can handle it alright," Jose said, with a growing smirk on his face.

"Hmm … well that just shows you are in over your head on this."

"For a little while... I'm coming in and going out... and when I leave, Ana is coming with me."

Christian smirked back at him saying, "Oh you think so, huh?"

"Yeah, count on it," Jose said as he walked away.

 _Oh Jose, that just goes to show just how wrong you are. Dead wrong. I had to finish checking up on some business things and I went to collect Ana from the dining room where she and mother had been picking out the invitations and discussing the wedding. She and I were walking back to our room when she was talking about the wedding invitations she and my mother were looking at. She didn't seem all that excited._

"We agreed on a design that had pretty little flowers. They're pretty, she actually has nice taste."

While putting his coat jacket down Christian said to her, "Wow, Ana, I hope you didn't have that kind of attitude when you were with my mother, especially with Romeo lurking." His voice was sarcastic.

 _UGH, that dude Jose was getting on my every last nerve._

"Romeo, why would you..." Ana trailed off and when Christian turned and looked at her it seemed like he had slapped her. He didn't understand her reaction.

"Yeah, Romeo, Prince Charming, what do you care what I call him?" he asked with some annoyance.

"No reason, basically... nothing...we used to read "Romeo and Juliet" to each other... I don't know how many ways I can tell Jose that I don't love him anymore, I mean I married you didn't I?"

"Look, we're going to have to make Jose that this marriage is real in every sense of the word. We're going to have to make him think we're really in love," Christian said, leaning down on the table.

"What exactly are you saying?" Ana asked him.

"I think I know how we can do it."

"Are you telling me you want him to find us in bed for real?" Ana asked, with a sad look on her face. In fact she look disgusted.

 _Seriously, am I that … repulsive to her? But it was interesting her mind jumped there too. It's not that I came out and said it. I barely hinted at it and she was right there...Maybe like part of her was already thinking about it._

"I think we're going to have to...Ana... I just don't think there is any other way."

Ana walked away from Christian and went to sit on the bed. In fact she was as far from him as she could get. She was leaning on the headboard as she talked. Ana was upset and pleading with him to understand.

"I waited to make love … until I found love, and that was with Jose. And it meant everything to me," she started saying in whisper.

Christian found himself going to her, leaning in more to her body. He could feel the heat radiating off her. Christian felt himself wanting to comfort her. He latched on to the top of the headboard and went to sit down on the bed behind her.

"Come on, Ana, don't cry..." he whispered to her hoping that his voice would soothe her.

"I'm trying to hold on," her voice said quivering, "and everything is just falling apart."

Christian was soothing her by rubbing her arm in an affectionate touch telling her, "It will get better, I promise."

"How?" She questioned him as she turned facing him, "Everything I do and say is wrong. It's making me sick."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I will figure out a way to make this work. But... you're going to have to trust me...can you do that?" he asked gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes that looked into his very soul.

"Do you trust me, Anastasia?" Christian asked.

"When we were talking to Father Thomas … I realized we want the same things out of life."

He smiled back at her saying, "Yeah like everyone does."

"I know. I never..." her voice trailed off as he answered for her.

"You... never thought that I want those things," his voice was calm. She had her head down as she was trying to put everything together. She looked back up at Christian meeting his eyes with hers.

"When we were in Father Thomas's office, I saw somebody I actually liked. And I realized, we're not so different, we have similar dreams," she had a little quiver in her voice.

 _I think finally she was beginning to soften up to me. Like we could make this a real marriage and accept we do have differences. Granted this was not how I wanted my marriage to be like but … things could happen between us if she would just let me in. Could she be feeling the same thing I am? Oh how I wanted to take her in my arms and hope that all of our troubles would just go away. Just me and her._

He inched himself closer to her and said, "Yeah, our dreams are the same."

She also leaned in more towards him saying, "We deserve to have our dreams come true, Christian."

He agreed, moving in closer to her that and could feel her hot breath on his face. "I know, of course we do."

Her sweet voice was also saying, "So, maybe this could really work?"

Christian said quietly to her, "Yeah we can … if we just stop fighting each other and not quit. If we do this right, we can have everything we want. By working together and not fighting each other, trusting each other, right?" he reached out to touch her cheek, it was so warm under his touch.

 _It felt so good to be this close to her. To feel her warm breath on my face, to feel her warmth, period. I felt that a piece of ice lodged in my heart for so long was starting to melt just a little bit. As I moved my hand that was on her face and into her hair, to move in maybe kiss those rosy lips of hers._

Christian's and Ana's eyes closed as they drifted closer together. It was so magnetic for them. Soon his lips touched hers.

 _The minute our lips connected I felt the surge of electricity go right through me. Ana's lips molded to mine_.

Christian slid his tongue in her mouth hoping she would let him in.

 _Wow! Christian can kiss! I loved the way hips lips felt on mine. Very soft and his tongue, tasted so good, like cinnamon._

However; Ana realized what was happening between them and she panicked. Suddenly she moved saying, "No!"

Christian stared at her in amazement and said, "What?

As she got up out of the bed quickly standing up saying, "You know, we might have to share this bed to make it look real … but you just better damn well stay on your side of it!"

 _UGH! And here I thought we were making progress! Why? Why do I do this to myself? Why do I reach out to Ana and only to be rejected yet again._

"I thought that you understood what I was saying," she bellowed from across the room.

"Yeah, so did I," he said, tossing some bed pillows in frustration.

"But, nothing's changed has it? I'm not your wife, I'm your prisoner!" she yelled.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed and I gritted back to her, "Yeah, well it works both ways Ana. Do I look free to you?"

"This is your house, Grace is your mother, she'll do anything for you!"

Christian stood up, glaring back at her as he said, "I'm just as much in this as you are!"

She stood there shaking her head, "It's not the same."

 _I for one was getting tired of this same routine. I'm just as much as trapped in this marriage as she is, but at least I'm trying to make this work for her! I mean... she comes off as this spoiled brat and doesn't see that I was in this marriage to protect her from my own mother. I went up against my mother wanting to kill her._

"You know, Ana, if you would just stop thinking of yourself for two minutes to realize to see that you're not the only unhappy person is this room!" As he paced the floor and continued, "To keep you alive we're stuck with each other, and if you want to stay alive, we gotta show my mother AND Jose, that we're some sort of a happy couple, and if that means having him find us in bed together, then that's what we're going to do!"

"I can make this look real, I can give a great performance, but if you think for one second that I'm going to actually sleep with you..."

"No, no, you're a lousy liar, Jose knows it and my mother is already suspicious!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" she said sarcastic

"It's going to a lot more than a performance, Ana!"

She spun around facing his direction angrily spat, "Can't you take no for an answer? You may look different, and act different, but in your heart you're exactly like your brother, Elliot!"

 _Are you fucking kidding me? She is claiming that I'm like, Elliot. I couldn't believe it. I was taken aback with that statement. Fuck that! I'm no where near close to what my brother was. He didn't care what he had done to other people. I did._

"You're comparing me to my brother? How is that, Ana?" Christian angrily questioned, getting in her face.

"Think about it," she said crossing her arms.

"No, you think about it! If I were anything like my brother, we wouldn't be having this conversation, you would be dead. Elliot, wouldn't have thought twice about killing you!"

"I'm not calling you a murderer, I was..."

Christian could see in her face she didn't mean that. She was just upset, but she doesn't know how to take it back without agreeing to something she doesn't want to do.

"This is a lousy situation, do we agree on that?"

She nodded back.

"I'm trying my best to make this work and I'm sick and tired of doing all the work!"

"Well... I'm here aren't I?" she screamed.

"I don't know where you are, I've tried to help you, and Jose keeps screwing everything up," Christian said, going to the dresser grabbing some wedding magazines.

"What are you talking about?"

He grabbed the magazines and tossed them onto the bed at her. "I'm sick of talking, here you go! It's wedding information, courtesy of my mother."

"Oh that's great!"

"It's more than great, Anastasia. It's going to keep you and your friends, and the people you love, alive."

He started shuffling through the pages in the magazines his frustration getting the better of him, "A big wedding of a hundred people, come on Ana, pick yourself a dress, the sky's the limit!"

She screamed back bellowing as she threw the magazines onto the floor, "You pick it out, I don't give a damn!"

Christian leaned down towards her face saying, "Think of it this way, Ana, you're not just gaining a husband, you're gaining sixty more years of your life, as you are dancing at our wedding, that ought to put a smile on your face!"

She whispered, "That is so cruel."

He bent down picking up all the magazines, saying to her, "Oh, you don't know what's cruel, at least not yet."

Christian shoved the magazines toward her as she held them against her chest as a barrier between them, always a barrier, and continued, " If it makes you feel any better, I sacrificed a lot for you and I'm just as unhappy in this as you are."

"So you keep saying, maybe you should just end it then, let me go back to Jose!"

"Would you like that? If you were to go, my mother would arrange some kind of accident for you and that wouldn't be the end of it. She'd go after your precious Jose and then go after your family next."

She cried to me saying, "Why would she do that?"

"Because her first born son is dead. She wants revenge, she going to get it anyway she can!" his voice was harsh saying it to her. "You've seen my mother, up close, do you really think she'd feel any compunction at eliminating someone who hurt her, who hurt the family? All that is keeping from happening is the code that you don't kill family. If you want to stay alive, you have to convince her that you really are my wife, that you ARE family." Christian stood up but kept on going, grabbing her face in his hand, "So if you don't want anything to happen to you, your family, your Jose, you're going through with this marriage, and you're going to look like the happiest bride to ever walk down that aisle. When I say my vows to you, you're going to look up at me adoringly. And when the priest says you may kiss the bride," he kissed her hard on the lips, "you're not going to cringe! We both may want to be to a million miles from here...but we're going to go through with it," all the while he's talking to her she is cringing against him trying to shove Christian away, however he's stronger than she is and she's not going anyway unless he allowed it.

He backed away from her, but stayed close and use his harsh voice, "We are going to go through with it, that's the difference between us. I see things through!" Grabbing his coat, "I don't mourn for what's over and make everyone else's lives miserable."

Ana stared at him as he slid his coat on, "Where are you going?" questioning,him.

"I have a little business I have to take care of," pulling himself back together clapped his hands, "Get this wedding in gear, and while you're at it learn some Italian!"

He heard her growl and throw the books of magazine at the door as he left. After shutting the door, taking his hands up to his face and prayed.

"You can't let her get to you, you can't," Christian chanted as he left their bedroom to attend to some business. He should have done this a long time ago.

 **A/N: So it looks like Ana is warming up to Christian but being very stubborn. A longer chapter too, I told it it would get better.**


	23. Chapter 22: The visits

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 22: The Visits**

Ana was left alone in their bedroom after having another fight with her husband. She really didn't want to fight with him anymore. He did save her life when his mother wanted to kill her, he sacrificed a lot. However, she still felt like a prisoner instead of the blushing bride she's pretending to be.

Underneath that tough exterior of his, Ana could see his soul. He wasn't like his mother, he actually had feelings and considers other people's needs before his own. She was starting to feel something for him, but didn't want to. Who falls for their captor anyway?

Ana was pacing the floor thinking of how she was going to get through this. Not just the wedding itself but the marriage. Christian, wasn't a bad guy, he really wasn't. He's charming and good looking too. But … it's not about him. Ana doesn't want this kind of life for herself, and didn't want to be a part of 'this' family.

Ana heard a knock on the bedroom door; hoping it wasn't his mother, and wiped tears off her face. She was about to answer when Kate walked in.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"What is up with those goons outside, I could hardly get in! I had to tap dance my way around the premises," as she started doing this dance in front of her. Ana knew she was trying to make her laugh... but it didn't work. She just looked at Kate as if she was crazy.

"It's a joke," she said taking off her coat, "you don't have to laugh, but you could at least crack a smile!" Kate replied.

"It's a little difficult with you running off your mouth like that!" Ana said, sarcastically.

"Oh now there is the bright and bubbly Ana we all know and love! Nice crib though, maybe a little over the top!"

She on the other hand was exasperated with Kate's presence. "What did you come here for anyway?"

Kate who sat down in one the sofa chairs they had in the bedroom, she turned and looked Ana's direction.

"I actually came here to see if your boyfriend has any brain cells left, he's actually working here now! He did that just to be close to you, I told him why don't you paint a target over your head and get it over with!"

"Why don't you just turn around and tap dance right outta here!" Ana said, walking across the room.

"No, I don't feel like facing your big goons yet!" she said back.

"Well... you sure are not going to stay here and taking shots at me and Jose!"

"Who the hell is taking shots? All I said was..."

Ana cut her off saying, "I heard what you said, I know what you're probably doing behind my back," my voice cracking.

Kate looked at Ana like she was losing it. Maybe she was, she thought! "You know what, you're getting a little too paranoid now," her voice was calm as she spoke.

"Don't you forget how lucky you are, that I didn't tell the whole truth about Elliot's death, you would have gotten a visit from Mother Grace a long time ago," Ana said practically crying.

Kate stood up and was angrily looking at Ana. "And that's supposed to make what you're doing okay?"

Putting her hands behind her neck rubbing it from all it tension. "It's supposed to make you grateful, this wasn't my idea, Kate! You think this was my idea to have Jose work here? I tried to get him to back off!"

"No, you didn't try hard enough, no not nearly hard enough and why would that be?" Kate asked taunting Ana.

"Get out!" Ana shouted.

"You're trying to keep Jose. Well that's just not going to work, Ana. You can't marry Christian to save your life, and to hang on to Jose at the same time," Kate said gritting her teeth.

"I'm not trying to hold onto him."

"You can say until you're blue in the face that you don't want him to work here, but we both know that isn't true. Look, I hope you're not hoping for a grand gesture here because it's not going to happen. The only thing that will happen is that Jose will get tangled up with some bad people, all because his love for you."

Ana gazed at Kate. She knew she was right. Ana couldn't keep doing this to him.

"What do you suggest I do, Kate?"

"You are going to have to convince Jose, that you and he are through, before he gets killed!"

Wiping her tears away she said, "Yeah, Christian, told me the same thing. In fact he suggested that Jose walk in on us in bed together."

Kate turned to face her saying, "Yeah, I think that is a hell of an idea."

"Yeah it's hell, alright," Ana replied, haughtily.

"You know that would just solve everything. Yes, you have to do that."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Hmm, well, if you come up with a better idea we will all go home."

Kate sat down again as Ana walked up to her saying, "You would really like that wouldn't you?"

"What?" she asked.

"You would love it if Jose saw us in bed together then you could hop onto his motorcycle riding off into the sunset together!" Ana yelled.

"You know, I could if I wanted to. I mean you are married to Christian now," she said condescendingly. Ana knew all along Kate had been waiting for her to do that just so she could have him all to herself.

"And you're a backstabber!" Ana bluntly told Kate.

Laughing she said back, "Why? Because I go after what I want? I mean, what do you want me to do? You want me to just stand on the sidelines just hoping someday someone will notice me out there." Katte turned toward Ana. "To hell with that. I'm going to noticed by Jose. You know he could do worse, and so could you."

"You mean, Christian?"

"Yeah, your new husband," she said in a non-nonchalant way.

"Okay one more time- are you nuts?" Ana asked her looking at her.

"I don't think so. I mean you said yourself, he had some really good points. And he's not that hard to look at either."

Ana rubbed her face and asked her, "I can't believe this! Do you know who he is? He is a gangster, his family kills people, Kate."

"Do you love, Jose?"

"You know that I do," Ana replied, almost crying.

"Then if you want to save his life, the only way to convince him you don't love him by breaking his heart completely. Now he would do this for you. In fact he did." Kate said.

"Excuse me?"

"Jose wasn't planning on coming back from New York. When he kissed you goodbye, it was supposed to be forever."

"No!"

"He was going to just disappear."

"Why? Why would he do that?" Ana asked still not believing Katee.

"Because he wanted Christian and his family to believe he was the one that killed Elliot. So that they would leave you alone. He did it to save your life."

 _Ana couldn't believe this. He really would have done that for me_.

"I remember that day, when he kissed me that day it was strange, now I know why. It was for the last time," Ana said crying.

"Yeah and now you have to return the favor." Kate replied, walking up behind Ana." What you and Jose had is over, it died when Elliot died. And if you want him to walk away and save his life then you will do this. You might hate yourself at first, but you will do it.

"I will do it if it's the only way that I can convince him that it's over, I will sleep with Christian."

She looked down onto the bed and saw the bride magazine, turning and looking at Kate, she said, "But you have to help me. You have to help me convince him that I don't love him anymore."

Christian left the house to take care of some personal business.

 _I left the house leaving Ana alone, as I had some business to take care of. We had another fight about Jose again. I have to say that even though I come from a mafia family, that I tried not to hate people. But then again Jose wasn't my friend. He was just another obstacle for me._

 _When it came to my wife it seems that he thinks working for my mother will get him in and he will be leaving with her. So, I was doing the next thing I knew I had to do. I went to see him. I knocked on his apartment door and he answered, opening the door._

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sit down!" Christian, commanded.

"Sit down, this is my place..." Jose replied.

"We have a situation we need to resolve, you and me," Christian said pointing his fingers at Jose.

"What situation?"

"Quit working for my mother." Christian ordered.

"Quit working for your mother? I haven't even started yet," Jose slammed his door shut then continued, "she's got all these plans..."

"I will take care of my mother, you gotta stay away from Ana, you understand?"

"What am I doing?" he asked.

"You're torturing her Jose, she's a mess."

"Why do you care?"

"I care, or I wouldn't be here."

"I'm not leaving Ana's side even if that means working for a bunch of crooks like everyone in your family."

"You do know my mother's using you right. You're not protecting Ana you're only endangering her."

"So why are you holding her prisoner? You think your going to get revenge out of Elliot's death?"

"I would never touch her. I would never let anyone hurt her!" Christian pointed out sternly.

"Well, well, well, I see where this is going. You're falling in love with Ana aren't you? That's what this is all about. Your coming down here so you can get rid of me, right? But that ain't gonna happen."

 _I looked at him like he was crazy. I mean, yeah, I do have feelings for her. Sure I do. I wouldn't of have married her otherwise if I didn't._

"Well, you're an idiot, Jose," Christian said, walking into his personal space.

"I'm an idiot, you have a lousy..."

"Don't push me." Both of them stood in each others faces.

"Don't do anything you would regret. Stop working for my mother," Christian growled to him.

"I haven't even started and stop telling me what to do in my own house!" Jose shouted back.

"You have a big issue about what yours? Your house? Your woman?" Christian asked, condescending.

"Yeah you got that right, my woman, because she's never be gonna be yours."

"You're a bigger idiot that I ever thought," Christian replied through his clenched teeth as he grabbed Jose by the collar of his shirt.

There was a knock at Jose's door and he went to see who it was.

"To be continued..." Jose commented.

"Anytime." Christian mocked cockily.

The guy from the bar said they needed Kate if she was there. He told the guy he would send her down later. He shut the door and but re-opened and said to Christian, "Get out."

Christian gave Jose a go to hell look. "I'm only going to say this once, I'm trying to help, Ana, and you are screwing up my plan."

"Yeah I got my own plan, so don't worry about it. Get out."

"Don't make me have to stop you," Christian warned Jose.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me? Give it your best shot, man. But while you're thinking about it, keep this in mind, you do anything to me. You will never have Ana. Ever."

Christian walked passed him and bumping into him on his way out. Jose slammed the door on him.

"You're done, Jose. You're done." Christian said, walking away from Jose's apartment.

 **A/N: Hey all...Ana is starting to feel something for her husband but is scared to admit it. There are pics in my Karen Cullen Grey group.**

 **I wanted to let all my readers know I have changed the settings to this story. Instead of Drama I changed it to Angst. There is a reason for it. I appreciate the reviews, I read them all. I know a lot of you are very tired of Ana's attitude and behavior, yes we all know Christian is HOT! I get that. But put all that aside for a moment. Let me ask you all this...If you were ever put into a situation like this, could you feel safe in a home that you know your mother-in-law hates you and wants you dead? Most likely not. So put yourself in Ana's shoes for a moment. That's all I'm asking. Yes we know Christian is hot and we know he is not like all the rest of his family; he's sort of the good guy. But and yes there is a but, he was groomed to take over the business. He is not heartless like his mother. However; we will see the Mob Boss come out in him in certain situations. Just saying. Okay that is all.**


	24. Chapter 23: The lighthouse

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 23: The lighthouse**

"What if I invited Jose to the wedding, he could see me in my dress and the flowers..."

"No, you can't do that! Christian would never let you do that. I mean his relatives and family will be there."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You know what you're supposed to do. You get him to find you and your husband in bed together. That's it."

"Oh yeah, and how am I supposed to do that? Send him an invitation saying hey we are about to have sex want to watch? C'mon, Kate!" I said throwing my hands up in the air from frustration.

"Well, I don't think that's going to work," Kate said, sarcastically.

Of course that wouldn't work! "You know the whole thing isn't going to work anyway. Because Jose would think Christian was forcing himself on me then someone would get killed," she said, still worried about the situation.

"Not if you made it convincing enough," Kate replied looking back at Ana.

"Define convincing?" Ana asked. But then there was a knock on the door.

"Ana, I know you're in there, open up!" Jose yelled through the door.

 _Oh no! What's he doing here?_

"Ana, you got to let me out of here, he can't find me here!" Kate said, trying to find a hiding spot.

This was a nightmare! Jose kept banging on the door and wanting to talk. Ana told him to go away but he wasn't getting the hint! She was yelling at him saying, "You need to go away!" As she grabbed Kate's coat and told her to hide. She hid behind a curtain. Thank God for Grace's over curtained taste.

"Ana, I know you're scared!" Jose said, as he came running through the door.

Ana kept trying to tell him that she wasn't scared but he wasn't listening. He kept telling her none of this was made any sense. She told him, he was making it harder than it should be that she broke it off with him and was married to Christian and wanted to be.

"Ana this isn't a game. And this isn't about his family anymore. He's really falling in love with you! He came over to my apartment and threatened to kill me if I don't stay away from you," Jose said.

 _No, Christian wouldn't do that. He promised me he would protect my friends._

"Why would he..." her voice trailed off when Jose continued talking.

"Yes, he did. C'mon I'm trying to protect you here."

"No, Jose, you're wrong he would never do anything like that!" Ana stated.

"Really, he told me that he would never let anyone touch you! Look, I know what was going on in his mind, it's not hard to know. I'm not going to let this go on anymore," Jose said in his tender voice.

Jose continued saying that he, not Christian, was really her husband. They said their vows to each other in the lighthouse before making love for the first time. Although they didn't have a judge or priest there, it was special.

"I know you still love me just like I love you. That will not change EVER," he said to Ana getting closer to her face.

She just stood there letting him and his lips met hers. It was a tender kiss. It felt familiar...familiar, safe, and...wrong. Images of Christian kissing Ana filled her head, he made her feel alive. But Jose was her soul mate or so she thought. She never felt so confused in her life. She pulled away from his kiss.

"Jose, please you have to go, we can't do this," she cried to him. Fear suddenly welled up inside her blocking out everything else. Oh god what if Christian walked in and saw them kissing. No! She had to make him leave.

"I know you still have feelings for me, I feel it," he said pleading with her.

She stood there looking at him. Even though she still had lingering feelings, Ana knew this needed to be over. She knew it because if Christian or his mother caught him here, they would be done and she and her friends would be killed. Ana couldn't risk that.

"Please, Jose, please. Just go. I'm begging you. I don't feel that way for you anymore. I married Christian because I'm in love with him. Please if you have any respect for us, just go."

"I still love you, Ana. But fine I will go for now. I found out what I needed to know," he said walking away and leaving.

Jose still wasn't getting it. He wasn't going to believe her. UGH! How can he not understand? How much plainer could she be? Ana hated to hurt him but just had to. It was better this way. Kate came out of her hiding place and they both knew what needed to be done.

"Look, the only way he will get the message, is if you betray him, Ana. You have to do this."

"Yeah, because I have to convince him that I married Christian and that I love him and not Jose."

"Yes, exactly." Kate said, agreeing with her.

 _Oh my god, my stomach was tying up in knots. But I knew what I needed to do._

"I have an idea. It will be the hardest thing I ever do. But it's the only way," Ana said to her.

Christian stepped into the church, in the hallway, and saw the confessional. At first he started to go in there but halted. Even though he was groomed from a little boy to take over the business someday, that was something he was dreading. Christian was aware of the violence that surrounded his family, and had even occasionally taken part when absolutely necessary, but never killed anyone before. Christian had always drawn a clear, bright line at that, but he knew if Jose didn't leave Ana alone he would have no choice.

Christian stepped into the confessional and slid open the door.

"Bless me father for I have sinned. It's been awhile since my last confession, and I'm in a situation now that I have to take care of. In order to protect my wife I have to take that person out."

Father Thomas said, "Surely there is another way."

"No, Father. I have to protect her from my family because they want to seek retribution for her killing my brother in self defense. It was an accident. But you know my family."

"Yes, Christian, I know your family. But I also know you."

"I have to protect her, I have no other choice."

"There is always a choice. Pray about it. Promise me you won't do anything until we've talked again."

"I'll pray. Please Father say a prayer of forgiveness for me."

And he did. It was a good prayer. As soon as he ended the prayer, father said, "Christian, please just don't do anything you'll regret later."

He told him he'd try. Leaving the confessional and went back outside.

"I'm so sorry, Lord, I don't see any other way. I have to do this."

Christian was about to leave to go take care of business when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Hello?"

"Christian, I'm glad I caught you." Ana replied.

"I can't talk right now..." his voice trailed off.

"It's about Jose."

Christian rolled his eyes saying to her. "What about him?"

"Look, I know he can't be anywhere in our lives. I found a way to keep him away and and keep him safe too."

"How?"

"Meet me at the lighthouse, and I will tell you everything when I get there."

"Okay." Christian said, hanging up the phone. "Thank you, Lord, thank you."

It was late in the evening, the sun had just set making it a little darker. Which was good because she had brought candles to set the mood. Ana hated to do this but earlier when Jose showed up at the house begging and pleading with her to leave with him, Ana knew she had no other choice.

The lighthouse was a special place to Jose and Ana. She knew if he saw her there with Christian, he'd know that we were indeed over. Ana opened the door to the dark room. Turning on the light to see where she was going. She looked around and it still looked the same as they had left it. Putting out a few candles and placed them in certain areas.

The bed was still made and it had a dark colored bedspread on it. Ana and Jose had purchased it together. Sitting on the edge of the bed Ana grabbed the pillowing and hugging it to her chest. A voice broke Ana out of her thoughts.

"Nice place," the voice said.

Ana looked up towards the observation deck and saw Christian. He was wearing his black leather jacket; her breath caught. She thought he looked sexy in his jacket. He must have gotten there before she arrived and up to the deck, now he started down the stairs that led to the room.

Clearing her throat and said, "Yeah." Putting down the sack, that carried the candles.

"I saw you come in from the ...observation deck," he said observing her. He picked up one of the tea candles Ana had set down asking, "So?"

She looked his direction and asked, "What?"

"Why are we here? What is your plan?"

She looked him in the face, her eyes meeting his sighing. "This place, is where Jose and I first made love."

She further explained to Christian that they exchanged their vows before God and consummated their relationship here.

"Okay, so what are we doing here, are we taking some kind of trip down memory lane?" he asked.

"Um... this is where it has to be," she said to him, her voice shaky.

"What?" he asked me still not understanding.

"If I have to convince Jose that I longer longer love him, he has to find us here in this bed," Ana said, looking down to the bed itself.

Ana told Christian that Kate was going to send Jose there to catch them in the act. The silence was deafening until her cell rang. She and Kate talked for a moment and hung up. She turned and told Christian that Jose was on his way. However; he looked at her like he wasn't convinced at all this would happen.

"You know, Ana, it is one thing to say you're going to go through with it and actually do it. Can you? Can you go through with this?" he questioned.

She walked over to him, slowly and placing her hands on his chest, her lips meeting his as she gave him a hungry kiss. He responded back to the kiss as their tongues did a dance together.

Ana pulled back and said, "Does that answer your question?"

To say the situation wasn't awkward was the least of her worries. She lit the candles as both looked at each other. Ana was very hesitant at first. She saw Christian taking his shirt off and his pants. Ana's heart was racing and knew then this was really happening.

He came over to her as he bent down to kiss her lips. Ana responded to Christian's kiss as they began to move together towards the bed. Ana broke the kiss as she sat on the bed, looking back up at her husband. Christian joined her as he pulled the cover back some and slipped into the bed as well. Ana felt the mattress give some. He looked into her eyes, breathing hard from their kiss.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he whispered.

Ana didn't know what to say; her lips parted of their own accord as their lips met again. They started kissing. She was nervous. Making love has always been really important to her. She didn't want a string of affairs and broken marriages like her father had. Ana wanted one man forever and she thought Jose was that man.

 _Feeling Christian's lips on mine, felt very good. Though I actually felt guilty for doing this to Jose._

Now she was going to break a vow to him, to herself, and was destroying that forever dream and this man who was jailer and husband and protector was making Ana feel things that she once felt with Jose. It was just wrong. It's not that Ana wasn't attracted to Christian, she was. But Ana knew who he was and where he came from, how could she want somebody from that world in her life in anyway? But she tried to let her guard down as they kissed.

 _I couldn't believe it! Ana and were on our way to make love. I knew she was nervous, so I poured every bit of passion I felt for her in our kiss._

He leaned in more towards Ana laying her down on the bed. Soon she wasn't thinking at all, just feeling, her heart began to race and blood began to pound and it had nothing to do with fear.

Although they were kissing she could hear the footstep of Jose just outside of the wall. He was here and suddenly she panicked. Christian kept pushing Ana to go forward with this. Ana just couldn't do it this way. She told him no that she couldn't go through with this, grabbing his coat jacket she slipped it on. His frustration showed on every line of his face.

"Look, Ana, we have to go through with this." He explained.

"No, I can't do it this way."

"Would you rather it be a bullet?"

She looked into Christian's eyes and knew he just wanted to get this done. But she just couldn't do it.

 **A/N: Hang in there peeps...It will get better. We are starting to see her softening to Christian. Thank you all for the alerts and following the story.**


	25. Chapter 24: The set up

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 24: The set up**

They were kissing, and could hear footsteps just on the other side of the wall. Ana panicked and tried pulling away from Christian, telling him she couldn't go through with it. Christian had no choice but to say, "Would you rather it be a bullet?" He knew that was harsh but it was the truth.

 _Ana had slipped on my suit jacket and pulled away leaving me in the bed. Jose was shouting for her as she ran to the door to trying to keep him from coming in. I wasn't happy with her._

"Ana, let me in!" Jose shouted through the door pushing it open some.

She threw herself in front of the door, struggling to keep it closed and to keep him from entering. Ana kept begging and pleading telling to leave that it was a mistake to ask him to come there. Christian heard him say that he loved her and busted into the door. Ana looked up at Jose as he stared at her for a moment. He looked to the right and saw Christian, in the bed. He knew instantly what was going on.

"What? How could you do this to me...this place was sacred. How could you bring him here?" Jose asked confused and hurt.

"You know how special this place is to me, right?" Ana started explaining it to him.

Jose looking in between them asking her, "You can't be serious? How could you do this after everything we've been through here, Ana?" his voice cracking the whole time.

"You have to listen to me. You know how special this place is to me. I- we came here because I wanted to show him what he meant to me. He's my husband and I wanted to share this with him, he's my family now. I'm sorry, if I would have known you would been here I-we wouldn't have come now. We could have waited. I'm sorry."

While listening to her Jose kept shaking his head, it was like he didn't want this to be real.

Christian got up from the bed wearing his boxers. He came up behind Anastasia, peering at Jose.

"She's been trying to tell you for months that it's over. You don't want to accept it. I'm her husband now. You have to let her go, Jose."

Jose looked back at Christian. "Is this some kind of setup?"

"No. Its real. We are married, Jose. It's time for you to realize that."

Ana kept explaining to Jose that she loved and was married to Christian. Jose just stood there listening and asking if this was all a set up.

"What Christian just said is real. I love him, Jose. I'm sorry to hurt you, but it's over between us."

Ana moved Christian's coat jacket off her shoulders revealing she was in sexy slip. Although Christian didn't like her showing, Jose, her negligee, he knew she was doing it to convince him what they were doing.

She was crying and pleading with him, "We're over. I have been trying over and over to tell you but it's true. I need you to leave me alone, leave us alone."

Christian could see the hurt in his eyes. Their plan was working. Well her plan, basically. Jose stood there with his arms folded across his chest, his face was rigid. He looked at Christian as he stood behind Ana.

"Is this what you really want?" Jose asked his voice low.

"Yes...Christian is what I want." Ana replied, covering herself again.

"Okay," he said accepting defeat and walking towards the door, "I won't bother you again." He left out the door. Jose finally accepted it was over between them.

She broke down and kneeling on the floor crying. Christian knew she gave up a lot to be with him. To save the lives of her friends and herself. But he knew someday, maybe they could have a real marriage. He reached out to her.

"Ana... are you okay?" he asked his hands together.

She was laying her head down on the edge of the bed, looking straight ahead.

"How could you ask me that? Did you see the look on his face?"

"You did what you had to do. He won't be a threat to your safety anymore," Christian said quietly.

She cried saying, "Do you think I really care about my safety or what happens in my life? Nothing, matters because I just broke his heart... my mom's heart."

Christian sighed saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it had to be this way. What can I do?"

"I think you done enough already."

Putting his hand on his forehead and explained, "Look, I know how much this cost you."

Laying her head down more she said, "You have no idea."

Reaching out to her Christian kept saying, "If you could quit seeing me as your enemy, let me make you feel better," his hand reached her face rubbing it gently.

Her voice calm but yet quivering, "The way a man would make a woman feel better? You mean the way a husband makes a wife feel better? Oh you have some nerve! Don't you get it? Jose is gone he's never coming back," Ana said, rubbing her face where she had just cried trying to wipe them away.

"Ana…" Christian started to speak

"Okay, show's over, put your clothes back on and you stay the hell away from me."

 _Oh yeah like that didn't hurt. Who was she to talk that way to me? I put my hand out grabbing her wrist, pulling her back down in front of me sitting on the bed._

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" Christian's voice was soft but threatening.

"Why, because I'm your wife," she said to him unresponsive.

"Yeah because you are my wife now," he said through gritted teeth.

"What happens next?" Ana asked.

"What? We're having the wedding just like we planned, Ana." Christian replied to her, not knowing where she was getting at.

"Okay, but what I'm asking after the wedding what happens to us. I mean am I supposed to fall in love with you?"

To be honest, Christian had no idea what was going to happen. But he did know one thing, he wasn't expecting this marriage to be … well... a sexless one.

"You know, Ana, I really don't care one way or the other." But in all honesty he did care.

"Liar..." she breathed. "Jose told me how you feel about me, Christian." He was looking in her eyes, but looked away while she continued saying, "And this marriage isn't about you protecting me or saving anyone else. This is about you wanting something, that you are never going to have."

He got up out of the bed silently, going for his clothes. He was putting them as he talked to Ana.

"If you spend all your time trying to get away from me and my family, you're just going to spend the rest of your life in hell!"

She spat, "No, that's your job. I don't like being married to somebody I dislike."

"Oh you don't huh? You'd rather be dead?" he questioned her.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I would after what I just did to Jose, yeah!"

Christian was exasperated by her attitude. "You're acting like a spoiled brat!" he yelled at her.

"Fine, then divorce me!" She said walking away.

"Look! I'm trying my best to make this work!"

"How can this work? How can this possibly work? We're not in love..." she said walking up passed me to get to her stuff as well.

"Never say never, Ana. My grandparents had an arranged marriage."

"And what? They lived happily ever after?" She snidely asked.

"They did!" he answered her, "As matter of fact."

"Well, good for for them!"

"No! Good for us! My grandparents never laid eyes on each other and they ended up happy, then maybe we can too!" Christian said trying to be convincing.

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well then if it's good enough for your grandparents then I guess that's good enough for us. Is that your guide, the Grey guide to living, if you don't kill the girl, then marry her, then maybe she will love you!" She screamed.

Christian on the other hand went to her, ripping his coat jacket off her saying, "If you'd stop fighting me long enough to give it a chance, yeah?" he said, smirking at her.

Smirking herself she said, "I have news for you. We are living in the twentieth century, almost, twenty-first. We live in Seattle not some third world country, and I don't have to love you. If you were the last man on earth I wouldn't love you." Christian was staring at her when she continued saying, "This is you, wanting me to feel something for you, the way you feel for me."

He on the other hand, had enough talking about this so he leaned more into her face, his voice low. "You don't know how I feel." Christian backed away from her. "Anyway, our feelings don't matter."

"They matter to me, " she said, "because, I had a love that was so strong, and more meaningful that you couldn't even fathom. I just had to do something, the hardest thing I had to by breaking his heart."

Christian was tired of hearing about Jose and his heart. He understand she was hurting right now, but he's human too and had feelings as well, but he tried not to show them as much because of the line of work I'm in. It makes them look weak.

"He's a big boy, believe me he will get over it!" Christian yelled at her.

"Maybe he will. Maybe he will go to Kate. I just handed him to her on a silver platter," she said almost crying.

"Well... at least he is safe now, that is what you wanted, isn't, Ana?" Christian asked staring at her.

"You know what? I wish I would have never met your brother, because none of this would have happened, and we wouldn't be safe."

He looked her in the eyes and said, "You know, Ana, if you hadn't KILLED my brother, none of this would have happened," his voice was cold.

She was crying even more, he didn't mean that the way he said it. He was just tired of having the same argument with her.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Christian told her, "Just get dressed the rest of the way. My mother is expecting us for dinner, okay?"

After she dressed they left towards the house. In all honesty, he was tired. Ana had started to feel something for him and he knew it, if she'd just let her little girl dreams go.

 _I know Ana was starting to feel something for me and it scared her. But she is a woman now, my woman, and she better start acting like it._

 **A/N: So Jose is out of the picture? Ana and Christian are going ahead with the wedding. As I said before, this story will have a lot of angst. I thank everyone for hanging in there with me, the reviews and alerts are great! I can't thank you all enough.**


	26. Chapter 25: Moving Forward?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 25: Moving Forward?**

 **There's a long Author's note at the bottom.**

They arrived at the Grey house and stepped into the foyer. Christian closed the doors as they came in. Ana was still reeling from what happened at the lighthouse. She did what needed to be done to protect her friends.

"We're home now, I will give you a few minutes to get yourself together. Ana- I know what you did was hard, but trust me in the long run it's for the best," he was saying taking his coat off and hanging it on the rack.

Grace was calling him as walked in further. "Christian, is that you?"

"Yes, mother, I will be in there in a minute."

Christian grabbed Ana holding her to his chest. "Pull yourself together. She cannot see that you've been crying."

"I will just splash some cold water on my face," she replied, leaving the room but stopped for a moment. "Christian?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Thank you for being understanding…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm your husband, Ana. I'd do anything for you. Hurry up as we're having dinner soon," he said, and she walked away.

Ana shrugged her coat off as she entered their bedroom to get to the bathroom. Christian stepped into the living room which was the office area, well one of them. His mother waiting as he walked in.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were. Where have you been?" she asked being her nosy self as usual.

Christian walked over to the bar they had set up, grabbing glass and filling it with some scotch. "I had to uh... care of of a little business. It seems that your new employee, Jose, gave his notice effective immediately, about ten minutes ago."

Grace shot him a suspicious glare, "What did you to do to him?"

He smirked, and answered. "I didn't do anything mother. I guess he figured that mine and Ana's marriage is everything she says it is."

"Is that so?" she asked while he turned and looked her direction.

"Huh, huh. Sorry to spoil your big scheme."

She snidely said, "Well you obviously feared otherwise or you wouldn't of have gotten rid of him so quickly.

"Mother, it's done. We are done jumping through your hoops. She's my wife in every way. It's time for you accept that and give her the respect she deserves," he said to her, as Ana walked into the room.

"Christian, can I talk to your mother alone, please? We have a wedding to plan," Ana said, as she walked in with a smile on her face.

Christian was trying to read her tone but he knew at the same time if these two were to work things out, she would have to get more comfortable around his mother. So he agreed leaving the two of them alone.

 _I wasn't stupid, I knew when walking in they had been talking about me. It seemed as though Christian was trying to get his mother to accept me, well... she really doesn't have a choice and neither did I._

"You keep surprising me, Ana." Grace stated.

"Oh? How's that?" Ana asked nonchalantly.

"Well...it seems recently this afternoon that your old boyfriend was convinced the he didn't have a future with you after all."

"Did Christian tell you that?"

"He didn't have to. How did you manage that?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Ana said looking at her and pretending to be confused. It was none of Grace's business what I'd had to do to keep Jose safe.

"Christian has just told me that Jose has accepted this marriage as the real thing. But of course men are easily manipulated. Especially when it comes to matters of the intimate nature. Everything they are feeling, is right on their faces," she said as she walked around to the other side of the desk, "Like a billboard for the whole world to see. But we women are different aren't we? We hide our feelings well. We can adapt to our situation, we can be like chameleons, changing our colors in order to survive."

Ana started rubbing her shoulders, as she ignored her veiled implications.

"I would like my friend Kate to be my maid of honor. I also like lots of white roses, I know they are more expensive than the red ones, but Christian seems to think I'm worth it." Ana smirked at her mother-in-law.

Grace returned it as an evil glare and said, "The more I think about it, Ana, the more I think that, a big wedding is unnecessary. After all you were the one who didn't want one anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. That couldn't be further from the truth. I think a big wedding is exactly what I want. In fact the bigger the better," Ana said, smiling to her mother in law.

 _Yeah I know, I normally wouldn't want a big wedding being married to the mob, but I had a new plan. Jose was gone, but I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life trapped in this marriage. I had to destroy this family to get out and the surest way to do that was to be accepted...trusted...on the inside. I was going to be the best daughter-in-law in the world. Grace won't know what hit her by the time I'm through with her and her family._

"I'm sorry, Ana, but I have been thinking a big wedding would be in questionable taste," Grace said, as she sat down in her big leather desk chair. Ana knew she was the boss of the family, but really? However she held her ground with Grace asking her why.

"You did kill Christian's brother," she said, very coldly.

"It was an accident. Besides Father Thomas said I was forgiven."

"By God, perhaps but certainly not by me."

"You are entitled to your opinion of course but I think in time you will learn to love me. I know I will do everything I can to earn your respect and trust, and I want to do that my having the wedding and you invite your family and I get to know them and be a part of this family. And I want you to be proud of me of being Mrs. Christian Grey."

"I'll consider it," Grace said, getting up and leaving the room.

Ana mocked her by saying to herself, "I'll consider it. I will go through your family ritual, and I will do it starting with this big wedding, I will get so deep inside this family that I will find out all your weaknesses, and find where all the bodies are buried, and as God as my witness I will bring this family down. I will get my life back."

It was the next day and Ana went to Kate for help. When she got to Kate's apartment Ana saw Jose laying on the bed sleeping. Kate said he got drunk and passed out there. Ana hated the fact that she had hurt him but knew she had no choice. It was better than a bullet.

Kate was telling Ana that she didn't how she was handling all this stuff. However, she told Kate she had other pressing issues.

"I told, Christian, that I came here to get the rest of the stuff I left here, but what I really came for was I need to tell you something, I can't go to anyone else about this and I need your help."

"Oh, so you're telling me this because..."

"Kate, please, I really need to tell you this, can I trust you?" Ana asked her as Kate nodded.

"I'm going to take down the Grey family, and Christian right along with them."

Christian was doing his business in their bedroom. He heard a knock on the bedroom door answering and saw his mother. He invited her in, showing her they had "nothing" to hide.

"Where is your wife, this morning?" Grace asked.

"Jack drove her to her old place so she could get some of her things," Christian replied, while shuffling through some papers.

"Are you sure that's all she's going to be picking up?" Grace questioned.

Leaning over the table, he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she has a lot of friends and you might have gone along for the ride."

"Mama, we had an understanding that you were going to back off from Ana."

"I'm just trying to protect your interests."

"Jose is gone." He replied, firmly.

"Are you really so naive that a girl's feelings can be turned on a dime just like that?"

"I know what I know."

"Which is not as much as I thought you did."

Christian told his mother that his wife did resist Jose that she showed him it was over between them. However, his mother wasn't convinced. She told Christian that she offered for Ana to back out of the wedding and she didn't.

"Ana said, she wanted to go through with the wedding. In fact she said she couldn't wait, just like that."

"Well, mother, doesn't every woman dream of a big wedding? I mean lots of girls dream about their wedding day," Christian replied.

"Christian, what are you thinking? Don't let your feelings interfere with what is actually going on. She murdered your brother, it's only a matter of time before she turns on you as well."

"Mother, Ana, will not turn on me. I know her," he stated.

"Don't be so sure of that. I'd stake my life on it." Grace said to Christian.

Meanwhile, Ana had told Kate that she wants to take the Grey's down, and Kate wasn't sure about that. Ana was walking toward the door when Kate stopped her.

Since Jose was passed out on her bed she whispered, "Ana, are you crazy? Do you really think you can sleep with Christian one time and think you can take his family down?"

"Okay, first of all, I didn't sleep with him and secondly I'm going to get in good with the family and find out where their bodies are buried."

"Are you serious? There probably are bodies buried somewhere. Have you thought about what would happen to you if you go through with this?" Kate asked.

"I know, but I really don't have a choice. My whole life changed that night when his brother Elliot attacked me. I will not allow his mother to get away with holding me responsible. I killed him in self defense," Ana whispered.

Jose woke up and called out for Kate. "Kate, what's going on out there, who are you talking to?" he asked.

Christian was still talking to his mother about his wife. He could tell she still didn't trust Ana. He turned towards his mother and looking at her.

"Okay, so what's this big betrayal supposed to look like? What do you think Ana will make some kind of a Martha Stewart makeover of the house once the wedding is over?" he asked her condescending.

"Don't make light of this."

"Well, it's kinda hard to take you seriously, mother."

"The girl will hurt you." She stated.

Christian walked passed his mom saying, "Don't you have something more important you should be doing?"

"There is nothing more important than the welfare of my son. Christian, I'm speaking to you as a mother not the head of this family."

"Mother," he sighed, "Just back off."

 _My mother went on to say that it was her fault that my emotions are more involved with Ana. She's telling me she spoiled me. The thing is my brother Elliot was the thug, he was doing drugs and running the street while mama put me through college, I got my business degree so that one day I would take over the family business. She kept telling me that I was letting my heart run me. I told her not to worry, that I had it under control._

"What makes you so sure that your wife would just leave her boyfriend for you, huh? You saw what she wanted you to see. How do you know that these people aren't using you to set us up? This girl..."

"Mother, please... her name is Ana. Now please give her some respect, she is my wife."

"I'm just looking out for you, Christian."

Grabbing her face with his hands he gently told her, "Look, I know what you're trying to do some you can drop this maternal act of yours okay and stop trying to turn me against my own wife. It's not going to work."

"It's not an act!" she yelled.

"Well, I think it is, and what you're doing isn't going to work." Christian replied.

Jose had just woken up from his drunken state. Kate told him that she was talking to one of the workers in Fifties in the hallway. She told him to go get a shower and she will finish up. Meanwhile, Ana told Kate that if she was to move forward with him that she should take a step back.

At first Kate thought Ana was saying she was second best. But actually she was trying to be a friend and look out for her. Ana complemented Kate on how amazing she was and that she doesn't give herself much credit. Ana let her know not to settle for being Jose's second best that she deserved better. That although Kate had feelings for him don't get involved with him too quickly. If she and Jose ended up together, it should be because they want to be and not because she was convenient. Ana meant it sincerely.

She took her stuff and walked towards her door.

Kate stopped Ana asking, "Hey, do you need some help?"

She told her no thanks, that she could get it. To be honest, Ana thought their relationship was getting a bit better. Who knew, right?

 **A/N: Okay all...this is it for now...will load more chapters later.**


	27. Chapter 26: Friends and Lovers?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 26: Friends and Lovers?**

Ana left Kate's apartment hoping she would take her advice concerning Jose. Anastasia wanted Jose to be happy, even if it meant he was with Kate. Back at the Grey mansion she reached the door to her and Christian's bedroom. She heard his mother talking to him as Ana yelled for help.

"Christian, can you help me with this?" she asked.

Just as she was entered their bedroom, Christian reached for her box of stuff. He was dressed in all black from his tight fitting t-shirt to black jeans that were form fitting. Ana caught herself checking out her husband. After he got the box from her, she heard Grace's voice.

"Morning, Ana, I was just leaving."

"Oh, well, don't leave on my account."

"Don't flatter yourself," Grace said, snidely leaving their bedroom.

Christian and Anastasia both watched his mother leave the room as he held onto the box. She couldn't read his face but he did look a little disturbed. He put the box down on a nearby table.

"What did your mother want?" Ana asked while taking her coat off.

"Nothing, just business."

"Oh?" Ana questioned as she turned toward him.

"Mother mentioned that she tried to let you back out of the wedding, but said you wanted to go through with it."

"Yeah, well I decided that you were right and that I do need this wedding after all and to commit myself."

"To what?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

"To our marriage. I really want to commit myself to you."

Ana shocked him with that statement. He stood there like a statue looking at first until he moved across the room and asking, "What made you change your mind?"

"What we did to Jose yesterday. It made me realize that he is no longer apart of my life and that I really want to give us a chance."

"It's easier said than done Ana, especially when you're married to someone you don't love."

"Do you remember us being at Father Thomas office and you said that even though we were forced into this marriage, that we could really make a go of it?"

Sighing Christian replied, "Yeah, I remember something like that in retrospect."

"Yeah, well I was acting a little naive. I guess I always thought that boy girl meet, fall in love and get married and live happily ever after, that's how it always is in the movies anyway."

"Yeah for most people that is true."

"But, I realized it doesn't always work out that way. I decided that this is my life now and that I could either make myself miserable or make the best of it."

"Well, gee, Ana, that was so heartwarming to hear," Christian said, nonchalantly.

"No, I didn't mean in that way. I mean when you brought up the fact of your grandparents, being in an arranged marriage, I thought you were way out there. However; I have given it some thought and I think what we need a courtship." I held out my hand to Christian saying, "Hello, I'm Anastasia, it's nice to meet you." He looked at her as if she was crazy when she said, "I know this is crazy right?" She laughed.

His lips pulled into a slight smirk saying, "Yeah, it's something."

"Look, I really want to get to know you and you know the real me."

Ana sat on the bed, pulling her legs underneath her, she asked and smiling, "Christian, what are some things you like to do?"

"Hmm, well lets see this is unconventional, but I guess we could try." He coughed saying, while walking up to where she sat on the bed.

"Do you play any sports?"

"Well, um... I kinda like to play basketball, but I'm not very good at it."

"Okay, what are you good at?"

"I love to play pool."

"Oh tough guy, major in martial arts."

"Actually, I'm more into inside sports if you know what I mean," Christian replied, wiggling his eyebrows, flirting with his wife.

Ana blushed. "Christian!" she gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. No more like in Political Science. I was auditing this Psych class and I had this pain in the neck for a partner," his voice was teasing.

"Really? Well, that's not what I heard she thinks about you."

"Yeah right!" he laughed.

 _Okay this was good, he's opening up to me now and so maybe we could get more personal. Here goes nothing,_ she thought.

"So what about your family? They're not exactly the Brady Bunch, " Ana said playing with her necklace she was wearing.

Christian turned her direction looking at her, his eyes narrowing.

"They're my family."

"Well, I'm sure they have some place for you in the business."

"Why are you asking me about my family?" Christian asked sharply.

"Because I'm your wife, I figured with me living here I should..."

He got up from where he was sitting quickly saying, "I don't talk about my family. Ever."

"Whew... sorry. I thought we were getting to know each other."

 _Wow! Very sensitive subject!_ Ana thought.

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't talk so much," he said, leaving the room abruptly. Christian didn't like where that line of questioning was headed.

 _Why did she want to know about the business when I know she hated that part of my life? It didn't make sense._

Ana sat on the bed twirling the necklace in her hand in shock as he left.

 _Way to go Ana now his wall is back up again. Great!_

Later that day Ana went to meet Kate at the Diner. And of course Jack, the Grey's henchman followed behind her. Ana walked in and Kate was waiting.

"Thanks for meeting me here," Ana said to Kate as she sat down in the booth.

"No problem," Kate replied back.

Ana took off her coat then telling her, "I would have died having no one to talk to someone."

Kate smiled at Ana. "Yeah and who would have thought that would be me."

What she said was true. Ana meant nothing personal against Kate but who would have thought that she be the person Ana could talk to, and ask advice from? Ana knew Kate liked Jose ever since they met but now since she was married to Christian and his family is well known to be a crime family therefore; prompting her to dump Jose. Strange how life could turn in a blink of an eye.

"Hey you two I just pulled a batch of brownies out of the oven and it's very good if I do say so myself, would you both like a piece?" Elena asked while serving them coffee. Elena happened to be married to Frank.

"Yeah that actually sounds good, just what I needed right now," Ana said, smiling back at her.

Kate mentioned she was on a diet and well to Ana she doesn't need a diet. She looks great!

The girls started discussing how the henchman was waiting outside for Ana. Kate suggested Ana to tell Christian that she feel the need to have Jack follow her everywhere.

Elena came out with the brownies asking, "Ana do you know that man outside? Is he a friend of yours?"

Kate chimed in saying, "Well... he's not exactly a friend per say..."

"You see he works for my in-laws." Ana replied.

Elena smiled and said, "Congratulations. We were surprised about the fact you and Jose broke up." She then commented about the guy looking creepy and wanted to call Frank and they explained that he was just there for Ana.

Kate asked Ana if she was making any progress about getting information about the family and she tells her that she and Christian talked. She explained that she and Christian needed a courtship and he agreed at first until she got to the part about his family and he froze up and just left the room.

Kate told Ana it was a good idea to enlist the family and when she told her it was a no go with his she said, "I'm talking about your family, Ana. The Steeles. I think if you got him in basically he will see that you're trying, you know."

Ana sat there for a minute pondering what Kate said and she did have a point. Ana discussed with her further saying that if they would come to the wedding and see how happy was, maybe just maybe they would accept him and get her in good with Christian. It was worth a shot.

Kate continued to tell Ana that when she broke Jose's heart he wanted to take her out. She took her advice on taking things slow with him and she said no to him. Kate explained she talked to Ana's Aunt and that she was a very good woman. Ana agreed.

She actually laughed because she and Kate were becoming what friends? Who knew that would happen? Jack came in and told Ana it was getting late. Ana told him she was aware and would be leaving soon.

"I can't believe this is my life now a henchman ready to take me back to Christian. I have no privacy whatsoever." Ana grabbed her jack, putting it on saying, "Thank you, Kate."

"For what?"

"For being a friend." She replied back as Kate smiled back.

Kate couldn't believe it, Ana was actually her friend. She never had girlfriends before, it was always men friends. It seemed as though the two ladies were actually bonding.

 **A/N: Well...it looks like these two are now forming a friendship. How do you all feel about that? I know some of you do not trust Kate, but you will see things start happening soon. I wanted to say thank you all for the support. I admit the guest reviews were starting to get to me. They weren't nasty, they just hated that this story is already at 26 chapters and feel the story is moving to slow. Anyhow, I have my bearings about me and I'm ready. Angst here we come!**


	28. Chapter 27: Ana's home

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 27: Ana's home...**

Ana and Christian were just about to enter her family home. She wanted to go back and pick up some personal things plus she wanted him to come along. However; it felt forced to Christian; he felt like she was trying to prove something.

"Before we go in there, can you tell me why we are here?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so insistent that we tell them about the wedding in person?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You make it sound like it's odd."

"You could have just called them." Christian simply stated to her.

"Well...that wouldn't be very nice."

He huffed at that response. He knew how her family felt about him and well that just didn't make him feel good at all.

"I just wanted to see the reaction on their faces, is that too much to ask?"

"Okay... I guess that's fair since you do have to deal with my family. I mean you are, after all going to put effort into this marriage to make it work, right? But you have to admit, that I'm walking into the line of fire here. I mean I know how your people feel about me."

Yeah, putting that mildly was an understatement. Christian knew what people thought as his last name being a Grey.

But Anastasia looked right at him and said, "Yeah you're right they don't like you. But your family doesn't like me either and I live with them, so it's only fair that we visit my family."

She went to open the door and he grabbed her arm. "I'm not buying it, Ana. I know how you feel because I see it in your face everyday. Why are so you suddenly playing the newlywed game?"

Her voice was soft as she asked, "Please, let go of me."

Ana was not going to let Christian intimidate her. She knew she had to be more convincing that she was giving their marriage a try so he could see her vulnerable side.

He let her go saying to her, "It doesn't make sense."

She turned directly toward him saying, "You're telling me that what I'm doing doesn't make sense, and yet when I agree to show everyone that this marriage is real you don't believe me. It's like you think I'm trying to pull something over on you."

"Are you?" he asked looking at her.

Ever since they got married by the justice of peace Christian was hoping that she would take this marriage seriously. But at the same time it seemed like she was up to something.

"Can you just forget about your family just for one minute? Did it ever occur to you that I don't hate you so much that I might even like you a little bit?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

She walked away and explained, "Look, I know how you feel about me and that's a problem."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Christian asked her, confused.

"I may say a lot of things out of anger but at the same time you did risk a lot for me. I was just trying to tell you, that the Christian I know isn't like the jerk that I thought you were. And right now that's going to be good enough for me. In the meantime it could lead to more. But that's the whole package, take it or leave it?"

Well...he's gotta hand to her, she knows how to get under his skin. She wasn't exactly professing her love for him, but– it was a start. He smirked a little bit saying, "Let's go meet the in-laws."

As they entered the kitchen and saw her Aunt, she looked like she was cooking something. Ana announced she was home.

"I'm home everybody! I'm not alone..." she said excitedly.

They saw her brother Rick as he stood by her Aunt Meta as she excitedly told them about the wedding.

"I have some good news, um our wedding is set for the day after tomorrow."

Her Aunt declared, "The day after tomorrow?"

"We just had so many plans to layout and finalize that I didn't get over here to tell you before I just wanted to get the whole family included."

"Thanks for keeping us posted Ana, but you can count us out." Rick stated.

Yeah, like they didn't know that wasn't going to happen. However; Christian knew that it would disappointing for Ana not to have her family there.

"Can you all just forget everything about his family what you read or saw in the news and look at the man, this is the man I have chosen to marry." Her voice sounding hopeful.

"Look, Ana, you don't have to explain about my family." Christian explained continuing, "If you don't want to come to the wedding then so be it, you don't have to come. As you both know she and I are already married, but she wants a real wedding and I intend on giving her everything she wants with or without guests."

"No, no, don't tell us what we need to do. If your going to be marrying my sister, there is a few things we need to talk about." Rick replied to Christian.

Christian wasn't quite sure how to read his voice, but he could say that without no doubt Rick didn't like him at all. Normally that wouldn't bother him but this was Ana's family and he was trying for her.

"Okay. Lead the way," Christian replied in a friendlier voice.

"I think I will join you two," Ana replied following them.

But her Aunt intervened asking her to stay there and talk with her. Christian and her brother left she turned towards her Aunt. She looked at Ana as if something was wrong.

"What?" Ana asked.

"Honey, if you think I just feel off a turnip truck, you have another think coming."

"Aunt Meta, I'm not sure what you're referring to?"

"I know you Ana, you don't love this man as you claim to be. It seems to me that you are more scared than in love."

"I'm not acting, I really am in love with him." Ana said, hoping she believed her.

"Honey, it's written all over your face, you're not in love with that boy, now are you?"

Ana was terrified. She didn't know what to do at that point. No, she wasn't not in love with Christian as of yet. But, she needed her family to see how happy she really is or will be. Questions could only lead to danger for everyone involved.

Besides putting her on the spot like that made Ana want to defend Christian. He really did give up a lot to save her life. Just because she isn't not in love with him, doesn't mean that it would be impossible. He is gorgeous, smart, kind, thoughtful, he is more than his family name. He is! And there's nothing fake about that.

"Are you giving me the grand tour?" Christian asked Rick.

"This is Ana's room, come on in."

Christian went inside it was definitely her room. Soft colors on the wall, the bedspread simple with a taste of flowers but not overwhelming. She also some some trophies and some ribbons and awards that she had gotten. She was a do gooder that's for sure.

He walked over fingering some of her ribbons, imagining the smile on her face when she'd won them, he broke the ice with her brother saying, "Well, if you're trying to show me that my wife is a winner I knew..."

"Did you know my sister could have went to any college she wanted to go to?" Rick cut him off and continuing, "Did you know she received academic scholarships to Berklee, Notre Dame, and to Stanford?" he asked.

 _No, I didn't know Ana that well yet. But I wanted to know her, that's why I came today._

"Why didn't she go?" Christian asked.

"She gave it all up for Jose. She fell in love with and threw it all away to be with him."

 _UGH! I didn't want to hear about Jose. I mean we just got rid of him. But at the same time he is her past and I know her brother really liked him, at least he liked throwing his name in my face._

"She decided to go to Seattle University, it's a fine school, but it is not Stanford, not even close."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him curiously.

"My sister is more than just trophies and ribbons. She's more than just a very bright girl. My sister has an enormous heart and doesn't know when to stop. Do you understand?"

Rick was getting tears in his eyes as he talked about his sister. He also got some pictures down and asked Christian if he knew what they were. One picture was a before picture and the other was of a Garden outside of the hospital. Rick told Christian how she designed everything, made the plans for it, raised the money for not just the initial project, but an endowment for upkeep. Christian told him how impressive it was.

"It's more than impressive. It's unbelievable for a young adult to have a vision like that. She wanted them to have a special place to go to beside the hospital walls. She wanted them to have a nice peaceful place to come to think, or just remember." He went on to say how those people keep in touch with Ana. That she's touched their lives forever.

 _I wanted to tell him that I knew what kind of a woman I married. He also told me he didn't want anything happening to her while she and I were together and asked how I was forcing her into this marriage. I assured him I would never hurt her in any way. He asked for me to let her go. My God, my heart swelled at that moment. I was standing there with her brother and I couldn't think or breathe. He asked me to let her go and I just couldn't. I had genuine feelings for this...woman._

Ana was talking to her Aunt about her impending wedding. No, he's not the guy whom she would have chosen but with the circumstances she couldn't tell them that so she did the opposite.

"You know, I didn't have to come here. I could have had the dress and the flowers but it would have felt..."

"Incomplete." Aunt meta answered.

"Exactly. I just wanted my family to be there and Rick to walk me down the aisle. Is there anyway possible you all could give me that?"

Ana felt her brother behind her.

"Where's, Christian?" she asked.

"He's still in your room, Ana." He answered. She left the kitchen to see what Christian was up to.

 _I was looking around in her room after her brother left. A part of me wanted to let her go and let her live her life without me. Like I never existed. I closed her bedroom door halfway and found a picture. I took a hold of it looking at it. I went to her desk in her room and sat down. I looked at the back to see a signature to see who took it._

Ana walked in and was surprised he had the picture that Jose took of her. She studied Christian for a bit, he seemed fixated on it.

"What's up?" Ana asked.

Christian showed her the picture. She grabbed it laying it on the desk saying, "Jose took that a while back, it was a candid shot me of, I didn't know he even took it, It's okay I guess."

"Ana..." Christian started to say.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Do you really not realize how incredibly beautiful you are?" Christian asked staring at his wife.

Ana blushed, she was rather surprised by his statement. She knew Christian had developed feelings for her; but she had no idea the instinct of them.

"Ummm…" Ana replied biting her bottom lip.

Christian came closer to his wife, putting his thumb on her lip, pulling it away from her teeth.

"Please...don't bite that lip, Ana. It does things to me," he whispered huskily.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes. The pull between them was getting stronger each day they were together. You could only hear the sounds of their breathing.

 _For a second she just stared at me and as if she was trying to see what I see. Ana was a totally different person when she was with Jose. This photograph he took of her; shown her inner beauty, her smile, she was so carefree. That's how I want her to be with me; carefree Anastasia._

Christian cleared his throat saying, "I'm sorry. Seeing this picture of you, sort of unnerved me that's all. We should get going as we still have lots to do for the big day."

Christian left the room as Ana went straight for the phone. She asked the operator to get her the local FBI number that it was very important. The operator connected her. She waited.

"Um.. yes this is Anastasia Grey, I'm married to Christian and I'm sure you know who he is. I wanted to help you..."

"Ana..." Christian asked, walking in on her as she was on the phone with the FBI.

"Hey, Christian, I will be down in a minute." Ana replied holding the phone.

"I'll wait."

Ana told them she would have to call them back and hung up.

Ana turned and asked him, "So, what were you going to say?"

"Who were you talking to?" he asked curious.

She told him it was nobody important and that they should go to the florist before they closed.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know who you were talking to." Christian declared angrily.

Ana's heart pounded wildly as she tried to catch her breath.

"I want to know who you were talking to right now? Was it, Jose?" his voice sounding possessive.

 **A/N: And yes the angst continues. I posted a One-Shot Christmas story just last night called Fifty Shades: The Mistletoe Effect. Pics can be found in my group.**


	29. Chapter 28: I am a man

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 28: I am a man…**

 **A/N: Hey all...This is an important part of the story. This is where things start to change in their relationship.**

 _When I came back to Ana's room, I caught her on the phone. It seemed as though she didn't want me to know who she was talking to because when I told her I'd wait she told them politely she'd call back and hung up. So, I'm standing there as my wife was talking to her ex, the one we just worked so hard to get rid of. Ana was fidgeting and mumbling something about going to the florist, trying to change the subject and I wasn't buying any of it._

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I know who you were talking to Ana," Christian growled out.

She just stood there looking at him and tried walking past Christian while he turned her direction and asked again.

"I asked you a question. Now who were you talking to?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you heard but I can explain..." she tried saying before he cut her off.

"I will not be lied to..."

"I still don't know what you're talking about?" she fidgeted and wouldn't really look at him.

He sighed, and in a sharp tone, "You were talking to Jose weren't you?"

 _She looked at me again when a strange expression came over her face and she smiled. Oh she thinks this is funny, does she?_

"This is funny, you think this is funny?" Christian asked her not amused.

 _She explained to me that I was wrong but I didn't think so. She continued to say that part of her life was over. But there's something about her manner, it's like she's relieved at something. Could I be wrong? No, it had to be him._

"Why were you calling him when we just got rid of him?"

Christian was getting tired of playing second best to Jose. Granted they didn't meet under normal circumstances, but they were indeed married.

 _I'm her husband damn it, not him! She tried to tell me that she wasn't talking to him that he wouldn't call her and she wouldn't call him after what happened in the lighthouse. I told her that I knew Jose was the love of her life and that she just couldn't turn that off._

"Christian, have you ever done anything remotely romantic at all in your life?" she asked.

He stood there for a moment thinking. Yes there was someone he was involved with once, however; they were kids. He didn't consider that stuff all that romantic.

"Not really," he answered.

"Well, I have. I'm not going to apologize for saying it because he was apart of my life, but I know that's over now. Believe me or not but that's your problem. My problem is worrying about the wedding..."

"Don't even try to change the subject," Christian replied.

"I thought that was the subject, the wedding, you and me. Look I'm accepting your family, I'm trying to go the distance here."

"Are you now?" he asked curiously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked looking at him.

"Ana, we are about to take vows, before God, vows of commitment to each other, that doesn't have anything to do with our families. And when you say you're going the distance, I don't know, I um...does that mean you are ready to accept me as your husband. As your real husband?"

 _And yes I was referring to sex. I mean I don't want to come across as a selfish bastard but I have needs too. Ana looked at me as if I grew two heads._

"Christian, I thought we already talked about this."

Christian was confused as well because he didn't think they had, at least not yet, to each other. Sex is a normal thing that married couples do. And that's what Christian was looking for in his marriage to Anastasia. Normalcy. Ana mentioning they had talked about this part of their relationship, basically confused him.

"Oh, we did, did we? I don't recall, enlighten me." Christian stated.

Ana was sitting in her chair at her desk as she started talking about the intimate stuff. She didn't want to talk about this, but he knew their marriage would fail unless they talked.

"You know, Christian, I am putting a hundred percent into this, I'm giving all my energy into this marriage.."

"Wow! Really? How do you figure it's a hundred percent?"

She was saying that they were going to go slow. Christian knew the other day she mentioned about them dating and having a courtship. He reminded her that they weren't dating and were actually married.

Ana's talking about the fact that although she wasn't a virgin that with us it would take some time, and the fact she's only been with one other person.

 _UGH, somehow he keeps being brought up and it hurts like hell. I explained to Ana that the institution of marriage is very important to me. I get that she has to feel that connection with me but I also knew we needed to really talk about this._

"Ana, you're not the only one in this marriage, I need to feel married to you... in well... every way."

 _Good God this is so hard! I hated that I–we - needed to talk about this but it was important if this marriage was going to work and not being able to touch her was killing me._

"Are you telling me that I have no choice in that matter, that I have to?" Ana asked Christian flabbergasted.

"No, no, no...I want to this come out right, I don't want to sound like a pig." He told her leaning down towards her.

"I know... and I'm listening."

 _So here we are at this point in our relationship. I was going to explain to her how I felt._

"Anastasia... I know I'm not the man of your dreams... I know that...but...I am a man...and uh...when you and I go into our room at night... I just can't turn off my feelings, my desires. You know when you take a shower," Christian leaned in closer to her talking to her, "Or you comb your hair...you rub lotion into your arms, your shoulders and you slip into a nightgown...I'm sitting in bed pretending to read or whatever. I'm watching you...I'm trying not to, but I am, I do. I am a man...and when you climb into bed with me although never touching...never touching... I lie there awake at night staring at the ceiling aware of everything you are doing, of how you breathe or rustle of the sheets, and it takes every ounce of my being to not want to reach out to you. I care about you, I desire you and I want you in every way," Christian whispered in her ear while nuzzling her neck.

Christian had been with others, but Ana was so much different than the rest of them. Each day his feelings for her were growing stronger and stronger; though he tried not to show it. But it was there and it wasn't going away...

Ana sat there, in silence as she drank in everything he told her.

 _Christian told me his feelings. I sat there on the chair staring straight ahead I was afraid to breathe, his words carried me somewhere that excited me, but scared me too. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore that I could handle this...him. In a nutshell he didn't want a sexless marriage. I know that as his wife I'm supposed to give in to him, I mean after all he isn't a bad looking man and I am attracted to him sure, but it's his background that has caused me to put the brakes on literally. As I soaked in what he was saying I got up from the chair and paced the floor._

"Um...okay... I understand what you are saying and I uh...don't what to shut you out either..." Ana began saying to him.

"Just try to keep an open mind about me...our marriage... about everything, okay?" he asked looking into her eyes. "Maybe after we exchange vows with each other you might feel differently I'm just saying for us please keep an open mind." He explained to her. He was actually being very gentlemanly about it.

He was leaning in more to Ana and she thought he was going to kiss her and part of her wanted him too - very badly- but suddenly he pulled back.

"In the meantime I'm not going to sleep in our room, you need space and I certainly need some space, so yeah that's what's we're going to do."

 _I was shocked. Me sleeping alone was NOT where I thought this conversation was going and I'm surprised, but I don't really know if I want to. I've gotten so used to him being there in bed next to me, putting out heat like a fireplace fire, solid, comforting, like I'm really not trapped alone in the miserable house._

Christian told her they needed to leave, she told him that she was going to grab a few things. He nodded and walked out of the bedroom door and she was standing there like wow!

 _I knew his feelings for me were becoming more real, it's almost overwhelming._ Ana thought as she comprehended what he said.

 _I walked out of Ana's childhood bedroom, my heart was heavy as I leaned on the wall some. That was the hardest thing I had to do. I hoped that I didn't sound like a pig but a husband who has needs from his beautiful wife. I heard some voices from the kitchen as I walked down the stairs._

"If you ever need to talk Jose, you can always come to me you know that right?" Aunt Meta told him.

"Talk about what?" He asked.

Christian knew exactly what Jose was doing there. Jose was stalking his wife.

"Anything. I'm a pretty good listener," she answered back.

"I don't know what to say really." Christian heard his voice waver. _Oh God, what the hell is he doing here?_

"You've been hurt." She said to him solemnly. Aunt Meta always liked Jose.

"Ah, I've been through worse." He replied.

"I don't really think that's true, I can see it in your eyes." Aunt Meta observed.

"What do you see?" He asked her his voice squeaked with emotion.

"Pain. You know this marriage between Christian and Ana is..."

"Fact." Christian said, coming into view.

Christian and Ana came into the kitchen together facing Jose as he was talking to her Aunt.

"Right, Aunt Meta, it's a fact. Jose?" he questioned as Ana stood beside him.

Jose looked at both and said, "I didn't know you were here."

"In person." Christian stated to him. The tension in the room was thick as each of them stood there together. Ana's Aunt excused herself from the kitchen.

Christian's finger was in the air pointing to him saying, "This is not good, Jose."

"What's not good?" Jose asked.

"You don't seem to be getting the message." Christian's voice becoming harsh.

"There's a message?" Jose asked condescending.

"Back off! What do I need to do write it in big letters, stay away from my wife!" Christian said, through clenched teeth.

"What am I doing?"

"You're stalking my wife. That's a really bad habit especially for you." Christian spoke harshly.

"Are you threatening me?" Jose asked.

"Whatever it is... Ana and I are going to be happy together, right?" Christian asked her while putting his arm around her.

She nods and says yes.

"Save it, you don't have to tell me."

"Okay there's the door. Later. Hopefully never." Christian said, pointing him the door.

Jose looked at his ex saying, "Look for your information I wasn't stalking you. I was just dropping off this book for you."

She nodded back to him acknowledging. Jose hands the book to her as Christian snatched it right out of her hands. It's _Romeo and Juliet._

"I won't be reading that much anymore." Jose said, back to her.

Jose asked Christian if he wanted to read the book and he said to him nope, that he wasn't much into Romeo and Juliet.

"They were young and didn't know what they were doing. They were stupid. They threw their lives away on what they only thought was true love. They were too young...And hey, if you have anymore of Ana's things, tell me and I will pick them up." Christian thumped his chest with the book. _What will it take to back this guy off?_

Jose left as Christian and Ana left as well so they could run some errands for the wedding.

They got back to the house and Ana was lying in the bed. Christian asked her what she wanted to do with that book Jose gave her and she told me to do away with it.

He tossed it back into the box telling her, "Hey listen, I will be back."

She looked his way and asks, "Where are you going?'

"I have some business to take care of. I will be back soon I promise."

Ana was sitting in the chair reading the book Jose gave back to her. Grace entered the bedroom. She explained to Ana that she wanted her to wear her wedding dress even though Ana had bought her own Grace said it was tradition.

They walked to the long mirror and she placed the veil on Ana's head. "You know I never thought that this wedding would actually take place. I was sure that Christian would change his mind."

Ama turned facing Grace saying, "But he's not going to."

"He's truly devoted to you, he loves you even though you don't feel the same way."

Ana tried to say convincing her, "I do love him."

However Grace grabbed her head saying, "You have managed to fool my son, but I'm not that easily convinced. You haven't fooled me."

Ana put the wedding veil of delicate Irish lace back into the dress bag. She told Grace that she does love her son and will make her believe otherwise. Kate interrupted thankfully by entering the room. Grace excused herself as the girls began to talk about the wedding. They also talked about how they could bring the Grey's down.

Christian was out taking care of business, personal business.

 _I was at Jose's door knocking on it, I had a few words for him. He opened the door and saw me trying to close it again. But I pushed it open and barged in._

"Yea sure invite your self in." Jose's voice was harsh.

"This won't take long, believe me," Christian stated firmly.

"So are you here to invite me to your bachelor party?" he asked condescending.

"Back off! You say you're through with Ana, but you keep popping up everywhere we go making surprise appearances."

"You got a point to this?" Jose asked cockily.

"Yeah I do actually. That box of memories you gave her today that upset my wife. I don't want to see any more stunts like again, you hear me? So if you have any more plans or surprise visits drop them." Christian demanded.

Jose looking back at Christian smugly. "I think I know what this is all about, your afraid that Ana will take one look at me and leave you at the altar like an idiot with your whole family looking at you, right?"

 _Does he really think for one minute Ana would stand me up? Think again, Jose. She's mine. Maybe not sexually yet, but she will. Very soon._

Jose was telling Christian he thinks Ana will run away from him on their wedding day.

Christian smiled cockily at him telling him, "I know only one thing. Anastasia belongs to me."

"If you were that sure of your relationship with her, you wouldn't be here warning me right now. I think you're afraid that she does indeed still have feelings for me."

 _I knew she still had feelings for me even though she slept with Christian, although I still think that was all a set up._

"Stay away from us, she's not in love with you anymore, when are you going to get that?" Christian claimed to Jose.

"When are you going to get she's still in love with me and you're going to have to remember that for the rest of your life."

Christian walked passed Jose saying, "Consider yourself warned." Opening the door to leave he looked back at Jose. "Oh, one more thing. You come any where our wedding tomorrow...You're a dead man." Christian threatened as he closed the door leaving him with that thought.

 _I know I promised Ana that wouldn't do anything to him, but he presses my buttons. I will do anything to make sure that my-our wedding goes off without a hitch._

 **A/N: So we're getting into all. I know that a lot of you are tired of this run around. But the wedding is next. How did you like Christian's warning at the end to Jose?**


	30. Chapter 29: The wedding

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 29:The Wedding**

The music was playing as all the guests arrived making Christian very anxious. Although he and Ana were already married, the ceremony meant a lot to him, and his family. He wanted it to go off perfectly...no complications. Grace was talking to a guest when Christian came up behind her.

"How's grandmother doing?" he asked.

Christian's grandmother was sick that's why they got a special permission to have the church ceremony there at the house instead of at the church.

"She's still weak but very glad we're having the ceremony here," Grace replied..

"Yeah, I know. She hasn't been out of her room since Elliot's death," Christian said, looking around.

 _I was too excited to stand still. This is really happening, Ana is really going to be my wife._

"Are you okay? Is this what you want?"

"Be happy for me, Mother. This is what I want."

"I heard what you said yesterday, I won't stand in your way. Ana is the one you have chosen to be with and I will honor that."

 _I saw that Ana's family has arrived and I was happy they showed after all. She will be so happy._

Speaking of the bride, she was just outside the mansion doors getting ready for her big entrance.

 _I was standing outside the doors of the mansion, I was awaiting my big entrance and Kate was trying to keep me calm. We were already married...I still have some doubts if this marriage would look real. I didn't think I would be so nervous about the ceremony itself, but I am nervous because I know my husband really wants a wedding night._

 _I have to say that he deserved to have one. He wasn't a bad guy, I was starting to see another side... a gentle side to him. That part, I liked. And strange as it seemed I wanted to do everything right. I wanted to make a good impression on his family and friends. I wanted to make Christian proud of me. I was trying to get myself prepared to go in and walk down the aisle, but my body was frozen, I couldn't move._

Kate was cheering Ana on telling her that she made it this far. Ana closed her eyes briefly taking a few deep breaths and walked toward Kate who was her maid of honor. Back inside, Christian was anxiously waiting for his bride.

Grace and Christian were standing at the front of the aisle they had created between the rented rows of chairs holding family, friends, and associates. Grace saw Father Thomas arrive as she went to greet him, Christian saw his cousin, John who was a practicing father of the catholic church approaching him. John came up to Christian hugging him, and congratulated him on his wedding day.

"I can't believe it, Christian, you're getting married. I thought it would be a long time before you settled down," John said, clapping him over the shoulder.

"Yeah well, when you meet Ana you will understand why I am. It's good to see you man."

 _He was telling me that he was surprised to hear I was getting married since he thinks I was quite the Romeo. I called him and asked him to be the best man. We talked about Elliot's death and I told him things changed dramatically since that happened. He was concerned though that my mother was pressuring me to get married,and I laughed if he only knew. But I told him no and that I was very happy._

"Hey, how come I didn't get to meet this Ana of yours before the wedding?" John asked.

"Oh well... things just kind of progressed really fast after Elliot died. We just didn't want to wait anymore. But think of it this way, you will get to meet her today and you will love her, she's a great woman," Christian said, beaming with a smile.

Christian went to his grandmother who was in her wheelchair. Christian told her he was very happy she could be there at the wedding and to meet Anastasia. Soon the ceremony would start.

 _I was upfront talking to Father Thomas when he got my attention, he pointed to the front and when I looked, I saw my Anastasia. She looked so beautiful in her white dress...well my mother's dress that she lent to her. It was a tradition in our family. Ever since I was a boy my grandmother would show me that dress and tell me about the wonderful woman I would have to find to fill it. I never dreamed just how right she'd been. I smiled to Ana as she stood with her brother waiting for her signal to walk to me._

Ana was a bit nervous; but having her brother Rick walk her down the aisle gave her some comfort.

 _I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm marrying Christian all over again in a wedding ceremony. I kept telling myself to breathe as I walked with my brother, who came to my wedding after all._

Ana got to Christian and placed her shaking hand into his as her brother kissed her cheek. They soon were facing Father Thomas, Christian whispered to her, "You look beautiful." She smiled as they both knelt down onto the pillow to start the ceremony.

 _As Father Thomas was talking about the unity of marriage, I looked over to Ana. I could tell she was nervous._

Kate was standing there listening to Father as he talked about the sanctity of marriage. She looked to the front and saw Jose as he disappeared behind the wall peeking out. Kate kept thinking to herself please don't say anything, Jose. Just let Ana go.

The preacher began to say, "If there is anyone here who objects to this marriage, let him speak now or forever hold their peace."

Kate's heart was beating ninety miles an hour. She was sure everyone could hear it. Jose came out from behind the wall and just stood there.

"I object to this wedding!" Jose said outloud.

Everyone gasped including Christian and Ana. They turned towards the back of the church and saw Jose standing there.

"I'm sorry, Christian, I just can't go through with this. I love Jose!" Ana told Christian as she ran into Jose's arms and they left the church together, leaving Christian standing by himself at the altar in shock.

However; it was only a daydream as Kate shook her head. Jose came out from behind the wall, but he just stood there watching.

The priest said to the guests, "Christian and Ana decided to say their own vows. Christian?"

Both came to their feet as they stood before each other and looked into each other's eyes. Kate saw Jose go back in hiding, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Christian looked into her eyes and asked, "You nervous?" She nodded her head as he said, "Look at me you will be fine."

 _I was so nervous that my hands shook causing the paper with my vows written on it to slip out of my hands. Christian retrieved it and put it in his pocket when he took over. He looked me in the eyes and cleared his throat and began speaking again._

"Anastasia...You know sometimes, people will meet under very unusual circumstances as we did. God, only knows why he put us together, but he did. I didn't expect to meet someone like you and I'm sure you didn't expect on planning to meet someone like me, but by the grace of God we were put together by him. I knew at that moment that you were to be treasured, and cherished and to be revered. Ana...I promise to do everything in my power to keep you safe and make you happy. And that what we have between us will grow with you as my wife and I as your husband."

 _Wow! As he looked into my eyes and said those vows I could tell he meant every word. It actually brought tears to my eyes, one slipped as he took his thumb and wiped it away._

Ana had to clear her throat to say to him, "Christian, never in my life, did I ever think, I would meet someone like you. You came into my life so unexpectedly. But, by the grace of God, he put us together. I will do anything and everything I can to be a wife to you. I pledge to put my life into your waiting arms."

Wow! When Anastasia looked into my eyes and said those vows; I could see she really meant it.

He mouths back to her, "Thank you."

The priest asked, "Anastasia Rose Steele, will you take Christian Trevelyan Grey as your husband and be faithful to him for as long you both shall live?"

Ana looked into his eyes and said, "I will."

He asked Christian, the same thing. Looking into her eyes he also said, "I will."

They exchanged rings and vowed themselves to each other. It was nice, it was like they were finally communicating with their eyes, the tone of their voices, and the vows.

Once Father Thomas announced them as husband and wife, Christian reached out and palmed her face as their lips met for a kiss. And what a kiss it was!

 _I can't believe it! The kiss Ana was giving was real. When my lips met hers, they were soft and wam. My lips just molded to hers._

Ana felt everything else slipping away, the whole world was just them. After he broke the kiss, they hurried down the aisle, while Christian waved to the guests.

 _We stood and took pictures, smiling and looking happy. I saw my family and went to hug them. I was so glad they came._

Ana hugged them all as her brother said, "Don't forget how much we love you." She smiled because them being here was the greatest gift they could give her.

Kate came up to Ana saying, "Well...you did it! Congrats!"

Looking at Kate, Ana said to her, "Please don't forget to..."

"Don't worry, I have everything under control."

As the girls smiled at each other. Christian came up to them looking at his wife saying, "Well, we did it. We're really married now!" he hugged Ana wrapping his arms around her waist.

 _Ana and I were taking more pictures... it was just us. For the first time in my life I was really smiling. When she and I were up there taking our vows she never looked away. I felt a connection from her like never before. Could she be feeling the same way about me? I hoped so. Ana could see I couldn't stop smiling. The cameraman was getting picture happy but we pulled back from him telling him we're taking a break._

Ana pulled Christian with her saying, "I want to thank you for the vows. That really meant a lot to me."

He smiled back saying to her, "You're welcome. I meant every word."

 _We were talking to another family member when she told me that she wanted to talk to Kate who was her maid of family was ready for us to start the dancing, it was a tradition for the bride and groom to start. it. I yelled to my wife so we could dance our first dance together. She and Kate must be really heavy in their conversation as she didn't notice I was calling her. My mom walked to her and told her that I wanted her attention. Ana turned and saw me and walked toward me. As my cousin introduced us as Mr and Mrs. Christian Grey they all clapped as I smiled._

Everyone was catcalling as both Christian and Ana stared at each other. Christian was very ecstatic as he goaded the audience.

"What's going on?" Ana asked her husband.

"Let's just say, I hope you don't have two left feet. It's time for our dance," Christian replied grinning.

He took her hand leading her around as the music started. Then pulling her close to him they began to move together. Christian and Ana moved in sync together. They seemed very happy. The reception was going good and it was just about time for the toasts.

 _I saw Ana's brother and my mother talking. He looked towards us and was smiling. I take it was a good thing. After a few moments, Rick gave us a toast. It was nice of him to do so. Then they said it was the bride and groom's turn to which I knew Ana was shy so I went up taking the microphone from my cousin John._

"First of all we want to thank you all for coming, it meant a lot to us. But we are feeling a little tired." The room erupted in cat calls and hoots, they didn't think the couple were going to be getting any rest tonight. "So we are calling it a night. But feel free to eat, drink and have a good time. We want to rest before we go for our honeymoon in Jamaica."

Once Ana got Christian to the side she asked, "We're going on a honeymoon?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "Well, yeah. What did you think we'd just have a wedding and that's it? I figured this was a good way to get to know each other better."

Christian beamed at his new bride.

 _I needed to get alone with her now! Oh please God let this be the night we finally make love._

 **A/N: Brace yourselves guys the honeymoon chapter will be next! Now I know some of you are getting tired of Ana's attitude. Now she is starting to see the light and See Christian in a whole new way. Patience is a virtue.**


	31. Chapter 30: The wedding night

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 30:The wedding night**

Christian and Ana made their way to their bedroom up the stairs. Christian couldn't wait to get alone time with his wife.

 _We made our exit in a shower of white rose petals. I waved at everyone as we made it to our room. Coming in behind Ana as she held some money that was given to us as a collection from everyone. It was a tradition in my family._

"Wow, look it all this money we have. What will we do with this?" she asked.

Christian took the envelope out of her hand and said to her, "Don't worry about...it will be fine. Do you want some champagne?" Christian asked.

Ana was very nervous now that they were alone; it was officially their wedding night.

 _She was shoveling out the rose petals that made it into her dress as we left the party. We were nervous of course because now we were actually married by a priest and I'm sure she was nervous because of me. I would be lying if I said that I don't want to make love with my bride and she knows it._

"Well... it was a really nice wedding. It must be overwhelming meeting everybody like that."

Ana smiled as she said, "No, not really, why do you say that?"

"Um... you seemed a little rushed to get out of there."

"Oh my god, I hope I didn't come off rude."

"No, not at all. You were perfect. You are... perfect," Christian said, his eyes never leaving hers.

 _Ana walked around me as I was still looking at her. I used to always know what to say to a woman, as my cousin said I was quite the Romeo back in the day, but it's different with her. Ana was so different than the others. I don't want something quick and easy to take from her. I want a lifetime. I want it to be right and so it can't be all about me. What I want, how ready I am._

"Do you want to get changed? I do," Christian said taking off his suit jacket, trying to get comfortable.

He took of his shoes as Ana was looking at him. He could tell she was still nervous.

"Is there anything special you want to do?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest looking at her.

Ana who was looking in his eyes replied softly, "Yes as a matter of fact...there is."

 _She began to remove her dress sliding off her sleeves and let it fall into a pool of fabric at her feet. Leaving her in her white underskirt. A lump formed in my throat. My heart was pounding ninety miles an hour. I really wanted this...her. I have from the beginning. She walked towards me as my arms sliding down to my sides, I was meeting her eyes with mine. Her warm hands slid onto my chest as she undid my tie._

Bending his face down Christian asked her huskily, "Are you sure?"

 _She nodded as I slowly bent my head more to meet her rosy lips. The minute we had contact this shrill of electricity ran through my body. It felt so good to finally get close to her. Smelling her natural vanilla scent as my hand palmed her face deepening the kiss. My lips trailed down to her neck as we continued, only she pulled back. She looked at me and I knew she was nervous. Although Ana definitely wanted to kiss me, she felt tense breaking the kiss and grabbed both my hands in the air and said,_ "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" he asked her still breathing heavily from kissing.

"It's just that we had a big day and..."

"Ana, it's okay. I understand," Christian said, still holding her.

"You do?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah of course." He replied.

Christian was still touching her skin on her shoulders and neck.

"Look, this is nothing to be taken casually, it's a big deal for you and for me too. You just need to get rid of the tension and maybe I could help. Go sit on the bed, okay."

 _We went to the bed, sitting down on the bed she in her underskirt, me in my tuxedo shirt and pants. Taking my warm hands and placing them on her shoulders gently rubbing them for her._

"Relax, baby." Christian whispered softly, "I won't do anything to rush you, we have all the time in the world, as husband and wife."

 _Kneading deeper in her shoulder I felt her relax some._

Christian had her to lay on her stomach pulling her chestnut hair down from the clip letting cascade to the side as he rubbed her back.

"Remember, when we went and met with father Thomas and we both talked about what we wanted in a marriage?" he asked her softly as he massaged her back and shoulders gently. She relaxed more and more under his touch.

"Hmm, what about it?" she asked laying there.

"You looked miserable...you practically had your fingers and toes crossed."

Christian ran his hand down her leg pulling her foot up and giving it a playful tug.

"Seems like a long time ago," she said back.

"I know, I know. You thought you hated me, until you realized we wanted the same things. That our dreams could come true for both of us. I thought at that time - nope we're not going to make it...I thought maybe we were doomed to go through the motions for the rest of our lives...but today...today something changed. When we were saying our vows we connected, I felt it and I think you did too. And when we kissed you kissed me back and it was real. Maybe our dreams can come true with each other."

 _I leaned down and kissed her back, slowly working my way up to her neck. I felt my cock hardening as I continued to kiss her softly. God, I wanted her! I wanted to finally make love to my wife._

Christian had massaged his wife, his lips went to her back as he made a trail of soft kisses leading up to her neck. He managed to flip her over as his lips met hers. They began to kiss, as Christian slid in tongue in her mouth moaning.

"Oh, Ana, I want you so much!" Christian moaned in between kisses.

 _Damn, it felt so good to finally kiss her; to slowly make love to her. She was responding to my touches and my kiss. Could it really happen tonight? Were we finally going to make love?_

Christian's hands roamed all over Ana's body. His hands filt the silk fabric and he was ready to remove it.

 _Holy shit! Christian's lips are so hot! He's making me feel things I have never felt before. I felt like my body was on fire! Suddenly, I felt his hands going to the zipper of the silk material I wore under the dress._

Christian began to undress Ana from her slip. Ana felt as if her body was on fire. She arched her back allowing him to remove the slip as she was left in her bra and panties. Christian crawled over Ana on all fours. He just looked at her glowing body that was underneath him.

"My god, Ana, you take my breath away," Christian whispered as he kissed her gently, biting her lip bottom lip.

"Christian," Ana whispered, as she felt him tug lightly on her bottom lip.

She allowed him to kiss her nose, eyelids, cheeks, then he trailed down to her throat leaving wet kisses behind. His tongue traced all around her bra as her nipples hardened under the fabric making her moan.

"Oh, baby, you are so beautiful," Christian whispered in her ear, as he kissed it as well.

 _I felt his hands on my stomach as he gently glide them over my skin, Christian touched me, and lit my body on fire_.

Christians hands began to roam over her back, he fingers touching the attachment of her bra; he couldn't wait to remove it as he began to undo it.

Ana tore her lips from Christian's as she began to realize what was happening. He looked down at her, panting from their make-out session and she almost naked.

"Ana?" he asked looking down at her. He was leaning upward as she was still laying on the bed.

"I'm sorry...I don't know if I'm ready for this…" Ana whispered back.

Christian sighed as he ran his hands through his copper hair out of frustration. He looked back at her trying to figure this out.

"Ana, is the thought of being with me that repulsive?" he asked hurt.

"No, Christian, it's not that all..." She started to move towards him but he backed off.

"I don't know what else to do here, Ana. I'm trying to be patient with you, but this is killing me," he said, in a hurt voice.

"I know...I'm sorry. I just need more time," Ana replied softly, looking back at her husband.

Christian got up from the bed and left her alone. He was hurt because he thought she was finally ready to be with him and she wasn't. He left out of the bedroom, breathing heavy as his head rested on the door behind him as he took a frustrated breath.

 _I thought...I thought...she was ready. Why do I put myself through this? She doesn't love you, Christian, I told myself. I'm just fooling myself that she will ever feel anything for me. This is exactly what our marriage will be. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I walked away from the room._

Christian went to the living room, by now it was empty from all the wedding guests. He decided to check his email to take his mind off Ana.

 _When he massaged my shoulders and back... my body was responding to his advances. How he talked about our meeting with Father Thomas and said our dreams could come true and then he kissed my back. I shivered from his touch, the shiver wasn't from repulsion, it was in fact the opposite. It scared me. I had thought maybe I'd just bluff it through as part of plan, but my reaction wasn't a bluff and it wasn't just physical either, he was right I'd felt that strong connection he was talking about too and that terrified me._

 _What if I was wrong about where I belonged? I had always been so careful not to love anyone too much to protect myself and suddenly as his lips worked their way up my back It became clear that there would be no protecting my heart from Christian if I wasn't careful and maybe it was too late already._

Ana didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to these feelings she was having with him. But then he walked away leaving her all alone, feeling rejected. The truth was she was having feelings for him, genuine feelings and it was scaring her. She didn't mean to hurt him.

"What have I done?" Ana started crying.

He had left and she waited for him to come back. Ana put on a robe as she was just in her bra and panties. She kept waiting for him to come back to explain, but when he didn't, she didn't know what else to do but call Kate. Ana was panicked because she saw another side of Christian tonight.

"Hello," Kate answered.

"I need to talk to you, are you alone?" she asked.

"Hang on, Ana," Kate replied.

Ana heard her say to someone she had to take the call and went somewhere more quiet.

"What's up Ana?" Kate asked.

"W-we were in the bedroom and we started to get romantic."

She asked, "Did you do _it_?"

Ana sighed saying, "No, not at all. Kate, he was being so sweet and talking about his feelings...I just felt so guilty. I don't know if I can go through with this..." she said, looking towards the bedroom door.

Kate told Ana next that she wasn't going to like what she did. Ana asked her what she did.

"I called the feds and told them you were in over your head."

"What?" Ana asked panicked.

 _Kate told me she was worried about me and she didn't know what Christian or I would do. I told her thanks for the confidence in me. I told her I needed to go and she asked me to call her back. What do I do? I ran my hands through my hair saying to myself, I have to do something or my plans will go up into flames. I had gathered some of my stuff in my hands when he came back into the room._

Christian walked back into the room to get ready to go to bed.

"Christian...listen, I'm ..."

He started saying, "I'm sorry, Ana. I'm just going to in another room, I'm getting used to it so don't worry."

"I was wrong..." Ana started saying to him only he cut her off.

"No, I was wrong. I was very wrong to think that you care about me, but it's okay."

Ana was trying to tell him that her feelings were changing by saying, "I do care about you...I...don't know maybe it's the house, the guys with the guns, I don't know. But can't we just go somewhere else and have our night together?" she asked him hoping.

"Ana, this is your home now... you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"But I am. I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop, something else to happen. Can't we just go somewhere else?"

He sighed saying, "No, I wish we could, but we can't now it's too late now."

Ana was still trying to convince him to take me somewhere when they heard a commotion going on outside their bedroom door.

They heard Jack shouting, get out of the way! As two FBI men burst through the bedroom.

Christian tried to make them leave by saying, "Guys come on? What do you think you're doing here? It's our wedding night!"

They introduced themselves to the newlyweds. Ana looked at one of the men while he looked back. _Oh god what do I do now?_

"Christian Grey, you and your wife are wanted for questioning," one of the FBI men said.

"For what?" he asked.

"We were told that you and your wife were seen with lots of money tonight for maybe a payoff or money laundering."

Christian looked at the search warrant paper saying, "Have you ever heard of wedding gifts, money? It's a tradition in my family when one gets married. There is nothing illegal about that, this is nuts."

Ana however began telling him maybe they should answer their questions because they hadn't done anything wrong.

He began to question them asking, "What does my wife have to do with any of this?"

Grace walked in and stated, "That's a very good question, Christian."

She came and stood between them .

"Look this is a special night for us, please, I don't want there to be any problems."

Grace replied, "Well, it's too late for that." She looked at Ana, "What's next on your wish list?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Ana questioned her mother in law.

"You know why!" Grace stated coldly.

"Look, mother," he said, and looking at the men he said, "My mother and wife are having some problems but we're working them out. Family is everything, right ladies?" he asked both of them.

Christian asked them what they wanted but they wanted to do it separately. He didn't want them to but Ana insisted telling him it would be okay. He apologized to her before leaving in the room with one of the FBI men.

 _The FBI agent told me Kate called them and informed them I was forced into this marriage and he asked if I was willing to help them and I said yes. However he mentioned now that Grace was suspicious my life was in danger. But I told him the minute I met this family my life was already in danger. I told him I would do anything to bring Grace down to her knees._

Meanwhile Christian and Grace were right outside of his and Ana's bedroom. They were discussing the fact the FBI came in on their wedding night and his mother told him it was not a coincidence.

 _My mother and I heard the guy talking on the phone to someone while he stood guard of the door. Mother on the other hand said it was too coincidental for them to come tonight that someone had to tip the feds off. She thinks my wife is involved, but I told her Ana wouldn't do something like this._

Mother insisted, "Christian, I know what I'm doing."

Looking her in the eyes he asked her, "Yeah, but at what cost? If they sense you two don't get along things may become worse." He replied walking away from her as he was upset. Christian didn't want to say anything he'd regret later.

 _I was still in our bedroom talking to the feds. He told me they needed to know where the bodies were buried, but I really don't know that yet. He kept telling me that if I took Grace down then Christian would go too. I really didn't want to send my husband to prison._

 _I tried to explain that he was different from his mother and the rest but the agent insisted otherwise. He said the new guys always start out that way, but the longer they are in business the more ruthless they get._

"Why can't it be just Grace and not Christian? You said yourself that he's not a bad guy."

"Mrs. Grey, I understand your situation. You're a sweet girl and don't want anyone getting hurt here except, Grace. But you're the one who called us and said you were forced into this marriage. Are you starting to have feelings for your husband?" he asked her.

"No! I know him better than you guys do, that's all. Why can't it just be just her?" she asked again.

"Look, the longer you stay married and stay in the family you will become on of them. So it's either him or you."

 _When he put it that way, I finally told him that I would help them. I really didn't want to do it this way, but I felt like I had no choice. I wanted my life back. If the choice is between saving Christian or myself, I have to choose me...don't I?_

 _Christian re-entered our room as the fed started to leave. I was a little emotional once he put his arms around me and brought me closer to him as the fed said his goodbyes and left the room. I felt the loss of Christian's warmth right away as he pulled away. At first I thought he would be upset with me but he wasn't. In fact it was the opposite._

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

Ana wiped her eyes with her hands and replied, "Yeah just a little scared, I guess."

"I know it must have been scary for you. I won't let anything like that happen to you again, I'm sorry." He pulled Ana into his arms, against his chest.

 _I have to admit I felt secure as long as I was in his arms._

"You are my wife, and I will protect you with my life. I promise," Christian vowed as he held her and Ana was beginning to realize, sending him to prison was going to be harder than she thought.

 _Because I was actually starting to have feelings for him. And I knew he had feelings for me. Am I in over my head?_

 **A/N: Hey guys...I know you're going to throw those cyber tomatoes at me. At least Ana is now falling for her husband, that's a good thing. Ana is finally admitting to herself, she does in fact have feelings for Christian. The story continues...**


	32. Chapter 31:Mrs Silva and Security

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 31: Mrs. Silva and Security?**

Ana was outside the mansion talking to Kate on the phone. She was telling her about what happened last night when the feds busted into their wedding night. Ana was explaining to her about they said they had a search warrant and spoke to one of them alone.

She explained to Kate that they wanted Christian as much as Grace. Ana didn't know if she in good conscience set up her husband. It was something she wasn't ready for.

Meanwhile Christian was discussing what happened with the family lawyer. Actually he's more like a person who watches out for their business part- the security part. He was sitting at Grace's desk, the office in the living area.

Grace told him what happened last night with the feds, and explaining that the feds had a search warrant. He said he knew because he got the copy of the paper last night at his office, suspected money laundering and payoffs, but it wasn't true.

Grace was telling him that it was very suspicious of their visit namely blaming Christian's wife for it, however he told her it was coincidence and Ana wouldn't do such a thing to them. Grace went on saying it had to be someone close to the family, who saw Christian and Ana being handed money. Grace suggested to Jake she thinks Rick, Ana's brother had a hand in calling the feds because he was against the wedding all along. Jake said he'd look into it. Christian told Jake he didn't have to look into it because I knew her family had nothing to do with it.

"Christian, the FBI had your wife in the room alone for quite some time questioning her," Grace said to her son spitefully.

"Of course they did because she's a part of this family," he stated back.

"Yeah. So you keep insisting."

Ana entered the room and they stared in her direction, especially Grace.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't know you had company," Ana said.

Grace introduced Ana to their family attorney. She held out her hand but he refused it. Grace on the other hand had no qualms telling Ana about his current visit.

"He would like to ask you questions about what happened last night. To see if we know who might have turned us into the FBI," she stated coldly.

Christian looked over at his mother clenching his jaw as she made that statement.

"Oh well... I don't mind talking to him, I will do anything to help this family."

"Ana, you don't have to do this," Christian said to her.

"I disagree," Grace replied..

"I will not have Ana being grilled after what she went through last night."

"Hey, no, it's okay, I don't mind." Ana said, comforting Christian.

"But this doesn't concern you Ana, as your not involved in the family business."

"Preservation of this family always concerns me, Christian." Grace said as she continued, "I have an errand to run and someone to visit. Excuse me," she said leaving the room.

Jake asked Ana if she knew who would want to call the feds on the family. She replied she didn't. Christian stood over Ana watching her as she answered his questions. She did seem kinda nervous and tense, but Christian thought it was only because of Jake and how he was asking her the questions. Christian remained there so it wouldn't get out of hand.

Ana went on to say the feds wanted to know how she and Christian met, where she came from and stuff like that. She also went to to tell Jake they asked how his family operated and she said she told them the truth. He didn't like that answer at all. But she added that the truth was she didn't know anything, and that she was clueless about the business.

"Okay. Are we good?" Christian asked, getting tired of the questioning part of his wife.

"No, actually. She was with them alone for quite sometime, she has about twenty minutes to account for," Jake said, looking at her.

"I disagree. Look, I appreciate what you're doing but honestly I think this is enough. If there is more I will call you."

Jake got up and shook Christian's hand leaving the room. Christian sat at the desk telling Ana, "Hey, I'm sorry about all that. My mother is just being a bitch right now."

Ana was concerned about the feds and Jake. But Christian told her it was fine and that the lawyer doesn't trust anybody. She went on to say she felt like an idiot because she thinks the feds thought she was lying about what was going on here.

"I'll tell you what, if anyone asks you about what we do you can tell them we're into security."

"Security?" Ana questioned.

"Yeah. Basically we just do what the cops should do only for a price. A fee."

"Okay..." she said, but Jack came in and spoke with Christian..

"Sorry for the interruption but we have a situation at hand."

Jack went on to tell him, Mrs. Silva was here to see his mother only she's was out and begged to see him instead.

Christian excused himself from Ana telling her this was business and she said she understood. Just as she was leaving the room Mrs. Silva entered saying, "Thank you for seeing me, Mr. Grey."

After Ana left Christian told Mrs. Silva that it's his mother who runs the business and not him. She told Christian she tried to talk with his mother but she wouldn't listen. Christian asked her if her business her was about making a payment as she asked for more time. She said her husband couldn't work and therefore couldn't pay the money right now and needed more time.

She began to cry uncontrollably, Christian wanted to go to the poor lady, but knew he couldn't with Jack in the room. So he let her weep for a while. She was telling him she didn't mean to get all emotional, but he told her it was okay. He asked her what was going on.

She said her husband hurt his back and therefore had to close up their business for a few days to take care of him and losing out on making money. She was asking for more time to pay for their services that was provided and that their business has been wonderful since they haven't had any break ins or such since they agreed to pay, but they just didn't have it right now.

Christian told her he was sorry about her problems, but a deal was a deal and that they couldn't give her more time. He hated to do that but with Jack in the room he would have went to his mother on how soft he was, and wouldn't hear the end of it.

Mrs. Silva went on to tell Christian she heard he was different than his mother that he had compassion. It hurt him to have her say that when he did feel for her. But he had to save face in front of Jack.

"I do Mrs. Silva, but you and your husband have an obligation and we expect it to be fulfilled."

"Please...just a few more days..." she begged.

Only Jack had to escort her out of the room telling her that her time was up.

Ana heard Christian telling that poor woman that he couldn't give her more time she was stunned. But then again Jack was in there with him. So in the back of her mind she knew this wasn't the Christian she was having feelings for.

Ana heard Jack tell the woman to get out and pay them in full or she wouldn't have a husband anymore. Ana ran upstairs and grabbed some of the money out of the envelope from last night. After Jack let Mrs. Silva out, Ana ran into her telling her to please give the money to pay Grace off the debt they owed them.

Mrs. Silva asked Ana who she was and she told her she's Christian's wife. Mrs. Silva asked how she could repay Ana for her kindness. Ana told her not to worry about it, that she wanted to help her out.

 **A/N: Okay all...I received some reviews that most of you were not happy with Ana in the last chapter. However; I am listening and trying to soften her up a bit. Ana is starting to see Christian as a caring person, nothing like his mother. Some of you wanted to see more of a Mobster Christian, and I will try my best to make him come out a bit. Please only give constructive criticism.**


	33. Chapter 32: Suspicions?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 32: Suspicions?**

Grace, Christian and John were at Towers having lunch. John had to leave, because he had a meeting, leaving mother and son alone.

"I'm glad John had to go because it gives us time to discuss business," Grace said.

Christian swallowed his food before replying back. "Oh come on, I was hoping to get through one meal without arguing."

"I don't want to argue with you either, but I am curious as to what happened between you and Mrs. Silva the other day. She came to see you yesterday, correct?"

Looking back at his mother he asked, "Yeah, so what? What's the big deal?"

"Well...did you help her?"

"No. I did feel sorry for her, but I told her a deal is a deal and that she had to pay on time...you can ask Jack if you don't believe me."

"I believe you. I just don't understand how she got the money so quickly," she stated.

Relaxing in his chair some and asked, "What? She paid you?" Christian was shocked by this.

"That day yes." Grace replied, looking at her son.

He was relieved that she paid her debt to them. "Okay, so what's the problem?" Christian asked as he drank a glass of water.

"The point is strange things have been happening lately, starting from the FBI showing up at our home with a search warrant just hours after your wedding. Someone is trying to make trouble for us."

"And we agreed it's not Ana, right?" Christian asked.

"Well I'm convinced otherwise, because ever since Ana Steele has entered into our lives things have been happening."

"Her name is Ana Grey," Christian said, through clenched teeth.

"That's even worse, the fact of her being one of us now. A member of our own family is working against us."

His mother kept trying to convince him, that she was behind all of this. However he begged to differ. Grace has been trying really hard and he knew she only wants to avenge his brother's death.

"Fine, but it's NOT her!" Christian said, looking at his mother.

"You're wrong about this. I bet my life on it. In fact, that's what you're doing, you're betting ALL our lives on it."

 _I stared angrily at mother angrily for thinking that Ana is the one who called the FBI on us. Ana still resisting their connection, but is beginning to care for me. I know it and relished in that fact. Ana's been a horrible liar since I met her, no way she could fake feeling something like having having feelings for me this long and this well. Oh, she's not happy about it, but she can't help feeling this thing between us, any more than I could. I would stake my life on that._

Ana arrived at the church where the Grey's attended church. She was there to think things out. Her life had never been more complicated than it has now. Ever since that fateful night that she accidently killed Elliot, her life had spun out of control. She married Christian in order to save her life and her friends as well. Only Ana never intended to fall for her husband.

 _I was at the church where the Grey family attends and where Christian's cousin John serves as a priest. Though, I wasn't Catholic, my husband was. I lit a candle and bended down on my knees to pray. "God, I know that I am a sinner, I just ask you, to help me in my situation. I don't know what to do. Please help me. Amen."_

"Ana?" A voice asked her as she gasped out.

"Oh, Mrs. Silva," Ana said breathlessly, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. However; I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to thank you for giving me the money to pay off the Grey's."

"You don't have to thank me, I was glad to do it. I hope all is good with your husband." Anastasia replied.

"Well...I'm grateful for the money that you lent us to pay the Greys off. I talked it over with my husband, but well we think it might have been a mistake taking the money."

"No, please keep it. I want you to. I'm sorry about my husband…" Ana started saying.

"Don't be, Mrs. Grey. Actually, Christian is a good man. I know he is. Its his mother, she is the evil one. I've heard that Christian is different from the rest. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to help me. I think if their henchman Jack, hadn't been in the room, Christian would have helped in some way."

Ana felt relief that even Mrs. Silva saw good in her husband, as she was starting to see it herself too. Meanwhile,Christian was still at towers eating with his mother as they discussed Ana and the business.

Grace told her son, she believed it was Ana that called the FBI. He told her that she wasn't the one who turned them in. Grace was telling him that he was naive, Christian retorted that she was being paranoid.

"I trust my wife. I trust her with my life," Christian said to his mother.

"Oh really?" his mother asked. "Should I remind you that she cost your brother his LIFE."

"How many times do I need to tell you this...she was defending herself!" his voice was sharp.

"And I'm defending what's left of this family!" mother stated.

 _I huffed. Why couldn't she just drop the subject already?_

"I already lost one of my sons, I'll be damned if this girl takes the rest of us down!" she said angrily.

"This girl is my wife, she's the future of this family, our children are the next Grey generation. Don't you ever forget that."

 _I sat there glaring at my mother. I was getting tired of defending my wife to her. She needs to accept that Ana is my wife now and that nothing would make me think otherwise._

Ana was still at the church talking to . She asked her to please not tell Christian where she got the money to pay them.

 _I was talking with Mrs. Silva, she was telling me her husband still thinks they should talk to Christian about the money. She was telling me that they don't want to get anymore involved with the family, to which I didn't blame her one bit._

"Why don't you want your husband to know the truth?"

Ana looked her in her eyes and said, "Honestly? You see we haven't been married long…"

"So you're newlyweds?" Mrs. Silva asked.

"Yes. So you can understand right? I just don't want my husband to think that I'm working against him or anything. I need him to trust me."

"I understand that. But then again it's hard to know about someone that has so much to hide." Mrs. Silva stated. _That's very true,_ Ana thought.

 _I told her that's how I felt, that it's very hard to get close when they are so secretive about everything. But she said to me not everything they do is secret. She said it was no secret in the neighborhood how the run their protection business She questioned me that since I'm Christian's wife why don't I know how the business works._

"Well, I already told you that he doesn't talk about it much, that he's pretty quiet about it. Is there anything you could tell me that would make me understand my own husband?" Ana asked.

 _I told her I wanted to be a better wife for Christian if she could tell me more about the business and how they ran it. She let her guard down telling me that she and her husband has a business for years and that everything was fine. But then all of the sudden they were broken into five times._

"After that happened within less than a month, Elliot Grey came in and said they could protect but for a price. We had no choice at the time."

"So you paid?" Ana asked.

"We didn't want to, but it became a way of life. Then my husband hurt his back and you know the rest."

 _It all became more clearer to me. If they didn't pay their debt Grace would have killed her husband if they didn't pay. She told me that there are many more people at the mercy of the Grey family. I asked her who but she told me it would hurt our marriage, that knowing too much could hurt me._

I understood where she was coming from. The more you knew about their business, the more danger you'd be in. It was a tough decision all around. Meanwhile Christian was at Towers with his mother. Grace was explaining to her son, about how his grandfather built their business.

"Do you think you're the only one with a dream? Your Grandfather came here with nothing. His dream was to turn your father his son into a force to be reckoned with and he did. It wasn't easy being a Grey in a city filled with the Steeles, Spauldings, Chamberlains and the rest of them. Your father never gave up and no one in this family never gave up either. Even when your father was gunned down by ruthless men, he laid dying in my arms and made me promise to take care of the family. I made a vow to keep this family as strong as he did." Grace reminded her son.

 _Part of me knew my mother was right. My family struggled to get where we were now. I know this, I wanted to do good in the family and also in the community._

She continued on, "I made a life for all of us, including your brother and sister and all your cousins. It's what good families do for one another."

Christian sighed saying, "I know that mother. I can be just as ruthless but as has to be within my way and within the law."

"Do me one favor." Grace said to her son.

"What?" he asked.

"If you give her one more test to prove her worthiness. The best way to test Ana is let her think she knows something to hurt us."

He sat back in his chair and asked, "You mean set her up?"

"It wouldn't be a set up unless the information got somewhere like...the FBI. If it doesn't then we will know that she is fit to be a Grey."

 _I stared at my mother. She would go to any lengths to prove my wife betrayed us, I knew how she worked._

He leaned in closer to his mother saying, "Over my dead body. You will do nothing against my wife, do you understand me? If you do, you will lose the only son you have left," Christian warned her.

Christian didn't want to go against his wife. He would do anything to protect from his mother. Though he had no idea that Ana was talking with Mrs. Silva at the church. Mrs. Silva began to tell Ana all the people who are paying the Grey's for their protection. Ana made sure that she knew that she was doing the right thing.

 _Mrs. Silva gave me all the names of the people she knows who are paying the Greys for protection. I thanked her for confiding and telling me. Mrs. Silva hoped she did the right thing. I told her to tell her husband that the Grey's won't hurt them anymore._

 _After we both stood up I told her that I will do anything to help Christian become legitimate and that Grace was the one keeping him from doing that. She told me she admired me because it takes a lot of love to do what I'm doing. I told her that I care very much for Christian and asked her not to say anything for what I'm trying to do. She gave me her word._

While the ladies said their goodbyes Mrs. Silva was saying hello to John who walked in as she was leaving. Ana turned to face him greeting him. "Hello, John."

John thought it was odd to see Ana at his church with one of their members. Especially one of his families clients.

"Hey, Ana, what were you doing here?"

"Oh...um...I came to pray and light a candle."

"But you're not Catholic," he said to her.

"No, I'm not...but my mother was. She used to bring me to mass. It makes me feel closer to her to be here...Besides I thought the church was open to all in need of comfort. Why would I need a special reason to be here?" Ana bristled.

"Okay, Ana, I'm not going to lie to you. I heard Mrs. Silva thank you for the money you gave her to pay off some debt. You did give her money, right?"

 _I admitted to him that I saw her at the house and I heard about her situation and helped her out and that was all. He asked me why I felt guilty about helping her and I said I didn't. I told him that I was nervous that if Christian found out about he would get upset._

Christian was still fighting with his mother about his wife and the fact she he felt Ana deserved respect. He reminded her of their wedding they just had to make her happy.

"We were married in front of you and god and I demand you to respect that."

She tightly asked, "You demand?"

"Yes. We may live under your roof but this is our home too. And I won't have anyone in my home trying to sabotage my wife or my marriage, is that clear?"

"It's clear to me that Ana had affected your judgement."

"No, no, no...I am as loyal as ever. I understand the importance of family. I'm not blinded by love but I'm not heartless either. I believe Ana when she tells me Elliot attacked her, I do. If I thought for one moment that she was lying then I would taken care of it. But that's not how it was."

"Well we will never know, will we?" mother said angrily.

"I know, mother, I know."

"You're confusing feelings with facts." Grace stated coldly.

"No, not this time, mother. If I thought anyone was betraying our family I would take the same offense like you or dad would, just like that."

"Okay, Christian. We will do it your way... for now." Grace replied to her son.

 _I said okay and left the restaurant. I had somewhere I needed to be and was running late. But it wasn't far._

Ana and John were talking at the church, she was asking him not to tell Christian about her helping that lady.

"I think you should be the one to tell him Ana before someone else does."

"The only ones who knows what I did, is you and Mrs. Silva. I'm sure she won't say anything." Ana replied.

"Listen...you don't have to worry about Christian at all. I know my cousin." John stated.

"Who's worried about me?" Ana and John heard Christian's voice as he came in further.

John greeted Christian. Both men shaking hands as they said hello to each other.

"Christian, my boy...you really lucked out when you married, Ana."

 _I stood up, turning to face both of them as John boasted about me which I didn't want him to._

"Um...John you don't have to do this," Ana said to him nervously.

"You found yourself a very kind and generous girl."

Christian said to him, "Well... yes, I know that but where exactly is all this praise coming from?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"I was actually telling John about...um..." Ana said as she had trouble forming a sentence.

Christian cut in asking, "It's okay Ana, let him finish. I love to hear good things about my wife."

John went on to say as she tried to stop him, "She was afraid that if you found this out you would be upset but I told her not to worry."

"Seriously, John, You don't have to…" Ana started saying.

"Ana..." Christian said as John spoke again.

"A member of our parish a Mrs. Silva, who was hurting for money, but Ana helped her out. She gave her, her own money. Christian, isn't that something?" John asked Christian as he himself didn't look too happy.

Christian looking right at Ana as he cocked his head to the side and darkly said, "Well...that is something."

At that moment, Ana knew that he knew something was up. The way he looked at her it wasn't a good sign at all.

 _When John told me that Ana gave Mrs. Silva the lady who came by to see me about repaying a debt, my mother had mentioned to me earlier, was here with my wife. And my mother told me she just paid in full for our services after she yesterday begging me for more time. So yeah I looked at her suspiciously especially now. I defended her to my mother and now this happens? I hope Ana isn't working after my family after all._

 **A/N: And yes the plot is thickening! I just wanted to say that I am listening to everyone's reviews. That said, I wanted to thank you all. This story has gotten 500 reviews! I hadn't looked at the number a while and was astonished with it. WOW! I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	34. Chapter 33: Seduction or real?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 33: Seduction or Real?**

 _I was looking at Ana as she stood still, looking at me in fear. She ought to be if what my cousin said was true, she was in a lot of trouble._

"Do you know Mrs. Silva?" Christian's tone was harsh, challenging her.

Ana turned away from him saying, "No, I wouldn't say I know her, I just um..." her voice trailed off.

 _I knew she was scared as her voice trembled._

"Well, then...I don't understand." Christian said, walking towards her though her back was turned to him. "You must have met her?"

Turning and facing him again, she answered, "Yeah, I did."

"Where?" he commanded her.

"I met her at the house. Remember? When she came by to see you I was there," she answered shakily.

Looking into her eyes he said, "Yeah, for like two seconds."

"I also saw her when she was coming out and she looked really upset. I asked what was wrong and she told me about her husband hurting his back, and so they weren't able to pay all of their bills...so I just lent her some..." her voice was quiet as she told him.

 _I stood there looking at her trying to figure all of this out. She had to of known that Mrs. Silva was one of our clients, I know Ana is a bright young woman and helping out a client was a big mistake. It makes us look... weak._

"So a woman you don't know, gave you a sob story and you just handed her a wad of cash?"

She nodded to him as she looked down then looking into his eyes. "Yeah, basically."

 _I didn't believe one word she was saying._

"No, no, there's more to this you're not telling me, and I want to know what it is, Ana, right now!" I said, shaking her.

 _I was scared, I didn't know how Christian was going to react. I had to think of something and fast!_

Ana's breathing came in pants, and he knew she was scared. It was good in a way because Christian needed her to tell him the truth.

 _Oh, God, please tell me that Ana isn't working against my family after all._

"Christian, have you become so cynical that you can't believe Ana's kind gesture?" John asked.

"John, stay out of this...please." Christian gestured to his cousin. "Where did you get the cash?" Christian questioned his wife.

"I used some of our wedding money," she explained.

Christian backed away from his wife exasperated. "I can't believe you!"

 _How could she do that to me, to us? I trusted her._

"Our marriage is partnership, that money was half mine, Christian!" she yelled.

John seemed confused by Christian's reaction as well, he cut in saying, "Hey, it's not like you're hurting for money..."

"John, I said stay out of this! This is between me and my wife," Christian replied, curtly to him.

"Why are you getting so bent out of shape?" John asked curiously; he thought Christian would be proud of his wife helping someone out.

"Look! I want to talk to my wife alone, okay?" he demanded.

John told Ana that it was nice running into her she said likewise. After she watched his cousin leave she asked, "What's the problem, Christian?"

"What do you mean what's the...why were you meeting Mrs. Silva?" Christian asked.

"I didn't meet her here, Christian. I came on my own to pray and light a candle. She just showed up. She told me she was glad that she bumped into me to thank me."

"She wanted to thank you? That's all?" Christian asked her.

"Yeah, she told me about her husband and the fact he couldn't work because of his back and was late paying bills...is that a problem, why are you blowing this out of proportion?"

Christian walked up to her fast yelling, "You keep interfering, Ana, you keep sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!"

She turned to him after he walked passed her. "What do you mean where I don't belong?"

"Mrs. Silva is our client!" Christian yelled at her.

Ana was trying everything she could to make it look like she knew nothing about the business.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that she and her husband own a store in a not so good neighborhood, they have been having break-ins and we've been protecting them. She paid for their debt with our money, the money that YOU gave her, Ana! She made a fool out of us, you made a fool out of me!" Christian shouted angrily.

 _I was so angry with her that I was sure my veins were popping out on my forehead. My mother kept telling me that Ana couldn't be trusted. I wanted to give my wife the benefit of the doubt and this happens?_

"Oh." Ana replied looking at him.

"Oh?" he asked her, "Oh?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry."

"I didn't know," she said trying to convince him.

"You didn't know," Christian said, smirking. _I don't know wether to be angry or fuck her senseless!_

"She didn't tell me what the money was for."

"Really? Is that so?" Christian asked looking at her.

 _Dang it! I was hoping this wouldn't get out as of now Christian's not going to trust me to tell me about the business at all. I was stuck._

"Was she just here? Did she just leave?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well come on we're going to go catch up with her," he said grabbing their coats and her hand which she snatched away.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because we're going to find out what she told you about my family." He stated

"No!" she shouted getting Christian's attention.

He looked at her in shock. "No?"

 _No one has ever stood up to me before. This is was different._

"This is ridiculous, Christian." Ana replied looking back at him.

"What's the matter, Ana?" he asked demanding. _I know there is more than what she is telling me._

"Nothing." She answered.

"Oh come on, why are you stalling?"

"I'm not stalling."

"You're scared, you're acting like little jack rabbit," he said to her almost breathless.

Ana walked passed him while he grabbed her arm again and she turned to him gritting her teeth.

"Stop grilling me, like I'm one of your clients. You're trying to trip me up here." Ana breathed out.

"No, you're doing that all by yourself. I'm trying to figure out who...you are, who I'm married to."

She looked in her husband's eyes. "Me! I'm Anastasia Rose Grey, I'm your wife!"

"Are you? Are you really? I come to see my cousin, but I find you're having some secret meeting with one of our clients."

"I told you I didn't know she would be here!"

"Yeah, I heard you...so what else am I supposed to think?"

"You're supposed to believe me..."

 _I laughed at her response. Really? She expects me to believe that she didn't know she was a client when she saw her at our home just the other day._

"You're supposed to remember our wedding day and our vows, to trust each other," Ana said, softly to her husband.

Ana walked towards Christian continuing, "Will you just remember the way we looked at each other and the way we kissed...I felt something...I know you did too..."

"Ana..." He said to her; however his body was responding to her. He didn't want to but hell...it's been a long time since he'd been with anyone. Christian's emotions were getting the best of him as she came closer.

 _Good God this woman was killing me! I was getting harder by the second with her body brushing up against mine._

"Why would I betray that feeling and throw it away, why would I do something like that?"

 _Looking into her blue eyes, I really wanted to trust her._ " I don't know..."

 _She shushed me getting closer to me, I was feeling my resolve slipping away as she continued._

"We have something, I know we do," _her hand reached up to touch my face,_ "I know I've tried to deny it but it's there and it's this...chemistry..." _she said looking into my eyes_. _Fuck my life I wanted her right then and there._ "And it's not anything I've ever felt before... can we please stop this? Can we please just go home?" _She was so close that our lips connected...barely but they did. I kissed her back lightly. What are you waiting for Christian; she's coming onto you, throw her up against the wall and fuck the hell out of her already!_

However, Christian pulled away from the kiss needing to gain some control. This wasn't the place. He whispered, "Okay...let's go home. Let's get outta here."

 _I backed away from her but grabbing her hand to follow me as we couldn't do that in a church. It took every ounce of me not too._

Ana hated herself for what she was turning herself into. This wasn't her.

 _This isn't the type of person I wanted to be. Not even close. I just used seduction to steer my husband from going to talk to Mrs. Silva. I hated myself for what I was doing to him. Christian doesn't deserve this from me. Christian is a good man, he saved me from the wrath of his mother. All because he cares for me. I had to make this up to him._

Once they were home and walking into their bedroom Christian asked Ana, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ana replied said looking at him.

"Well, you haven't said a word since we left the church."

"I just wasn't in the mood to talk. Sorry."

Ana knew Christian was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. It was Jack and he wanted to talk to Christian. He told her he'd be right back leaving outside the door. Ana followed, stopping at the door to listen in.

 _I heard Jack telling Christian that I gave him the slip tonight and he thought he should let Christian know. I heard Christian telling him that his surveillance on me wasn't necessary. They argued because Jack said the boss wanted him to only Christian told him not anymore. I heard footsteps so I hurried away from the door as he came back in._

Ana told Christian that she was sorry that she lost Jack, but only did it because she didn't want him thinking the same thing.

"Well, it looks like to me that you are working against the family, are you? I hope to God that's not what you're doing, Ana."

Ana couldn't believe he was looking at her that way...well in all honestly yes she did believe it.

"I'm not working against the family. I'm grateful that you saved my life."

"Yeah, so?" he asked. "So what is that supposed to mean exactly? That...you have embraced your life now that you've become a Grey?" he asked, taking off his suit jacket.

"Well maybe it's not the life I would have chosen, but I am alive and that's because of you."

He's loosening up his tie as he stated raising his eyebrows, "So you're grateful?"

Ana looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows. "What I'm feeling is more than gratitude." She stepped towards him, trying to close the distance between them. "Do you honestly I would do anything to hurt you?" she asked, looking seductively into his eyes.

"I don't know...I wanna trust you," he says quietly.

 _I looked deep in his eyes and I could see that he really wanted to make our marriage work._

She looked deep into his eyes and lowly said, "I want to trust you too." Ana walked closer to him feeling his body heat radiate to hers. Her hands find his chest as she continued, "I want to be close to you, Christian," she rubbed his chest and continued her seduction. She wanted them to start out like any other couple that just got married. Ana knew his resolve was slowly slipping away as he cocked his head looking down at her and his eyes looking into hers.

"Just think about our wedding day...the priest just pronounced us as husband and wife...you may kiss your bride..."

 _When Ana came closer to me, I felt this electric force run through me. I was excited, as my cock was hardening with her advances. Could she really be ready to my wife just as I'm ready to be her husband? I hope so as our lips finally met._

Ana felt that she needed to show Christian, that she was attracted to him.

 _We began kissing and tasting each other. His body is getting closer to mine as we move to get closer together. He cupped my face with his hands as our kisses get deeper. He bends down and picks me up bridal style carrying me over to the bed. He sets me down on the bed as we kiss and our hands all over each other. We moan as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. I hear his breathing coming in pants as he kisses my neck and I find myself liking his advances more and more._

 _He starts unbuttoning my cardigan removing it leaving me in my thin cotton top. As he takes it off he kissed me again his tongue slides in my mouth as we both moan. I slide my hands up feeling his chest helping take his shirt off. My nails scrape his back as we continue our make-out session._

Christian could hardly believe it! They were actually making out. He wanted her more than ever wanted anyone. He tried to show that to her...

 _Damn! I can't believe we are actually doing this! We were kissing and making out on the bed! I removed some of her clothing as I kissed her exposed skin. God she is so beautiful!_

Christian began laying Ana down to the bed, her back hitting the mattress.

 _Christian slowly laying me gently to the mattress as we kiss. He laid me onto the bed and his body weight on me felt good and I could feel his hard cock on my thigh. I gasped with desire. He kissed me deeply and that's when it hits me we're about to make love._

The two of them were so into each other that neither one of them heard the shrill of the cell phone ringing. At first it was being ignored.

 _I had laid her down onto the bed. I knew she could feel my hard cock beneath her, as she gasped._

Ana heard his phone ringing and it disrupted them. She pulled her face away from his.

 _Ugh! This was driving me crazy!_ Christian said to himself.

"Christian, your phone is ringing." She whispered to me.

"Let it ring, baby," Christian said trying to kiss her again. Only the ringing wouldn't let up.

"Damn it!" Christian whispered, clearly frustrated.

He got up from the bed, panting looking down at Ana. He grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket as he panted. "What?" He growled into the phone.

"Christian, we have a situation that needs your attention," Jack said.

"Can't you take care of it? I was in the middle of something here." He spoke out loud, looking back at his wife who was flushed from their making out.

Ana was looking back at Christian. For the first time in their marriage; she hated that they were interrupted.

"No. Your mother said you needed to take care of this. Pronto." Jack replied.

"Okay, fine. Give me twenty minutes," Christian said, as he hung up the phone. _Seriously? This had to happen now?_

"What's going on?" Ana asked as he began to get dressed again.

"I don't know...all I know is that Jack needs me at the warehouse. Something has come up."

Christian bent down to get his shoes. He sat in the nearby chair putting them on.

"How long will you be?" Ana asked him.

"I don't know, baby. Don't wait up though. It might be a long night. I'm sorry to have to do this," Christian said to his wife. He leaned down giving her a quick peck and left their room. He hated leaving her when things were finally starting to heat up between them. But work had to come first.

Christian had gotten to the warehouse. No one was in sight. He had no idea what was going on. He stepped inside and yelled out. "Jack!"

"In here!" Jack yelled back as Christian began walking towards his voice. He walked into another room. He didn't know what was going on at first until he saw one of the thugs that attacked Ana a while back.

"What's going on here?" Christian asked Jack.

"I've seen this guy following your wife around."

Christian looked at the guy. "Is that true? Have you been following my wife?"

"We know what she did to Elliot. I was sent to make her pay."

Christian walked slowly to the man. The man was confused as he didn't know what was going to happen. He tried to gauge Christian's face, but he couldn't.

"Is that so?" Christian questioned the man, while looking back at him.

The man nodded. Christian began to laugh at the man. The thug was confused but decided to join in Christian's laughing. However; he stopped laughing and so did the man. Christian bent down to the man's level.

"That was a big mistake," Christian growled out. There was a crunching sound. Suddenly the man's vision went dark.

Jack came up behind Christian slapping him on the back. "Good job, Christian. I didn't know you had it in you."

"No one follows my wife and gets away with it. No one. Thanks for keeping tabs on Ana. Does my mother know?" Christian asked him.

"Grace has no clue. I gave you my word and I plan to stick with it."

"Keep doing what you are doing, Jack."

"No problem, Christian." Jack replied.

 **A/N: I know a lot of you are hating the fact that she is not reciprocated his feelings. But as you can see, she's starting too. However, things are not always as they seem. Let me know what you think.**


	35. Chapter 34: A Test

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 34: A Test**

 _I walked in the house with flowers in my hand for Ana. I wanted to apologize to her for running out the last night when we were about to make love for the first time. I saw her standing there looking so beautiful as she tasted her coffee._

Christian came up from behind her saying, "Hey, I have been looking for you," as he held the flowers behind his back. "I wanted to apologize for taking off last night."

Ana saw the flowers he was hiding because she broke into a big smile as she peeked around his shoulder and asked, "Are those for me?"

Christian coyly said, "What? You mean these?" as he brought in front of him. "Yeah they are. I don't want you to ever think I would choose you over work. That wasn't my intention."

She looked at the flowers saying, "Thank you for the flowers. As far as last night, I just think we need to really communicate on how we're feeling...you know...towards each other."

Christian stood before her he saying, "Yeah, I know. I really want this to work between us, Ana."

"I agree. The thing is we're not trusting each other," Ana replied.

"Trust with me is tough in my family and in my line of work, but I am working on that. If I can't even trust my own wife then things can never work for us and I truly want it to work."

Ana wanted Christian to be able to trust her so she hugged him.

 _In response, she hugged me and held me, but all I kept thinking about was the test. I HATED that I have to test her, but her actions have given me no choice. As I'd told her, I have to be sure that I can trust my wife. But God for both our sakes I hope what I'm about to do will work, that this little nagging voice that she's lying to me will be wrong and the connection that I feel binding us together is right, that I can trust her with my life and with my soul. So I came clean about some things of myself and my family._

"Well, I guess first things first, I better start off by telling you who I really am and what I do in the business," as he sat down on the edge of the desk, looking in her eyes.

Christian began to lay out the test he wanted her to understand that they might not be white hats, but their business does help people too.

"I know that sometimes what I do in the family business that it isn't something to be proud of, but... well we do a lot of good things for the community, too. Did you know we fund a shelter for homeless kids while they are on the street, plus we added another one on eighth street. We pay for a lot of the community work at St. Michael's and support all kinds of charities."

"No, I didn't know that, that's good." Ana replied. The look of surprise on her face made Christain glad he had told her. Maybe explaining more to her WOULD help, test or not.

Ana continued, "But that's not your real business, is it?"

He looked at her saying, "No, you're right, it isn't. But, the less you know the better because it is safer for you...I want you to be safe, Ana."

She walked closer to him saying, "That may true, but you and I both know that you promised to tell me everything and you're stalling. Now come on."

 _I was stalling, God, if I tested her and she passed then I was as good as betraying our marriage by doubting her in the first place. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't live with the doubt of her actions. I needed to know, so I started to lay out the test._

"As you know our company is very diverse we have a hand in the waste management, and we have a hand in at the track, so on and so forth."

"So on and so forth, and..." Ana replied nodding.

"Okay, take the import business. We have a shipment coming in to the docks of some goods like clothing. But there will be also hidden several thousand Cuban cigars. Now importing Cuban cigars is illegal, did you know that?" he asked her.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Really?"

"Yes. Not because smoking cigars is a illegal, but it's politics. However some day you will be able to get any kind of cigar in the future once they get over the politics. But for now we have to break a few rules to give our clients what they want. You understand, right?"

"Of course." Ana replied surprised. To be honest she thought it would be something more illegal like drugs. But hey anything helped at this point.

"It's important that you understand. You can't tell anyone about this. It's very important that no one finds out. I'm going to be there and telling anyone wouldn't just put the business in danger, it would put me in danger. Don't tell anyone."

She said she understood, but he kept going on about entrepreneurs and all the legality of it all. But Ana stood up saying, "Thanks for telling me"

Christian asked her if she wanted to get dressed as she was still in her robe. She asked if he wouldn't mind and he told her, "We will just continue this later...remember, Ana, I'm trusting you not to tell anyone."

Christian kissed her temple and leaving her in the living room thinking about what he just told her.

 _I made a phone call telling the person in control of the shipment that everything better be clean and not illegal or we're through. I really hated to test Ana this way, but it was the only way to prove her innocence._

After she got dressed in a pink dress, in which she looked lovely he thought, they talked more about the shipment. Christian told her that it was crazy that they had to "hide" around the government to bring cigars in but until the law was changed there was no other choice, even if it made them look like criminals.

"I'm glad we had this talk and I feel closer to you now."

Looking in his eyes she agreed. "Yeah me too. Thank you for believing in me and trusting me."

"Okay, just keep what I told you between us, husband and wife, okay?" he asked while pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

They hugged as he asked her, "Ana?"

She said, "Yeah, I will, I promise."

 _I couldn't believe what he told me but I was glad he was finally opening up. I didn't want to betray Christian, it meant so much when he said he trusted me._

Christian prayed when he left the living room that she wouldn't betray him.

 _I walked in the foyer and I prayed out-loud closing my eyes, "_ Oh God, Ana, please don't betray me."

 **A/N: Hey all...Sorry about the delayed update. Just needed to take a break for a little while. Still not quite where I want to be, but figured I needed to update.**


	36. Chapter 35: Starting to become real

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 35: Starting to become real!**

Christian and Ana walked into Fifties, Kate greeted them saying "Hello, newlyweds."

"Hey! Christian, was nice enough to bring me here..." Ana's voice trailed off.

Christian was looking at his phone as he got a text. He needed to make a call.

"Ana, doesn't really care to be chauffeured around by, Jack," he said, giving his wife a wink and grin. "I gotta make a phone call, then after that can we get some breakfast? I'm starving." Christian replied, giving her two pecks on the lips before walking away.

 _I smiled in agreement as he leaned down he kissed me. Placing his hand around my neck as he placed two gentle pecks, before walking away. He's been doing that a lot now, since the ceremony. He even spoons me at night in bed now and I have to admit, I like it. It makes me feel safe and protected and I need that so much right now._

Christian disappeared into the back, as he walked away, just like always, he took that protected cocoon with him and Ana's hit again by what a mess her life has become.

 _Just as I walked into the other room; I admit kissing Ana felt so good. It just felt good to be like a real couple. It's almost like it's becoming more real._

Ana hated to admit it but she was liking Christian's advances to her.

 _I feel better now that I'm out of that house. Being there with Grace was very uncomfortable; especially with Christian not being there. I took Kate by the hand and dragged her to the table telling her; I needed to talk._

"What's going on, Ana?" Kate asked looking at her.

"I can't do this to him, Kate."

"Is there anything I could do to make this easier?"

Ana sighed as she closed her eyes. "I just...I just.."

"What, Ana? Tell me whats going on?"

"I know that we decided to inform the FBI about everything. But now, I'm just not sure. I wouldn't have a problem if it was just Grace but they want Christian too. He's finally opening up to me and now…" Ana's voice trailed off.

"Well, it looks like to me that Christian is really falling for you..." Kate replied.

"Yeah, he has become very attentive and protective of me since our wedding."

 _I can't help smiling to myself over how patient he's been and about the flowers he brought me this morning that were even now wafting their scent through our bedroom replacing the cloying scent Grace chose._

"He's showing me how sweet he can be..."

"I'm impressed, Ana, I didn't think you could pull it off. But he is beginning to trust you and that's good."

"I know...and that's why I don't think I can continue with this plan. He's finally trusting me, Kate. How can I turn my back on him now?"

"Wait so he told you about their business right?"

"Yeah. They have a hand in waste management," Ana answered.

"Waste management? Ana, that isn't anything that could get him into trouble. The Feds are looking for something a lot more illegal than that." Kate told her in response.

Kate was looking at Ana, she could tell that Ana had more information that she wasn't being forthcoming about.

"There's more isn't there?" Kate asked.

"Hey, you ladies talking about me?" Christian asked, interrupting their girl talk, and flirting with his wife a bit.

Ana leaned back a little teasing him by saying, "Of course!"

Christian was leaning closer to her as he said, "Something has came up so I got to take off, so do you want me to take you home first?"

"Um no, actually. I'm going to stay and hang out with Kate, if that's okay?"

Kate chimed in saying, "I'll make sure she gets a cab."

"Of course, that's fine. You're not my prisoner, you know that."

Christian pauses for a moment looking her eyes, like he's seeing something grow between them.

 _As I looked into my wife's eyes, I saw something different. Like, she's looking back at me as her husband. Could we be finally making headway? I decided to test that theory._

"Just be careful, okay?" he said, with a husky voice, intending to give her a quick peck which turned into a full kiss. Ana slid her tongue in his mouth which made him moan.

"Hmmm…" Christian moaned into the kiss. _Holy hell, she actually kissed me back, again._

He broke the kiss, looking back at her in shock. "Later's baby," he replied leaving her at the club.

 _Was that my imagination, or was he looking at me as if he sees my soul? I fell back into my chair stunned with what I just experienced with Christian_

"Ana?" Kate asked, breaking into Ana's thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know anymore. Kate this is so frustrating!" Ana clenched her teeth, pulling at her hair.

"I can see that you're falling for him, Ana, and that's okay. I mean you married him, and now you're really starting to have feelings for him, just admit it."

"Okay...you're right. I am. I mean, I'm starting to see the gentle side of him, the warm person he can be. When we're alone, I can forget who is family and and what they are about. I want...I want... But the thing is that I have to put all that aside and do this for me. I have to. It's killing me to live there like this. When we're alone, I can forget and when he holds me, kisses me... but if he isn't there, I'm terrified all the time. Kate, his mother pointed a gun at me the first night and every time she gets a chance she makes a little veiled threat. Do I think there is an off flavor in my food? Could it be an almond scent? Have I seen the dagger she uses for a letter opener? I should be careful I might cut myself. Have I ever fired a gun? Some women favor a small gun, a 9 mil or a 22, but she prefers a 38 because it makes serious holes in her target...sometimes she even just comes right out and says that once Christian sees through me, I'm going to be dead. There are guards with guns around me all the time. Sometimes she even posts one right outside the bedroom door. I have to watch what I say on the phone, what I doodle, what I think. She's constantly waiting to pounce. This is the first time I've been out of the house in so long. I've been so alone. I'm afraid to have my family over, never mind my friends, because I don't want them to be in danger and I can't go anywhere without a thug with a gun tagging along. I had to drop out of college… I just feel like my life as I knew it, is over."

"Ana...I get it. You've been through a lot here lately, anyone would be freaked out living in that hose with Grace."

"If it could just be Christian and me somewhere alone, if I could get him away from his family, maybe, just maybe... but I can't. I can't live like this because it's too hard, I'm going to crack and if in the end it's him or me and I have to choose me, right?"

"I totally understand, Ana. Once I call them, that's it, we can't back out. When I talked to the FBI before, they made me aware that they know about what happened between you and Elliot. They know it was self defense."

"Really?" Ana asked her friend. "Who told them?"

"I have no idea, they didn't give me that information. All I know is that you are clear...from their standpoint."

 _That was good to know,_ Ana thought to herself. _But at the same time I feel so conflicted. I just want all of this over with once and for all._

Christian was back at the Grey Mansion, he had something on his mind and needed someone to talk to, he knew his grandmother would listen.

 _I came back home needing help with an issue, but I went to my grandmother first. I told her that I had something for her and not to tell anyone about it. It was the chocolates, she had called me and asked me to bring. Mother doesn't like her to have them since they are bad for her health, but grandmother thinks they are worth it._

 _As we were talking she was saying that she could tell my mother and my new wife don't get along. I told her I didn't know it was that obvious. I was telling her about Ana and the fact she did kill Elliot, but it was self defense. That I married her to protect her from my mother. We were discussing about my mother and how she feels about Ana._

 _She was telling me her son, my father came to her over 25 years ago that he found the girl he was going to marry. My mother. She was telling me at first that she didn't like my mother, that she was too aggressive._

"But now you two get along right?" Christian asked.

"Let's just say we made peace together. If Ana treats you right, then eventually your mother will too in time."

 _I asked her if she knew about the FBI raiding us on our wedding night and she said yes. I told her my mother blames Ana for that. I told her that I set my wife up telling her some false information, seeing if she acts on it. I told my grandmother that I was trying to trust Ana but then I had some doubts. That I hoped she wouldn't betray me to the FBI. It felt good to be able to discuss my feelings to grandmother about my wife. Even though I cared for Ana I had to know that I could trust her. My grandmother was telling me about her and my even though they were in an arranged marriage they learned to love each other._

"I don't know if Ana and I will ever get that chance. We were forced into this marriage, I knew that she didn't love me and that she didn't even like me."

"That has changed, I promise you."

"I don't know, I don't know," he whispered.

"Well, what do you think? How do you feel about her?"

"Me...I don't know I have mixed feelings..."

Ana had just arrived back at the mansion. She was going to try to spend time with her husband but she heard voices and listened in.

Christian's grandmother looked into his eyes, as she said, "Don't lie to me, you're in love with this girl, aren't you?"

 _I looked right back at her and sighed. How could I not be in love with Ana? I mean she is everything that I ever wanted, but didn't know it at the time._

"I wish I didn't... but yeah you're right...I'm in love with her. I love her," Christian replied, giving into his feelings for Ana. _Wow. It felt so good to voice those feelings out loud._ "I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her. I just wished, that she felt the same about me," he whispered.

Ana heard Christian say he was in love with her. She couldn't believe it!

 _My heart was pounding a mile a minute. I knew he had feelings for me, I knew it. But to hear it, to actually hear him say he was indeed in love with me made my heart ache. And it made me see what I'd been doing was so wrong. He had saved my life and I had to save his._

 _If it was him or me, then I suddenly knew with total clarity that I had to choose him. From this point on, I always had to choose him. If the only way out I saw involved hurting him, I couldn't take it even if it did cost me my life or my sanity. I straightened my spine and stuck out my chin, there had to be another way to save me too. I'm a Steele and we don't give up. But first I had to fix the mess I'd made. I must be already starting to crack under the stress his mother put me under to think that I could betray him like that._

Ana took out her phone and called Kate.

"Hello," Kate answered.

"Please don't call the FBI. I can't do this to Christian," Ana whispered in the phone.

"Are you sure? You don't sound good, Ana." Kate replied.

"I'm sure. Listen, I don't have time to talk now. I have to call you back. Just don't call the FBI."

"Ana…" Kate was saying but Ana had already hung up the phone.

"Oh my God, I can't do this…" Ana breathed out.

"Is there a problem, Ana?" Christian asked staring at her.

 **A/N: Hey guys...Its me. As you can see, Ana is having a change of heart. Though she still wants to put Grace away, she can't do it to Christian. Now, I know some of you probably won't think anything at this point there is no redeeming her. But remember she did not love or have any feelings for Christian in the beginning. So now we just have to wait and see.**


	37. Chapter 36: Flashbacks?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 36: Flashbacks?**

 _I came into the foyer and saw Ana on the phone talking to someone. I must have startled her because she took in a sharp breath as she turned my direction._

"Christian, I didn't know you were here," Ana gasped out.

"Yeah, I was in talking with my grandmother. Are you sure you're okay? Did I interrupt something important?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I was calling my brother and the nurse couldn't put me through," Ana said while running her fingers through her hair.

Christian was putting on his jacket he said, "Why don't you just try it again?" Ana seemed awfully tense for just a missed phone connection, but it was time to leave. He'd have to find out what was going on with her later.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going down to the docks, you know, the shipment I told you about. I got to make sure it gets through customs," Christian grabbed her face and laid a kiss on her lips, but as he started to pull away, she grabbed him saying, "Please don't go!"

"Baby, why don't you want me to go?" Christian asked.

"Because...I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what?" he asked, waiting for her.

"I don't want to tell you if you have to dash off. I feel like you don't have time for me anymore."

"Ana...come on, we've discussed this…" Christian began saying.

Ana dragged Christian into the living area explaining that every time they got close, he had to go.

 _She drug me into the living room telling me she wanted to spend more time with me. That every time we get close, I'm called away. She seemed strangely near frantic for just wanting me to clear some time on my schedule for her, but then what did I know about wives? It seemed like such a nice normal married people topic of complaint. A "discussion" a real couple would have._

Christian decided to hear his wife out.

"Whats going on? Why don't you want me to go?" he asked, looking at her.

Only the phone rang interrupting them. Christian excused himself from her while he took the call as Ana seemed like she was anxious about something. After hanging up Christian told her he had to leave.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, as he breathed into her hair and said, "Baby, I heard what you said. I did. After I get back we can talk some more."

"Yeah, if another meeting doesn't pull you away." Ana replied, clenching her teeth.

 _Maybe I hadn't adjusted my schedule enough for just us. We hadn't even gotten a chance to go on that honeymoon I planned yet. I wondered if she'd be up for it and as eager as I was to take it now._

"It won't. I promise."

"Christian?"

"What?" Christian asked, obviously in a hurry.

"You can work yourself twenty four hours a day if you let yourself. What am I supposed to do, put my feelings aside?"

"Ana...you know how important this shipment is, don't you? We talked about this."

She was looking into his eyes like he was crazy or something. Ana didn't want him to go to the docks, so she had to stop him.

"Is it more important that us?" she asked looking into his eyes.

 _Ugh! How do I respond to that? I mean...now she is finally opening up to me and I have to leave._

"No..." Christian's voice trailed off when his mother walked in.

"You're asking my son to choose between our business and you, Ana? I can assure you his priorities are in order," Grace spoke out sternly.

Christian was leaning on the desk with one hand on his hip, as he looked between his mother and his wife. He felt stuck.

 _Damn it! Why me? I felt like I was backed into the corner. I wanted to do right by my wife, however; I know my mother feels otherwise. Ana looked at my mother then back to me, pleading me with her eyes. My mother ordered her out of the room and reluctantly Ana left, but not before begging me to talk to her first,_ "Please, don't go anywhere until we talked about this...please..." _She walked out backwards as if she wouldn't take her eyes off me until she absolutely had to. She was acting strangely._

Ana left the room as his mother was looking back at him.

Grace walked towards her son and said, "I don't like what I'm seeing, Christian. Not only has Ana come between you and I, she's trying to distract you from the business. It's unacceptable!" She yelled.

"Unacceptable to whom, mother?" Christian asked her tightly.

"I still run this organization."

"Well, you don't run me, you got that? When are you going to get that through that thick head of yours?" he asked not happy about her interrupting me and his wife. This was between them...

"You have never spoke to me that way!"

"Well I am now! Just back off! Leave, her alone!"

"Not when I know she's up to something. And you know it too." Her eyes focused on his like guided missiles.

 _Mother always thinks I'm so weak, too weak to do what's necessary, I smirked back at my mother._

"Well if she is up to something, we will know soon enough."

Yeah she didn't expect that answer, Christian caught her off guard. Her look said it all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I set her up, mother, just like you asked me to. To prove that you're wrong about her, it's all going down right now. Ana is either going to sink or swim and I'm betting that she swims."

"How are you testing, Ana?"

"I told her there's a shipment of illegal goods coming in tonight. But of course it's clean, I took care of that part."

"So if the FBI shows up on a tip there is only one person who could be responsible for that. Your wife." She said menacingly.

"Are you satisfied?" Christian asked, looking at her, not happy he was testing Ana like this especially since they've grown closer.

She grabbed his face with her hands saying, "Oh, Christian. I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him.

Pulling back she said, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, your devotion to this family."

"Well you shouldn't have ever doubted Ana's devotion. I have to get the docks."

"Christian if Ana does betray our family what will you do?"

 _I knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if I would do away with her once and for all._

"What do you think? I will do what needs to be done, Mother." _To avenge my brother's death, even though I didn't want to. But if she called the FBI, I won't have any choice._

Walking away from her Christian hoped it was clear.

 _After my son walked away I asked Jack to come into the room. I asked him to call his girlfriend. I want her to call the FBI. Although he looked at me disapprovingly I told him I knew what I was doing. I told him to have his friend to call as Ana Grey and that they should expect some contraband at the docks._

Jack looked reluctant and Grace told him, "Don't question me. Just do it."

"Yes ma'am."

 _I watched Jack call his friend. Somehow or another that trollop will get blamed for this and my son will finally avenge Elliot's death the way it should have been done._

Christian was about to walk out the door but Ana caught up with him.

 _Although I'd begged him not to, I saw Christian starting to leave. The next thing I knew I was running after Christian, begging him not to leave._

"Christian, wait please!" Ana begged him.

 _I was desperate for him to stay with me that I kissed him. I was trying everything I could think of to make him stay. I didn't want him in trouble even though I told Kate not to call. I had to save him from the trap that was waiting for him down on the docks. It was my fault._

He said my name over and over as he kissed me back lightly. But I must have played that kiss him to get away with something card once too often or else he could taste my desperation.

He whispered her name, "Ana...please stop. What is going on with you?" Christian asked palming her face.

 _I was crying over and over again. I couldn't let him leave, but I wasn't sure how he'd react to the truth. I was disgusted with myself, and if he knew it was me, he'd take it so much worse. I'd trusted Christian with my life before, always knowing somehow he'd never hurt me, but what if this pushed him too far? What if this killed his love for me? Worse, what if my betrayal pushed him over the edge into the dark side that the FBI agents had warned me he would eventually be drawn to? I couldn't be the one that killed the good man I knew lived inside him. I couldn't risk the danger to either of us by telling him I had indeed called the FBI. So I panicked._

"I don't want to tell you this because I really do care about you."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" his voice concerned.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really liked that we were sharing things...I can't do this..."

"Ana, will you please tell me what's wrong with you?"

 _Wrong with me? I didn't want to tell him the truth. I had to come up with something fast! Wait... I remembered about my brother telling me about the flashbacks and how they could come back. It had been last year when I was having flashbacks after being attacked. That would buy me some time. It had to work. Running my hands through my hair out of frustration._

"I didn't tell you this before...because...well...I didn't think it was something I needed to bring up."

He looked at her and said, "Okay…what?"

"I...um...it happened a long time ago…"

"Ana...take a deep breath; and calm down," he coached her.

She did. After a few moments, her nerves finally calmed down.

"Now, what is it you needed to say?"

"I was attacked a while back, Christian. That's why all the stuff with your brother happened, I just reacted. It happened at a party before I met Jose, at a friends house. I didn't know the person..."

"I understand...go on," he insisted.

"I've been having flash backs lately of it lately and I thought it would go away but it seems to be getting worse. That's why I was calling my brother, since he's a doctor, I thought maybe he could help me...you know?"

Christian took a moment to let what she said sink in. "So, what you are saying is when you were attacked a while back, memories of it came back because of what my brother did to you?"

"Yes. I started having flashbacks again...and well...sometimes those flashback make me see Elliot instead of you and it freaks me out."

Wow! Christian had no idea that this was happening to his wife. He held her in his arms telling her, "I'm so sorry, Ana. You will be okay. I promise. I will take care of you."

 **A/N: Hey all...I hope you all liked the chapter. I know some of you are waiting for the lemons. It will happen. Eventually. Sorry for the long delay. I just needed to take sometime away.**


	38. Chapter 37: Who was it?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 37: Who was it?**

 _I didn't know what to think. Ana was crying to me telling she was having flashbacks and I wanted to protect her all I could. I wanted to help her. The problem was I didn't have any idea how to help her, so I took her to the hospital her brother who is a doctor at. I prayed he would know more than I did._

"Help us! Please someone help us! Dr. Steele! Rick!"

 _He came running to us, me holding Ana asking what was wrong. I told him that she was experiencing flashbacks again. As she was talking to her brother he took her in an examining room. Her brother asked me to stay outside the room, however I told him I was her husband. He says he understood but that he needed to talk with her privately._

Christian reluctantly left the room, telling her he'd be right outside. Just as the door closed; her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Christian answered.

"Christian, it's Kate, can I talk to Ana, please?" Kate asked.

"No, she can't talk right now." He answered abruptly.

"Why not? Where is she?"

"Cedars, Emergency room." Christian hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Ana was getting treated by her brother. He was looking at her very closely.

"You can stop this anytime you want, Ana," Rick said, looking at his sister.

"Stop what..."

"Stop this act or whatever you're doing. There is nothing wrong with you."

"Rick, I..." she tried to explain but he knew better.

"Ana, don't even try it. So why are you doing this? Try the truth this time."

Ana sat on the bed knowing her brother was right.

 _How did I get myself in this mess? Never mind, I know how._

"Okay, look, we got into a fight and I wanted him to spend some time with me...but he wouldn't."

"That's a good way to strengthen your marriage," he said getting up from the bed. Leaning against the wall he said, "Faking having flashbacks to get your husband's attention, that is very inventive."

"It worked didn't it?" Ana asked her brother sarcastically.

He asked her to tell him what was really going on because he knew her too well. She wouldn't pull a crazy stunt like this without a better reason. Ana ignored his question and asked him to not tell anyone. Jose, Kate and Christian all came into the room. Jose stood next to Ana

"What's going on, are you having those flashbacks, again?" Jose asked, touching her face at the time.

"Yeah..." though she hated lying trying to keep up this charade for Christian and her sake.

Christian was watching Jose with Ana when they entered the room together.

 _After Kate and Jose came to the hospital we all walked into the room together. Right away he went to Ana asking if she was okay. He was touching her face as I looked on. I hated to see him that close to her but at the same time he had been through this before with her._

Jose asked her brother why it was all happening again. Rick told him, he didn't know, but was going to find out.

"You're going to beat this again, I know you will." Jose replied to Ana confidently.

Ana sighed saying to him, "Thanks, Jose. You were always there for me."

"Rick, why don't we send her to the specialist out in California?" Jose asked.

Christian was getting a little tired of Jose sticking in no in their business.

"What the hell are you doing?" Christian asked him. _That should be me consoling my wife not her ex._

Jose explained to him looking in Christian's direction, "I know what she went through before..."

"Yeah, well I know exactly what she went through she told me. I'm the one taking care of her and take your hands off my wife and get the hell out of here!" Christian shouted angrily.

Jose stood up and faced Christian. As the men tried to face off, Ana's brother pushed them both outside of the room telling them to back off.

"I'm her husband..." Christian replied.

Ana asked if Kate could stay leading the men out.

"Great performance, Ana, you had me believing you weren't doing so good as well."

"Oh god, was it that obvious?" Ana asked, panicked.

"No, it wasn't." Kate replied and continued, "So this was the only thing you could come up with to keep him from going to the docks, right?"

"Yeah. I overheard Christian tell his grandmother, that he was in love with me. I just couldn't do it, Kate. I couldn't betray Christian like that. I didn't know if you had called already and I didn't want to take the chance of him being there. We have to think of another way."

Rick came back into Ana's room just as she told Kate they had to think of another plan. They looked back at him.

"I'm glad you're both here," he said to both girls. Kate tried to get up and leave but Rick cut her off saying, "Look, you both need to stop these games. Are you in any danger, Ana, just tell me yes or no?"

"No, Rick, I'm not. I told you what was happening."

"Yeah, I know what you told me, but I'm not buying it."

Christian just walked into the room his hands on his hips.

"What's going on?" Christian asked, while they all looked at each other. He continued,"I'm not going anywhere until I know what's wrong with my wife."

"Ana isn't doing very good right now so I'm keeping her overnight for observation. She will see a specialist and we will talk in the morning. I better go get you a room, Ana," he replied, leaving the room.

Rick asked Kate to leave to which she did leaving Christian and Ana alone. He was concerned for his wife.

He gently spoke, "I know you're scared. Do you want me to spend the night here with you?"

"No. That's okay. I need to get some rest anyway."

Christian waited with Ana until her brother could get her a room. He saw Jack outside the door window and excused himself to go and talk to him.

"What do you want? What's going on?" he asked, Jack.

"I thought you should know that the FBI showed up at the docks. I have the pictures to prove it."

Jack was showing Christian pictures from his phone of the FBI rummaging through the shipment and arresting their men.

 _I didn't want to do this to Christian, as I became very fond of him, sort of like a brother to me. But I know Grace and how ruthless the woman can be. I made him think it was Ana the one who called the FBI._

Christian didn't want to think Ana would do this to him.

 _I told Jack I didn't believe him that Ana tipped them off. He showed me a picture on his cell showing me our guys getting arrested. I turned my head looking into her room wondering to myself, please, Ana, please tell me it wasn't you._

 _But then again I thought to myself, she knew about the shipment coming in. I didn't want to believe that my own wife would set me up. And now with her having flashbacks? Was it a coincidence? Just what was really going on with her, I questioned._

 **A/N: Hmmm...the plot is thickening. Any guesses on who is behind this?**


	39. Chapter 38: Wrestling with the devil?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 38: Wrestling with the devil**

Christian left the hospital and came home. It was a sleepless night as he had a lot on his mind. Did Ana call the FBI on him? Was she experiencing flashbacks? All kinds of thoughts ran through his mind.

 _Was Ana really having flashbacks? Had she betrayed me to the FBI? There wasn't any peace to be found in either option._

That morning he got dressed and headed back to the hospital to pick up his wife.

 _I went back to go pick her up and I asked her what the specialist said. She said they had to do more tests. We left to go home. Ana went to our room as I went to see my mother. I walked in on my mother who just ended her phone call._

"So I take you heard about what happened last night at the docs?" Christian asked.

"Yes, I heard that your wife was the one responsible for calling the FBI, Christian," Grace stated coldly to her son. "I'm sorry it had to be that way."

"No, you're not. You wanted Ana to be guilty so you could sign her death warrant. Are you happy now?" Christian asked his mother coldly, his eyes giving him away.

"All I wanted was for you to open your eyes to this girl. You gave her a test and she failed. Now you know what must be done." Grace replied, getting back to business as usual.

Christian left the room to go to Ana. He hated what he was about to do. He kept thinking there had to be something he was missing. When he entered the room he saw Ana packing her bag. Wait...what was she doing?

 _I knew my mother never liked Ana from the start. I knew she would never accept her into the family. I didn't want to do away with my own wife. But all the evidence is pointing in her direction. Could she of done this stunt to keep me away from going to the docks. Did she know the feds would be there? I saw Ana putting some clothes in a suitcase. We hadn't discussed her leaving. Was she leaving me?_

"What are you doing?" Christian asked, entering the room further. He went closer to his wife.

"I'm packing some stuff to go to my brother's house."

"Why? What's going on? I don't understand…" Christian replied.

"Because um… Rick wants to keep me close for observation, I told him I was okay, but he's being very insistent. He still wants to see me and not taking any chances."

Christian observed that his wife's hand were shaking, was she nervous about something? Her behaviour seemed odd.

"You seem nervous, Ana."

"No, I'm... I'm just worried about these flashbacks I've been having. I'm just going through some stuff right now and just feel I need to be with my family."

 _She still seemed nervous, antsy even._

"Ana, what's going on, I need you to talk to me," Christian pleaded with his wife.

"Christian, I'm going to be honest. I'm nervous...being in this house with your mother is making me antsy. I just need to go where I feel safe and I think these flashbacks that I've been having will go away."

Christina's instincts was telling him that there was something more than what she was saying. He wanted to know the truth and wanted it now.

"I think you're lying to me, Ana," Christian replied to her darkly.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes and caught her breath.

"There is nothing wrong with you is there? I think you're looking for an excuse to get away from me, aren't you?" Christian questioned.

Ana looked at her husband and replied, "Look, Christian, I feel that I have a valid reason for what I'm feeling. After all your brother tried to attack me, your mother wants me dead. I think by now I have a valid reason to fear for my life. I'm sure you'd do the same thing if you were in my position."

Christian continued to look at his wife. He understood where she was coming from, he did. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to do away with his wife. For the first time in his life, he was torn.

"Christian, I just need some space, okay? I need to get away from your mother. I'm going to be there in case these flashbacks I have get any worse, he could help me. I'm just scared, don't you understand that?"

Christian looked back at his wife. He could see the fear was genuine but what about everything else. Didn't his feelings count at all?

"You want to know something scary, Ana?" She looked him in the eyes as he told her, "If I hadn't taken you to the hospital last night, I would have been arrested."

"Arrested?" she asked breathless.

"The FBI was waiting for me at the docks, you knew about that shipment. My mother seems to think you had something to do with it. You were the only one who knew about it, Ana."

"It must have been someone else, Christian..."

I came up behind and and whispered in her ear, "It was the first time ever I told you anything about the family business. I don't find that as a coincidence at all." His voice threatening.

She backed away from him, zipping her suitcase saying, "And your mother told you that I went to the FBI with the information, that's great. She must be getting really desperate to get rid of me."

"She's looking for answers, Ana." _And so was I._

"I can't even believe you're accusing me of this, why would I do that? Why?"

Christian was exasperated by that point. He grabbed her face in his hands and said to her, "If you did do anything so stupid, Ana, I don't know how I would ever forgive you."

Christian wasn't sure what to think at this point, he sat in a chair, thinking about the situation.

 _I sat in the chair in our room contemplating everything that has happened. I wanted to believe my wife, with every fiber of my being. But there is also that part of me, the Mob Boss , who needed to protect the family and the business._

Christian knew that he had to do what was expected of him. He'd promised his mother he'd get rid of her if she told the FBI about the shipment. All the evidence was pointing to her.

Ana walked over to where he was sitting as she began rubbing his shoulder. "I could never hurt you, Christian. You need to understand that, you need to trust your feelings about me."

Christian pushed her hand away saying, "I don't know how I feel about you."

Ana backed away, as she heard the hurt in his voice.

"Really? I overheard something, I didn't mean to. When you were talking with your grandmother the other day."

"What? What did you hear?" Christian asked while still sitting in the chair.

"I heard you tell her that you cared about me. Honestly it made me feel good, really, really, good. It means that you understood me. Christian, I have even done things I don't like."

"What? What kind of things are you talking about?" he whispered to her.

She sighed. "I'm just scared. I have been trying to hide it, but I do believe in you and your feelings for me. I just need for you to trust that," she asked, grabbing his hand.

 _God I wanted to believe in her...I do. I looked in her eyes and looked away. The feelings I had for Ana were so intense, I've never felt this before. My heart pounded every time I was near her. The sound of her breathing at night next to me. Everything about her, invited me in. I stood above her as I held her neck in my hands and spoke with emotion._

"Ana, I'm glad you're being honest with me, I had no idea that you were scared to be here. I know how my mother can be..."

 _She grabbed onto my hand that was on her neck. It was a very intimate gesture on her part to do that._

"Yeah, Christian, she hates me, it doesn't matter what I do..."

 _I knelt down beside her, my eyes looking into hers._

"Yeah it does matter, it matters what you do very much."

Ana leaned up and said, "She will always hate me, Christian, she has accused me of calling the FBI, it's never going to end."

"You are my wife, Ana, I can protect you, for what you have done or haven't done. Don't you know that?" He held onto her for desperation.

 _We were both breathing hard by that point as I held her hands in mine. I looked deep into her blue eyes, they were so amazing._

"I can protect you, if you'd just let me."

She pulled her hands away and said, "I just don't want to deal with your mother, anymore. It's going to be all right." Ana replied pulling away from him.

Christian was trying everything he could to change his wife's mind about leaving. But her mind was made up and so was his.

 _I rubbed my hand on my face...feeling frustrated and helpless at this point._

"Christian, I..."

He got up and turned to her. "What?"

"I just wanted to say, that I'm glad you ended up with me last night and that nothing happened to you. We were pretty lucky."

 _I have to admit, I loved hearing that from her that I actually smiled. I smiled to my wife._

"Yeah, we were pretty lucky."

 _I turned away from her as she was behind me. I told her I would miss her and she said she would miss me too._

"It won't be the same without you."

"Christian, I'm only going to be gone a couple of days at my brothers, just until I get better...Why do you look so sad? Come here..." Ana said, as she came up to him as they held each other.

"I just don't want to say goodbye to you..." he whispered in her ear. _Knowing what he had to do._

"I'm just going to be at my brothers home. You can come and see me."

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Christian begged his wife again.

Her voice quivering as she said, "You know I have to go..."

Christian backed away from her saying, "Yeah, okay " He grabbed one of her bags and replied, "I will run you over to your brother's house, okay? I will just bring the car around."

"No, I'm just going to take a cab..." Ana said, trying to grab her bag.

 _I told her no and that I have to take care of her. I rubbed her face with my hand telling her I wish none of this had happened. She told me then she would be okay. That she would be at her brother's until she got better. I told her yeah, okay, knowing she didn't know what I meant at that moment. I walked out of our bedroom, with her bag in my hand knowing exactly what I intended on doing when I took her bag to the car._

Coming inside to get Ana, Christian overheard Jack on the phone talking.

"Sweetheart, I told Grace what we did for her and we are in good with the family. Yeah I told her that I had you to call the feds in Ana's name and took care of everything. I'm in big time with the boss."

 _I leaned back into the hallway listening in on Jack. All this time, I believed he was on my side, but it was a lie. So my wife was right, my mother was in on it the whole time. She made me believe it was Ana, all the while she had set her up herself. After Jack hung up he walked away and I walked into the bedroom where my mother was with Ana._

"I knew you'd be here." Christian stated looking at his mother.

"I was just leaving." Grace replied tightly.

"No, don't leave, Mother," Christian said rubbing her shoulders, and asked Ana to give them a moment.

The minute Ana left the room his mother reached out to touch Christian's face asking, "What's this about?"

He shoved her hand away asking, "What kind of mother are you? You set me up to kill my own wife!" Christian yelled at his mother. He was angry with his mother. "I overheard Jack talking to his girlfriend, Mother. He was thanking her for a job well done for the boss. How could you do this to me?" he yelled, his hands to his chest. "I have been going through hell, I've been trying to shut down all my feelings for Ana, and every bit of humanity so I could do right by this family, and get rid of her!"

Grace glared back at her son. "Even though I made that call, you don't know if she made that call too."

"You lied to me! You went behind my back!" Christian raised his voice.

"Oh you're missing the point!" Grace shouted back.

"You set me up, you manipulated this whole thing from the beginning!"

"Christian, I know in my heart, that this girl is lying, one after the other!"

"You're the one who could NEVER be trusted!" Christian shouted from the top of his lungs. He'd never been more angry at his own mother, than he was right now. Ana was in the hallway and heard the shouting. She walked back into the room.

"What's going on in here? What's with all the shouting?" she asked her husband.

"It's fine. My mother was just leaving...weren't you?" Christian asked her angrily.

 _She was glaring at Ana. I should've known that it was a set up from my mother. My wife was right all along. Ana was innocent._

"Goodbye, Mother," Christian said tightly, his stance in an alpha mode.

 _Ana walked around in front of me. She looked at me worried as I walked toward her, putting my arms around her telling her I was so sorry. I closed my eyes as I held her in my arms. I knew what I needed to do. I broke away and went got a bag for my clothes as well as Ana was asking me what was going on._

"I was an idiot, but all that is going to change," Christian said grabbing some clothes. _All this time, I was wrestling with the devil. But all that was going to change. Now._

He told her he was going with her to her brother's house. That he wasn't going to leave her alone. Christian grabbed her face again telling her that he was her husband and going to be there for her, like she would be for him. He kissed her chastely on the lips and continued packing.

 **A/N: Interesting. So, Grace set the whole thing up after all? What about Jack? Is he on Christians side or Grace's? And is Ana as innocent as Christian thinks?**


	40. Chapter 39: Betrayal?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 39: Betrayal**

Ana and Christian moved in with Rick and Abby. They got settled in her old room. While Ana was fast asleep, Christian was on his laptop researching a few things. However; sounds from Ana startled Christian as he looked down at his wife.

"Hmmm...Christian," Ana whispered.

Christian wasn't sure if his wife was awake so he leaned down and saw her eyes were closed. He thought to himself, _she must be dreaming._

Again Ana mumbled out, "Yes, right there!"

Christian chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess she's having a really good dream."

Ana began to move about on the bed as he tried to keep his concentration on what he was doing. After a few minutes she began to settle down again.

The next day they all hung around the house getting to know Christian. Ana had just gotten through helping Abby with putting away the dishes. She peeked around the corner; watching her husband talk to her brother Rick.

"Seems weird, doesn't it?" Abby said, getting Ana's attention.

"What's that?" Ana asked, looking back at her sister-in-law.

"That your brother in there is talking to your husband, Christian. We always thought it would be Jose."

"Yeah...seems like a long time ago," Ana replied, sighing, looking down at her wedding band.

She hadn't realized; it has been over six months since she and Jose were together and the weird part was, she didn't miss him as much as she thought she would.

"Why don't you go join them; I will be out in a minute," Abby suggested.

Ana took her up on her offer as she went into the living area. She observed her husband sitting on the couch talking to Rick. He had this five o'clock shadow happening and his chiseled chin looked so scrumptious.

 _Wow! How did I not know that he was this sexy? Seriously, where have I've been? And the way his arm was stretched out over the back of the couch! It was like he was the alpha male and I so wanted to be his prey._

Ana joined her husband on the couch, sitting right next to him, cuddling up. Christian was rather surprised with her forwardness, but he accepted it as he looked back at her and smiled.

 _Hmmm...could Ana be feeling frisky, perhaps? She sure is snugging up beside me as I talked with her brother._

"Ana, how come you didn't tell me that Christian liked playing pool?" Rick asked his sister.

She leaned up, looking back at Christian; who smirked back at her.

"Actually, I just found out about that myself." Ana answered.

"Oh, well, maybe we should go out sometime and play some pool, Christian. Fifties has a few pool tables," Rick suggested.

"Yeah...um...sounds great." Christian answered, unsure but glad that his brother in law was trying to form a relationship with him.

"Rick! Can I get your assistance please?" Abby called from the kitchen. Rick left to help his wife leaving Ana and Christian alone.

Ana was certainly close to her husband, in fact if he didn't know any better, he'd say that she was making the moves on him.

Christian cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, you seem awfully snuggy tonight."

"I have to admit, you looked really sexy sitting here on the couch all stretched out." Ana replied, blushing a little.

He spoke softly, "Really? My wife has permission anytime she wants to do that. I liked it, in fact, I like being close to you, like a normal couple. Its nice."

"Yeah?" she asked, looking in his grey eyes as she moved back.

Ana and Christian were in their own little world staring in each others eyes, feeling the current between seemed to be really connecting now, which was good.

"I have to admit, It's been a very long time since I've felt this with anyone. I noticed the little gestures here and there we're making towards each other." Christian replied. _I thought about mentioning last night, but decided against it. I didn't want her to pull away from me._

"Me too," Ana whispered back.

 _God my heart is beating ninety miles an hour. Being this close to Ana is making me feel very, turned on. I saw her turn a shade of pink, it was cute!_

They were sitting so close to each other That they could feel their warm breaths fanning each other's face.

 _Kiss me, Christian. I want you to kiss me. I leaned in towards him._

Soon the both of them were leaning in towards each other, their lips barely apart. Ana unconsciously bit her bottom lip; making Christian groan.

 _Holy fuck! She just bit her bottom lip making me groan. I couldn't take it anymore._

That's all it took for him as he kissed his wife. Their lips met in a searing kiss. Christian and Ana moaned into the kiss as he grabbed her neck, pulling her forward for more.

"Ana," Christian whispered looking back at her; their lips barely apart.

"Christian," Ana whispered back.

Christian smashed his lips to hers, both moaning as they tasted each other. It was getting so heated, that Christian was starting to lay her down to the couch until they heard a cough making them jump apart.

"Ahem! We thought maybe you'd both like some warm cookies for dessert?" Rick asked the couple, interrupting them. Both Ana and Christian pulled out of their bubble sitting back up against the couch.

 _Fuck! The first time I get to make out with my wife and her brother walks in on us! I guess that's what we get for moving in their house._

Ana blushed, realizing what was happening between her and her husband.

 _Oh my! Being caught by my brother was kind of hot!_

"Sorry, Rick, we um…" Christian started saying.

"I get it, you're newlyweds, don't worry. I'll get used to it." Rick replied, sitting back down joining them along with Abby.

They all began to talk about the fact that Ana's flashbacks were back or so Christian thought. Only Ana wanted a distraction. So she suggested they all go out as a foursome and head to Fifties. But it seemed Christian was having a hard time letting go of the subject. As he helped remove her jacket he asked Ana's brother if they heard anything more about her flashbacks.

"Actually, we're still working on that," Rick replied, looking at his sister.

"You are?" Christian questioned.

"Yeah, we are waiting for results to come back from some testing we done."

"Christian, can we not talk about that now, I mean, isn't that the reason we came here? To have fun?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, I know, baby. I'm just worried," Christian replied to his wife, then asking Rick, "I was wondering, shouldn't we call in a specialist to examine, Ana?"

"Christian, dance with me," Ana interrupted.

 _I interrupt Christian and my brother's talk by explaining I just wanted to have fun tonight. Taking him by the hand we went to the dance floor as we held each other. He says to me he won't talk about it anymore. We sway to the music as I get lost in the music and him holding me. It feels good to have his arms around me._

 _However; when I open my eyes I see his mother standing on the opposite side of the room as we make eye contact. She glares at me as I dance with her son. I feel Christian rubbing my hair gently with his hands as we continue to sway together. Christian moves his face closer to mine and I can feel his warm breath fan my face._

"How are you doing?" Christian asked with concern in his voice.

"Can't you tell?" Ana asked him, while putting her arms around his neck.

He looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you okay? Have you had any flashbacks lately?"

Ana told him she was fine and tried to continue dancing with him. But he interrupted again.

"I know I said I wouldn't bring it up again, but what do you think about seeing a specialist? I mean don't you think he should examine you?"

Ana wished he would let it rest. She knew he cared about her and wanted to take care of her, but she wanted to forget about her lies. He tells Ana that this was serious and that she ended up at the emergency room and he isn't convinced she was getting the best treatment. In fact he mentions that he didn't get any sleep the night before and that he did some research on the internet and that he booked Ana an appointment with a specialist.

 _I was torn, I mean Christian has been nothing but good to me, helping me, trying to make me feel loved and cared for and I wasn't really having an issue with my flashbacks. I told him that to buy me some time._

"Christian I just hate this. All of you fussing over me. I'm fine now," Ana replied reassuringly.

Christian grabbed her face saying, "Are you kidding me? What did you think I was going to sit on my rear and do nothing. I want to take care of you, I want you to have the best treatment, Ana."

 _I couldn't take it anymore. I hated lying to him, so I wanted to tell him the truth. I looked right into his eyes and told him what was going on._

"I don't need a doctor, Christian. I faked it. I faked having flashbacks."

 _There I said it. It was out there. I hated to do this, but I had no other choice. I couldn't keep lying and I knew he'd accept this as he has accepted everything else I've done. However; he looked confused as he stared at me._

Christian was very confused by her confession. He didn't know what to think or do.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I didn't want you go to the docks the other night," she rubbed his face with her hand and continued, "I wanted you to be safe."

 _I was confused about what she was telling me._

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She looked at him saying, "I want to tell you the truth."

 _Please God tell me this was a nightmare. Please tell me she had nothing to do with that night of the FBI showing up after all. It was all my mother, it had to be._

"About what?" Christian asked, hoping not to hear what he was thinking.

She licked her lips, and said, "It was me, Christian."

Christian and Ana had stopped dancing at that point, while he looked at his wife.

 _We had totally stopped dancing at that point. My heart was constricting as I was very confused. I didn't want to believe my own wife would set me up._

"What do you mean it was you?" Christian asked tightly.

"I...I...Oh God. How could it come to this?" Ana asked herself, as she pulled at her hair frustrated. She looked back at her husband. "Please, let me explain... I was working with the FBI in the beginning. I felt trapped...but after being with you...after our wedding ceremony...I began to have feelings and it scared me."

"What do you mean the last couple of weeks? Ana we've been married for months. How could you betray me like that?" Christian stated coldly.

"Christian, I felt like I was up against the wall you know. Your mother wants me dead, how in the hell am I supposed to feel safe in that house?"

"I told you I would protect you, Ana. I married you to keep you safe!" Christian yelled to her, garnering attention in the club.

"I know you did and...I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say," Ana replied, her voice cracking.

"You don't know what else to say? Has living with me been that damn difficult that you had to send me to prison?"

"No! That's the point. When it came down to it, I couldn't let you fall into that trap," Ana cried out as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

 _I looked at her angrily, I could feel my blood boiling in my veins. Why am I not surprised? I mean really. I knew she didn't love me. I admit I fell in love with her at first sight and I was hoping with time she would fall for me, but that just wasn't the case._

"Why? Why? And don't tell me its because your deep love for me, because if you do. I won't be responsible for what I do to you," Christian said in a dark tone looking at her angrily.

 _She backed away from me further like she was afraid of me. We both stared at each other for a moment. She explained she didn't know how to tell me, that she lied to me. She told me she didn't want any lies between us anymore. Well bravo, Ana! You have succeeded. She proved my mother's point when I tried to give her the benefit of the doubt._

"Do you have any idea what I told my mother what I do if I learned you had betrayed me? Do you?" Christian growled out.

 _I looked at her with such disgust. How in the world could she do this to me? I was falling in love with her and I thought she was too. But I guess I was wrong. She pleaded with me to believe her._

Ana grabbed at Christian's hand trying to pull him back to her.

"No, no!" Christian shouted, pulling away from Ana and walking away.

"Christian, please… we need to talk about this," she begged.

He turned, looking back at her angrily as his lips formed into a straight line. Just then Rick and Abby came up to check on the couple. Rick could sense the tension between them.

"What's going on here?" he asked the two of them.

"I need you to take Ana back to your house," Christian answered.

"Why?" Abby asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm staying here." Christian answered.

"Christian we need to talk about this," Ana pleaded.

He clenched his teeth together telling her, "I can't look at you right now."

Christian knew she was hurt because he could hear it in her voice. But he was hurt too, she betrayed him. Ana kept looking into his eyes and he wouldn't look at her.

 _Ana kept saying that I didn't understand. Oh, I understood all right. I understood plenty. Her brother told Ana to give me some space, she reluctantly agreed but came back to me, I had my back to her as she tried to get my attention as I sat at the bar. I ignored her...she left with her brother and sister in law._

Kate came over and poured some Scotch into a glass. She looked as lost and dazed and mad as he felt. Christian asked her if she was scared of him tonight.

"Not tonight," she said. "When you hit rock bottom, what is there to be afraid of?"

 _Kate had a point there. So I took the shots and downed then as fast as I could. I wanted to numb the pain I was feeling in my chest._

 **A/N: I know...throw those tomatoes at me...But at least now Christian knows. Ana finally confessed to him. So now that he knows, will her life be in danger?**

 **I know some of you don't like this story because of the drama and the lack of lemons. However; this is new territory for me. If I wrote all of my stories the same, it wouldn't be interesting. Plus this is out of my comfort zone. I promised there would be an HEA and I meant it. But they have some hurdles to cross before that happens. And this happens to be one of them.**


	41. Chapter 40: Stay or go?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 40: Stay or go?**

As the Steele's made it back home from the club, Rick announced he was going to make some coffee so they could all talk. However; Ana said she didn't want to talk.

"I'm surrounded by hysterical woman, let me make some coffee and Abby could make some brownies or cookies, so we could talk," Rick replied, as they walked into the house in the kitchen.

Ana replied bluntly, "There is nothing to talk about."

"No, sorry try again, Ana. I say we have plenty to talk about..."

"Can we not talk about it?" Ana angrily growled out. She was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Rick looked right at his sister. He knew something happened but didn't know what. Things were not adding up and it was time he got some answers.

"Ana...correct me if I'm wrong but we were all out having a great time. Both of you were really getting along, making out earlier, dancing and having fun at the club. The next he doesn't want to talk to you and asked us to bring you home. I'm sorry, but nobody pulls a one-eighty like that unless something was wrong. So spill it."

"He was just upset...okay?" She tried to deflect by saying, "He was just mad I wanted to come here without him. I wanted to spend time alone with you guys."

Rick wasn't buying any of that and neither was Abby.

"Look, I was just tired of being in that Grey mansion. I felt suffocated and they were always around me."

"Ana...you know you are always welcome in your home, but, when it comes to your marriage, you should be with your husband. Now, explain to me why your husband sent you home with us." Rick insisted.

She sighed and took in a deep breath and told them. Why Christian married her to protect her from his mother. Even though she killed his brother in self defense, Grace still wanted to avenge her son's death. So she told her brother that Christian married her to protect her and keep her safe.

While Ana was explaining to them about her marriage, Christian was back at the bar drinking. Take that back, he was getting drunk. Kate poured him scotch after scotch as they drank to get drunk together.

Abby was very concerned for her sister in law knowing what the Grey family did for a living. That's one of the reasons they didn't want her marrying Christian. They worried about her safety.

"Did Grace threaten you, Ana?"

"Not exactly. But she didn't welcome me into the family in open arms. She made living there very difficult for me." Ana replied.

"If you had just told us everything we could have went to Ross, and he could have helped us with this." Rick said to his sister.

"I didn't want to get you all involved."

"We could help you get out of this marriage!" Rick shouted, angrily.

Ana looked at her brother and shouted, "I don't want out." She surprised herself when she said it out loud.

 _I don't want out. This marriage may have started out wrong, but I was starting to feel something for my husband. Even though I didn't want to admit it... I was falling for him._

Abby asked, "Are you serious? You want to stay married to him? Do you love him?"

Ana wasn't sure how to answer that. She replied, "I have feelings for him, yes."

Rick said tightly, "I'm not sure I want you in this marriage."

Ana turned to her brother and shouted, "I didn't tell you any of this because it's not your business. I care for him and I want to make this work."

Abby made Ana promise that nothing would happen to her if she returned to Christian, Rick didn't like it at all. He voiced his opinion but Abby told him that it was Ana's choice.

"Ana, I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything happening to you." He kissed her head and walked away with his wife leaving her alone in the kitchen. But her Aunt came in as she had seen them talking.

"Oh! How long have you been there?" Ana gasped, startled.

"Long enough that I know you didn't tell the whole truth." Aunt Meta replied.

Ana sighed to her aunt. She knew if she didn't tell anyone soon she would explode.

"Okay, you're right. I have to tell someone but please keep this between us," Ana said with such conviction in her voice.

Back at Fifties, where Christian and Kate were drinking. They were doing shots of hard liquor, trying to numb their pain. Somehow Jose had found out that Kate was adopted and he just told her earlier that evening. She and Christian were sitting at a table, when one of the waiters came up to Kate.

"You wanted to take a look at these boss?" he asked.

"No, not wight now. Can't you see I'm wusy?" she replied, slurring her words.

The bartender said, "You told me you wanted to see me," as he looked at both Kate and Christian who were smirking and laughing.

Kate looked up at him laughing. "What wart of no, don't you understand? Huh? Huh?" she asked again slurring even more.

After the bartender left, Kate began to get up from the table grabbing the drinks. "I gotta get out of here. You can have this all to yourself."

Christian replied, "Whoa! Where are you going?" as he grabbed her wrist.

She looked at him and said, "Well I'm going to where I can get drink without any interruptions."

He smirked back, "Want some company?"

She laughed and then slurred, "Wure why the well not."

They left the bar to go to more of a private location. While back at the Steele's, Ana was sitting at the dinner table with her Aunt. She was telling her about her relationship with Christian.

"I don't even know how I got into this mess…"

"That's not important, Ana, just tell me what happened, so we can figure out a way to get you out of has something to do with that mother of his, doesn't it?"

Ana pushed her hair back from her face. "Oh yeah. She had something to do with it."

Ana told her that she was afraid of Grace and what she might do to her and her family. Aunt Meta knew all this time that there was something not right with this whole thing. Ana told her Aunt she was afraid for her life, so that's why she went through with marrying Christian. It felt good for Ana to finally let it all out. The stress of carrying that secret around was too much as she started crying.

She told Meta that she wanted to end all of this one way or another. Ana knew the only way she could get out free was to send Grace to jail and to bring down the entire Grey family so she called the FBI. Aunt Meta was shocked how much Anastasia put herself in danger that she was the informant for the FBI against the Greys. Ana felt that was her only option.

"What if Christian finds out what you did?"

Ana looked her Aunt in the eyes and replied, "He knows."

Aunt Meta replied hesitantly, "H-how could he already know?'

"Because I told him. I told him everything. I couldn't lie to him anymore."

Meta sat there and looked at Ana. She knew there was more a lot more. She could tell by her nieces mannerisms.

"You have feelings for, Christian, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I just hate hurting him." Ana fidgeted.

 _That wasn't true at all. I do have feelings for him. But I didn't want too._

"Don't lie to me, Ana. You have strong feelings for your husband."

Ana told her that she does care for him. That when he looked at her he made her feel things that she has never felt before. Not even with Jose. It scared her. These feelings were intense. Anytime they were close she could feel that electricity between them. It was there and she knew it.

"Does, Christian, know how you feel?"

"Meta, he wouldn't believe if I told him. Not now, not after what I did. I overheard him tell his grandmother that he loved me. It felt so…"

"What? How did it make you feel sweetie?" Her aunt prompted.

"It felt so good. To actually hear it in his voice. I felt special. If I didn't care for him that why would I feel guilty."

Meta lovingly told Ana, "You wouldn't. That's the point. You have feelings for your husband."

Ana told her Aunt she didn't know exactly what she was feeling, but it felt good. She hoped to get the chance to tell him. That she wanted their marriage to work. Ana wanted to go to Fifties to tell him how she felt and why she told the FBI about his family. She wanted him to understand. Meta told her she should think about it first, that he wouldn't hear her right now anyway. Aunt Meta convinced Ana to wait until morning and talk to him then.

Later Ana heard someone knocking at the door. Once she opened and saw Christian she looked at him for the first time with lust in her eyes as he did her. He walked in the door, as he walked towards her, suddenly his lips were on hers as they hit the wall behind her. She was glad to see him there.

"I'm sorry, I sent you home with your brother like that."

"Thank you for coming," Ana replied, breathlessly.

He held her face in his hands as he said, "I had to see you…"

"When I called the FBI it was never about you. It was about your mother," she stated in between kissing.

"I know...Ana. That's why I'm here."

Ana told Christian she was very sorry about everything and that she truly cared about him. He told her no more lies as they kissed more passionately. They nipped and sucked at each others lips. Ana could taste the alcohol on his breath but she didn't care. He was here and with her and wanted to work things out.

"I want you!" Ana whispered out to her husband. "I want you so much!"

"I want you to," he replied, kissing her hungrily, letting all his pent up frustration come out in the kiss.

He pinned Ana against the wall, kissing her hard as they made out. Keeping her head in place as he kissed her. He backed away, looking into her eyes. He wanted her so much at that moment, however; he couldn't forgive her. He couldn't get passed that she went to the FBI. That she went against him.

 _It was just a few hours ago when Ana told me she was the one who called the FBI. She was the reason why a few of my men were arrested that night at the docks. When she told me at that club that she did it, I was heartbroken and did something I should have never done. But I couldn't take it back. I looked in her eyes as I held her face in my hands knowing what I had to do._

"But it's not going to happen, Ana." His voice had changed from loving too being dark in seconds.

She opened her eyes looking at him pleading. "Christian, I'm your wife…we're married."

He played with her hair, that long brown hair that he loved to run his hands through that cascaded over her shoulder in soft waves.

"You know why, Ana." His voice full of emotion.

As he let go of her, she asked him why. He pulled out his gun and replied, "You betrayed me. I saved your life and you tried to ruin mine." He held up his gun showing her that he was dead serious.

Ana looked at her husband in shock. Her voice full of desperation. "Please...Christian...don't do this. You can't."

Christian pointed the gun to his wife saying in a dark tone, "You gave me no choice," as he cocked the gun.

 _I was terrified seeing the barrel of the gun pointed to my face. My husbands eyes looked dark and evil. Not at all like the man I knew at all. No! Please no. He can't! Not like this! We could work this out. I know we could!_

Bang! Knock! Knock!

Ana was jolted by the sound of the banging; actually it was more of a knock. She felt the slobber that had drooled out of her mouth. She had fallen asleep at the table. She gotten up, walking to the door, waking up from her nap. She opened the door seeing it was Christian. She tried to shut it real fast saying no over and over again.

"Hey! Hey!" Christian pleaded with her to let him him. He finally pushed through the door looking at her as if she was crazy. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Ana was scared as she knew why her husband was there. She even dreamt it. He was there to kill her. To avenge his brother's death. Because she had betrayed him. There was only one thing Ana could do at that point. She reached over on the counter grabbing a knife. Pointing it to him.

"Stay away! Get back!" She screamed looking into his eyes.

 _I was dumbstruck! I couldn't believe what she was doing. She actually drawled a butcher knife and was trying to hurt me. Is this what our relationship has come to?_

"Don't come any closer...Or I'll …" she spoke desperately.

Christian replied, "Or you'll what Ana?"

"I know why you're here! You're here to kill me!"

 _I stared Ana down. Wow! So this is what it has come to. I came to make-up with her, to try and work this out._

"Put the knife down, Ana." Christian, demanded.

"No!" She fought with him as he tried to reason with her. "Go away!"

"I'm not leaving. I'm upset because you betrayed me, Ana."

The two of them continued to circle each other. She holding a knife against Christian. He telling her to put the knife down but she was determined to protect herself against him.

"You're the one holding the knife. Do you want to use it? Go ahead, Ana. Use it." He directed the knife to his stomach.

Ana cried as she was on the verge of having a break down. "I can't live like this anymore!"

 _I should have known this was going to happen. She and I never had a future together. We were two different. I see it now._

"Look at how we're acting? You're terrified of me, pulling knives and I'm breaking down doors. We are right back where we started."

Ana held herself as Christian talked. She was planning to tell him her feelings for him had changed. But that dream she had lead her to believe he was going to kill her.

"What did you expect, Christian?" Ana asked him as she shivered in fear.

"I thought we had an understanding. I thought we had a connection between us. That we could make something good out of our marriage."

With her tear streaked face she asked, "How?"

He looked at her with concern. "By giving it time. Despite our difference and families...I thought…"

"I had to call the FBI, I had to fake having flashbacks…the only reason I told you was because I didn't want to lie to you anymore."

"Those are hard facts, Ana."

"I know they are. I was driven to them…"

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing for her. Did I really drive her to do these things? To pull knives out and threaten me? Is that really what it has come to? I knew Ana was a caring person, she wasn't the kind of person who killed. At least, not with intent._

"We could have talked about this. I drove you to do something you didn't want to do. Is that what our marriage has done to us?" Christian asked.

Ana turned to face Christian he continued saying, "I was so angry that I did something that I didn't want to do. I did something I'm not proud of."

She looked at him curiously then. What could he have done that he regrets?

"I lost control...and I don't want to do that anymore."

Ana was confused as ever. "I don't understand…"

Christian looked her in the eyes. It was time he was honest with her. "Ever since I met you, my life has spiralled out of control, and I have been trying to get it back but nothing seemed to work. There is only one more thing for me to do. I'm setting you free."

Ana gasped in surprise.

 _I couldn't believe it. He was setting me free. He can't do that to me. If he does his mother could avenge her son's death. No he can't do this to me._

Christian realized it was time to let her go. That she would never feel for him as he did for her.

 _This was the hardest thing I had to do. Even though I have feelings for her...I had to let her go._

"I'm sending you back to your life. To your nice quiet life. You don't belong with me. It's over."

 _Damn this hurt like hell, but it was the right thing to do. My heart was beating out of my chest that I was sure she could hear it._

"No. We had a deal…"

"And I'm releasing you of that deal."

"I had to marry you. I had to become of your family so that I could escape your mother. I've seen her, I know with your mother that her threats are real."

"She protects her family." He replied, back to her.

"Yes. Yeah she does. But you were my only way of staying alive and now you want to set me free?"

He looked at her right in the eyes and replied, "That's right."

Ana pleaded with him telling him she was ready to go back to him. She told him she was ready to be his wife. He told her it wasn't going to work. She continued to plead with him asking him to give her another chance.

"Please, Christian, you have to give me another chance. If you set me free you are giving me a death warrant."

He looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry. But I don't have any other choice."

She couldn't believe it. He was actually going to do what he should have done in the beginning. Her stomach tied up in knots as she knew exactly what her fate was. It was not good at all.

 _Grace is going to get her wish. Christian is going to allow her to avenge her son's death. I was right all along. I couldn't trust him after all._

He looked in her eyes. Those soft blue eyes that he come to love. He surprised her by saying, "Look, don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you. I will work things out with my mother. I will make sure you are safe. I give you my word. My word is good. You know that...I've never betrayed you."

She looked back at him saying, "I always wanted to believe you, Christian. But there is a part of me that help thinking you are going to turn on me."

He knew exactly what she meant. It hurt for him to hear that knowing that he never hurt her in any way while they were together.

"That may be your style, but it's not mine." His voice calm and yet soothing.

 _I began to walk away from her. As I got closer to the back door I turned back to her._

"I promise you will be safe. I promise."

He walked back up to her and hugged her hard. He didn't want to leave her but he felt he had no choice. That their relationship had come to this point. Ana cried in his arms. Knowing this would be the last time he'd hold her. Touch her. It was a bittersweet type of hug. He pulled away from her just enough to give her one last passionate kiss.

 _I kissed her one last time. It felt good to have her warm lips on mine. But I knew it was over between us. I had to end it._

They pulled away from each other. He looked down and slipped his wedding band off his finger. He put the ring in her hand as he looked in her eyes. Ana continued to cry.

"Goodbye, Ana."

 _I walked away from my wife. For good. It was the hardest thing I had to do. But in the end I knew it was the right thing._

Christian walked out the door, not looking back. His heart felt so constricting, but he knew he did the right thing letting her go.

 _I gripped his wedding band in my hand as I cried. I cried like I have never done before. It was over. It was really over._

 **A/N: I know you hate me right now peeps. But this is only a little roadblock in the road. It will get better, I promise. Just another hurdle. Some of you have said that she hasn't told him everything, and you are right. Like I said, they have some hurdles to get through.**


	42. Chapter 41: Hostage?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 41 Hostage?**

 _I was sitting in towers eating breakfast waiting for mother to meet me. I had some news to share with her though I knew she wouldn't like it at all. But in the end I knew it was the right thing to end our marriage. We just weren't meant to be together. I knew it now, especially after last night._

The waiter came to the table and gave Christian his check for the meal. He reached for his wallet in the coat pocket and realized it was missing.

"I'm sorry, I seemed to have misplaced my wallet apparently."

"Do you think it was stolen sir?"

Shit! Christian bit his lip realizing he left it at the club last night.

"I must have left it at home. Can you just put it on my account please?" Christian asked the waiter, who nodded and walked away. Grace came to meet Christian as he called her for a meeting.

"Good morning," Grace greeted her son. "I got your message. I'm not used to being summoned, especially by my own son."

Christian sat himself down again as he said, "I didn't want to have this conversation at home."

"Why not?" Grace asked annoyed.

"I didn't want to risk upsetting grandmother."

"Why? What's going on?"

Christian looked at his mother, looking her in the eyes. "My marriage is over."

 _As soon as I said the words, my mother was gloating. She was smiling like she just won the lottery. However; she will be very disappointed with what I have to say._

"Thank God! I have been praying this day to come about. You finally came to your senses, I'm so proud of you, Christian."

 _Yeah, I knew she'd be happy. A normal mother would be compassionate and consoling her dear son for his failed marriage. But who was I kidding? I was tired of pretending anyway. That whole marriage thing was a joke. I knew from the beginning Ana would never fall in love with a guy of a the likes of me._

"What happened? Why did you change your mind so quickly?" she asked, while Christian took a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing. It just wasn't working out." He explained.

Grace was very happy to hear her son's marriage has ended to Ana. Now justice could be served.

 _I'm so glad my son came to his senses. Now justice could be served. But before I say anything I needed to know why._

"So what happened? Were my suspicions right? Did she turn you into the FBI after all?"

He looked right at her saying condescending, "Now that would make two of you now wouldn't it?"

"My God she did, didn't she?"

"Mother it's not important."

"You're right, it isn't important. What is important is that you have come to your senses about this girl and just she can get what is finally coming to her." Grace replied coldly.

"No. No one is going to lay a finger on Ana. Understand?" He commanded from his mother. He was dead serious about this. He gave Ana his word that he would still protect her and he will.

Grace looked at him as if he lost his mind. She crinkled her face to him as she sat confused as to what was going on.

"I understand one thing, Christian, you're about to become a widower." Her tone threatening.

Christian looked at her also in a threatening way. He leaned forward and spoke, "If you do anything to Ana, I will bring the entire family down."

Grace who was not happy with her son. "Okay, you are so ready to be in charge. First rule of ruling, don't make threats you can't keep.

He leaned back in his chair and opened his briefcase. He took out a green book and held it up to his mother. He knew how valuable that book was to her.

"My ledger. Where did you get it?" she tried to snatch it back.

"It doesn't matter where, point is I have 's what counts."

"That's why you wanted to meet in public. It had nothing to do with your ailing grandmother."

"I have it all, mother. Illegal deals, payoffs, the kick backs. The entire family business from the completely criminal to the highly questionable. Thanks to your excellent record keeping."

Grace was furious. She couldn't believe her own son would do this to her. To them.

"I know exactly where all the bodies are buried. That ledger is my insurance policy. If you touch Ana or any of her family at all, I will hand it over to the FBI."

Grace shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe he could do this to her. After everything Ana did to her family, Grace wanted her to pay.

She leaned in, her voice angry, "You love Ana so much that you set her free and your own family hostage."

Christian smirked back at his mother. He was glad she was understanding everything.

"Ahhh, Good. Very Good. You are finally understanding me," Christian replied gloating.

"If you take down this family you go along with it. And by giving up your freedom, you gave, Ana, hers."

He looked her in the eyes not wavering once. "Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take," as he looked at her with a straight face.

Back at Kate's apartment, she was just waking up. Kate felt terrible as she had way too much to drink last night. She got up and put away the bottle of alcohol still left over. Suddenly the door opened and in came Ana. Kate was stunned she was there that early in the morning.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here so early?" Kate asked, pretending she was okay.

"Yeah I know. I have some news, you're not going to believe what just happened." Ana replied.

"Believe me...nothing could surprise me anymore. So what's up?"

"Christian set me free. It's over. I'm finally free of him and his family." Ana replied, solemnly not believing it herself yet.

Kate told Ana she was quite surprised. She wasn't expecting that. But then things weren't always what they seemed either.

"I'm surprised too, but when he came to me last night and ended it I was scared at first. I thought I would have to spend the rest of my life with his mother across from the dinner table." Ana gasped out.

Kate said smiling, "Well, congratulations, Ana. Once again you got what you wanted. How did you do it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ana said, as she went from happy to sad. "So why am I not happy?"

Kate was confused with Ana's confession. Ana continued telling her she felt empty inside instead of being free. Kate sat on the bed listening to her friend. Kate suggested that Ana needed to sort her feelings out for Christian. Ana agreed but she also said she should be happy about him ending it with her.

"I know that he loves me...and that part does feel good. I see all the good qualities in him. He's gentle and caring and very protective of what is his. The biggest part is how he protected me from his mother. My aunt told me that I should tell him how I feel, but at the same time I don't think he'd believe me now. Argh! This is just so confusing!"

Ana happened to look down and saw Christian's wallet on the floor.

"Why is Christian's wallet in here?" Ana questioned Kate.

Meanwhile back at towers, Christian was having a breakfast meeting with his mother. He had told her his marriage was over and told his mother to leave Ana and her family alone. He even threatened to take the family business down.

"You really don't take me seriously at all, do you?"

"Don't worry, Christian, I won't hold you to the original contract. I'm not completely insensitive to your feelings."

Christian sat there listening his mother. Not very motherly at all.

"Wow! So heartwarming!" Christian replied, condescending.

"Ana, needs to answer for Elliot's murder, it's as simple as that."

Christian leaned in to his mother and in his stern voice, "No more vendettas mother. We are walking into the twenty-first century mother. It's time for the rules to change."

Grace replied haughtily, "I decide when the rules change, not you."

"It's a little late. I already decided."

"What do you mean you decided?"

"I mean what I say, mother. Leave Ana and her family alone. Period."

Back at Kate's where Ana found Christian's wallet on the floor. She asked Kate how it got there. She explained he left it in the club and she brought to the apartment. Kate told her she was going to give it back to him or her.

"Thanks for looking out for him. I will give him a call to give it back to him."

"Ana...I know you have feelings for Christian. Is there not any part of you that wants to work it out with him?" Kate asked.

"It's not that simple. I just don't think I can take being a part of that family."

"Ana, take it from me...don't do anything you will regret. Take out Jack and Grace. If they weren't in the picture would you want to still be with him?"

Ana looked her in the eyes and replied, "I can't put them aside, Kate. As much as I would like to, their pretty much a package deal."

"It's obvious how much he cares about you. I mean the way he went on and on last night it was something else!" Kate said, almost regretfully.

Ana asked surprised, "You spent time with him last night?"

"Yeah we talked a little. I mean...at the bar. Let me put it this way Ana, if you still want him...he's yours."

Ana told her that she couldn't think about it right now. She walked away and told Kate she was going to call Christian about his wallet.

Kate sat back on the couch as she said to herself, "Way to go, trying to push Ana back to Christian so you can have Jose to yourself. Like he'd want you now anyway."

As soon as she said that Jose came barreling in with two coffees in his hand.

"Is the coast clear? Are you hiding anyone in here?" Jose said jokingly to Kate

She approached him laughing, as he handed her the coffee. She told him thank you as she took a sip.

"Look, Kate, I'm sorry about last night. I said things I shouldn't have said. I just get worried about you that's all."

As Jose flirted with Kate asking her if she wanted to go and grab breakfast, he saw Ana come up behind Kate.

"What are you doing here?" Jose questioned.

"I came here to see, Kate."

He looked at her confused as it was early. "Where is your husband?"

"He's not here...we...we're not together anymore. My marriage to him is over." Ana told Jose.

 **A/N: Hmmm...seems things aren't as they seem does it? Okay all Kate is not Jack's girlfriend. There has been speculation on that. Also while Ana and Christian were together, Jose and Kate had grown closer. But now that Ana's free again, things may change. I promised this will be an C and A HEA. But Ana has to close that chapter part of her life before she can move on.**


	43. Chapter 42: Lies and Deception?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 42: Lies and Deceptions?**

Ana had just told Jose that she and Christian were no longer together. That their marriage was over. He looked at her surprised and yet relieved.

"So your marriage is over?" Jose asked again to make sure he heard her right.

"It just didn't work out."

"Since when?" Jose was curious. After all they just renewed their vows what a month ago? He didn't understand why they ended it so quickly. There had to be more to this than was she was saying.

"Jose, I'm not sure what you're asking. I wasn't exactly taking notes."

He continued to ask her if Christian did something to her but she told him no. He just didn't understand why they would end their marriage so soon when they just had a wedding. It didn't make any sense to him. She told Jose that it was complicated. Ana told him she was sorry how she treated him. Jose told her life does go on. She told him she wants her old life back.

"Ana, what does that mean exactly?" he asked her, looking in her eyes.

"I just want my family back. To return to school...just be normal."

Kate cut in saying, "Jose, Ana is saying this terribly but she is telling you she wants you back!"

Though Kate knew how Ana felt towards Christian, she also knew that if Jose wanted to be with Ana, there was nothing she could do about it. So why not help it along?

"No! I didn't say that and I don't expect that. I also didn't ask for your opinion, Kate. "

"Ana...is it true what Kate said, you want me back?"

Ana stood there for a moment thinking it out. "I don't expect things between us to be normal after everything that happened. I just think we should talk."

Kate chimed in saying, "Oh well that's true confession of love!"

Both Jose and Ana told her to stay out of it, she told them it was her home. But the two of them continued to talk.

"Ana, I will admit it took me a while to try and move on without you in it. I didn't like it at all. I mean I tried everything I could to get you out, but you had me kicked out. I went to the lighthouse, our special place and I find you in bed with Christian. What the hell am I supposed to think? Or feel? Then you come here and tell me you want everything back including me. It doesn't work that fast. You hurt me badly."

Ana turned to him saying, "I know it's going to take time to get back to normal. I'm not expecting it all to be smooth at all. Could we at least try? Lets just try dinner and go from there."

He had his head down and mumbled, "I don't think I can do that."

Ana kept trying asking him to at least go to dinner with her. To try and work things out. Just to talk.

Kate was just standing there to the side as she heard Ana beg Jose to forgive her and take her back. To be honest she was quietly hoping Jose wouldn't choose that. She wanted him to choose her. When Jose didn't say anything to her, she told Kate that she was going to get a hold of Christian to give him his wallet back, that when she called he wasn't there. Ana grabbed her things and walked back to Jose. She told him to think about dinner.

She walked out of Kate's apartment and just stayed there at the door just thinking about what just happened. Meanwhile Jose was telling Kate he was confused on what to do. She tells Jose she doesn't understand his and Ana's connection. I mean yeah she and Jose are friends but she wanted more and she knew he knew that. And yet he still asked her if he should take Ana back. Kate tells Jose that yeah Ana asked him to dinner but why didn't she scream from the rooftops, I want you back!

"Jose, you have to ask yourself, are you willing to put yourself out there for her just to be hurt again? If it were me...I would have rushed to your arms so fast, you have to stop me. But it's your decision to make, not mine." Kate replied.

Meanwhile Ana was just about to leave when Christian walked up. She saw him and thought wow, he looked great.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Christian asked her.

"I was just seeing, Kate. Um...I have your wallet." She explained as she handed it to him.

"Yeah um...look I wanted to explain what happened last night." Christian said as his eyes met Ana's. "I was really drunk and um…"

Ana cut him off saying, "You know you don't have to explain, a lot happened and umm I'm not surprised you left your wallet in the club last night."

"Yeah, it was a pretty intense night." Christian replied.

"Did you talk to your mother?"

"Yeah I did. You don't have to worry about anything...I took care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Ana, I gave you my word. Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I'm really grateful to you for letting me go…"

"Right. Well, it is what you wanted, wasn't it?" he asked, looking back at her

 _Is she questioning me on letting her go? She does look as if she wanted to say more to me. Like she actually cared?_

She licked her lips saying, "Yeah. I do wish things could have been different between us."

"Well…" Christian started saying only Jose came out of the apartment. He was surprised to see Christian there and talking to Ana out in the hallway.

"What are you doing here, Christian?" Jose asked him.

"What's it to you, why I'm here?" Christian asked rudely.

"Well for one thing, I know you two ended it. So I was curious why you were out here talking to Ana?" Jose asked.

"If it's any of your business, I packed up her things and wondered where to send them," Christian replied looking back and forth between them.

"You can send them here, I will take care of it," Jose replied as Ana and Christian looked at each other.

"We do have a lot to talk about." Jose put his arm over Ana's shoulder as he spoke to her. "Let's go catch up on and have that dinner. Come on," as he guided her away from Christian.

Just as they were leaving Kate opened the door and stepped out. She and Christian both watched as they left together. Christian felt as if his heart was going to constrict out of his chest. He had to remind himself this was the right thing to do.

 _If it was the right thing...then how come I feel so lost? Even though Ana turned my life upside down, she also filled my life with joy and happiness. It was hard watching her with him._

Later that night, Christian is back at Fifties only this time he's drinking soda. The last time he drank he got into some trouble. Kate came down the stairs from her apartment which is right above the club, once she made it and turned the corner she saw him sitting on the couch.

"Wow! Two nights in a row, I think that makes you a regular."

Christian who was relaxed sitting on the sofa replied cockily, "Yeah, I can't get enough of this place."

"I noticed your drinking soda, so you don't like tequila anymore?"

He smiled at Kate, tipping the glass filled with liquid, he replied, "It keeps me out of trouble."

She replied still standing, "I know the feeling."

He got up, and closer to Kate. "Look, I want to talk to you about last night."

"Christian, there is nothing to explain. I really just want to forget about it. Everyone has their weakness right?"

He agreed with her saying, "Yeah you do have a point."

"It didn't take them long to get back together again." Kate pointed out.

He sat back down on the couch. "Yeah well, it's for the best."

"What is that? On come on, Christian, don't pretend with me. I can at least admit I care why can't you? I mean he's probably taking her to the best restaurants in town on the money I pay him."

"Why don't we not talk about them tonight. I mean we said it all last night didn't we?"

"Hmmm…Christian there wasn't a whole lot of talking last night if I recall." She replied looking back at him.

"Kate….I'd rather not get into this. I don't want anyone knowing about this, especially you know who. I say let's just move on, okay?"

Kate sat down in front of Christian. "So then what do you want to talk about then? The weather?" as she quirked her eyebrow to him.

Otherwise Jose and Ana were going to go eat at a new restaurant but it was closed. So they decided to go to Fifties instead. Jose asked her if she was okay being there. She told him she was fine. She asked him if she looked comfortable and he told her no not really.

"To be honest, Ana, I have never had a hard time carrying on a conversation with you, but it's different. Something is off. Do you want to tell me why?"

Meanwhile Christian and Kate were still talking. In fact she asked him if he sucked at poker. He asked why.

"You are so easy to read."

"And what am I thinking right now?"

"Hmmm about the fact that your wife is with her ex-boyfriend right now."

He sat back against the couch saying, "She isn't my wife anymore. I'm just hanging out and minding my own business."

"Yeah and your mother's a librarian," Kate replied snarkily.

As Christian stretched his arm across the couch he replied, cocky, "Fine. I'm miserable and suicidal that if a truck came out I would run in front of it. Happy now?"

"Well, at least you're being honest with your feelings now."

He got up and walked around her. "I know exactly what you want, Kate. You want something you can't have and that's Jose. You want me back with Ana so you can have Jose all to yourself."

"Okay that's good Christian that's good. Just keep pouring the salt in the wound."

Kate sat back down and Christian continued telling her he was tired of trying to keep things going with Ana. He told her that she pulled out of a knife on him because she was afraid of him. He knew at that point, it was over.

"So there you have it, Kate. My own wife whom I saved pulled a knife out on me. That's why I ended it. Because I knew she would never feel the same way for me as I do her. I was fooling myself in thinking she would."

Back to Ana and Jose. He was telling her that their relationship is nowhere what it used to be. She told him she was having a great time and didn't know what he was talking about. Jose told her that it won't be so easy to pick up right where they left off. Ana asked Jose if the whole time she was with Christian did he ever get with Kate. He told her nothing happened and that they were just friends. He suggested they get a table.

As they walked further into Fifties they walked passed Christian and Kate, not paying attention that they were there. However; Christian saw them, he saw Jose's arm around Ana as they walked to a table.

"So much for the fancy restaurant." Christian stated looking over at the couple.

Kate turned and saw them she said out loud, "Oh God what are they doing here?"

Christian replied as he kept looking, "There is only one way to find out."

Christian sat there on the couch watching the couple across from them. He watched as Ana fidgeted and seemed uncomfortable with Jose. Kate told Christian just to forget about them and act like they weren't there. He asked her why would he want to leave, she told him that unless you're a masochist, torture isn't fun. Christian kept telling Kate he was fine but she said he wasn't. He told her he didn't see her going anywhere.

"I own the place where am I going to go?" she asked him.

"Good. Well why don't we go over and join them?"

Jose was sitting with Ana and she is off in another world. He distracted her by saying, "There you go again. I keep losing you every couple of minutes."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I guess I'm just tired and a little out of it tonight." Ana replied.

"You don't need to apologize."

Ana asked Jose to dance with her. He stood up and pulled her into his arms. As they moved together slowly to the song Ana tried to feel more comfortable with Jose.

 _I don't know what is wrong with me? I mean I'm here with Jose, he was the love of my life but this all feels forced. Unnatural somehow._

As they turned Ana's eyes were looking around. She saw Christian and stopped dancing for a moment. Jose noticed and asked her if she is okay. He looked behind them and saw Christian staring a hole in them.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Jose suggested.

"No, it's okay. I can handle this...okay?"

And the pair continue to dance together Christian's eyes followed them. He watched their every move.

 _I can't stand this! She should be with me and not him! I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest as I watch Jose put his hands on her waist as they dance. I would love to pull them apart, take her in my arms and tell her she belongs with me and claim her by kissing the hell out of her._

Ana watched Christian as she danced with Jose. She could see that he wasn't happy seeing them together. His eyes looked so intense, just like the day he saved her life.

 _Why would Christian be happy seeing you dance with your ex? Afterall you are still married to him. His eyes looks like he wants to rip me out of Mike's arms and have his way with me. To be honest, I wish he would. I wish Christian would come up here, yank me from Jose and tell me I made a mistake and to be with him and kiss me passionately._

Kate watched them also and she looked back at Christian. She could see that he wasn't happy either. She suggested they leave, that she is the manager and that she can do what she wants. However Christian tells her he is staying put and to relax. There won't be any trouble.

"I just want to say hello to the couple," he said to Kate as he got up from the sofa and walked towards them.

Ana changed her mind and told Jose she wanted to leave.

"No, I think you were right the first time. We're all adults here. Lets just say hello, okay?" Jose asked Ana as he turned and walked over to Christian with Ana behind him.

"Do you mind if we join you guys?"

Christian stood there, his feet planted to the floor. He glared at Jose then looked back at Ana who was hiding behind Jose. Christian gave her this look like he wanted to push her up against the wall and tell her she is his!

 _When Jose asks me and Kate if they could join us, I stood there looking at Ana. In fact I was looking at her with lust, and I knew she could see it. I wanted to push her up against the wall, tell her she's mine and have my way with her while Jose watched me do it. But...I did the only thing I could do. I reached my hand out and shook his hand_.

Christian placed his hand out and the two men shook hands. "Jose, what's up?" he asked in a friendly tone. "Hey, Ana. Why don't you guys have a seat." Christian replied as he directed them to sit.

Ana was not comfortable at all, she went to sit next to Kate, but Jose sat there. So she had no choice but to sit next to Christian. She rang her hands as they stayed in her lap.

Kate asked why they were there and not the restaurant. Jose told her it was closed. So they came there instead. Kate asked Jose why they came here. He told her he still had the perks as the manager so why not.

"The question is what are you doing here, Christian?"

Kate chimed in saying, "He just came to get a few drinks."

"Yeah, I like it here. This is where I met my first wife." Christian replied condescending as he directed his look back to Ana.

Ana was not comfortable at all and decided to that she wanted to go to the ladies room and asked Kate to with her. Kate said no and said she would stay there. She didn't want Christian and Jose to get into it while they were gone. Ana went alone.

Christian got up saying, "Hey! How about a drink?"

"I think that's a great idea, I will be back, Jose." Kate said as she followed Christian behind the bar as he helped himself.

Kate went up behind Christian who grabbed another glass, "What are you trying to prove?"

"What? I'm not doing anything but getting a drink."

"You were trying to provoke Jose."

"Actually no, I'm not. I was trying to start a conversation."

Kate stood there with her hands against the counter. "Oh really? A Conversation? By saying this is where you met your first wife? What was that supposed to mean?"

Christian leaned more to Kate saying, "When Ana and I were together, Jose did nothing to be a nuisance, so I'm returning the favor. "

"Ahhh but you don't care about Ana remember?" she asked him.

While Christian was getting another bottle of Tequila, Kate realized that he was ignoring her.

"So you're ignoring me now?"

Christian poured the tequila as he told her to relax and that tonight would be a fun night as he drank the tequila. He poured himself another as he asked her if she wanted one.

"No thanks. One of us as to stay sober." Kate replied warning him.

Christian doing more shots as Jose walked up. He asked Jose to join him for a shot. The two men drank their shot as Kate walked around saying, "Isn't this fun guys?"

"Well...I see the two of you have gotten rather close lately," Jose pointed out to Christian and Kate.

"Why not since we all used to work together." Christian replied, nonchalantly.

"But you don't work here anymore Christian and you're still hanging around." Jose observed.

"Is there a point, Jose?" Christian asked back cockily.

"No...I was just making an observation that we could all hang out together as friends."

Kate on the other hand was trying to keep the two of them from talking so she suggested that she and Jose go dance while he waited for Ana. Christian got his wallet out to pay for drinks, when Jose recognized it.

He asked the bartender if that was the wallet left there last night. The guy replied it was. Then Jose asked if Christian was the guy that left with Kate and he says yes.

Jose looked at both Kate and Christian the replied, "Well, well, well, we have a situation here don't we? Christian was the guy in your apartment last night wasn't he?"

Christian and Kate looked at each other.

"Yes, well he came upstairs to drink and we talked."

"Oh really? Just to talk huh? You were the one hiding upstairs in her bed weren't you?" Jose asked, when Ana returned to them.

They all looked to each other as if they were deer caught in the headlight. Christian said hello to Ana. She wanted to know what they were all talking about. Kate explained that Jose was telling them a story. Jose replied to Ana that he was saying sometimes people don't see what's right in front of them.

"What does that mean, Jose?"

Christian explained that it was cool that they were able to hang out with each other and have no hard feelings. However; Ana wasn't buying any of it. Kate invited her to get some champagne to celebrate being friends but Ana didn't want to.

"I'm not really in the mood to drink. I know there is something going on between all of you and I want to know what that is. Now." Christian looked at Ana giving her a cocky look.

 _Hmmm could Ana be jealous that I'm hanging out with Kate here lately? Hot damn! Cat fight!_

Ana had a strange feeling they were keeping something big from her.

 _I know there is more going on that they were all telling me. I could feel it._

 **A/N: So tell me what your thoughts are…**


	44. Chapter 43:It was never a real marriage

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 43: It was never a real marriage...or was it?**

When Ana interrupted Jose's questioning of Kate and Christian, Kate decided to pull her aside so she could talk to Ana by herself. Ana was very confused on the situation, but she was willing to give Kate a chance to say what has on her mind.

"Kate, I'm not exactly physic here so will you tell me what's going on here."

"Ana, just know that I feel really bad and I love you as a my sister. I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

"Just say it, Kate," Ana replied, with a knot in her stomach.

Kate took a deep breath and began to explain. "You weren't around at all last night and I got some news that upset me a great deal. It was information about my parents because as you know I received a letter explaining how my parents had adopted me."

"I was with you when you got it. I'm so sorry; but look at the life you have now because of it, Kate."

Ana began to hug her telling her it was okay however; Kate stopped her as she grabbed Ana's hand telling her that she went further than that.

"What did you do? I don't understand." Ana explained.

"I'm just a mess, I did something I should have never done and now…"

"Calm down. I get that you're upset about being adopted. Please tell me what you did."

Kate looked at her friend she didn't want to tell her...but she knew she needed to. "Ana… you are such a great friend and I would never do anything to hurt you in anyway. I wouldn't."

"Okay...you are scaring me now," Ana said shakily.

"Here it goes...Ana...I," Kate began to say but Jose interrupted them.

"Hey, Kate, let's go dance okay?" Jose said as he tried grabbing her.

Ana was shocked with Jose's behaviour, what was so bad that he wanted to drag her away from me?

"Jose, please stop. Kate was trying to tell me something now please let her continue."

Jose told the girls that he wanted to cheer Kate up by dancing with her. He asked Ana if she wouldn't mind, she told him go dance with their friend. Jose lead Kate to the dance floor.

"Jose, what are you doing? I was about to tell her. She needs to know the truth."

"Kate, Christian is already out of her life...believe me she doesn't need to get hurt again. Besides you two have gotten closer do you really want to ruin that?"

Kate knew Jose meant well and he was very sweet to her. And he was right. She and Ana have formed a friendship and she didn't want to jeopardize that.

"Okay...you're right, Jose. Why don't we go back, I don't want her getting suspicious."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I would like to know how you are doing?" Jose asked her out of concern.

Ana went over to where Christian was sitting at the bar. She knew he was hurting as she could see it in his eyes.

"Hey...how are you doing?" her voice a little quiet.

Christian played with his shot glass as he looked at her. "I'm fine."

 _Actually, I feel like pure shit. I miss you, Ana, I miss holding you and kissing you_. _How's that?_ Christian thought to himself.

Ana felt bad for everything, she really wanted to make things right with him. Just as she walked a little past Christian he asked, "Did you have a nice chat with Kate?"

"She told me she was adopted."

"Yeah...I heard about that."

"Kate said she did something she regretted and shouldn't have done," Ana replied.

Christian was surprised that Kate mentioned anything about that night. But Ana told him she couldn't finish as Jose stole her away. He looked over at the two of them dancing. Christian was very confused by their behavior towards each other. They seemed to have gotten close, more like an intimate couple.

"I don't know what's going on Ana, but if I were you I'd cut in before something happens."

"Why would you think that? Jose and I talked and he said nothing happened between them while he and I were apart."

Christian looked back at Ana. "You honestly believe that?" He just stared at her to get a reaction. "Wow! You are more naive than I thought."

Ana's hands on her hips asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just go back to Jose and leave me alone, okay?" Christian replied coldly as he walked away from Ana.

 _I don't get it. Why was Christian being so cold to me? Why is he pushing Jose and I together so much?_

Ana went after Christian to find out why he's being so different towards her now.

"Christian, what's going on with you? Why do you keep pushing me towards Jose?"

He took another drink of his shot. He turned to look back at his wife. "Because, Ana, he is the reason why we didn't work out right? I mean, you two were together long before I showed up. You obviously belong with him. That's why I ended it. You could never love me. Am I right?" he asked looking in her eyes intensely.

"I never said that I never cared about you, Christian. " Ana replied back, her eyes meeting his.

 _Really? All I kept hearing about was Jose. And now she's telling me that she cared for me. Okay, just tell her how you feel. She's right there standing in front of you. Tell her._

"Ana...what is there to say? Our marriage wasn't real. We got married out of convenience not love. I get it now, that's why I let you go. I realized how much you belonged to Jose."

"Why don't I believe you. Where is this all coming from, Christian?" Ana asked.

 _As I stood there looking in his eyes, I saw into his soul. I admitted that I didn't want to see it but it's there. I can feel it. I know he's hiding something from me._

"No where. Now that we don't have to be together I can see things objectively. He's good for you and he's loyal."

 _Ana was wracking her brain, her brother was right. Christian shut down his feelings for me._

 _One minute he's loving and caring and the next he's pushing me away. I know that in his line of business he can't show emotions, but when we were together, I could see and feel them. After all he did tell his grandmother how he felt about me._

"I know you didn't like Jose from the very beginning. I just don't get why all of the sudden you are pushing us to get back together."

"Look, I know you never wanted him out of the picture, Ana. The guy you hated and wanted out of your life was me. Am I right?" He asked her looking right in her eyes.

Jose came up interrupting their talk. Ana asked him if Kate was okay. He told her she was fine and that she would talk to her later.

"So, you ready to get out of here?" Jose asked.

"Can you go grab my coat? It's in the other room." Jose left her alone with Christian.

Ana turned to Christian. "I guess this is it then. We're moving on, right?"

"Exactly. We're both moving on. True love has won out." Christian replied, looking her in the eyes.

"No...that's not true. I know how you feel about me."

"What are you talking about? You have no idea what I feel." Christian replied, snidely.

"I heard you. I heard you tell your grandmother..." Ana started saying.

"You are making too much out that…"

"No. I'm not making too much out of anything. You told her that you loved me," Ana said, as she began to get closer to him, "Are you telling me you lied to your own grandmother?" she asked, him not believing it herself.

"Ana, my grandmother's ill. I told her that because I wanted to make her happy. That's all there was to it."

Ana couldn't believe it! She knew he was lying to her...he had to be.

"So you're telling me that you never loved me at all?" Her voice quivered some.

"Just like you never loved me...It was all part of the act, right?" Christian said with a fake smile. But deep down he was hurting. He hated himself for lying to her in the face.

"Part of the act…" Ana whispered back as she reached out to touch him but he pulled away. Jose came up behind her and helped her with her coat.

Christian watched as Jose the perfect gentleman helped her with her coat and they began to walk away. He turned away from them as he broke down crying. All of his emotions hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I lied, Ana. I do love you." He whispered out in pain.

 _Damn it! She was right there. I had my chance to tell her how I felt but I chickened out. I didn't deserve her, hell even Jose didn't deserve her. It hurt like hell, I have never felt this kind of pain before._

Christian left the club, driving himself home. Once Christian got home he poured himself another drink. He went into his bedroom and started to undress himself. He saw a picture of him and Ana on their wedding day. He grabbed it and held it with his hand.

 _Oh how I wish things could have been different. But...what's done is done there is no changing it now._

He undressed and crawled into to bed, thinking about Ana. The next day he awoke and had a clearer head. Christian had set up a meeting with his cousin at towers. That was the best place to talk because there were no ears close by. Soon his cousin John joined him.

He sat down at the table with Christian. "So what's eating at your soul this time?"

Christian looked at his cousin and replied, "Ana."

"You're having problems?"

"You could say that…" Christian replied, fiddling with his napkin.

"That's not uncommon, especially in the first year of marriage, even of the best of circumstances. It's a big adjustment for everybody."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Christian sighed out.

"Well, I'm glad you called me over to talk." His cousin explained.

Christian was really dreading to do this. But he knew it had to be done and the quicker the better.

"John, I don't want to talk. I want an annulment." Christian stated with a serious look.

Meanwhile at the Steele home, Ana had been talking to her aunt about everything that happened so far. Her Aunt was hugging her and saying it would all work out. Ana heard knocking on the door and they saw it was Jose.

"Oh come on, I'm so not ready for this right now."

After they left the club last night Jose brought her home and then headed back to Fifties and closed up for the night..

"Ana you have to talk to him," Meta said.

"What will I say?"

"Just be honest. It's the only way to get things back on track. Go on and open the door. I have to go check on my friend, then I will be right back."

Ana was hesitant but she knew she had to let him in. She let him in telling she was talking to her aunt.

"You okay this morning?" She asked.

"I will be." Jose replied to her as he sat on the stool. "Though I hardly slept last night."

She told him that she didn't much sleep either. Infact she tossed and turn all night thinking about Christian. She just couldn't get him off her mind.

"You tell me it's over with Christian, but yet I can't accept that. I can't make any sense out of any of it. I have questions."

"What do you want to know?"

"Ana...I want to understand. We were so in love then all of the sudden you take off and married Christian. I just don't understand what to think and feel anymore." Jose told her.

"Your right. I know I need to tell you everything."

Ana began to tell him that Christian was supposed to kill her to avenge his brother's death. Christian had a gun and he took her to the docs, that's where it all went down. She told him that he was going to kill her but instead he married her to protect her from his mother. Jose couldn't believe any of this. He asked her if she was the prisoner that whole time and she told him that there is a code they go buy if you are family then you won't get hurt. Jose realized that's why he married Ana so she would be a member of the family.

"So you are telling me he went up against his mother for you. He put his neck out on the line for you?"

"Christian is not a killer, Jose."

"Oh yes he is, although he did that for you. He put his whole life in jeopardy to protect you. That's not a small 's a pretty intense thing you two went through."

"It wasn't planned out it just happened. It was all so fast I barely had time to breath."

Jose began to tell her that Christian saved her life. She told him that she saved his as well.

"Don't you get it? I had to make you think that my marriage to him was real in order to protect you. I had to make you think because I was so afraid for what you might do."

Jose turned away from Ana to let it all sink in. "Now it's all starting to make sense. That's why you went to the lighthouse with him, because you know that place meant to me to us. You wanted me to find you there with him." He turned back to face her.

She replied solemnly, "I knew you'd walk away."

"Just the idea of you sleeping with him…"

Ana right away told him she never made love to him. "Christian and I never made love, Jose. We may have slept in the same bed but it didn't go further from that. We never had sex." She said looking at him.

Meanwhile back at Towers, Christian had told his cousin he wanted to get an annulment. His cousin was telling him that he shouldn't go through with that.

"I saw how you were looking at Ana..."

"John, I want the annulment. I want to forget this marriage ever happened."

"But it did, Christian. It did. I remember how you talked about her, I know you still have feelings for her."

"What do you want me to say...Yeah...I have feelings for her so much that I stole the family books in order to blackmail my mother, so that Ana could be safe after the annulment. You want to know the truth John? Do you?" Christian asked his cousin. John looked at him in wonderment. "My marriage was never consummated. And it never will be. It never really started...so it shouldn't be a problem to end it. Just do it."

Back to Jose and Ana. They were talking about Ana's marriage to Christian and why she had to marry him. She even told Jose that she and Christian never made love. He was shocked by the omission. Jos told her that he couldn't even imagine her lay next to him at night knowing he was supposed to kill her.

He asked her, "How did you even close your eyes at night?"

"Christian is different. He made me feel…"

"I can imagine how he made you feel. You must have been scared out of your mind, and you were going through hell, Ana." Jose said, as the phone rang interrupting them.

She picked up the phone and it was Christian on the other end. He wanted her to meet him at Towers. She told him it wasn't a good time right now and wasn't sure if she could. He insisted on her meeting him so she said she would be there as soon as she could.

Jose was trying to get her attention, then she told him that she had to leave. That Meta needed her help. He told her he could go with her, but she insisted he stay there. She told him it was a family thing. She told him she would be back and to wait there for her. She grabbed her coat and left.

Ana made good time since traffic wasn't bad. She pulled into the Towers parking lot. She took a deep breath and went inside the lobby. She pressed the button for the elevator. Soon she found herself sitting at a table with Christian and his cousin.

"Thank you for joining us, Ana." John said, as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Christian, said it was important." Her voice shaky.

"Ana, Christian wants an annulment." John stated to her.

"Oh," She replied. _I guess Christian can't get out this marriage fast enough._

"He says your marriage was a fake." John explained.

"We were forced into right?" He asked as she agreed and he continued, "And it was the best of two alternatives."

"You told him that?"

Christian was looking at Ana, his emotions though were a wreck. He was doing everything he could to keep from falling apart.

"I told him everything." Christian tried to keep his voice from breaking.

"Before we go any further with this I need you tell me it was never a marriage. As a representative of the church I need to hear it from both of you."

Ana breathed out trying to make sense of everything. Christian wanted an annulment like nothing ever happened.

 _I can't believe we're sitting here talking about ending the marriage. Like it never happened. Christian was just sitting there pretending he didn't feel anything for me at all!_

"It was never a marriage," she breathed out, only she was shocked when Christian stood up.

"Okay...it's all out now. John you just heard her…" Christian started saying but his cousin asked him to sit back down. Ana looked up at Christian, as he was hesitant to sit back down.

 _Why should I sit down? My cousin heard what she said, she even said it was never a marriage. It's over. But...I did what I was asked. Even though I didn't like it at all._

"Ana, you tell me before God that you never had any feelings for this man, you tell me before God, that Christian Grey never meant anything to you." John continued questioning Ana.

She just sat there for a moment trying to let it all sink in. John was giving her an opportunity to speak up about how she felt about Christian. She looked back and forth between the two men. She couldn't speak, it was like the words didn't want to come out.

"Ana, your silence speaks volumes…" John spoke.

"So an annulment is final?" She asked. Like the marriage never took place.

Christian was sitting there, he had his head resting on his hand. He was actually baffled by what was going on. He didn't understand why Ana was acting this way. He was trying to sort it all out in his head.

"Yes, annulments are exactly that. That's why we need to be clear on our feelings?"

"I'm clear." Christian replied, avoiding to look at Anastasia.

"That's fine, Christian. I'm talking to your wife."

Ana wanted to scream at Christian for acting this way. He seemed cold and distant.

"Christian came to me and asked me to annul this marriage. But in order for this to happen, I have to be certain this what you both want. So you need to tell me before God, that you don't love this man, that you never loved him."

Ana stared at her husband and repeated, "It was never a real marriage."

"I think that what shrinks call an avoidance."

Ana was so much in a trance that she almost didn't catch what John said. "What?"

He told her she didn't answer the if she wanted to end this marriage she needed to tell him. She looked back at Christian. She wanted to scream not to do it this way, and Christian was looking at her like what's the deal.

 _What the hell is she doing? I've asked her to come here to come get an annulment and now she is stalling. I don't get her at all._

 **A/N: Hey all, I wanted to take a moment to say how much I appreciate you all. The fact that some of you PM'd asking me where the story went meant the world to me. I had no idea that so many was reading this story. I am humbled by it all. Have a great weekend. Hope you all liked this chapter. This was the update for the weekend.**


	45. Chapter 44: Annulments?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 44: Annulments?**

Christian and Anastasia were at Towers discussing their marriage with his cousin John. Christian asked John to give him an annulment however; John wanted Ana's take on the situation. He asked Ana if she had any feelings for Christian now was the time to come clean. Christian didn't know what to think, he couldn't understand why she was stalling.

"You have an option here, it doesn't have to go this way," John said to her.

She looked down to think about what he was saying. All she had to do was tell the truth. That's it.

 _How about 'I love you, Christian!' Nope that won't work he wouldn't believe me anyway._

Christian was getting restless with this whole charade. He wanted it over with. "John come on, look it's over. We've already discussed it. Nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing's been done that can't be worked out..." his cousin replied.

"She wants this marriage to be over as much as I do." _I was tired of playing this game._

"All it takes is someone to speak up. To reach out, the church just doesn't end marriages because they aren't easy. This is not something to be taken lightly."

Anastasia spoke up. "I'm not taking this lightly, believe me," she said, as she stared into Christian's eyes.

Christian sighed and asked John if he could speak to Ana alone. He agreed and left the two of them alone. John was hoping that he could help save their marriage.

Christian looked at Ana and asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you dragging it out? Ana, we never had a marriage, nothing happened between us."

 _The hell it didn't, Christian told himself. You know something happened between you two. Or at least you did. You fell for this girl that and went up against your mother for her to save her life even after I ended._

Ana leaned in more saying, "How can you say that when that's not true. You know it as well as I do."

Christian suddenly was out of his chair but Ana followed stopping him. "Christian," Ana said.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you making this so damn difficult?" Christian asked, his voice filled with emotion.

"Because it's a difficult situation," she replied, breathlessly.

This was their chance to work things out. Ana wanted to do what she could to save them from ending their marriage.

"We never had a real marriage."

"Yes we did." Ana stated back to Christian who got angrier as he knocked of some silverware from the table putting on his suit jacket. He couldn't believe what was happening. Ana was stalling and he had no clue why.

 _I don't understand this woman at all. She did nothing but complain while we were together. I kept hearing Jose's name over and over again. I knew she didn't feel anything for me, if she did she sure had a funny way of showing it._

"What is your problem?" he asked angrily. "All you ever talked about was that you were suffocating in this arrangement, that you hated being tied to my family, and you hated being tied to me. I'm giving you your ticket out of this. I'm giving you what you always wanted and now you're stalling. What else do you want from me?" he whispered angrily as he walked off.

 _I was as confused as ever. I left her standing there as I had to get my emotions back in check. Yes I wanted her to tell me that she loved me. Yes I wanted her to dump that loser Jose and say she wanted to be with me forever. But yet she has made it clear to me that she wanted out. And now she's stalling. Does she have any idea on how much this was hurting me? What I'm going through? I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that...that...Yes I do love her. I love her more than words could say. But when those feelings weren't met for months on end what the hell was I supposed to do? I mean, we hadn't even made love. Did I not make that clear to her on how much I wanted and desire her? I thought I had made it obvious._

Ana began crying...she was shaking and all over the place. She just wanted him to be honest about his feelings.

 _Why didn't you tell him Ana, just tell him that you really do care for him. Instead you upset him and are making the guy crazy._

John came over to Ana to see if things were okay. He asked her what happened, she told him she wished she knew. She didn't understand why Christian was being so cold to her. John told her...that he didn't understand why she was acting the way she was, especially if she wanted out of the marriage.

"He's saying he never felt anything for me. He's acting like he never cared about ever." Ana stated to John.

"The keyword is acting here, Ana. Christian has a lot more invested in this than he told you."

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand what he was telling her.

"It was a big thing for him to go against Grace for you. A very big thing."

"What? I don't understand…"

"You know...I already said too much," John said, quickly trying to divert the conversation. But it didn't work.

"No, just please listen to me. I know you know the situation so please tell me whats going on with Christian and his mother." Ana begged John.

"This is what I've been saying all along but nobody wanted to listen."

"I'm listening now. I need to know, please." Ana insisted.

"Christian threatened his own mother, to free you, so you'd be safe."

Ana couldn't believe he threatened his mother yet again. But he went on saying that Christian got a hold of her books and told Grace if she did anything to hurt Ana that he'd send himself and her to prison. John told her that Christian would expose the entire family business to the FBI if anything happened to you or your family. Ana was speechless that he would do that for her.

She sighed and sat back while letting all that information sink in. She told John she understood and saw things more clearly. He was glad to bring it to her attention. He excused himself for a moment while Ana sat there.

Ana knew Christian had to feel something for her, especially going after his mother and the business. She turned to see Christian grabbing his jacket and she went to him. Ana wanted him to talk to her.

"Christian, please wait," Ana said as she got him to stop as he hesitantly faced her. "Will you please talk to me? There are a few things you haven't told me."

Christian looked at Ana confused. He wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about. "I don't know what John told you…"

"Did you threaten to turn your mother into the FBI?" she asked him.

He wasn't happy with John telling her about this. He told him in confidence. "My cousin has a big mouth…"

"So, it's true?"

"What's true?" he responded.

"You went after your mother again for me."

"I was solving a problem and nothing more." Christian stated to her in a matter of fact tone.

"You were solving a problem by sending your mother to prison. I don't think so."

Christian told her it was exactly like that. He said it didn't matter at this point. Ana told him it mattered to her. That he went up against his family yet again. People like that just don't do for others unless there is a meaning behind it.

"Is there a point, Ana?"

"Christian, if you go through with this you are implicating yourself as well...I just…" her voice trailed off.

He was very surprised by her reaction. He wondered if she was starting to feel something for him after all. But he couldn't let that happen.

He smirked and replied, "Did you ever think I was doing this for myself? That I could possibly have a life now. So please will you stop asking all these questions and just sign the annulment papers."

Ana just looked at Christian, she didn't understand all of this. She knew he was in denial of his feelings towards her. He had put a wall up and she wasn't able to get through.

"You mean, you already have them?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet. But John is drawing them up right now. You can have your life back like you never lost it. Like what ever happened between us...never happened."

Ana knew then he was lying to her about his feelings. It was very obvious. However when she was about to tell Christian how she felt, Jose interrupted them.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going, Ana?"

Christian didn't like the way Jose talked to her and Ana just grunted to Jose's questioning.

"What she reports to you now?" Christian questioned him sarcastically.

"Is he forcing you to do something, Ana?" Jose asked.

Christian chuckled. "Oh believe me, Jose, I could never force her to do anything." Christian replied looking right at her.

 _Does Jose think I could force myself on Ana? I could never treat a woman like that._

Jose got into Christian's personal space saying, "I know exactly what happened, she told me everything, Grey."

Christian furrowed his eyes at Jose saying, "Good. Congratulations."

"Yeah, I know why you two had to get married. I know what she had to put up with. So I guess I should actually thank you..." Jose directed at Christian.

Christian laughed as he was amused by Jose. "That's all right. You can keep your gratitude. Don't worry about it."

Jose asked her why she didn't tell him she was coming to see Christian. She replied that she didn't want to upset Jose, that Christian was having their marriage annulled. Jose told her he wasn't upset just worried, but that it was good that they could have it annulled that way it nothing ever happened at all.

"That's right. That's exactly what it means," Christian replied back to Jose and looked back at Ana. "The marriage meant nothing…" he said, as his eyes fell on Ana.

Ana's face said it all, she was sad that it was ending. She wasn't going to fight it anymore. If this is what Christian wanted then so be it.

Jose asked her to give him sometime to talk to Christian, she went to get her coat at the table.

"You listen to me, Christian, I know Ana was one of your targets. You need to stay away from her."

"Don't worry about it, I took care of everything. I made sure that she would be protected." Christian replied to Jose.

"Oh the way you protected, Kate?" Jose interrogated.

Christian's contorted his face. "It really bothers you doesn't it?"

"Kate's vulnerable right now and you took advantage of that."

"Wow. I don't hear her complaining." Christian replied snidely.

"Just stay away from both of them." Jose warned Christian

"Wait...why do you care what I do with, Kate? I thought you were with, Anastasia?"

 _Why in the hell did Jose care what I do with Kate? I mean if he and Ana are trying to work things out why would he care about what I do with Kate? Seems to me that he wants his cake and eat it too?_

However; Jose never answered Christian because Ana came back and told her husband once he got the papers she would sign them.

"So it's over?" Ana asked him again.

"Yep," he replied. It's what she wanted all along. He was just giving her what she wanted.

Jose said, "There is no reason for you to see Christian again." Jose replied guiding Ana away from him.

Christian let the two of them walk away together not looking back at them but he was hurting. It took everything of his strength to let Ana go.

 _When Jose said to Ana that she would never have to see me again. It hurt like hell hearing him say that. But it was true. Even though I knew she and I would bump into each other from time to time...I had to get rid of my feelings for her. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I tried my hardest to hold them back. Except for a few that had escaped and slid down my face. I had to move on without her._

 **A/N: So it looks like the annulment is happening. I know a lot of you are wondering what did happen between Kate and Christian. It will be revealed soon...I promise. Until then these two will continue their cat and mouse game. They are very frustrating to say the least.**


	46. Chapter 45: Business or Pleasure?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 45: Business or Pleasure?**

Ana was busy in the Steele's kitchen making her and Jose's dinner. She had invited him over for dinner after they had left Towers together from meeting Christian to get the annulment. But nothing was going as she wanted them to. She mumbled to herself, where was Martha Stewart when you needed her, as Ana reached up to set the oven temperature. She kept repeating to herself, ' _Christian is gone, you have to get back on track with Jose.'_

As she began to blend the mixture she was mixing on the stove, the smoke detector went off causing her to spill the liquid on the floor. She grabbed a hand towel shouting ' _Give me a break!'_ and then climbed onto a chair to wave the smoke away. Once she did that, Jose, came into the back door noticing Ana was on the chair.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he helped her down. She told him to go away that nothing was done yet. But he told her he wasn't going anywhere.

Ana kept chanting, "Dinner isn't ready, I look like a mess, I smell and I'm sticky. Just go drive around the block."

"Ana, I didn't want to be late, please just calm down. You look beautiful."

"Oh thanks! Now you made me feel worse, please just go for now." She begged Jose. "I just wanted it all to be perfect and it's not…" she continued on.

"Ana, it's okay. Calm down. We have got plenty of time to make up for what we lost okay. You just need to calm down." Jose coached her. "Slow down...take a deep breath...you have been through alot these past couple of months. You don't have to prove anything to me, okay?"

Just as she pulled away from Jose she said, "I'm not trying to prove anything to you, Christian."

All of the sudden Ana stopped. She realized she called Jose, Christian. This was not good at all. She slowly turned facing Jose who looked like a deer caught in the headlight.

 _I can't believe I called him Christian. Oh God, what do I do now? I turned towards Jose, I saw the look on his face and it wasn't good._

"I'm sorry." As she pleaded with him with her eyes.

Back at Fifties, Christian was sitting at the bar drinking. Kate came out and saw him there. She walked up to him saying, "Tell me that's not tequila?"

Christian remarked with a smile, "No, no, no. I won't be touching that stuff for a long time," he drank the liquid.

She laughed back. "Yeah, me neither. Although you can't blame the liquor on what happened between us."

"Misery loves company. You had just found out your life was a big lie and I was…"

"Lying to yourself…" Kate cut in finishing Christians thought.

"Excuse me?"

"You know...how you have feelings for Ana, how you love her," Kate said to him.

"Can we just stick a fork in that subject, please? It's done. I'm having my marriage dissolved as we speak. I'm moving on."

"Yeah right. That's why you're here in the bar drinking alone."

"Actually no. I have a couple of meetings here tonight. One for business and one for pleasure."

Kate complied saying, "For Pleasure. Okay is this of a female persuasion?"

Christian smirked at Kate. He was planting a seed if you will so that maybe she will say something to a particular person. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Kate walked around the bar saying, "You know what Christian if you are bringing a hooker, I don't run that kind of place for her or you."

Christian laughed, he couldn't believe she really thought he was getting a hooker. He thought that was quite funny. He wasn't that desperate to get laid.

"Well, you know why can't it be a date?"

"Because your not over, Ana."

"Yeah well, it's over. I have petitioned the church to resolve that issue. I have connections through John. Fine-to."

"You didn't waste any time did you?"

"Ana and I never had a real marriage. You know that." Christian said looking at Kate.

"That's because you never gave it a chance," she pointed out.

"Why should I? Ana's heart belongs to Jose. Frankly, he's welcome to it." Christian stated.

He tried to remain unemotional about all this. Although it was hard with Kate continuing to bring her up. But Kate knew exactly how Ana felt about Christian. Kate wanted to tell him herself, that Ana said she really had feelings for him. But she was tired of it all. All of them going back and forth. It was confusing.

Back at the Steele home Ana and Jose were together on their dinner date. She had accidentally called him Christian.

"I can't believe I did that," she said as he came up to him and hugged Jose. "It didn't mean anything, I just spent so much time with him in a few months and I didn't even think about it."

Jose pulled away and told her not to worry about it. "Stop, it's okay. It no big deal." He tried reassuring her. _Of course she's going to have a slip he thought. In time she will forget all about Christian, I hope._

"It's a big deal to me," Ana grabbed his face explaining, "You are the man I want to be with." Trying to convince herself.

"Ana, stop its forgotten okay?"

Ana kept going on as she tried to pull away but Jose pulled her back in. He told her she had been under a lot of stress lately trying to save his life, Kate's and her families. He told her it was one little slip, as she looked at him. She grabbed his hand and kissed it as she walked away still explaining her little slip. It was as if she was trying to convince herself that she would be with him.

 _Ana, you have got to get it together. You and Jose had been together along time before Christian showed up. You just need to calm yourself down and stop trying so hard._

Jose explained that they have the rest of their lives together and they don't need to rush anything. She told him how could she love anyone else when he had her mom's heart, when Jose was the recipient.

"I swear this dinner is like cursed or something," as she tried stirring it. Only Jose came up behind her as he grabbed her waist.

"Dinner will be fine just like you and me will be," he said as he kissed her neck.

Ana asked him to open the bottle of champagne and he told her in a jokingly manner he could do that. He opened it while it bursts and he poured them both some in a glass. He said they made a great team. She replied, the best. Ana walked over to Mike as he handed her a glass and they toasted to their new beginning. Only Jose saw something that upset him.

"Whats wrong?"

Jose looked her in the eyes and asked, "Why are you still wearing your wedding band?" Ana sighed as she looked down at her hands not realizing it.

 _To be honest Jose I was wondering that myself…_

Ana tried to distract herself by folding some clothes. Jose was telling her how much she hated Christian and she couldn't wait to get away from him. But yet she was still wearing her wedding band he gave fact that she was still wearing it made him think she wasn't ready to move on with him at all. He asked her if he could take it off, but she told him she would take care of it. She slid the ring off her finger and put it on the table.

Jose tried to get closer to Ana, saying he missed their connection together. She told him that she missed it too. He asked her calmly to forget about Christian and to think about them. He cradled her head in his hands as he this slowly bent down and kissed her. After he pulled away he told her that was a great start of getting back to where things were. She agreed and he asked her to go back to his place. She instructed him to get her coat while she cleaned up. He gave her a chaste kiss before leaving the room. She fingered the wedding band as she thought of Christian.

Back at Fifties, Kate and Christian were sitting on the sofa together. She asked him if he liked the family business. He told her that he was groomed to take over the business. Just then Christian saw a business associate come in looking for him. He silently left Kate on the sofa while he pulled the guy aside asking him if the job was done. The man asked if he was sure Christian wanted the delivery done. He told the guy, it should have been done hours ago. The man explained To Christian he was worried.

"Are you sure you don't want to clear it with the boss first?" The man said.

"I don't need my mother's approval to do anything. I am your boss, you got me?" Christian questioned him.

Christian told him to make the delivery and not to come back for anymore questions. Kate approached Christian asking what that was about, but the told him maybe she shouldn't know should she. He explained it was business. Kate wished Christian luck with his lady friend. But he told her he didn't need lucky that he and she way go back.

She left as Christian's friend entered, so do Jose and Ana. They were behind the lady that was meeting Christian. He saw her enter the room as she ran to him, he caught her in his arms as he twirled her around, telling her he was glad to see her.

"God, you are more beautiful than ever!" as Christian looked at the woman, roaming his eyes over her. She was a petite dark haired beauty with fair but olive skin. She smiled at Christian as well as she was happy to see him. Jose and Ana walked into the room and saw Christian and the pretty girl. Ana watched Christian with the other woman.

"I love you so much, I'm so happy to see you, you don't even know," Christian told the girl with Ana looking on. As the duo hugged each other...Ana walked in closer to them. He saw her in his peripheral vision.

Christian had his arm over the girl's shoulder as he greeted the couple.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Christian." Ana stated looking at her husband.

 _Who in the hell is that woman hugging my husband? She must be apart of their "Family" as I see he has his arm wrapped around her. I would love to take her eyes out!_

Christian noticed the tone in Ana's voice, perhaps she was jealous.

 _I saw Ana come in with Jose and she didn't look to happy seeing me there with another woman. So I guess in a way I enjoyed the fact that she was certainly jealous._

"Actually, we were about take take off," he explained to Ana

"Christian, shouldn't you introduce us…" the girl suggested.

He introduced them together and Ana remarked about it was nice to meet a friend. The young lady explained that she and Christian were more than friends leaving Ana stewing seeing Christian with someone else.

 _It didn't take him long to move on...can't he at least show that he cared a little bit?_

Jose suggested they go up to the apartment but Ana wanted to stay and find out more about Christians young lady friend. Ana explained she was surprised she never met the young lady before. She told Ana that she'd been gone for two years, now and that she really missed Christian while she was gone. The girl explained that Christian called her to come and see him, that he must have missed her as much as she missed him.

The young girl invited the couple to join her and Christian for a drink, but Ana said no thanks and that they must have a lot of catching up to do. Ana and Jose leave to go to the apartment upstairs.

Christian in some way was thrilled that Ana seemed jealous. It was about time that the tables were turned for once. Christian and the young girl sit at the bar. They talked and she asked what's been going on for the last couple of years. She also noticed that he and Ana had something going on as she questioned him about it.

"Christian, what was going on between you and that girl, Ana. I could see the way she was looking at you."

"Don't worry about it, that part of my life is over. She isn't in my life anymore."

"What do you mean anymore? Who is she to you?"

"We were married okay. But it didn't work out and we're not together anymore. Could you please just drop it?" Christian commanded.

Back upstairs in Kate's and Jose's apartment that he and her shared, he and Ana were finally alone. She was lighting a candle to make it a little more romantic. He told her they were finally here, and she said, "Alone at last."

"It's been a long time..." Jose said as he came up closer behind her. He touched her arms gently as Ana flinched and moved away. She turned on the radio for some music.

"I just wanted some music to face out the silence."

"Ana, all I want is you…" his voice was low.

Ana told him she missed it too as they start kissing. Only Jose pulled back from Ana.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me?"

"I'm just trying to be close to you."

"Then stop trying so hard.

Jose noticed Ana's discomfort. He knows that she is thinking about Christian and that other woman.

"Look, Ana, you didn't seem happy seeing him with whoever that girl was. I'm sure that had to upset you," he stated.

 _Of course it upset me to see him moving so fast especially when I heard him tell his grandmother he was in love with me. But when I asked him about he said he only told her that to make her happy. But I didn't believe him then because I heard it, it was his tone of voice. How could someone go from being in love...to being with another. I didn't get it at all._

 **A/N: Well, well, well, it looks like Ana caught a little case of the green-eyed monster. Hmm...does anyone have a clue who the mystery woman is with Christian?**


	47. Chapter 46: Misunderstandings?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 46: Misunderstandings?**

"You couldn't pick up the phone and mention to me you were getting married?"

"I was going to...I was...but it happened so fast," Christian explained.

"Mia, I'm getting married. How long did that take like five seconds."

"There was more to it than that."

"Then tell me…"

"Look, it's too complicated to explain," Christian said to Mia as he was tired of talking about it.

"I don't understand you. I mean, I made straight A's, I think I could understand if you just tell me."

Christian was explaining to her that they didn't have a choice to get married. She asked if they were forced and he told her yes. Mia asked if Ana was pregnant. He told her no.

 _Yeah there was no chance of her being pregnant especially by me, not since we didn't have sex the whole time. I told Mia that Ana was in trouble and I married her to help her out and that was it, that it's over and getting annulled right now_.

"So how long were you married?"

"Too long...it was a big mistake." Christian replied.

Mia looked at Christian and asked, "Then why do you look so sad?"

 _Maybe its because my wife is upstairs with her Romeo and doing God knows what. Just the idea of Ana being with someone else made me cringe. But I had to get over it...my feelings didn't matter in this case._

Back upstairs apartment where Jose and Ana were trying to be romantic. Jose was staring out the window his back to Ana. She came up behind him and rubbed his shoulder as she spoke.

"Jose, you're the only one I'm thinking about right now," as she began to try and undo the buttons on his shirt.

"That's not really an answer now is it?"

"Why would I care if Christian was with another woman?" Ana asked Jose.

"You tell me...enlighten me?"

"I was just surprised that's all. Look, I think it's great the he's with an old girlfriend and out of our lives," Ana said to Jose trying to seduce him.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked her.

Ana was getting beyond frustrated by this point. All her efforts to seduce Jose wasn't working at all. She just wanted to forget Christian but it seemed as if that wasn't happening at all. Ana explained to Jose that cutting him out of her life was the hardest thing she ever had to do. But she just wanted to get to back where things were before the Greys came into their lives. Ana hugged Jose saying she didn't want things getting in the way of that.

But when she was in his arms she flashed back to the time of her and Christian in their honeymoon suite after the wedding. They kissed and were getting intimate together. So she grabbed Jose's face and kissed him hard to get those images out of her head. Only Kate barged in on them, stopping them in the tracks.

She was tired of seeing Jose with Ana so she told them to get a room and have sex there. He told her that the apartment was his place too. Ana ran to get her jacket.

"Lets just call it a night, Jose." Ana said to him.

Jose was now upset that Kate interrupted them as they were just getting intimate. He told Ana he didn't want Kate running them out. Ana explained to Jose that it was awkward and that she's just going home. Ana wanted to wait until they got a place of their own, in the meantime they could go to the lighthouse.

"This is the end, Jose. You have to move out. I can't take this anymore," Kate said to him as they looked at each other..

Back down the stairs, Ana walked into the room where Christian and his lady friend were. Ana saw him in the girl's personal space, talking to her and kissing the side of her face as he told his companion, "I'm so glad that you're here, I missed you."

Mia leaned into Christian as she replied, "I missed you too."

Ana ran past right in front of them hoping they didn't see her. Christian looked to the back of them. He noticed the movement of the black curtain in back where she slipped from as she walked really fast.

The young woman who was leaning in to Christian said, "How come you haven't told her about me?"

He shrugged as he was thinking about what she just asked. He actually liked the fact that Ana seemed jealous with the fact he was with another woman.

"Don't you think she should know I'm your sister?" she asked.

To be honest he wanted Ana to think he had moved on. That's why he never told her about his sister Mia coming to town. He had called her because he wanted to see her after two years. Plus he wanted to make Ana think he was with someone else.

Ana went home and was looking for a key. She knew it was in one of these drawers somewhere. She spotted some metal shining, she picked it up knowing what it was. Her brother and sister in law asked what she was doing. She was explaining to them that it was hard for her and Jose to get any alone time together at Kate's apartment last night since she came barging in on them. So she had decided to have Jose move in with her at the Steele home until they could find a place together. They looked at her in shock.

Meanwhile back at Fifties, Christian had arranged for Mia to see their mother there. Grace had no idea that she was in town. Christian told his sister that Mama would be happy to see her. Mia was still reluctant until their mother turned and saw his sister standing at the door with him.

 _What the hell is she doing here? I did not want my daughter home and finding out about us. This isn't good at all. But I tried to put my happy face on and greeted my beautiful daughter._

"Mia, darling, what are you doing here? My baby…" as Grace hugged her daughter.

Grace directed her attention to Christian as she tried to sound happy but angry at the same time. "What is she doing here?"

He looked back at his mother in shock. He thought at least she'd be happy to see her, but guess not.

"Answer me, Christian. What is is your sister doing here?" She asked him angrily.

"Mama, I missed you both…" Mia started saying.

"I missed you too sweetie, but you should have not come home." Grace's voice was stern.

"Christian said you would be excited to see me." Mia's voice trembled some.

Grace changed her tone of voice making it sound excited. "I am excited to see you baby…"

"What's the problem, mother?" he asked, condescending.

"I just wasn't expecting this, I didn't have time to plan…"

"I wanted it to be a surprise mother," Christian said as he looked at his mother.

He knew having Mia here would be a shock to his mother's system. In some ways Christian was being selfish by bringing his sister home.

Grace told her daughter come and sit down. They would spend time together and then be right back on a plane back to school. But Mia told her she just got here. However Grace told her that if she knew her daughter was lonely she would have come for a visit. Mia told her mother that she was tired of being away from family. That she couldn't even come to her brothers funeral to say goodbye.

"Look, Mia, I didn't want to distract you from your school work. When I was your age I wished I could have done the things you are doing now. Some day you will thank me for this, sending you away to school."

Grace looked at her daughter and thought she was too skinny plus her skirt was too short. Mia commented on how she sometimes doesn't wear clothes at all, jokingly. Her mother said to her you're not there to catch boys. Mia told her mother all the girls were wearing those kind of skirts.

Her mother replied, "You are special, Mia. You act like it and dress like it. You should carry yourself as such."

Christian told his mother to chill, and she told him he was not helping. Mia commented how he was her perfect little helper. She was even upset that he didn't invite his sister to his wedding.

"You told her about that?" Grace questioned her son.

"Only because I squeezed it out of him. I don't know what the big secret is…"

Christian spoke up, "I told her it was a big mistake and just to forget it."

"He's putting on a big show as I can see he's very upset about it.

Grace though commented, "As we all were," there was a hidden meaning by her tone.

Mia excused herself and told her mother that when she return, that her mother needed to tell her the truth. Grace waited until Mia was further further away when she spoke angrily to her son.

"How dare you go against my wishes on bringing her home."

"She's your daughter, mother, I thought you be happy to have her here."

"This is your way of getting back at me because of Ana isn't it?" Grae questioned her son while Christian smirked. He stared at his mother for even bringing his wife into this. But that didn't surprise him one damn bit.

Back at the Steele home, Ana announced she wanted Jose to move in with her there. Rick was against it, not because he didn't like Jose, he actually did. But because he thought it was too soon especially after ending her marriage to Christian. He told her maybe she should take some time to figure out what she really wanted.

Ana was trying to convince them that everything was perfect between her and Jose. That when she had him there at the house they had a great time and remembered why she fell in love with him in the first place.

She looked at her brother and stated, "You look like hell."

He remarked saying, "Thank you."

Abby chimed in saying, "Well he finished a whole thing of scotch. That's why he's got a hangover."

Ana replied, "I wished I could have been there for that. Just like the good ol days huh?"

"Not quite, just takes a little more time to recover that's all."

Abby though was telling Ana she should take things slow with Jose as it might be awkward. Ana said it wasn't awkward at all. But Rick asked that they keep their voices down as he is recovering from last night. Ana apologized and said that were a few slight difficulties. Abby asked her how slight.

"Dinner was a disaster last night."

"Do you want to talk about that?" Abby asked more quietly.

Ana explained that she felt like they were playing parts in act, like they were trying to be who they were in the beginning which wasn't working at all.

"You're not really feelings though, are you?" Rick asked.

"No, and I really want too."

Abby explained that even though she loved Jose at one time, that when she left him everything changed. She agreed and told them that's why she has to make this all up to him in some way. Ana told them that she knew they needed to repair what was broken and they only way to do that is them being together in one place.

In Fifties, Christian and Grace were sitting at a table waiting for his sister to rejoin them. Meanwhile she was talking to him about his sister coming home.

"You knew darn well I didn't want your sister coming home and finding out about our family business. I have tried to protect her all I could and now you are putting that in jeopardy. You had no right to bring her here." Christian sat back while his mother blasted for bringing his sister home.

"Excuse me? I had every right to bring her home. Maybe I wanted to bring her for myself, did you ever think about that? I wanted to spend some time with her…"

"That was very selfish of you."

"Selfish? Who was I going to talk to you?" he laughed at that one. "Ana is gone, Elliot is dead and I have no one on my side."

Grace leaned in to Christian, "I am on your side, alright?" He sat there reading the paper in front of him as he laughed at his mother.

He himself was starting to see exactly what kind of mother Grace was. She was not a typical mother at all.

"My God, Christian, don't you think I have missed Mia too? I want nothing more to hold both you close and never let go…" Grace said her voice quivered some. He even saw a few tears well up in her eyes.

"You have a strange way of showing it mother." His tone subdued, as in not buying his mother's act.

"Don't ever doubt that I love all my children. I think about Mia, your father, and your brother everyday…"

"She's alive and she belongs with us everyday!" Christian hit the table with his hand. He tried not to show his anger as it was bad business to show emotions. But when it came to family, all bets were off.

Grace replied tightly, "We are trained to not let our emotions get in the way, Christian.

I have worked too damn hard to keep your sister from our life. I will be damned if I let your broken heart ruin everything."

Christian said to his mother reassuring, "She is only here for a week, I will make sure she stays away from the business. Okay?"

"You will not. I don't trust you." Grace said looking right at him as he stared back. "You have already proven disloyalty to your family."

"I am not one of your cronies. Don't you dare talk to me like one. I told you I will handle it, as I'm in control." Christian replied, sternly.

"No, your not. You haven't been in control ever since Anastasia Steele came into your life. You have been angry, out of control, and I will not let you make Mia your next target. She will not have the life that I had. She will not find out about this business."

Mia interrupted her saying, "What are you talking about Mama?" her hand on her hip, staring at the two of them.

At the Steele home Rick was trying to persuade Ana not to try so hard with Jose, to let things come naturally to them. Ana told her brother it's up to her to repair this situation with him.

"I can't force you to tell me what's really going on as we have been through this before. But there are a few questions that you haven't answered since you and Christian broke up. Do you still care about him?"

Ana was really trying hard to move past Christian but with everyone questioning her judgement it's hard too.

"No, I don't. I told you I was just acting." Ana replied trying to sound convincing.

"From where I was sitting, it appeared to me it was real."

"No that's not true at all."

Abby chimed in, "Maybe you are pushing towards Jose because Christian is still on your mind."

Ana was getting tired of this as she she pushed her hair back in frustration. "No, Christian is not on my mind, in fact I saw him at Fifties with another girl."

Abby asked her, "Did that bother you any?"

"Why should it since I'm with Jose now. Look, I know you both think I'm rushing this thing like I always have. But truth be told, I'm not. I just want us to get back on track. Really, that's what I want. And I would love your blessing on this."

Rick told his sister he will support any decision she makes concerning Jose or Christian. That its all up to her now on what she decided. She hugged them both telling them thank you for supporting her.

Back at Fifties, Mia caught her mom and brother talking about her. Grace wanted her daughter to go back to school and be away from the family business.

"You two were talking about me, weren't you?"

Christian told her that mother was excited that she was there. Grace even told her they were talking about all the things they were going to do together. She said that Mia needed to spend to with their Grandmother, some shopping as she jokingly says longer skirts.

Mia made an announcement. "My trip down here may not be as short as you think…"

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"I made a decision. I'm not going back to Europe after spring break is over." She told them that being here made her decision final. That she wanted to be a real part of their family.

Grace was afraid this would happen. She was not happy at all with her decision. However she saw that Christian was thrilled as Grace saw him kiss his sister's hand. Meanwhile upstairs in the apartment Jose and Kate were talking about their relationship and where it was headed. She was crying to him explaining she couldn't take the fact he was living there and seeing Ana. She told him that she does care for him and wanted to be with him. But it seemed like when Ana was in the room, he didn't see Kate at all, just Ana.

Jose held Kate's face in his hands he said, "I'm looking at you. Right now I am only looking at you." As he tried to console her. Only Ana walked in quietly and saw the two of them in a tender moment.

"Whats going on?" Ana asked breaking their moment. Jose pulled away from Kate as they looked at Ana.

Ana knew she walked into something intense, especially since they stopped talking and was staring at her.

"Okay, not everyone talk at once," as she looked at her friends.

Kate walked in front of Jose while Ana was standing there.

"Your right, Ana. You did walk in on something. I was telling Jose between you and me."

Ana knew that something was going on between them. She knew it especially the way Jose had been acting towards her. She could sense their tension in the air.

Meanwhile back in the club where the Greys were talking, Mia made an announcement she was staying in Seattle with her family. Christian spoke up saying they only agreed her being here for spring break.

Grace explained to her daughter that nothing would make her happier to have Mia home but that school was more important. Mia mentioned that she could transfer to the college nearby, that she didn't have to go away again. Grace continued telling her daughter that she wanted her to have the best of education and that meant going back to Europe.

Grace said after Spring Break that Christian would make sure she went back to school in Europe as planned. Mia tells them she had been from one boarding school to another. She feels left out like she doesn't know her own family anymore. Grace reminded her daughter that they kept in touch by writing and or visiting her. But she tells her brother and mother all these things aren't the same as being together as a real family.

Mia told her mother that even though she gets everything she could ever dream of the one thing she wanted was to be with her family. That when her friends asked her about her own family and why they don't send for her to come home, she doesn't know what to tell them. Mia walked away crying because she doesn't understand why they have kept her at arm's length.

"My opinions have never mattered. Why should they now?" crying as she walked away.

Christian and Grace both went to talk to Mia some more. She was upset that her mom was making her go back to Europe after Spring Break.

"Mia, we're doing this for own good. You are better off at school."

"But it's not my home. I feel like I'm being punished for something…"

Christian reached out to his sister at that time. "No, you have never done anything wrong." Grace chimed in saying, "Of course not."

"Then why mama? Are you ashamed of me?"

Grace reached out to her daughter, gently touching her face. "Mia, never say that. I'm not or will not ever be ashamed of you. I love you. You're my precious girl. I'm so proud of the woman you have become."

Mia looked at her mom adoring her. "I know you love me, mama. I know you think you are doing what's best for me. But I'm a grown woman now..."

Grace was not happy. She didn't want her daughter around because of what their family does. She didn't want her around that environment. She said to her daughter that someone was filling her head with ideas. However; Mia just told her no one has talked to her. That all of this was her idea. That she wanted to be more independant. She told her mother she wasn't going back to Europe. To be honest Christian was proud of his sister for standing up for what she wanted.

Back in the apartment, Ana caught Kate and Jose in a compromising situation. He told Ana that he's agreed to move out. Kate said to them that Jose made his decision. Ana wasn't exactly sure what was going on between them two, but it looked intense. Ana asked them if things were okay, that they seemed to get along fine before.

Kate pointed out to Ana she and Jose have been living together under the same roof and yet Ana didn't seem upset with at all. Kate came clean about her feelings for Jose and Ana just listened to her.

"You know how I feel about Jose, Ana. You've known for a long time. And yet he's here every night, we're both sleeping in the same place and you're okay with that?" Kate questioned Ana.

Kate was tired of keeping her feelings a secret. It was time they all were adults and came clean for once. She was also tired of their games and not being honest with each other.

"I know how Jose feels about me." Ana stated to her friend.

"Oh come on...Well, I guess that part is true. I mean he is very devoted to you. I mean you guys have this Romeo and Juliet thing going on here right? Let not forget this will be a happy ending!" she screamed and Jose told her to stop.

"No. It's about time we all get real here. You are already moving out so why don't you two just move in together. You can move in with the Steeles…"

Ana was happy that Kate brought that up.

Josee chimed in and said, "I'm not moving in with the Steeles. That's not what I want."

"I really don't care what you want anymore!" Kate cried out as she walked away.

Ana stood there as she was shocked. Jose said he didn't want to move in with her. She wasn't quite sure on how she felt about that.

 _Jose doesn't want move in with me? If he doesn't want me then is he in love with Kate?_

"Is that true?"

"What?" He replied back looking at her.

"You said you didn't want to live with me?"

"Ana, you know how Kate gets when she's mad."

Ana turned looking back at Jose. "That may be true but you just said you don't want to live with ?"

"Look, Ana, I don't think your brother would like me moving in."

"Actually he's fine with it."

"That's not much of an invitation."

Ana went telling him that her brother wanted her happy. And if that meant Jose moving in so be it. She told him that they been trying hard to get back where they once were and now she's not sure it can happen. He asked her what she meant by that.

"I...I…" Ana was so frustrated by this point she started pacing. Then she said, "In the beginning when I walked in, I feel like I walked in on something. Do you have feelings for Kate?

"No. I was just mad because she was kicking me out."

"But I thought you said you were ready to move out? Look, Jose when I came up, I heard you two in the hallway. From the arguing it sounded like two people who are a whole lot more than friends."

"Oh come on, Ana. That's not it at all."

"Jose, seriously. If you really have genuine feelings for Kate, please tell me."

He stared back at Ana. He knew then what he had to do. What they had to do.

 **A/N: For once I agree with Kate. What do you all think?**


	48. Chapter 47: Headed for trouble?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 47: Heading to trouble?**

Grace was furious at Christian for bringing his sister back home. She didn't want her daughter finding out anything about the family business or what they did for a living. She wanted Mia to stay pure. Once Mia had announced that she wasn't returning to school but staying in Seattle, her mother wasn't happy. She walked away angry and Christian followed behind her.

"Christian, I'm not happy with you at the moment. You brought your sister home without my permission. I don't like it." Grace snapped.

"Mother are you afraid that you won't be 'mother of the year?' She is going to find out sooner or later. Don't you think it would be better if it came from us?"

"Are you deliberately trying to destroy this family?" she asked her son.

"Excuse me?" he stared angrily at her at his body stiff.

"It's bad enough what you would do to us over that Steele girl, but I never thought you'd sacrifice your own sister, Christian. What is happening to you?" she asked, concerned.

"First of all, don't bring Ana, into this. Second, I would never do anything to my sister. How could you think that?"

"You are keeping me from protecting my daughter."

"From us?" He questioned as he stared at his mother in wonderment. Grace sighed as she didn't know what else to think.

"You can't keep her locked up in a tower for the rest of her life."

"Do you really want to tell her about the family business. What we do to survive in this world?"

"I don't know...I wasn't thinking that far ahead."

"You don't know much these days. Ever since you been involved with that girl," Grace snapped.

"Don't bring her name up again, or I swear, I won't be responsible for what I do to you," Christian growled out.

"You threatening me now? Look, son, I care about you and your sister. But having her put her in danger. Do you really want that for her?"

"Of course not," he stated.

"You created this situation, Christian. Fix it," she said, angrily as she walked away.

Mia saw her brother as he was thinking of everything his mother said. He was not expecting his sister to tell them she was staying, but part of him was glad she wanted to be there.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I didn't mean for mother to take her wrath out on you," she spoke softly to her brother.

"Yeah well, I know how to handle mommy dearest," Christian replied jokingly.

"I can see that. You know how to handle her pretty well."

"Mia, you did a pretty good job yourself. Im proud of you." He boasted about his sister.

They both sat down as Christian told her that their mother does in fact love her. But Mia didn't understand why she didn't want her there with the family. Mia told Christian that their mother seemed to wanted him by her side but not her; Grace sent her daughter halfway around the world. He explained that their mother had the best of intentions and that the grass is not always greener on the other side. Mia didn't care if the grass was purple, she was tired of being away from the family. She was still upset of not being there for his wedding.

"Look...I know you are upset about that and have every right to be. But at the same time the marriage was over when it began. It's really nothing to get upset over, trust me."

"You can pull that tough guy act all you want, Christian. But, I can see you still care about her."

 _How in the world did my sister get so smart? I thought I hid my feelings better than that. But yes she is right I do care for Ana, probably more than I should._

"I care what happens to her yes."

"I think you still are in love with her." Mia stated.

He sighed, as it killed him that she was with Jose. If only things were different.

"Yeah well, it's over."

Mia felt for her brother, she hated that he had a broken heart. She felt her brother deserved to be with her, though she didn't know much about their relationship.

"What about forgiveness? I know it doesn't come easily for you but if you love her…"

"Mia, too much happened between us. It can't be undone. I was an idiot to think we could overcome our differences."

She agreed with her brother. "Yeah you are an idiot if you let pride come between you. If you really love her, tell her. Don't let her go." She stated, cheering her brother on.

 _Oh Mia, I wish it was that easy. I really do. If she really cared about me at all, Ana would have said so by now. But she's made it clear that Jose was the man she wanted, not me._

Back with Jose and Ana. She had asked if he had feelings for Kate. Jose really didn't want to talk about her. But she was insistent on it. Ana said that there was something going on between them. She wanted him to be honest with her.

"You want to talk about honesty, Ana? You and I made love in the lighthouse before you went off and married Christian. You kept telling me it was pretend, and act, but I think otherwise. You even let me walk in on you two at the lighthouse. That was our special place. So you tell me what is going on?"

"I told you why I married him…"

"Yeah, I get what you told me, but it still didn't make any sense to me. But when I came home Kate was there. She made me feel alive again. Like I could move on, that none of that wasn't a big deal. That I could get over losing you."

Ana had a few tears streaming down on her cheeks. She realized she really hurt him bad. He turned away so she couldn't see him tear up as well. She kept telling him she was sorry.

"I'm okay...and I know you're sorry. But it's more than that. It was the way you looked at him at your wedding."

She was surprised at that confession. "You were there?"

"Yeah, I was there. I had to see with my own eyes if it was real. If you were putting on an act, I'd say you done a pretty good job of it."

"I had to, because all those people were there. If Grace had suspected it wasn't real…"

"All I know is what I saw. You were looking at Christian at your wedding with love. And then downstairs when he was with that lady I could tell you were jealous. I'm not blind, Anastasia."

"So what are you saying? You don't want to try to get back where we were?"

"I don't think we can. So much has happened and we've changed. Or at least I have. I just think we need time to sort out what we really feel for each other."

"Maybe you're right. I never intended to hurt you," Ana said as she had a few tears slip.

"I know. Me either."

Jose walked her to the door as he was walking her out. She turned to face him. To be honest she wasn't expecting this at all. She was first excited about him moving in with her and now they were parting ways for a while.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly to her. "I just think this is the best for both of us."

"Me too. I better go." She started to walk away but then came back to hug him. Even though they said they were taking their time...she knew it was over. She could feel it.

Kate cut in though as they were hugging and asked if they would take it outside. But Ana told her she was just leaving. She broke away from Jose and walked away.

As Jose turned to Kate she said to him, "Go on. Get out of here, Jose."

He looked at her, hard. He slammed the door behind him and said, "I'm not going anywhere, Kate."

Meanwhile Christian was telling his sister that things between he and Ana were over. He told her even though she was a romantic, there was no happy ending them. Christian told Mia that they needed to go, that he needed to talk with their mother again. She went to get her purse.

Ana was in the same room. She was talking to her dad on her cell. She was asking him if it was okay for her to visit him.

"Dad, I was wondering if I could come and see you. Everything is fine I just miss you." As she spoke in the phone. Mia came up closer as Ana saw her. She told her dad she'd call him back and she loved him.

Mia stood in front of Ana. "Christian didn't properly introduce me before about who I really am…"

"That's okay. Its pretty obvious…"

"It is?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah you're an old girlfriend…"

Mia laughed. "I can understand why you thought that...I'm Mia Grey, Christian's sister. Nice to meet you," Mia said, shaking hands with Ana.

Ana never felt more relieved than she did just now. So she wasn't an old girlfriend after all but his sister.

"Oh well, it's certainly nice to meet you," Ana said happily.

Christian came up to his sister as he saw them two shook hands. He handed her jacket and told his sister he'd meet her in the car. Mia said bye to Ana as she walked away, leaving them alone.

Ana and Christian stood there looking at each other. Ana was the first to speak. "How come you didn't tell me she was your sister?"

Christian was taken back by that, especially since they weren't together anymore. He put his hands into his pockets. "What difference does that make?"

"Because, you led me to believe that there was more there than friendship, Christian. Were you trying to make me jealous?" Ana asked.

"Now, Ana, correct me if I'm wrong...but if you were jealous, then why are we not together. You're the one who wanted out remember?"

"So you were trying to me make believe that there was more there. I don't understand you."

"Well that makes two of us, Ana. I don't understand this questioning."

Christian was very confused about what was happening.

 _Was Ana having a change of heart? If she was, why doesn't she just tell me?_

Ana was completely baffled with Christian's behavior towards her.

I don't understand him? If he wasn't in love with me, then why try to make me jealous?

"Just…" Ana was about to say, except she was wrestling with her feelings. Tell him how you feel. _He's right there._

"Just what, Ana?" he asked, looking into her blue eyes. _Tell me you love me and this will all end._

"Never mind…" Ana said, walking away.

He stopped her, by pulling her arm, and bringing her closer to him. "Ana?" he asked.

"What, Christian?" she asked, looking back at him.

"I...ummm…" _God, Why can't I just tell her. I had to say something fast!_ "Father Thomas wanted to see us about the annulment."

"I'm not going to be around." Ana stated.

"Oh why not?"

"I'm going to visit my father in Europe." Ana's dad had been helping in a clinic back in Europe.

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well when are you coming back?"

Ana looked Christian in his eyes. "I don't know that I'm coming back."

"Okay...um...I'm not quite sure how to send you the annulment papers," he replied.

"Why don't you just send them to my brother and he can mail them to me?" she asked.

"Okay…" he said, looking back at her.

"I need to get going. See ya, Christian." Ana said, as she walked away.

Both Christian and Ana looked back at each other, only the other not knowing as they looked away from each other at the same time.

 _What are you waiting for, Christian! Go now tell her not to go. Tell her that you love her. But I just stood planted there as I let her walk away from me yet again. Man, I need to find me a hobby to get her off my mind._

Christian went home and tried to get some business done. However; every paper he was looking at didn't make sense to him. He kept thinking about her.

 _Christian just get her off your mind. She's gone to Europe to be with her dad, she doesn't care about you. She never did. I did the next best thing. I went to the drink cart and poured some scotch. I drank it. Then another. And another. It wasn't working. I threw the glass at the wall, hearing it shatter into a million pieces like my heart was. I grabbed my jacket and high tailed it back to Fifties._

One the way to the club his mother called him and said she needed to see him. He told her he was on his way there anyway. Before he knew it he pulled into a spot. He walked across the street and inside to the bar. He'd become a regular as the bouncer let him in. Plus his name gets him in places. He saw his mother at the bar and went to her. He grabbed some nuts asked his mother a question.

"What was so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Grace had told Christian she was meeting someone for business. Ben Warren. Christian made a comment telling her he hoped that Ben liked his mother's explained he was a lawyer and maybe come the new head of their legal team. She asked him if he was being protective. He told her it's been awhile since she's been with someone. Its high time she met someone.

The two of them were conversing how she hasn't had a relationship in a while. Grace told Christian she was happy with her life. He felt that if she had a man in her life maybe she'd lay off his and his sisters. Fat chance of that though.

"Enough about me. I wanted to talk about your sister. I have assigned Jack to protect her and guide her."

"Why and what for?"

"Because I don't want her finding out anything of what we do. If she insists on staying home he would be with her at all times to keep her out of the loop so to speak. Im hoping this might encourage her to want to go back to school once Spring Break was over."

"I told you I would protect her."

"Christian, I just want her protected while she is here. I'm also worried about you."

"Oh me? I'm fine."

"You haven't been yourself lately," she said caressing his face. "Also it's not good for business either."

 _I sighed. What else was new with me? My wife left town, and we're getting annulment. Yeah I'm on the top of the world!_

Christian had went outside to get some fresh air, when he came back in he saw his mother with her dinner date. He got closer to the bar and seen Ana. He went up to her as she was sitting on the stool in front of him. He approached her and said, "Ana…"

The lady turned and he saw it wasn't her. He apologized for the mix up as he sat down on a stool at the end of the bar. He ordered his drink while he talked on the phone. He was telling them about a shipment he was supposed to get. He told Jack to text him when he got there. Grace who was with her dinner date saw her son. He just sat at the bar thinking about Ana. Grace walked over to her son.

"Christian, I need to talk to you?"

He turned and looked at her, then at the man sitting at the table where she was sitting.

"What's the matter, did your meeting fall through?"

"I know what you're doing...you're headed for trouble." Grace stated looking concerned to her son.

He looked right back at her like he could give a damn what she thought. He got up and sat down at a nearby table as his mother followed. He was drinking more scotch as she continued talking.

"Ever since Ana left you have been running around crazy, reckless behavior."

He looked up to his mother as he responded snarkily, "News flash mother, I don't even think about her anymore so why don't you get off my back!" As he drank yet another glass of scotch.

"You don't understand. You and Mia are all I have left…"

Christian's phone alerted him of a message.

"I got to go…" as he got up from the table.

His mother stood in front of him as she pleaded with him. "What?" He yelled.

"You have to be careful as the Feds are watching us thanks to your wife."

"No. That's thanks to you, mother. You're the one who called the FBI on us," he said pointing to her, "Remember?"

"I just want this war between us to end."

Christian was pretty drunk by now as he said to her cocky, "Yeah, well those annulment papers are going to be ready any day now. Lets call it an early mother's day gift because that's the only thing you're getting from me," as he walked away.

She asked where he was going and he told her not to wait up. Christian got to the warehouse that was located at the docks. He had their lackey helping him with the goods. The lackey was telling him that Grace said to lay low for a while. He told him that this was his stuff not his mother's as he argued with him. Only they both heard sirens. The lackey took off as Christian just stood there.

Soon the cops were there and telling Christian to freeze and put his hands up! He put down the boxes he had and raised his hands. The cops approached him.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just unloading my van."

"Do you know what time it is?"

He told him he knew exactly what time it was. They asked what was in the boxes and he told them just vending machine stuff.

"Yeah, yeah, we know what you supply alright?"

"Excuse me?" Christian asked.

"We know who exactly you are Christian Grey. As in lowlife, dirtbag. Scum?" the officer asked.

Christian swung at the cop as the two fought each other. But soon the cop had him up against the fence. However; he got the upper hand or thought he did when he pushed them back. He was laughing at them telling them he was only doing a job. They got him back on the fence as they finally cuffed him and took him to jail.

Soon Christian was taken to the station as Frank was walking him down the hallway. There were reporters asking what was going on.

"Is this the end of the Grey crime family?" the reporters asked.

Christian replied telling them there is no crime family that it was all media hype. David Grant the arresting officer told the reporters to leave and escorted them out of the building. Meanwhile Frank stood there in front of Christian.

"Creation of the media? Oh I'm sure you can do a hell of a lot better than that!"

"Oh you don't like the truth, detective?" Christian asked condescendingly.

"Actually, I do want the truth. Do you want me get the report?" Frank asked.

"Without my lawyer present? Let me see…"

"Now why would you need a lawyer present?"

Christian smiled at Frank. "Nice try."

Frank explained why he got busted with over two hundred pounds of electronics off that truck and then proceeded to assault a police officer. He continued to tell him that there was no way that Grace Grey could get him out of this mess. Christian just mockingly smiled at Frank.

Christian saw his sister running to him asking what happened. But he asked Frank to get her out of there that she has no idea what is going on. That she isn't apart of it. Frank asked who she was. She told him that she was Christian's sister Mia and that he was making a big mistake.

She asked them to let her brother go but they insist she go home. Frank also explained that he's much safer in jail.

"He was caught stealing and he was also on another mobsters turf family."

Mia turned to her brother and asked, "Please tell me that's not true."

Christian stared at his sister. He knew his mother would be upset if his sister found out the truth.

 **A/N So is Mia about to learn the truth about their family? What will happen to Christian now that he is arrested? More to come! I can't thank you all enough for the reviews! I was asked how many chapters were there going to be. At least sixty I believe, maybe a bit more than that. I do have another story I'm currently working on. I will be posting it when this one is finished.**


	49. Chapter 48: Crime Organization?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 48: Crime Organization?**

Christian had been arrested and taken to the police station. His sister was there with him as she questioned him about their family. She kept asking him over and over again why he was arrested and why the cops were saying they are a crime family. Christian keeping up the facade as he told her they were making it all up. That they get off on saying things that weren't true at all.

As she sat there she told him that they don't arrest people for no reason. But Christian insisted they were making him a scapegoat. David Grant walked up and said to Mia she was a very good actress and pretending she didn't know they were a crime family.

"Lay off her man!" Christian shouted.

David the sat next to her, "You mean to tell me that you don't know that your family is the biggest crime family in the state?"

"We do import and outport stuff and we pay our taxes man, and your salary." Christian chimed in.

"That's the oldest story in the books, Grey."

Grace walked in as she walked towards Christian not happy. She was also shocked to see Mia there as well. She told Mia do not believe anything these people were saying. That they were lying. Mia asked her mother if she was not allowed to know what was going on. She told Christian and Mia she needed to speak with Frank and she would talk to them later.

Ben warren came in and went right to Frank who was in charge. Grace came up beside him. Their Lawyer started asking if anyone of their family members been arrested. Frank didn't like where this was going. Ben asked for their records and Frank said they didn't have one because they were smart evading them. Ben informed them that this whole arrest thing was a scandalous act. David had told them that Christian resisted being arrested, however; he reflected back telling him they all say that.

"I have an eyewitness saying you manhandled my client." Ben replied.

Frank replied, "Okay well bring in this bogus eyewitness, but that doesn't change the fact that Christian Grey committed a crime."

Ben handed Frank a piece of paper stating that Christian was only unloading his own property from the truck and the owners would testify. Frank asked how much he paid these people off and David told Frank they couldn't do this.

"You know what David...they just did," he said, handing him the paper back. Ben stuffed it back into his jacket.

Ben was telling him that unless Frank had other evidence against Christian, that he release his client right now. Frank told David to release Christian as Ben also asked for a written apology.

Frank responded back. "Don't push your luck."

David was uncuffing Christian as his sister asked, "So what now?"

Christian knew that his mother would pull strings, smiled and and held his hands up saying, "What do you mean what now? Nothing. I told you not to worry," as he smirked at the cop.

Mia still begged him to tell her the truth. But Christian was honoring his mother by telling his sister that there was no crime organization.

"The Grey family has worked very hard for everything we have. Yeah we step on people's toes sometimes and they resent that. But our family is honorable and loves you very much." He walked away from Mia.

His sister let up on him, but she didn't believe Christian. "If that's all you will tell me. I will go somewhere else for answers." Mia said to herself outloud.

Grace stood in front of Ben telling him he did good and now he was apart of their legal team. They all left the station and Christian went back to Fifties. He had met Juan, a worker of theirs. He was telling him since he did good of being a witness that he will be rewarded. He walked away from the man and went back toward the bar. Only Mia his sister shoved him back. She slammed some papers at him angrily.

"I told you I'd find the truth!" she shouted at Christian.

"What is this?" he asked and looked at the papers.

"You tell me since you're the one that's been lying to me all this time about our family and what we are. The one person, that I thought I could count on. You been lying to be all along," as she looked at him angrily.

He told her to sit down at a table to discuss what she found. It wasn't going to be easy either. He asked her where she got it, she replied telling him that it wasn't hard. She found it at the library.

"I spent all morning at the library doing research."

He looked at his sister incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

"No one would tell me the truth. I asked you and mama and you both wouldn't tell me anything. So I did my own digging.I was rather surprised how many times the Grey family as hit the front page! I mean we're local celebrities, and I didn't even know it." Mia exclaimed.

Christian continued looking through the papers and saw some stuff about Elliot's death. To be honest, he was rather shocked his sister did this.

"Don't believe everything you read, is all bull. None of this tells the truth." Christian replied.

Mia continued on with what she found. The papers were saying that they were involved in racketeering, money laundering, extortion. And that was the tip of the iceberg. It named their father as one of the biggest ones. She told him she hadn't gotten to their mother yet.

"Mia those were charges were never proven. Why? Because no one ever did any of that!" He whispered loudly to her.

He told her that these were stories about the family that was done two generations ago! None of what they were saying in the paper were true. So what the papers said all of these things, they weren't telling the truth of what really happened. Christian insisted to Mia that nothing illegal goes on within their family. He was doing everything he could to keep her from the truth.

"That's why what I did last night was stupid. I should have never done what I did."

"Christian, I want to believe you I do. But none of this makes any sense to me. There is one story that doesn't make any sense to me at all. What exactly happened to Elliot?" she asked her brother.

"Mia, why would you even want to look up that?"

"Because I loved my brother. And according to this paper, what happened to him wasn't an accident at all."

Mia told him that if he didn't tell her the truth about what she found, she'd go somewhere else for the information. He laughed at his sister, because where did she think would get her information besides the library?

"Who, would you get your information from?"

"From your friends." She answered.

"I don't have any friends. So you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Well, what about your soon to be ex wife?"

Although she was supposed to gone to Europe to visit her father. Christian hadn't seen her since she left. But he didn't want his sister finding out about their family. So he commanded her to stay away from Ana.

"I don't care what you or mama say anymore. I'm not going to listen to you!" She replied loudly.

Christian was at his wits end. She wasn't letting this go at all. "You know, I'm sorry I ever brought you home."

Mia stood up and shouted angrily at Christian. "I can't believe you just said that!"

She reminded him that he was the one that told her he needed someone to talk to. To confide in. And now he's shutting her out and she didn't like it one bit. Mia continued asking her brother to tell her the truth. That's all she wanted. She felt like an outsider in her own family. Even her own mother was pushing her away.

"Look, I'm sorry you feel that way, Mia. But you're better off not knowing anything as far as I'm concerned. I'm going to book you a flight right now. You're going to go back to school and get on with your life."

Mia stood up as Christian circled passed her. She grabbed his arm to stop him. "You know what. Maybe you're right. No one seems to want me here. You all keep lying to me. You all treat me as though I'm the enemy."

He grabbed her face with his hands as he told her, "That is not true and you know that."

She stood there stiff as she looked at him sadly. "Just make sure you get me a seat by the window."

She turned her back to her brother. He wanted her to stay, but this was the right thing to do since she was asking too many questions. So he went to another room to make that call. She stood there thinking about everything they discussed. She wasn't happy at all with how her trip to home turned out.

Christian had made his phone call and got her a ticket home. He went back into the room where he left her. He didn't see her at the table and nowhere in sight. Christian went to ask the bartender if he saw the girl he was with earlier. He told her she left with Ethan Kavanaugh

 _Damn it! I can't believe she did that. What the hell is she thinking? For one thing she was angry with us for lying to her. I had to find her now!_

As soon as he turned away from the bartender, he ran into his mother. He didn't want her to know that he didn't know where his sister was.

"Christian, where is your sister? I thought she was with you?"

He answered, "She is."

Grace looked around and didn't see her. "Where? I don't see her anywhere."

"Mother, we were hanging out together I'm not keeping surveillance on her."

"Christian, it's too dangerous to keep her her especially after your run in with the law. She's bound to ask some uncomfortable questions."

Christian replied mockingly, "She already has."

"And?" she asked quizzically.

"I lied to her. I mean that is the Grey way right?"

Grace ignored that statement and just commanded that he get her on a plane back to Europe. He told her he was on it. Christian looked around everywhere in Fifties and couldn't find her. So he went back to the bartender and asked if he knew where Ethan was taking her.

The bartender arrogantly said, "He picked her up at the bar man. But I have a pretty good idea where they were headed…"

Christian grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. He threatened him not to talk about his sister like that again and abruptly let go. Christian called Jack to have him help find his sister. He walked over to the table where his mother was sitting. He was waiting for Ben to leave.

"I was waiting for Ben to leave to tell you this. Mia took off, mother."

She stood up and she demanded asking, "What do you mean she took off?"

"I don't know. She was seen leaving with Ethan. I turned my back for two minutes then she left. It's not my fault she took off."

"You find her! I can't believe you even left her alone, what were you thinking?"

"Mother, I went to book her a flight she asked for one by the window. I had no idea she was going to take off like that."

Christian showed his mother what his sister found at the library. Grace knew that her daughter was intent of finding out the truth and she was afraid of that.

"I thought I could protect from all of this…" Christian's voice trailed off.

Grace looked right at him saying, "Like you could protect, Ana. Face it, you're out of control since that girl came into your life."

"Actually, you have that backwards mother. You drove her out of my life. Isn't that what you meant?"

"Oh grow up and get over it Christian! Ana has poisoned you and I will not let her destroy anymore of my family." Grace walked away hastily.

"You're not going to touch her!" Christian shouted as Grace turned back looking at her son. "I warned you."

Grace walked to her son. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. But look at what she has done to you. You got yourself arrested then put Mia in danger. Everything that I have done to protect her has been ruined because of your obsession!"

He angrily replied, "Don't try to put this all on me, it's what you have done!"

Christian's phone rang and Jack told him he found Mia. He told him he's on his way. Only Grace told him he had done enough. He told her to get off his back and he was bringing his sister home. He walked across the way from Fifties and went inside the diner where Mia was sitting with Ethan.

"Mia! Grab your things you're coming home with me." Christian commanded.

"What are you doing here?" his sister asked.

Ethan asked, "Mia? I thought your name was Jenny?" He asked the girl as he placed his hand on hers. Christian saw the move and demanded he take his hands off his sister. Mia shouted at her brother saying she wasn't his sister.

"Don't do this! I'm not in the mood for this right now," Christian angrily expressed.

Mia stood up telling her brother all she asked for the truth about their family being prosecuted in their crimes. Only Christian pointed to Ethan and told her he didn't know what this clown was telling her but it was all lies! Christian and his sister argued back and forth as their voices were getting higher.

"No you're lying! I don't even know who you are anymore!" she yelled at her brother. He grabbed her purse and jacket telling her she was coming with him. Ethan stepped up and and punched Christian in the face.

"Let go of her!" Ethan shouted.

Mia screamed out, "Stop it!"

The two men began to shove and scream at each other. She got in between them to stop the fighting.

"Let him go, Christian! He has nothing to do with this!" Mia yelled out. She looked at Ethan and told him she was sorry that she should have told him who she was.

"It's okay. I can tell why you didn't want anyone to know you're a Grey!" as he shoved at Christian who came at Ethan again. Mia screamed at Christian telling he was not shipping her off to school but he shouted to her to get outside. Mia apologized to Ethan as she let with Christian.

They were outside trying to calm down. They began talking as Christian explained that everything that Ethan told her was a lie. However Mia informed him that she knows their mother forced his and Ana's marriage, but doesn't understand why. He told her it wasn't important and that it was over.

"Christian, just tell me the truth. I'm not going to stop asking questions, so you might as well tell me the truth. Are we really the monsters they say we are?"

He looked at his sister. He really didn't want to tell her anything but he was up against a brick wall. He realized she wasn't going to stop until she find out the truth.

 _I really hated to see the look on my sister's face. But she did deserve to know the truth. Even though mother tried to keep her out of the life...he had to tell her the truth._

"Not you...Mia. Never you." as he affectionately rubbed her shoulder.

Mia walked away from Christian trying absorb what he told her. She walked back to him saying, "I trusted you," she said emotionally. "I have begged and pleaded with you for me to come home. Even when we went on vacations, I wanted to come home and be with the family. But I was shipped off yet again. I kept getting shoved off to boarding school."

"Mia, I have wanted to tell you...but mama made me promise."

"We are criminals! We are just a bunch of thugs who get away with murder!"

"You are making it sound worse than what it is." He stated to her.

"How much worse could it get!" she turned her head and said out loud, "Oh it's nice to meet you. You're in finance while my family is in the crime business! Can you please pass the ketchup!"

Christian responded to his sister telling her it wasn't like that. But she cried out how else it it!

"I mean our mother was the executioner of your wife!" Mia shouted.

"Mother had her reasons."

"What kind of reasons would mother have Ana killed?" she asked.

Christian hesitated but began asking if she remembered all the articles she pulled up on Elliot's death. All the investigations that he told Mia were false. He told her that Elliot wasn't the only one on the beach that night...that Ana was the one who killed him.

Mia was in shock! Her eyes were wide as she stood looking at her brother. _No no this can't be true,_ she thought. _Ana was my brother's killer?_

"Did I hear you right? That your Ana was the one who killed our brother?" She shouted angrily.

Christian himself was a basket case. He had no intentions on his sister finding any of this stuff out. He knew his sister wouldn't understand any of this.

Christian explained that Elliot attacked Ana and she was only protecting herself against him. He reminded her what their brother Elliot was like. He was a violent person and anyone who stood in his way either ended up death or hurt.

Mia asked how he knew of this and he said Ana told him. That she wouldn't lie about something like this. Everything that happened that night was coming in full force with Christian. He felt so guilty about Elliot and the fact he wasn't there for his brother when he had the chance.

 _I was too late to save my brother from his thug life. I hated how he turned out and turned my back on him. Then in return Elliot ends up dead because he tried to attack Ana. I didn't the only thing I knew to protect Ana from my mother's wrath. I married her then fell in love with her. As I was telling my sister what happened my stomach tied up in knots._

"How do you know Ana was telling you the truth?" Mia demanded.

"Because she wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"Why wouldn't she lie to you?" Mia cried out. "Tell me why she wouldn't lie to you! Because she loves you so much! Because she is so in love with you!" Christian was crying by now by everything coming out. "If she was so in love with you she would still be here!"

"She didn't leave me, alright!" He screamed back. This was too much to handle as Christian heaved heavily in his chest.

"No! She just got away with murder is all she did!"

He still crying and emotional said, "You're not listening to me. It was an accident." He wiped his tears away as he continued, "She did not mean to kill Elliot."

Mia commented, "An eye for an eye. Isn't that what dad always said?"

He told Mia that it was not intentional. It wasn't a hit. But she didn't care. She told Christian that Ana should pay for what she did to Elliot. He hated that his sister was thinking that way. He didn't want her apart of the family business like that. Christian didn't want her talking like that ever.

But then he asked her how she knew about all of that. She explained that even though their mother excused her after dinner, she listened from upstairs as their parents talked. She said their mother knew what she heard because after that she was sent away to school. Christian began to tell his sister that she didn't have to live this way. He didn't want her being that way at all. That's why they kept her away. He told his sister she was going to school and forget this all happened. But Mia said she won't forget it ever. Christian slipped her coat on her shoulder asking her to forget what just happened. To go back to school and finish the semester.

"So you want me to be the good little girl and just go away. Will I'm not going to do that. I'm staying here!"

"If you quit school you will regret it for the rest of your life. Believe me." Christian pleaded with her.

"The only thing I regret...is that none of you told me the truth! You left it up to a stranger to tell me anything!"

Christian shouted, "What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do? What do you want to do?" He repeated.

"I want to talk to mama about this."

"No, you can't do this. It will kill her to know you know the truth."

As the two of them were discussing their family, Ethan came out of the establishment. He approached the both of them. He asked if she was okay and Christian told him she was fine. Ethan handed her his phone number and said to her to call him if she needed him. He slipped the number in her hand as Christian tried to take it.

Mia warned Christian that he didn't know everything about her. She started walking away as he asked where she was going. Mia said she was going for a walk to clear her head. She told Christian to leave her alone.

Christian was left standing there with Ethan as they both watched her walk away. Christian shoved Ethan telling him he was off limits to his sister. Ethan asked what if he didn't stay away what then.

"Don't push me, Kavanaugh. It wouldn't be good for your health."

He could've snapped at any moment. His emotions were on edge. First losing Ana and now Mia, he was pissed.

"You tell me to stay away from your sister, but yet you're the one she doesn't want anything to do with!"

"You just need to shut your mouth when it comes to my family!"

"You're blaming me because you're sending away the only good person in it?"

"Kavanaugh, you don't know a thing about my family so don't push your luck."

"If that is a threat, Grey, save your breath. I'm not afraid of you! You married my best friend and made her life a living hell. I'll say whatever I want about you and your family. And as far as your sister, she is not the naive little girl you think she is," Ethan told Christian.

Christian stared straight into Ethan's eyes as he replied, "You don't know a thing about my sister, so don't pretend to."

He laughed at Christian. "You know you are a piece of work, Christian. It only took me five minutes with your sister to know she is nothing like you."

"I hope you enjoyed it because that will be the last time you spend with her."

"Why? Because I blew your cover. Well get over it, Grey. She knows the truth now."

"Are you really trying to set me off? Keep saying things that you know nothing about."

"I know nothing about your family and I don't want to know. But I do know about Ana and I don't like to talk about my best friend. But your sister used me to get to the truth about your family and what they do to people like, Ana." Oh that statement hit Christian hard. Just hearing her name does it.

 _Ahhh, this is what it's all about, Ana. Damn how many suitors did she have besides Jose and me?_

"So, that's what this is about? Ana?"

"Yeah. Do you remember the girl, the life you destroyed?" He looked Christian straight in the eyes as he said, "Getting away from you...was the best thing she could have done. Why don't you do your little sister the same favor?"

 _Fuck! Why in the hell did I have to fall in love with Anastasia Steele? Of all the women in Seattle, my heart belongs to a woman, I can't even have. How pathetic is that? And having her friend say that both Ana and my sister are better off without me, hit me hard. Where does this guy come off telling me this shit?_

 **A/N: Ouch! That last line had to hurt Christian. Boy this was a very emotional chapter to write. And I haven't even gotten to the biggest hurdle of them all yet! Thank you all so much for your support of this story. Its overwhelming.**


	50. Chapter 49: Can't get you outta my mind

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 49: Can't get you outta my mind…**

Christian and Ethan were still outside of the Diner. In fact it's where Christian and Ana had their first kiss well, almost, as it was in the parking lot across the diner. Ironic how this all went. Ethan was just telling Christian that maybe he should just leave his sister alone. Yeah like that would happen.

"No thanks to you, I was trying to protect my sister from finding out anything." Christian told Ethan.

"Yeah you always have the best of intentions. Too bad logic tends to screw that up." Ethan replied.

"I guess you have a point." Christian pointed out. He was breaking down quickly.

Ethan was beside himself, he didn't know what to think anymore. "What is this? Are you now getting a conscience?"

Christian had his hands on his hips as he asked, "What's wrong, Kavanaugh? That doesn't fit your profile of me?"

Ethan changed the subject to Ana. "What exactly was the deal between you and Ana?" he was curious.

"Oh, so you don't know anything huh?"

"She really hasn't told me much about it, okay?"

"So your best friend really told you nothing?" Christian asked him. He was sort of surprised, but hey they weren't as close as they used to be.

"All I know is that she was scared. She didn't want to get her friends involved in this whole nightmare. Does that make sense to you?"

Christian didn't really care what Ethan thought his marriage to Ana. It was no one's business but theirs but, it wasn't even a real marriage to begin with.

"Yeah...well it's over now. So you can mind your own business," Christian replied, sharply.

Ethan knew he really didn't want to make Christian an enemy. "How's your jaw?"

"I'll live."

Ethan told Christian that when he saw him grab Mia he was going to step in. Christian told Ethan he was only playing a hero to look good in front of his sister.

"Let me give you some advice...don't be so stupid next time. I will let this one fly, but the next one, I won't." Christian said, with a little humor.

Ethan asked what about Mia but Christian told him maybe she would accept it or run far away from here.

"Do you ever think about getting in your car and taking off?" Christian asked him.

"Yeah. I've been there. The only trouble with that is...no where you end up, you're still the same person."

"What are your intentions towards my sister? I mean she has your number so I know she will call you."

"Oh so now you're telling me to stay away from her?"

"If she calls you...I want...I want you to do what she asks and look out for her."

"What's the catch, Christian?"

"No catch. I just been thinking about it and when things get crazy around here...she's going to need some support. And you really don't want me for an enemy do you?" Christian said, as he started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked, curiously.

"I'm just ...going to drive…" Christian replied heading to his car.

Christian got in his car and went for a much needed drive. He had no idea where he was headed, just needed to get away. Before he knew he had parked his car and went inside a building. He ended up at the lighthouse where he and Ana made Jose believe they were the real deal. Christian flashed back to that night as he sat looking at the bed.

 _I just sat there from across the bed thinking how much my life changed that night. When Ana had crawled into the bed with me and we were kissing. I knew that I was completely in love with her then. And when Jose caught us in bed, it took every ounce of me not to rub it in._

 _However; once he accepted it and left that's when things changed between us. Or so I thought. I really wanted our marriage to work. I wanted her to tell me she was in love with me too, but it never happened._

Christian heard a noise just outside the door and that snapped him out of his memory. He wiped his eyes as he got up and went closer to the door. He heard the noise again and the door opened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There she stood...just staring back into his eyes. Ana.

 _My God, she was more beautiful than ever! My heart skipped a beat just seeing her. Damn she looked good! Her eyes met mine as she stood looking at me._

Ana stepped down a couple of step as she set her purse down.

"What are you doing here?" Christian asked. He was confused as he thought she left to visit her dad in Europe.

"Actually, I never left," she answered.

"You mean you didn't go visit your father?"

"No...I just needed some time to think."

Christian was kind of shocked to see her in front of him now. "So...you've been holding yourself up here all this time?"

"Pretty much yeah. So that explains why I'm here...why are you?" she asked him.

Christian stood there looking at her. He wanted to reach out and take her in his arms and tell her how he felt. Everything has been spiraling out of control lately.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I was out driving and ended up here. I'm sorry...I know this is an important place for you...I know that this place holds memories for you and Jose."

Ana wasn't quite sure what to say, "It's not...yeah it is a special place for me. It's kind of why I came here. I wanted to think about me and Jose…" her voice trailed off looking into his eyes.

 _Wow! It's weird seeing Christian here after all this time. I had no idea what he was doing here but in a way I was glad. It was great to see him._

Christian looked at her so sad. There she goes mentioning Jose again.

 _I should have figured Ana would come here and rehash memories of her and her old boyfriend. Hearing her say his name only made me feel worse. I just felt like dying inside...who was I kidding? I was already dead._

"I will get out of here so you can think...I really hope you figure everything out. I want you and Jose to have a really good life together," his voice trembled. Christian knew he better leave quickly or he'd fall apart. "I didn't mean to intrude on your special place," he said as he dropped his keys.

He and Ana went to pick them up...he felt her hand on his and he felt that jolt of electricity. Both looked at each other the same time. They gazed into each other's eyes, one was hoping the other would speak up. He picked up his keys and started to leave. Only Ana stopped him.

"Christian wait...I don't want you to go," she said looking at him. "We have to talk about this."

He walked away from her saying, "What do you want to talk about, Ana?"

Christian was on the brink of losing it anytime now. He was sure she could his his heart beating fast.

"Oh please!" Ana began. "Are you kidding me?"

Christian turned to Ana as he almost broke down. "Oh come on, wake up! This isn't just about you and your feelings!" as his voice cracked. In fact he already had tears built up and now was escaping his eyes. "Did you ever stop and think ever since we met...that my life...hasn't exactly been a picnic either?"

Ana, herself was getting emotional too. She closed her eyes just to calm down and breathe.

Christian continued on, "I got myself arrested last night," he saw her eyes opened wide as she looked at him. He sniffed and went on, "I put my family in jeopardy and now got my kid sister got involved. Now she thinks...we're just a bunch of criminals."

Ana told him she was sorry as she went up to him trying console him only he pushed her away. "Don't be, I'm the one who screwed up."

He started walking away when she started talking to him again. "Christian, please don't...you need to let me finish. I came here to think about Jose and I can't because…" her voice trailed off as it became too much. She took a deep breath to calm down again.

"What?" he asked.

"Because...I can't stop thinking about you…" Ana said as she looked into his eyes. She wanted him to know she was sincere about this.

Christian looked at her in turmoil. He was looking at her hoping she would say she was in love with him.

"I have tried...I've really tried… and now I can't get you out of my mind."

He really wanted to believe Ana. But something inside of him told him she was only setting him up again. He couldn't take it anymore.

 _What the hell is she doing to me? Is she trying to tell me she's in love with me? All she was telling me was that she couldn't get me off her mind. So what does that mean exactly_?

"Can I just be honest with you?" Ana asked.

He sighed as he was so tired emotionally. It been a long day, but he was going to hear what she had to say.

 _I wished she would, be honest with me._

"Okay...please." he replied.

"I came here in a way to recapture what past I had with Jose, and um…"

 _Oh Jeesh, do I really need to stand here and listen to her talk about Jose? Really? Damn it! I just want to choke the man with my bare hands._

"That's good…" he started to say but she continued on, "Jose and I were really happy in here you know. It meant alot to me…" _Oh great I get to hear about good ol Jose!_ "But now um…" _Just keep stabbing me in the heart, Ana._ "All I've ever been able to think about is lying with you in bed that night, and lying next to you...And I'm having a difficult time," _Just say it, Ana! Come on you're driving me crazy!_ "I'm having a very difficult time remembering Jose's face, which scares me a lot. And I'm really surprised by the whole thing because it's not what I expected at all."

"I can't keep fighting it you know?" Ana said, to him as he turned facing her.

"I'm sorry you were here that night right?" Christian asked as she replied, "Yes." He said, "It wasn't some big romantic evening, if you remembered I repulsed you. You also pushed me away and cried about Jose."

Ana clasped her hands together saying, "I was upset about Jose because I didn't want to hurt him, and I still don't want to hurt him...but you're my husband."

"Ana, that was nothing but a lie, you know that."

"Are you going to tell me you didn't feel anything when we were lying in that bed next to me? That you felt nothing at all and went I walked down the aisle and we exchanged vows...Don't do that please. You know you felt something, because I felt something when you kissed me."

 _Of course I felt something! There's no way I can't lie next to you in bed and feel nothing. I'm in love with you, Ana. So damn freaking head over heels in love with you! Can you not see that by looking in my eyes?_

"I don't know what you're doing but stop it! Just stop it!" Christian yelled out his voice cracking. He sighed out trying to control his emotions by willing them down. "We were pretending, we did what we had to do...to keep you alive. That's it…" as he tried to walk away.

"I can't pretend that well, I couldn't pretend that well if I tried! Do you have any idea how much I wish we could go back and make it as simple as we planned and as easy as that!"

She walked towards him, "Something happened, I don't know what it was but it's there...something made it real...and I know that we deserve to make this marriage work and just want to give it a try...please."

He felt her close proximity and it was killing him inside. He was on the brink of losing his mind with her.

 _God, having her this close to me was doing things to my body. I wanted so much to tell her how I felt but she burned me one too many times. Please Ana just say it...Im begging you just say it! Only she was getting my resolve as she lightly rubbed my chest begging to make this work between us. She put her hands on my shoulder and said my name in a whisper._

"Christian," she whispered.

Ana was so close to Christian right now as she touched his face. "I've tried so hard to fight any feelings I had for you," her voice was now to a whisper as she said, "I tried so hard...and I can't…" she kissed his lips, "I don't want to fight it anymore."

 _Damn it! Why can't I resist her? Her lips were on mine and I couldn't pull away. Her lips moved over mine as we kissed. She told me she didn't want to fight anymore as she deepened the kiss. My resolve was gone as I kissed her back. I held her face in my hands as I kissed her with more passion than ever before. I wanted her so much, that I was barely hanging on._

"Christian, we can work this out if you just leave your family behind," she said, in between kissing him.

Christian pulled away from her immediately after she brought up his family.

"I can't do this!" Christian said, breaking away from her.

He was getting his emotions in check. She wanted to change him and it wasn't possible.

"What? Why? If we care about each other then why not?" Ana cried out.

He turned to her with tears streaming down his face. "Don't you get it? I am one of them. You can't change me. I can't be with you...knowing that you want to change me!"

Ana was crying now as she really wanted to continue with their relationship. "Why? We can at least try." She pleaded with him.

He stepped up to the door as he told her, "It would never work. You would never be able to accept for who I am, Ana." Christian walked out the door closing it. Ana went up to the door calling his name!

Both were crying and in tears. Ana paced around thinking of ways they could be together while her heart was breaking. Christian was leaning back on the door trying to stop the tears from flowing.

 _God, I love her! I love her so much it's killing me inside. But she and I come from two different worlds. I would destroy her as her best friend said. The best thing for me to do is walk away from her, even though my heart was in a million pieces._

Christian left the lighthouse and wiped his tears away. He had to move on. His sister called him to say she wasn't coming home That she was staying with Ethan at the border house, he got her a room there. Christian pulled up into the driveway. As soon as he got inside Grace went up to him. She was upset that her daughter wasn't coming home.

"Mother, come on, you lied to Mia. We all did. What did you think she would do?"

"My daughter hates me. I was only doing what I thought was right concerning her." Grace replied.

"Do you blame her?" Christian asked, he was falling apart especially after his run in with Ana.

"She's out of control and this isn't good with the families. She has taken up with that guy Ethan and I don't like it one bit."

Christian was arguing with her. Ethan had told Mia everything and now she wanted nothing to do with the family. Grace blamed this all on Ethan and Ana. She was saying if Christian took care of the problem they wouldn't be in this mess.

Grace wanted Mia back in school and not around the family. He told his mother it was her fault, if she was going to blame anyone it should be her.

"You are the one that destroyed this family, mother!" Christian blurted out.

Grace was so furious with Christian she walked out angry. John happened to walk in after their heated argument.

"Is this a bad time?" his cousin asked.

Christian laughed through his emotions. "It's always a bad time around here. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to talk to you about your marriage…"

"Ahhh well, there is nothing to talk about. I made up my mind it's done." Christian replied, catching his breath.

"That's what you keep saying. My job as your priest, and cousin I'm advising you not to do this. You can just tear these up, it's not too late to change your mind."

"Yeah well, you're not me. It's done," Christian said as a matter of fact. "When you have the papers…"

John reached in his pocket pulling out the envelope. "I tried."

Christian pulled them out and they looked pretty simple, basic stuff. John wished his cousin wouldn't go through with this.

Back at Fifties, Kate was talking to Selena. She had become very close to her since finding out she was in fact her real mother. She was telling her that Jose had chosen her and that he was in love with her and not Ana. Selena was telling Kate that she was just getting closer to her wish as Ana entered the establishment.

Ana walked up to Kate asking for Jose, but Kate told her he wasn't there. So Ana decided to wait for him. She and Kate found a table and sat together talking about Jose.

"Did something between the two of you?" Ana asked.

"I told you I wouldn't do anything until you decided what you both wanted." Kate answered, giving Ana a little white lie.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I need to talk with Jose." Ana replied as she was leaning on her hand.

"I think that's a great idea. He needs to talk to you as well." Kate wanted to say something else instead she asked, "So what's up with you and Christian?"

"I told you he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," Ana sighed out.

"Yes you do. Now out with it." Kate laughed.

"Look, it doesn't matter how I feel okay? I suggested that we work on our marriage and he said no. So case closed."

"So then you're in love with him?" Kate asked her friend. She knew Ana had feelings for Christian. But she never really has admitted to falling in love with him. So Kate was sort of pushing her.

"No. I'm just feeling something for him but it's not...love."

Kate was so tired of the drama. "I'm getting a headache!" as she held her head in her hands.

Ana told Kate maybe she should have went to visit her dad because she was helping. Kate told Ana that her dad wouldn't like her being married to the mob.

"Kate, why are you giving me a hard time on this?" Ana was quite confused with Kate's attitude towards her.

Kate looked Ana in the face as she yelled. "Because I'm sick of you, I am sick of you bouncing back and forth between Jose and Christian, like you can actually do this! He loves me, he loves me not! I love him I, love him not!"

Ana sat there looking at Kate as if she was crazy going off.

"What happened, Ana? Did you make a move on, Christian? Yes, you did. So he rejected you and now you are here sitting, feeling sorry for yourself and your hoping Jose will kiss it and make it better! Well, that's not going to happen."

Kate stood up as she continued, "I know what you want, you want to stay married to Christian so why don't you go fight for him or go sit in the lighthouse and stop making everyone's life miserable!" She yelled.

Ana sat there for a moment as Kate walked away. She had no idea that Kate was feeling this way.

 _Wow! I have never seen Kate so mad. I need to go after her and straighten this out._

"You want to tell me why our so upset with me?"

"I'm not..it's just...everyone's life is on hold because of you. Me, Jose and Christian. We're all in limbo until Ana sorts out her damn feelings." Kate was frustrated at this point. She clenched her fist as she talked, "I just feel like beating them out of you!"

"None of this has been easy for me either, Kate. Nothing has been simple. It's not like a walk in the park. I mean what is this...I thought you were a friend of mine...sort of?"

Kate looked at her seriously. _Are you kidding me, Ana! This whole thing is crazy!_

"You need to start being honest with people. You need to tell Jose where your head is really."

"If I knew this would be much simpler, Kate."

"Okay well let's figure it out quickly!" Kate snapped her fingers.

"I sort of chose Christian until he decided he wasn't interested in me."

Kate couldn't believe this. "Are you hearing yourself? You sort of chose Christian, can you be any less vague."

"Look, I told him I wanted to work on the marriage, okay?"

"And?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Oh what passion! What tenderness, Ana. I'm not surprised he told you to get lost. Because he probably thinks you're setting him up again."

"I'm not!" Ana shouted.

"If you want this man, why don't you fight for him?"

"I have. I fought every way I know how to and that hasn't worked."

"He's a man, Ana. He can't hold out forever."

"That's just...you know what...its too late now because I blew it."

Kate saw Christian walk into Fifties. She looked at Ana and told her, "Maybe not. Here's your chance. Don't screw it up," Kate said, walking away as she passed Christian.

Christian approached Ana saying hello to her. She said she was glad they ran into each other and wanted to talk him and he said he need to talk with her also. He led them to a table nearby.

Ana sat in the chair next to Christian. She fidgeted with a napkin as she spoke to him. "I'm glad you changed your mind about giving our marriage a try."

"Ana...I didn't change my mind," he reached into his jacket and pulled out a brown envelope.

"These are the annulment papers...I want you to sign them. Sign them now," his tone was serious.

Ana looked at the envelope. It was as if it was a bomb ready to go off. She didn't even want to touch them. She never felt more rejected than she did right then.

 _What did you expect, Ana? You rejected him countless times and now you expect him to just throw his arms out to you and profess his love? You hurt him so fix it!_

She looked at him, "Just like that?"

He furrowed his eyes at her, "Ana, you knew this was coming."

"After everything I told you, I told you how I felt and you're still wanting to end our marriage?"

"It doesn't fix everything…"

"I don't expect it to fix everything, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy for us."

"It should be more than easy, Ana. This whole marriage was a mistake. It should be over."

She began to tell him that their marriage meant something to her, but he told her it didn't. It became something she told him and they have to find out what that is.

"I'm just trying to see why you're trying to convince yourself that we meant nothing to each other."

He handed her a pen and told her to sign the papers. She grabbed the pen out of his hand and said, "Can you look at me please and tell me we felt nothing for each other? That we aren't right for each other. Can you tell me that for sure?"

He looked in her eyes and replied, "I know that my life isn't the right place for you. That being together, would only make ourselves miserable. "

Her tone soft, "You can't know what is right for me or you? But what I do know is that when I am passionate about something, I don't give up so easily. I don't want this marriage to end."

He shook his head at her. He couldn't believe this. Now she doesn't want to end the marriage.

"You are unbelieveable!" He threw the pen down. "Now! Now, you don't want it to end," his voice harsh.

He took his jacket off as she began saying that she knows she fought this marriage from the beginning. That she never really gave it a try as she was fighting him on it because she was so sure she didn't want anything to do with him. But now after everything that has happened, she didn't want to give up. He sighed to her telling her to just sign the papers.

"I know that I hurt you. It's so hard for you to trust me after the things I have done. But I know you believe what I am saying. I can see that you feel it."

He shook his head as she went on, "Christian, do you remember when you told me we had enough of a connection of an understanding, that we can make this marriage work."

"I was wrong!" he said to her.

"You weren't wrong, Christian. You saw a connection before I could before I would."

"Right...that's because you were so in love with Jose." He said condescending.

"I was in love with Jose...but being with you...it changed that somehow. Don't you see that things have changed, that has to say something."

"Yeah. It says I screwed up your life, and this annulment would be a blessing. Please…"

Ana stood up and said loudly, "This is not what I want!" She calmed down and said, "This is not what you want either. I can see that you're protecting yourself here."

He looked at her as he replied, "You are being incredibly naive, you know that!"

Ana crossed her arms to him as she replied back, "Maybe so. But I know you're lying. When I kissed you last night, are you going to tell me you didn't want me too?" He just sat there hoping she would stop this. She leaned in towards him saying, "Go ahead and tell me you don't want to kiss me right now."

Christian got up for the chair and commanded her to sign the papers. Only she took them and tore them up.

"I will not sign them!" as she threw the torn paper to him.

He gathered the pieces of paper, "I'm not going to let you do this."

He grabbed her hand and told her to come on. She asked where he was taking her.

"You need to see something," he said,grabbing her hand as they left the club. Together.

 **A/N: So just where is Christian taking her? Now that his sister knows their family business what will she do now? Are Ethan and Mia dating? Will Christian and Ana work things out?**


	51. Chapter 50: Dead Inside?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 50: Dead inside?**

Christian and Ana entered the park. He took her there because he needed to talk to her. It was more quiet than Fifties.

"Okay...why did you bring me here?"

Christian sighed. He hated to do this but she had to see what life would be like with him. "See that bench?"

"Yes, what does that…"

"It looks like a normal bench right? Where mothers can sit while the kids played."

"Yeah." Ana replied.

"My mother brought me here one day...when I was fourteen," he began speaking as he looked at the bench. "She told me the facts of my life, of my legacy. I learned everything that day, my father never told me any of this because according to him when he died I wasn't a man yet. So it was up to my mother to tell me about the business. I became a man right here, on this very bench. My mother told me everything about our family, and what we do. She told me the history of every Grey man and what they did to survive, and what we must do to protect the family," he said looking at Ana as she looked at him also. "She said we must never show our weakness, we must never be vulnerable with our enemies, or we'd lose everything. She also told me I was the future of this family, and I must protect the family, whatever it takes. My life changed that day. I learned who I am and what will always be expected of me."

Ana stood there as she couldn't believe his own mother would do such a thing to a child. But then being around her she could see that she wasn't your normal everyday loving mother. Grace was to be considered the head of the family until Christian would take over. But Ana herself wanted to change that for Christian. She went to comfort him but he rebuffed her.

"I'm sorry…" she said, to Christian who pulled away.

"Stop...what are you sorry about?" He said walking away from her then facing her. "It's my life and who I am."

"But I do know you and…"

"No, you don't know me, Ana. That's what I'm trying to tell and show you. You don't know me at all. There is a code that I live by everyday, that I will always have to live by."

"I can't believe that…"

"Yeah well you're living in a fantasy. Do you really think I can skip off and live in a suburban fairytale with you? Why would I want to do that? Why?"

 _I stood there listening to myself tell Ana about my life and what was expected of me. I knew part of her thought she could change me. Living with me would make her life miserable we already proved that while we were together. She could never accept who I was and what I did for a living. So I had to deter her the best way I knew how. And it hurt like hell to do it._

"Because, I think you'd give anything to live a normal life." Ana answered.

"I would be bored to death."

"Christian, you would never be bored with me. I think given a chance we would be great and you do too." She explained and moved closer to him.

He shook his head. "Wow, you are really easy to manipulate, you know that?"

Ana looked at him shock. _Really? Easy to manipulate huh?_

"You see only what you wanted to see." Christian smiled to her, "You are so accustomed to people evolving to your needs all out of their great love for you, Ana."

"Are you telling me that I imagined you feeling anything for me?"

"Yes! I wanted you to believe exactly what I wanted you to believe, that way I could control you and you were very hard to control." His tone intense.

Her eyes looking into his as she replied "You're lying."

"You think so?" He asked her. "Are you telling me you don't like to change people? It took me only a few seconds to size up what you did for the grease monkey, turned Romeo, Jose Rodriguez, your crowning achievement. I knew exactly how to play you."

Ana was in shock to hear Christian say that to her. Yeah Jose was a struggling artist but she never thought of him in that way. Ana found him homeless and helped him along the way.

"What?" Ana bellowed. "I never saw him that way and he always wanted to get away from the life he had."

"He had lot of potential. You though he had a lot of potential, Ana. I have just as much potential as I let you think I have. You can't change me, and you know what. I don't want to be changed."

Ana was still denial. "Yesterday's kiss...I know you felt something, you can't fake that kind of thing."

Christian still looking her in the eyes, replied, "Oh...no, you can't fake it. Your a beautiful girl, you are, I'm a guy, it's called lust." In his nonchalant attitude.

Ana was mortified when he said that. There's no way that what we he was feeling was pure lust! It couldn't be.

 _Please tell me that Christian is lying to me. He says it was all lust, not love that he was feeling for me. I've always been good at reading people how could that…_

Ana pulled hair her back in frustration as she said, "That was not what it was! That is never what it was, Christian!"

 _I'm so close! I know I am. I was getting through to her, so I laid it on more thick to her._

"Oh wake up! Hell, Ana, what did you think was going to happen? We were thrown together, lying in bed every night, side by side, barely clothed. We're human."

"So, that kiss was just a bunch of sexual frustration?" Ana asked disgusted with that whole terminology.

"Well it certainly wasn't a romance novel that you're writing in your mind." Ana's eyes narrowed at him.

"Have you ever thought what it would be like living with me? Have you? Let's say if we stayed together, you want to pursue your career as a doctor, how long before your friends say ' _Nice marriage, she saves lives and he takes them.'_ Every time when I'm out of the house you're going to want to know what I'm up to, but you're not going to really want to know. And what if we have another argument, are you just going to keep a knife every room to defend yourself?"

She briefly closed her eyes as she said, "Christian, I know you would never harm me in anyway. I know because we'd be together, we'd have a family."

"Right." he said as also said, "And what if I brought our son down to this very bench, and I told him what my mother told me...you really want that for your children?"

Ana held her head down as she thought about everything Christian just said to her. She had no idea it would be that way, the way he described. She looked back at him into his eyes looking for that last hope.

"You think you could bring me into your world, I would pull you into mine, and it would destroy you."

"Okay...I got the message," as she sniffed. "I had this foolish romantic idea I suppose, that there was something good in you. That my feelings or what I started to feel could might actually provide a way out I guess."

"What? You thought you could save me?" he asked her his arms crossed. "Get over yourself. I don't want to be saved." Christian expressed with his hand on his chest.

"That's not what I was trying to do...I just wanted to be fair. To us and our marriage. I didn't want to really quit, that's something I don't do," she said as she wiped at her runny nose.

He laughed as he looked away from her for a moment. "Let me tell you something, sometimes it's just better to get out while you can."

"You're such a coward," she replied. "But you're right you know. When you kissed me I guess I could have been anybody.."

Christian smirked at her as he remembered that kiss. Too bad it couldn't of turned into more. Ana wiped at her tears as she spoke to him.

"So you have a nice life, and um when you get the papers, you can send them over and I will sign them." Ana walked away from him.

 _Finally! She saw the light or lack thereof. But why in the hell does it hurt so fucking bad? I tried not to think about the pain in my chest. God, it was so damn hard letting her go. Seeing her walk away from me like that just about killed me. But I had to stay strong. I had too._

 _I walked back to Fifties, it wasn't far from the park. I went inside and straight the the bar. The barmaid poured me a drink as I shot it down my throat as I felt the burn of the alcohol run down my throat._

Mia, his sister saw him sitting at the end of it as she walked his way. She could tell he was hurting. He looked up and saw her behind the counter instead of in front.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Just forget about me for a minute. You look like hell, Christian." His sister stated.

"Thanks, Mia," as he patted her hand.

"No, I mean it. What happened?" She asked concerned.

"Oh nothing much. I just had to do the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."

 _I broke my wifes heart by telling her I basically never loved her or had and feelings for her. I'm sure by now she's running back to Jose as we speak._

But he changed the subject quickly. "So what are you doing here?"

Mia began to explain what she was doing as she begged him to listen and hear her out. She told him that even though he always tried to protect her, she wanted to be independant now. She wanted to live life on her own and she got a job there at the club. He told her that was a big decision to make, but she assured him that's what she wanted.

She didn't want to go back to their mom, she wanted nothing to do with their business. That right there made him very happy. He told her good for you and to get as far as she could from their life. Mia was saving herself from that life and that's all he wanted for his little sister. Ethan helped Mia get the job at the club so she could have her own money, she explained that their mother couldn't touch her now.

Mia got him another drink as Christian also told her that he knows she learned a lot about their family, it doesn't mean she has to be apart of it. He told her he wanted her out while she could. Mia also wanted him to get out as well but he said it was too late for him. That he was more involved than what the papers said and what he lead on. That when you do certain things it changes you and not for the better.

Mia didn't care what her brother has done in the past, that she will always love him no matter what. Christian was glad he brought her back home so she could learn the truth and be free from that life. He looked at the time and didn't realize how late it was. He gave his sister a hug before he started to leave.

Just as Christian was about to go out the door, Ethan came in and was beat up. Mia helped him into a chair saying his name.

Elsewhere in Kate's apartment there she was in bed with Jose. They both came to the realization that they wanted each other. Jose had basically chosen Kate whom he wanted to be with. They were kissing and Kate began to kiss his chest. However; Ana came into the door shocked to see them in bed together.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"Ana!" Kate shouted from the bed.

"No...Im sorry. I shouldn't be that surprised...I'll leave!" as she started out the door only Jose shouted for her.

Ana was already out the door and he hurriedly got his pants on to catch her. He was able to stop her in the hallway.

"Ana wait," he asked, pleading with her. "Let me explain."

Her back to him as she said, "Jose, please, there is nothing to explain. Just don't."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you finding out this way. I wanted to find you and tell you everything that has happened."

Kate came rushing out saying, "Ana, we never wanted you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you the last time we talked but…"

"Kate, please, just don't. I know you have wanted him from the beginning, I should have known the moment I turn my back you'd go after him."

Jose spoke up, "Ana it wasn't like that at all." He looked at Kate and asked her for a few minutes alone. Kate didn't want to leave him at first but went ahead anyway.

Ana told Jose he didn't have to do this but he felt as if they needed to talk. Kate told them to go ahead and use her apartment. As they walked back into the apartment Ana said that she came to speak with Kate. But seeing them in bed together, made her realize it was indeed over between them.

Jose and Kate had gotten together while they thought she was visiting her dad in Europe. Jose confessed to Ana that he did have feelings for Kate. In fact he started having feelings for her after she married Christian. But when Ana wanted him back, he figured he owed it to themselves to give it another try. But they failed miserably. Jose never intended on her walking in on he and Kate.

Back in the club, Ethan just came in the door, beat up. Christian had Mia to go get some ice and some alcohol to deal with his cuts and bruises. When Christian tried to help him, Ethan turned to Christian blaming him for the thugs that beat him up, saying he got the message to stay away from his sister.

But it wasn't Christian who sent the thugs on Ethan. He'd much rather Mia hang out with Ethan than anyone else for that matter. Seeing Ethan take up for her when Christian tried to keep him away made him realize that Ethan wasn't so bad after all.

When Ethan realized Christian was telling the truth he asked him, "You really didn't set this up?"

"No. But I know who did," he started to leave but then told Ethan not to say anything to where he went. "You watch your back for now on, and if anyone messes with you again. Tell me." Christian left the bar, he was pissed.

Back at the Grey mansion, Grace was talking to one of their goons who did the job for her. The goon said he took care of Ethan as she requested. Grace didn't want Ethan anywhere near her daughter poisoning her mind against her. She didn't want him taking her daughter away from her. Christian arrived hearing that last part.

"There you are!" Christian said as he looked at his mother. She was surprised to see him there. "Good job, mother!" Then looking at the thug Christian asked, "Was it you?"

Grace pretended she didn't know what her son was talking about. "Christian, stop!" As he shoved the man's shoulders.

Christian went on the attack, as he pulled down the man's jacket, trapping him in it while he punched him in the gut! He shoved the man on top of Grace's desk as he started punching with his fist. He grabbed the man's mouth twisting it as he shouted, "I will kill you! Answer me! Was it you?" he gritted his teeth, "Tell me!"

As Christian was fighting with the thug that worked for his mother, Jose and Ana were talking about their relationship. Or what was their relationship.

"I don't even know why this bothers me so much I mean I left you…" Ana replied.

He'd just put his shirt on, "Look, Ana, I didn't want you finding out this way…"

"I didn't know it was going to happen this way either, but then I should expected this since I have been lying to myself this whole time," as she looked at him.

"It just happened…"

Ana looked right at him, "Jose, it didn't just happen. You two have been living together this whole time. She has wanted you from the beginning when she met you, it was only a matter of time before her games, especially when she sent me off to Christian."

"Don't blame this on her!" Jose shouted.

"Oh please, she made it clear from the very beginning she wanted you!"

"It's not like she stole me from you, I mean we weren't even together," Jose replied.

Ana blew out a breath. So now the truth came out! She had no idea how to take that.

 _Have they been together this whole time and I didn't see it? What an idiot I have been!_

"I can't believe I felt sorry for you for walking in here and you saw us together. You're the one who left me remember? You didn't ask any questions, you just left thinking I would be here waiting for you."

"I'm sorry Jose...I still love you though."

He sighed. "Yeah well, you have a funny way of showing it."

 _It hit her just then. He and Kate were both right. I should have been more honest about my feelings and now everything was a mess!_

"You're right, Jose. I'm so sorry. I have hurt you in more ways that I can count," Ana started crying again. "I guess I'm getting what I deserve right?"

"It's not like that. I...I...just couldn't wait anymore." Jose explained.

"For so long, I was convinced you and I belonged together no matter what happened. I know we tried to get back together but it didn't work. Nothing worked. I feel all alone right now."

"You're not alone, you shouldn't feel that way."

"But I do...I don't know how I'm supposed to act or feel anymore. I just know one thing...I used to love you…"

They realized that their relationship was over. There was no going back to what they once had. Jose has moved on with Kate and was finally happy.

Meanwhile back at the Grey mansion Christian had pinned the thug that beat Ethan onto Grace's desk. He was threatening to kill the guy if he didn't stay away from Ethan and Mia. Grace was trying to get Christian to stop this but he wouldn't listen. He was enraged.

"I'm giving you the same warning you gave, Ethan. You stay away from both of them. You stay away from all of them you hear me! Or I will put you in the fucking hospital!" Christian grabbed the guy and threw him to the floor.

Grace shouted, "I've never seen you like this!"

Christian looked back at his mother, "Get used to it! I've got a warning for you to mother!" He looked back at the thug. "Get out!" Christian shouted, at the man as he stood. "Get out!" Christian commanded.

He was panting out of breath as he watched the man leave. Grace was furious with her son.

"What is this? You don't talk to like this to me!"

Christian was angry shouted to his mother, "You don't control me!" as he pointed his finger at his mother. "I mean it. Don't you mess with me or you will be very sorry."

"Are you threatening me? Because if you are…"

"Be proud mother. I learned it from you! You always said to to your enemies in the only language the'd understand."

"So...now, you're saying I'm your enemy?" Grace cried out, scared of her own son.

"Leave Mia alone. I will not let you bully her into staying in this family!"

"She's my daughter! I don't want to lose her!" Grace yelled.

Christian calmed his voice a little. "Wake up, mother, You already lost her. For once have some dignity and just let go."

Grace was crying as she tried to reach out to her son. "What is happening to you? What have you become?"

 _I laughed staring back at her. Really? She had no idea why I'm acting this way? It's all because of her and what she taught me while she sat me on that bench and told me how my life would play out._

"I've become you, mother," he said choked up. "I've become you. Are you satisfied?" Christian replied, getting choked up.

Grace didn't know what to do with her son's behavior.

 _I can't believe my son is acting this way towards me. After everything I have done for this family, And now he turned his back on me because of that Steele girl._

"I would never turn on my family!" Grace yelled.

"You destroyed this family, mother. You did this all by yourself!" Christian shouted.

"No! Everything was fine! Anastasia Steele has destroyed all of this. Every since she come into our life, nothing, nothing has been the same! Because of her I've lost one son and I won't lose another to her!"

Christian went after her as he flew to her, he was so close he could count all of her teeth. "Don't you talk to me, about loss. If you ever speak about Ana that way again, I won't be held responsible for what I do to you." His voice desperate.

Grace was terrified of her own son. She has never seen him like this, ever! Her eyes bore into his as his did also.

Speaking of Ana, she was at Kate's apartment with Jose as they were ending their relationship. He had just chose Kate whom he wanted to be with.

"You don't care about me anymore, Jose."

"I will always care about you, Ana."

She turned to jose as she said, "I know but it won't be the same."

"Look, Ana, we gave it our best shot. We did. I think we would have ended like this somehow or another either way. We really tried to work things out after you left Christian, but it just wasn't there anymore."

"Is it there with Kate? Do you love her?" Ana asked while wiping tears away.

Jose stood there for a moment because he knew how he answered that it wouldn't be good either way. But Ana stopped him saying she didn't want to know. She just wanted him to be happy no matter what.

"I know that Kate really loves you...I just hope that you really feel something for her."

"I do. I love her, Ana." he said back to Ana.

She apologized again to Jose as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged. Kate walked in and thought they have patched things up as she stared at the two of them hugging. They pulled away from each other looking at Kate. She started saying she was sorry and that she didn't mean to interrupt their reunion. Only Jose told Kate that it wasn't like that at al.

"I know what I saw, Jose."

"Well, you're wrong. Ana was about to leave."

"I was just saying goodbye to him. I was on my way out."

"On your way out?" Kate questioned.

"I really hope you guys work out and that you're happy," Ana said looking between them and left.

Kate stood looking at Jose. She wasn't sure what to think anymore, especially with all the back and forth stuff.

"Was she telling the truth. You two are officially over?" Kate asked.

Jose walked up to Kate, palming her face as he kissed her. She kissed him back.

"What does that tell you? I'm in love with you, Kate."

Kate was in shock, but she grabbed Jose as held onto each other. "I love you too, Jose," Kate said back.

Meanwhile Christian had just told his mother to never speak ill of Ana again. The two of them were arguing over Mia leaving the family as Grace blamed Ana for it.

"You can't mean what you just said!" Grace gasped out.

"Try me mother. Try me."

"You're not going to take my daughter away from me."

"You are not her keeper. She deserves to be who she wants to be, I never got that chance, Elliot never got that chance, because you took it away from us! But not Mia. I'm going to make sure she gets away from you as far as she can and maybe she will find someone to love and not be afraid that you will come along and destroy it! I know that I will never have that, that's my life, but I will be damned that you take that away from her!"

"When are you going to stop punishing me over, Ana?" Grace yelled.

"God damn you! I warned you!" Christian angrily tossed everything from the end table to the floor.

He left the room as Grace chased after him. He slammed the front door shut behind him as he left in his car in a rage, peeling out. Grace was stunned at her son's behavior. She walked back into the den as she looked at the mess he made.

Ana got back home. She walked into the back door that led into the kitchen as she saw her brother and sister in law in a lip lock. She announced she was home. They hugged her and told her welcome home. They tell her they missed her so much. Rick asked how dad was, Ana doesn't let them know she didn't go to see him. Ana just said dad was dad as Rick knew their dad pretty well.

"Did you get time to relax and sort things out?" Abby asked.

"Things kind of sorted themselves out."

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"Jose is with Kate now."

He's surprised by that fact. "What?"

Ana explained that she kind of saw it coming. That when they tried to get back together, so much has happened that it was impossible to get back where they were. So while she was gone he took up with Kate.

"What about, Christian?"

Ana looked at her sister in law and said, "I'm really the furthest thing from his mind right now."

Don't be too sure of that Ana. In fact Christian was back at Fifties after arguing with his mother. He was sitting there remembering his last conversation with her at the park. He had told her that she was very easy to manipulate...he rehashed everything he had said to her in his mind.

 _How in the world did things get so bad? It wasn't that long ago I was happy. I'm in love with the most wonderful girl in the world, though she didn't love me back. Even know she was starting to have real feelings for me, I just couldn't keep up the facade of us being together. It hurt too much knowing she didn't have the same feelings for me._

 _Now my mother is trying to run my sister's life and keep her away from Ethan, the new guy she was seeing. I didn't want mother to ruin her life too that way she ruined mine._

Mia went up to her brother asking what had happened. He explained that their mother wouldn't bother her again. That he broke a couple of pieces of furniture to prove his point. Mia tried to cut him off the alcohol but he told the guy to keep them coming.

This frat guy comes up behind Mia telling her he needed some pretzels. He called her chiquita, she told him she will be there in a minute but he grabbed a hold of her. Christian was suddenly off his stool as he pushed the guy. He almost got into another brawl with four frat boys that was until his sister yelled that he is Christian Grey and to back off asking them if they knew who he was. The men backed away as Christian was upset that Mia used their name like that.

"Christian, you're acting crazy! If you don't get it together you're going to end up dead!" She yelled.

He stared at her saying, "Do you think I give a damn? Huh? Mia, I'm already dead." His tone harsh.

 **A/N: Hey there peeps. I know that you are waiting patiently to see Christian and Ana get back together. I am too! Just a little while longer. But wasn't it awesome to see Christian in Mob mode?! I mean the way he handled that thug who beat up Ethan. Plus Kate and Jose finally together! That was awesome!**

 **I wanted to say a special thank you to my fantastic readers. You all are the ones who gave me the inspiration for this story again. We are at ch 50 and this story only has about 13 chapters more to go. Now, I was going to make this one a sequel, I still have plans for it, but, I have another story in the works. So the sequel for the Mob story will be put on hold for a while until I get the other one posted. Thanks again for your reviews, this story has over 100 reviews since I've reposted it! Wow! The information on the new story is below.**

 **It's called Fifty Shades or Not. Here is the summary for it:**

 **Carrick was the President of the family's company Grey Enterprises; he was ready to step down and have Christian take over. Ana worked as his assistant. Upon her exit with the company; Christian made a deal with her to have a non romantic working relationship. Along the way Ana dates a prominent Executive;however problems ensue. Will Christian renege on their deal? Will he have to?**


	52. Chapter 51: Breakfast or matchmaking?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 51: Breakfast or Matchmaking?**

Ana was back at home now. After everything she had been through in the last few months she decided that she needed to get her life back. She was with Rick and Abby as she said that Christian basically told her they never had a chance. That what they had was more of a physical thing for him, not that they did anything to begin with.

"Ana, what is it that you want?" Rick asked his sister.

"I want to return to my normal life. That's what I want."

"Does that include, Christian?" Abby asked.

"That includes my dream of being a doctor."

"That's good, Ana. That takes a lot of hard work and commitment."

"The thing is, ever since this mess started my school work has went out the window. Besides... I missed my family and friends. I don't want to be apart from any of you all ever again. Is it okay if I stay here?" she asked.

"Of course. You are always welcome here," both Rick and Abby answered together.

After a group hug Rick announced he had to go to work. Abby asked Rick to call her on his break but he doesn't get a break in ER but told her he would anyway. They kissed each other bye as he rushed off. Aby offered to make dinner for Ana but she told her she will get something later.

Ana mumbled out, "It's good to be home."

Abby asked Ana what she said, as she couldn't hear her, literally. Ana told her it was nothing.

The thing was Alice is hearing impaired. She lost her hearing at a young age so she began reading lips to know what people were saying. She had gotten good at it actually. Ana came to lover her sister in law like a sister. She was amazing to her brother. Ana and Abby became friends right away Abby married Ana's brother.

Ana one day brought home an article for Abby on a surgical hearing aid that could help her hearing. Though Abby thanked her for it she said she was happy the way she is. Alice knew by looking in Ana's eyes that she had very deep feelings still left for Christian.

Speaking of Christian who was sitting at a table in Fifties. His sister was helping with his hand. His knuckles were red from hitting that frat guy who was messing with his sister. Mia was sitting there and worried about him.

She didn't like what the family business did to her brother. She also knew he went to take care of their mother because of what happened to Ethan earlier. Christian made sure that their mother wouldn't bother either of them again.

"I made sure that mother wouldn't bother you or Ethan again okay? I took care of it."

"How do you know?"

"Well that ambush was clearly a message so I sent one back," Christian said, as he used ice water to doctor his hand. "Since mother taught me never ignore a message, I sent a little reply back."

"Oh no," Mia was concerned. "What did you do? Please tell me, you're scaring me now."

"Its nothing for you to worry about. I just took care of the problem was all."

In their world when they say ' _take care of'_ it meant they had someone killed. That's what Mia was afraid of.

"Please tell me you didn't…" she didn't even want to say the words.

He looked at her and smiled. "No I didn't. He's still alive," as he laughed.

"Thank God!" Mia said, relieved.

"Look, all I did was send a message. I think the thug got it loud and clear and so did Mama Grey for that matter."

"Mother was there?" Pilar now sounded worried.

"Oh yeah. She had a ringside seat to the whole thing."

Now she was really worried. Mia knew her mother wasn't going to give up that easily, not where Christian was concerned.

"You shouldn't have done that she will be so angry…"

"There is nothing that woman can do that I can't anticipate. I know her and all of her tricks. Don't worry about it. If she wants to take me on, good luck to her. She's going to need it."

"Christian you're her son she loves you. She would never go after you like that."

He looked at his sister telling, he knew that their mother loved Mia more than him. Grace wanted to control Christian more than anything. That's why he told his sister to get as far from there as she could. He wanted her to start a new life elsewhere away from their mother. If she stayed there she would never be free from Grace and not have a life she always wanted. He warned her that she would never be able to have a relationship with anyone as long as she stayed there because Grace would interfere. Mia mentioned that he wasn't just talking about her, that he was also talking about himself and his relationship with Ana.

Mia began walking Christian through the club as he's had too much to drink. Christian wanted his sister to go away, as he told her he stashed some money to start over. He wanted her to take it and go somewhere to start fresh again. Mia told Christian his life wasn't over and that he could start over again Ana too.

"What has happened to you. You never was this cynical even when we were kids."

"Well that's what happens when you get hit with a dose of reality."

"I hate seeing you this way."

He smiled as he replied, "Hmm maybe I should go with you."

"I think if you left you would still be tied to the family. That will mean you lost. And you wouldn't have Ana either."

"I'm going to get another drink." He replied, ignoring what she just said.

"No, I'm not going to let you do this. If you really love Ana like you say you do, then go after her. Don't let mother win."

 _I wish it were that simple Mia. I really wish it were that simple._

The girls were sitting in their kitchen as Abby wanted Ana to tell her about Christian. She wanted to know what the man was like that Ana had feelings for. She began with telling her that he wasn't a criminal like the rest of his family but, that wasn't what Abby had in mind.

"Ana, tell me something that no one would know about him," Abby suggested.

"He's nothing like the rest of his family for one. Christian's strong, gentle, and he's really really passionate about life. He saw things differently. When he looked at me it was very intense, like looking into my soul. I have never felt a connection with anymore before him. Not even with Jose."

"I can see that too," Abby replied gently.

"And also I saw another side of him especially when we went to the priest's office to do our compatibility test. I mean our tests was almost identical to what we both wanted."

"What is it your looking for in a man?" Abby asked.

"I want someone who is my friend. Who is going to be my partner and challenge me to be a better person."

"I like that."

"Yeah, I like that too. It's really ironic how we were thrown into this marriage for all the wrong reasons and then this preacher shows us how incredibly compatible we are."

"What about now?"

"What do you mean?" Ana asked confused.

"It seems to me that you two are more compatible than you ever were. That is, if he can see into your soul?" Abby asked.

"I don't know if we have a chance anymore. From the beginning I was fighting him and I couldn't see the good parts of him. I kept pushing him away and resenting him."

"But I'm talking about now."

"I know...I wish I could go back to the happy times I had with him. He was always so gentle with me...I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. It's too late."

"This relationship with Christian, it's not over. Not by a long shot." Abby reasoned with Ana.

It seemed that Abby wasn't the only one pushing for the couple to get back together. So was his sister. Mia was on his case about not giving up on Ana. She wanted her brother to fight for Ana, to not give up on her.

"I don't know what your talking about, Mia. I can't take listening to one of your sermons without a drink," Christian called the Joe to pour him another drink.

"I guess you don't care enough, it doesn't matter to you. The guy I looked up to when I was a little girl, I practically worshipped, just doesn't exist anymore." Mia said sadly to her brother.

She went to a table to clear it off a table as Christian turned to his drink. Grace walked in with their lawyer as she saw her son drinking again. Then her eyes turned to her daughter. She walked up behind Mia just as she turned and bumped into her mother.

Grace tried to reach out to Mia only her daughter told her she was in her way.

"You can wait on these table, and play these games, but it's going to end. You'll come back to me, you will come back home where you belong."

"Is this woman harassing you, Mia?" as he questioned his mother.

Looking at his mother, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all. But I am worried about you."

"Yeah you're worried I might cause problems for you."

"Well maybe if you'd listen…" Ben replied.

"Oh it's the new mouthpiece earning his retainer!" Christian said loudly.

"Is it un…" Ben tried again.

"La, la, la," Christian said moving his hand as he spoke, "Spare me the legal jargon counselor."

"I see you been drinking." Grace commented.

Christian went up close and breathed his alcohol breath on her face. She was not impressed with her son's behavior at all. But she ignored it as she came to talk to him.

"If you have something to say to me, then say it." Christian said, curtly.

"I realize that life here in Seattle has been difficult."

"Difficult?" he questioned back.

"Alot has happened. With all of us personally and businesswise."

"Get to the point, mother. I have a date with a margarita," he looked at his sister as he said, "No salt."

"I've been in contact with your uncle out west. He could use you right away, and I think you could use a change of scenery as well."

Mia pulled her brother back saying, "Don't listen to her, Christian. Don't do it, don't listen to her."

He looked at her sister as she pleaded with him not to go. Mia didn't want her brother and she certainly didn't want her mother to win. If he left, he'd lose Ana and she didn't want that for him.

Back in the Steele kitchen Abby was telling Ana she was sorry she stepped over the line with her. Ana assured Abby she didn't. Abby knew her sister in law pretty well to know that when she has problem she liked resolutions right away. But sometimes you have to let them work themselves out and to be patient. Ana wondered how patient she had to be. Abby pointed out it depended on how badly she wanted it; especially when it came to Christian.

Only unbeknownst to her, Ana had no idea what was about to happen. Mia was begging Christian not to take that job offer, to stay her with her instead and go after Ana. Christian walked up to his mother with his sister.

"I have considered your offer, and...I will go out west to help Federico."

Grace was happy to hear her son say that. But he had a stipulation. "I will go on one condition... I will go if you leave Mia alone."

"I don't understand…"

"Yes you do. She's to live where she wants, see who she wants, be whoever she wants. She is to be free to live her life."

Grace looked at her daughter as Christian asked, "Deal?"

She was not happy with this arrangement at all. But to make her son happy for the moment, she agreed. "All right."

Christian moved into his mother's personal space as he threatened her, "You better stick to it mother. If you don't...you will have a very, very angry son on your hands. You won't like that at all." She looked back into his eyes and they were cold.

It was the next day and Ana had called Ethan to have a breakfast meeting. She needed to talk to him since they haven't talked in a long time. He came in and the two of them hugged. Ana was glad to see her friend again and they caught up on what was going on. Ethan joked with Ana asking her if she got married again while he wasn't looking. She laughed.

Ethan shared that he was sorry that her marriage didn't work out and that it was rough for her. But it was over and time to move on. Ana noticed Ethan had a bruise on his eye but he blamed it on being elbowed playing basketball.

Otherwise, next door Christian was helping his sister move into a room at the boarding house. He was going to build her shelves to put her books on before he left town. Christian carried the shelf to the wall to measure out where she needed it. Mia was going to miss her brother and she hated that he was leaving; especially when he just had her to come back home recently.

Christian was happy that his sister was starting over and free of the family business. He didn't want her mixed up in any of that. She didn't like that their mother was still controlling Christian's life and that made her unhappy. Mia knew the other reason he was determined to leave town, it was because he didn't trust himself to be alone with Ana.

Ethan refilled his coffee as he sat back down with Ana. She told Ethan if she could love Christian enough that he would want to get out of the business. But in the end he proved her wrong. Ana still had no idea that he was moving.

"So what's the deal with Jose? Are you two going to get back together?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, Jose and Kate are together now. Did you not know that? To be honest I think they look good together and I wish them the very best. Besides, my focus now is going back to school to becoming a doctor."

"Is that all you want?"

"Yes for the moment. I have wanted this since I was a kid, so I'm going for it. That's why I need your materials, books and notes." Ana looked up and saw one of Grace's men there and he was walking there way.

"What is one of Grace's guys doing here?" Ana asked as she stiffened.

Ethan turned in time to see and his body automatically reacts as he stood. "Relax kid, this order came from the top. I won't be giving you anymore trouble." The man walked away as Ana freaked out.

"God! Is that what happened to you? If Christian had anything…"

Ethan stopped her. "Ana, stop. This had nothing to do with Christian. This was his mother." Ethan pointed out.

"Why would Grace want to hurt you?"

Ana was not happy with this situation at all.

"I told her daughter the truth about the Grey family. I helped Mia stand up to her mother which probably wasn't a good idea," pointing to his bruise. "Christian said he was going to fix things, and I guess that's what he did."

Ana sighed as she replied, "How did we get mixed up with these people?"

Ethan leaned in and said, "My answer's pretty simple. I had a run in with a pretty girl who needed some help. But I have the feeling your answer will be a little tougher." Ana leaned back in her seat as she looked back at Ethan.

"Did you not learn anything from the nightmare I went through with these people? Listen to me please stay away from this girl." Ana pleaded.

"That's what her mother said too. You know you two may have more in common than what you think."

"You may think you can have a normal relationship with her, but no matter how hard you try, Grace will always be there to screw things up. That woman is just plain evil. Any chance you have, it will blow up in your face."

Ethan wasn't quite sure what to say to Ana. He wasn't sure what was happening between he and Mia other than friendship. But he wasn't going to not help her if she needed a friend.

"Like it did with you."

"I was talking about you, though."

Ethan wanted Ana to know that as far as he was concerned Mia was a pretty girl that needed help. He didn't know how their relationship would evolve, but he did know this, Ana was still married to Christian. That she could talk about going back to school, but that he was still apart of her life as they were still married. And he know for sure, that Ana still wanted to stay married to him. Ethan excused himself while he went to go get the book for Ana. She herself thought about what Ethan said, yeah she wanted to stay married, but Christian wanted out. There was nothing she could do about that.

Upstairs in Mia's room where Christian was trying to help his sister she kept insisting the he get back with Ana. Mia was very persistent, he brought her home so he would have her on his side. Christian falling in love was not part of the plan at all, but he did. Mia wanted her brother to stop pretending that he doesn't care for Ana, and that his dream of a perfect life has Ana in it.

"I know you love her, Christian."

"Mia, look, I can't do this. I honestly don't know her well enough…"

"Then tell me what you do know." Mia stated, she wanted to get to know Ana more. What it is that makes her tick. Even though Mia wasn't too happy about the fact Ana killed her brother, Mia was more upset about her mother and the woman she'd become. The mother she knew didn't act like this.

Christian began unbuttoning his shirt as he was sweating, he had a wife beater shirt on.

"She's studying to be a doctor, that was her dream. The marriage itself was a disaster, we were constantly fighting, she made me crazy and totally unpredictable. She was defiant, bossy and rude. The next, she was vulnerable, caring and now out of the blue she thinks we can have a normal life together that I could walk away from the family. It's just some crazy romantic notion of hers. It would never work…"

"Oh come on you don't believe that...you can have a life with her if you want it."

"You are starting to sound like our cousin John. The whole thing was a nightmare from the beginning." Christian replied, as he went to sit on her bed.

"Since when did you become a pessimist?"

"I'm not! I'm a realist."

"I hate to see you in such pain."

Christian jokingly poked her with the drill as he growled, "I'm not in pain...I'm okay. Or at least I will be when I get to our Uncles. So don't worry about me, okay?"

 _That's the only way I can get over her, is if I'm away from her._

"I just cant believe youre going to leave with telling her how you feel about her."

"I'm not going to disrupt her life. She's moving on and I have to do the same."

Ethan walked in and saw the two of them together. He mentioned he was going to help Mia but saw that Christian took care of everything for her. He asked Ethan to please keep an eye on his sister while he was away. Ethan promised he would. Christian decided to go get cleaned up leaving his sister alone with Ethan.

Ethan lets Mia know that it may be a good thing for Christian to go away so both he and Ana can heal from their relationship. Mia asked if Ana still cared for her brother and Ethan said no matter how much Ana denied it she had feelings for Christian, that she still cares for him deeply.

Ethan let Mia know he needed to return to Ana to give her a book, but she insisted on doing it. He goes to study and for Mia to yell if she needed anything, let him know.

Mia ran down stairs into the cafe, and she hid the book. She approached Ana. She welcomed Mia saying she heard she moved in next door. Mia announced that Ethan was helping her with some shelves and Ana was waiting for him to return with a book. Mia sent Ana up to her room knowing her brother was there.

Ana made it to Mia's room as she opened the door. Christian was putting the finishing touches to her bookshelf as Ana entered. She saw him in his wife beater shirt and thought he looked good.

 _Damn it! Why did Christian have to be in here and looking so hot in that shirt? It made my heart skip a beat._

Christian looked towards the door and saw Ana. He wasn't expecting to see her and his heart beat out of his chest.

 _Wow! Seeing Ana is making my heart flutter, especially the way she's looking at me now. She has that shy thing going on._

"I came here for Ethan...I'm sorry." Ana explained.

"Um...okay." Christian replied.

"I actually came up here to get a book and I see it's not here," as she looked around.

Christian slid his shirt on half way when he asked, "Did my sister tell you to come up here?"

 _I smell a rat and she's downstairs,_ Christian thought to himself.

"Yeah...she said Ethan was working on a shelf...right your sister."

He put the rest of his shirt on as he explained, "I'm sorry about that. She's a bit of a romantic and she...has this crazy idea...that we belong together," Christian said huskily.

 _Fuck! I didn't have any intentions on seeing Ana before I left...seeing her here in front of me...Jesus! Its making me want to scream out,'I love you.' But I can't._

Their eyes met as they both stood there listening to each other breathing. It was as if they could see each others soul. Neither one of them wanted to say it first as they were waiting for one of them to say it first.

"There is nothing wrong with being a little romantic…" Ana replied, shyly.

"No, it's not that. It's as long as you got someone to be romantic with..."

"Right," Ana answered fidgeting about.

He buttoned his shirt all the way. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about my sister playing matchmaker anymore."

"Don't be mad at your sister…"

"I'm not upset with her...I just meant...you don't have to worry about running into me anymore."

Ana was quite confused with Christian at that point.

Christian looked at her as he and said it. "Ana...I'm leaving town tonight."

She gasped. He's leaving? Where was he going?

 **A/N: I know...I know I just left you there. But I promise another update very soon! So will Christian and Ana reveal their true feelings before he leaves?**


	53. Chapter 52 Life or Death?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 52: Life or Death?**

Christian had just announced he was leaving Seattle to Ana. She was very surprised by the news. She didn't know what to think. She moved herself to the balcony door looking out as he sat down on the bed, removing some things for his sister.

"You're leaving...where?"

"Out West."

Ana moved from the balcony area to the middle of the room. "Is this a permanent move?"

"Um...yeah."

"Christian, I really hope you're not leaving because of me. If you are ...we can work something out. You just moved your sister back and um…"

He looked back at her. "It's not because of you. My Uncle has a business and it's a great opportunity for me to step in and manage things. And it's also a great time to get the hell away from my mother."

"So your uncle has a business. Is it the same kind...is it…"

"It's a food business, Ana."

She was rather shocked by the whole thing as she tried to wrap her head around this. "That's great. I know you wanted to...I mean this kind of business is it…"

He smiled. He thought it was so cute how she couldn't even say the words. "Legitimate. You can say it, Ana, it's not a dirty word."

Ana fidgeted with her fingers as she and Christian talked. "I guess its not...its funny though."

Christian really didn't understand what she meant by that it's funny. It was just weird how they were thrown together, and how sometimes when you meet people it could be the wrong or right time, or wrong life time. Either way both of them wanted each other to be happy.

Christian, looked at his wife. Really looked at her. "I wanted to tell you something, if I hadn't bumped into you I might have left without saying anything. But it needs to be said." He blew out a breath then said, "I really have to say this…"

"Christian, whatever you is you have to say, I want to hear it." Ana replied, hopeful..

She moved closer to Christian who shut the door to get more privacy. She was practically in his personal space as she could feel his body heat. It took everything in his being not to reach out to her.

"The other day in the park...I said somethings I shouldn't of have said. The things I said weren't very nice and I was trying to make a point and it went too far." Christian searched her eyes and knew she was taking everything in. He lowered his voice, "I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you."

Ana took his apology and they both said if things were different maybe they would have worked out. She said it's good that they are moving forward and both have dreams they want to accomplish. Christian wants her to succeed as a doctor and she thanked him for that.

Ana excused herself as she had something to get for him. She had to go get it as it was in her car. While he sat on the bed waiting for he was thinking about the time, they went to her home she grew up in. How he was telling her that he wanted her in every way, that he desired her. He still does to this very day. He sighed wishing they could have worked it all out.

Ana came back as she stood outside the door she took a deep breath. She walked in and saw him on the bed. He got up and looked back in her eyes as she did him. Ana held out her hand. She was returning his wedding ring to him, the one he gave her the night he released her from their marriage...their deal.

"I didn't think I should keep this."

Christian looked at it and saw what she was handing him. His ring he gave to her.

"No, no you shouldn't." He replied sadly. He took the ring and looked at it. "Look...umm...I...I…" Christian was so choked up he couldn't even get the words out. He was finally able to say, "I'm sorry...things couldn't be different."

Ana kept looking at him as she replied sadly, "Me too." She sighed out and said, "Bye, Christian."

He said quickly, "Take care of yourself, Ana."

Ana quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she leaned on it and squeezing back her tears. "I love you, Christian," Ana whispered, finally admitting it to herself.

Christian himself stood at the door to the balcony as he held the ring to his forehead. He would certainly miss her. "I love you, Anastasia," he whispered to himself.

Ana walked into the Steele home, she came in through the kitchen. She saw her brother at the table reading a paper. He asked her where she been and she jokingly asked if she was grounded.

She explained to Rick she was at the border house and she ran into Christian. She learned he was leaving town and Rick said he was glad that he wouldn't find his sister in a morgue. He didn't want her involved with Christian since his family was in the mafia, he was afraid for his sister.

Anal said she could take care of herself, but now that Christian was gone she is going to concentrate on her studies to become a doctor. She wanted her brother to know that things with Christian were over for sure and not to worry about anything.

Christian was back at the Grey mansion where he had packed his bags. Jack was in the room also but left to give mother and son their time to say good bye. Grace wanted to know if Christian had everything, he was bringing everything he needed and the rest he'd get later.

"I called your Uncle and he was pleased you were coming."

"I'm sure...because he has four daughters and no sons. This is his lucky day. I just hope he doesn't try to turn me into what he wants me to be."

"I told him that you were your own man, Christian."

"It's more like I'm obstant, and dangerous, right mother?"

"I will miss you. But this trip I think is exactly what you need."

"You think so?"

"Yes. It will give you a whole new perspective on everything. Me, your sister...and even for Ana." Grace's voice turned cold mentioning her.

"I told you...leave her the hell out of this," his voice was stern. Christian turned away from his mother not wanting to get into another argument.

Grace walked around to the front of her desk saying, "Do you think this is easy for me send you off like this?"

He had his back towards her but then he turned to face her as she said, "My heart is…"

He looked at his mother and finished her sentence, "Broken? Is that what you were going to say? You can't even say the words, can you? It might make you appear ...human? God help Grace Grey if she appeared human."

Grace held back her tears as she listened to her son. "God help me is right. You have no idea what it has taking for me to keep this family together. You have no idea, what my life has been like, since your father passed away!"

Christian leaned into more to Grace. "You mean murdered, mother. He was murdered. My father was murdered, the price of being a member of this family."

"Yes, he was murdered. And as he laid dying in my arms, he begged me to keep this family together. He made me promise that I would be both mother and father to our children. And I would see to it that you become the man he wanted you to be," Grace's voice cracked.

"You think I've become that man?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm not so sure." Christian wanted to be the man his father was, but he always had his doubts.

In the Steele kitchen, Rick was telling his sister he was glad she wouldn't be with Christian anymore. He was afraid of the fact she would end up in the morgue. Ana was reminding her brother that it wasn't like that with him .She wanted Rick to know that if it weren't for Christian, she'd be dead now. Ana was sad though Christian was leaving but felt it was best for the both of them.

Rick shared with Ana that his life hasn't always been perfect. That until Abby came into his life he bounced in and out of relationships. He was happy now but it took a while to get there. He just wanted his sister happy. That's all he wanted.

Christian on the other hand felt he wasn't going to be happy at all. Even though he was leaving to start over, that there will always be a part of him here. He and his mother were talking about his father and how he ran the business. Grace thought her husband was a good man and a great father.

"Your father was a powerful and strong man and who spoke his mind."

"You mean he stood up to you, right? That's what you mean. What if I decided not to go to California..."

"It's too late…"

"What if I decided what was best for the family and me was to stay here?"

"Christian, this is a wonderful opportunity for you,"

"What if I said, that I wasn't going and staying right here?" He challenged.

Grace was not happy with him. She wasn't used to him challenging her like this.

"You would disappoint your Uncle, your family. You, yourself said this was the right thing to do."

"Your right. And you said you would hold your end of the bargain."

"I agreed. What is it? Have you changed your mind?"

Christian was wrestling with the fact he should stay. But in the end he caved. As he knew staying here, nothing between he and Ana would change.

"No. I'm going. There's nothing for me here anymore."

"This will always be your home. Your sister and I will always be your family."

"I'm sorry. What did you just say you?"

Grace was about to cry as she replied, "I'm still your mother. I do love you son. Despite everything and everything I have become, I am still your mother first."

Christian laughed. "First after what?"

"This is not easy for me. Sending you off like this wasn't easy at all. You are the future of this family."

Christian knew he didn't want to be a part of the family that his mother was running. Grace was begging him to understand what she was going through. She felt the anger he had towards her. She held his face in her hands as she told him that he was the only son she had left. He took her hands away and pushed his mother away.

"No, not anymore. Rather if I stay or go, you lost me."

She didn't want her son leaving like this. He picked up his bags saying to her, "I am my father's son and nobody elses. I am dead to you. Forget me, mother. Forget me." Christian walked out leaving his mother devastated.

"No!" She screamed as she knocked some stuff off her desk and cried.

Back at the Steele's, Rick was looking for his keys, only his sister caught his attention by holding them up. He went for them only they played as he chased his sister trying to get them. It was nice seeing brother and sister get along with each other. They told each other how lucky they were to have each other no matter what life threw at them.

Rick left for the hospital as Ana sat back down. She saw an envelope. Removing the contents it's of her and Christian on their wedding day. She fingered the photo remembering how she felt that day. That's when it all became real. She was thinking of Christian and him leaving.

Christian was driving to the airport but called his mother on his cell. He reminded her of their deal they made over Ana. He would still turn everything in if she did anything to Ana or her family. She replied telling him he made that very clear. He tells her good and Grace responded with if she ever saw that girl again it would be too soon. Grace told him to call her when he got to his uncle's.

Grace placed the phone down on the receiver, only she didn't realize it never hung up. Christian overheard her talking to Jack. She was telling him that sending Christian to california wasn't enough, as long as Ana was still alive. She was a threat to her family. In order to protect her son, Grace felt she had to get rid of the problem.

"Is this your final decision?" Jack asked her.

"Yes," Grace replied.

"There is only one problem that concerns me."

Grace sat back in her leather chair. "What is it, Jack?"

"It's your son and his reaction."

"My son has told me he was dead to me. That he is no longer my son. So I don't care about his reaction. I just want the job done. It needs to be done discreetly but tasteful."

"You have my word Mrs. Grey. It will be done tastefully."

Grace stared at Jack. "We are going to finish this now."

Christian growled out,"Like hell you are!" as he turned his car around to head back to the house.

Ana had just written a note to her brother saying she would be back. As she headed out the door the phone rang. She picked up saying, "Steele residence this is Ana."

"Its Grace," she replied.

"Hello. What can I do for you, Grace?" Though she was surprised she was calling her.

"If you are busy I can always call back."

"I'm alone. What did you want?"

"It's not about what I want, Ana. It's about Christian." Grace knew her weakness was her son.

"What about him?" Ana questioned. _This is weird, Grace has never called me._

"He asked me to call you. He wants to see you here at the house." Grace replied smoothly. She knew Ana was suspicious.

"What does he want?" she asked. _I thought Christian left town? What was he still doing here?_

"I have no idea why he wants to see you," Grace said coldly. "But he does. Come to the house, he is on his way back to the house as he called me from his car. I don't know why he wants you here and frankly I don't care."

Though Ana was very suspicious she told Grace she'd be there. She left just as her phone rang. It rang several times but no answer.

"Damn it Ana where in the hell are you?" Christian asked himself worried. As he sped up the car, he was thinking back of his time with her in the park he said some awful things to her and even though he apologized for it, it still didn't make him feel good about it.

Ana made it to the Grey home and soon was face to face with Grace. She looked behind her and saw Jack their henchman in the corner. Ana had a feeling something was wrong but she tried not to show it.

"You said Christian needed to see me. So where is he?"

Grace smiled. "I have no idea."

"Okay… you said he called from the road. When do you expect him?" Ana asked nervously.

Grace was thrilled that Ana actually came. Grace thought Ana was smarter than that. Well lucky for her she wasn't.

"I don't. It's just you and me, Ana. Judgement day at last," Grace's voice turned cold.

Christian was driving like hell to get back to the house. He knew his mother and somehow she would trick Ana into coming there. He know she would be scared to death if she really knew what was going on. He had to stop his mother. However a bright light was coming his way blinding him. Suddenly there was a sound of crushing metal and Christian hit his head on the window causing him to blackout.

Ana stood there planted. She saw the evil lurking in Grace's eyes when she knew she had deliberately called Ana to kill her. Ana was telling Grace that she was leaving that whatever game she was playing, it was done.

"No. You're not going anywhere. Do you have any idea what you have done to my family? Not only have you taken my son, Elliot but you managed to take Christian away from me too. Even my baby, Mia has suffered because of you. Every bad thing that has happened to my family can be traced back to when you entered our lives."

"I can't believe you are blaming me on your mistakes as a mother. I never asked to be dragged into this family."

"It saved your miserable little life," Grace replied coldly.

Ana was getting braver by the minute. She couldn't believe that Grace tricked her into coming here. No...take that back. She could. This was Grace's way. Always blaming everyone else for her mistakes!

"You are responsible for your children deserting you. Not me. You are. You know what the funny thing is...you are not upset that they left- you're upset that you lost control of them!" Ana gritted her teeth in anger.

"How dare you?" Grace yelled.

"Get over it, Grace. You don't have control over me or your children."

"You're the one who corrupted my son!"

"Me? What do you call what you did to him?"

"I, me...turned my son into a man. A brilliant, dynamic man who was going to take over the family business after me and lead into greatness...until you came along!"

Ana shouted back, "The Grey family was despised by every normal person in Seattle."

Grace smirked as she said, "That's where you're wrong. We are feared and respected."

"Fear is not respect. You are loathed and that is why Christian left. You are right he is a dynamic man, and decent. God knows where he got that from."

"That's enough," Grace said sharply.

"Christian left because he couldn't stand what you turned him into. That's the truth."

"Once you are out of the way….my son will come back to me."

"No...you have that backwards. When he was fourteen you took him to the park into a world where no child she be exposed to. "

Grace walked towards Ana telling her, "I'm going to make you suffer. I will see to that."

"You are just jealous. You are so damn jealous that your son chose me instead of his own mother. He has feelings for me just like I do him, and you can't handle that."

"Well that we will never know. Will we?"

"Know what?"

"How how he really feels for you. He's far away now and no one is here to protect you anymore. In fact no one can help you now. No one."

Ana narrowed her eyes to Grace. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of scaring her.

Christian was in his car, he's hurt and barely conscious from the accident. He struggled for his phone, reaching for it in his carry on bag. He dialed 911 as he slowly put the phone to his ear. He tells them his address, to go to his house, that there was trouble there. He lost his grip as his phone fell. He slowly opened the damaged door and crawled out only to black out again when he heard sirens.

Grace and Ana were at war with each other over Christian. Ana told Grace that she should thanking her for coming into their life so that Grace could have someone to blame her problems on.

"We are together, unlike the Steele family. They don't give a damn about their own."

Ana had no idea what Grace was talking about. She loved her family and what they represented in this town.

"What are you talking about?"

Grace answered. "Where is your father, Ana? Where has he ran off to now?"

"He hasn't run off."

"Last time it was Africa and the next its Europe."

"He's working in a clinic, Grace. He's helping people. That's something you don't know anything about."

"Oh I'm sure when your father isn't having an affair or a divorce."

"What?" Ana asked shocked. _How in the hell does Grace know anything about my family?_

"I know all about the Steeles, dear," Grace replied, happily with a devilish smirk on her face. "I have read all the society papers. Dr. Raymond Steele was quite the ladies man wasn't he? Isn't that why your poor mother died?"

Ana started to whimper.

"Because she had a reaction to one of your father's affairs."

Anastasia was in tears. "You are evil, oh my god!"

"If you can see the truth...so can I. But I'm really getting tired of this conversation."

"Go to hell, Grace!" Ana yelled.

"After you, dear. Long, long, after you. Because the truth is you are all alone now. No one here to help you and my son is finally realized how you took advantage of him."

With tears streaming down her face she said, "You know it's really funny how little you know of everything."

"I'm getting bored with this. So I'm going to say this, enjoy death! Jack!" Grace yelled. "You're about to leave my life permanently. I don't have to look at your face anymore."

"Well good. Because that's what I want. I'm not going to let you intimidate me anymore. I'm finished with that and your games. I have my life back and I fully intended to keep it!"

Only the police arrived at the Grey mansion interrupting Grace and Ana. David grant announced whom he was but Grace said she was calling her attorney. He told her he wasn't there for trouble. He came to report an accident.

Both ladies knew it was Christian. They asked how bad was it, David said all he knew was that Christian was at the hospital right now. He told them that the patrolman said his injuries were extensive. Ana took off immediately. Grace asked where Ana was going.

"Where do you think I'm going? To be with my husband!" Ana yelled to her mother in law.

 **A/N: So the two of them raced off to be with Christian. Will Christian make it?**


	54. Chapter 53: Bomb's away!

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 53: Bombs Away! (Not Literally)**

Both ladies ran into the ER asking about Christian. Roz was the ER nurse and friend to the Steele's and told them was too early to tell but that he was in a very serious accident. Grace wanted Christian to have the best care and the best doctors money could buy. Roz told them that Rick was in with Christian and he would be taken care of.

Grace wanted to know of his injuries but was told it was too early to tell. Roz suggested that Grace have a cup of coffee and settle down while Ana wrang her hand as she worried about her husband. Grace rebuffed the hospital staff as they tried to help only Ana told her to back off.

"Who are you to tell me to back off my own son? You are the reason he's in here in the first place!" Grace yelled as David Grant looked on. He knew that he interrupted something between them when he showed up at the Grey mansion.

Rick stepped out and told them that Christian was stabilized but that they won't know anything else until he woke up. Ana asked to see him as he directed them both in there. While a nurse was working on his face Ana and Grace approached either side of him. He looked beat up from the accident with some scrapes and bruises. Rick told them he was unconscious.

Both women looked over him as they see all the damages to his body they could see. Rick explained that Christian would need surgery but lost a lots of blood. The nurse brought in a form to sign for his surgery. Ana grabbed it as Grace told her she had no right to do that.

"I have every right. I'm his wife, his next of kin. I think you should leave so I can spend some time alone with my husband," Ana said as Grace glared back at Ana.

Ana was signing the necessary papers as Grace claimed Ana was stupid if she thought she was going to leave her son. David tried to escort Grace out while she warned him to take his hands off her. She was upset that they were trying to pull her away from her son. Rick demanded everyone out as Ana stayed with Christian.

She grabbed Christian's hand as she felt how cold he was. She looked down to her husband's face as she saw his eyes move a bit. Ana whispered his name as he licked his lips and opened his eyes and saw his wife standing before him.

"Ana," Christian whispered out her name looking up at her.

"Hey, I'm right here," she whispered back.

"I love you, Ana…" Christian whispered to her as he lost consciousness again. _She's here! She's alive! My mom didn't kill her after all._

Ana couldn't believe her ears! Christian told her he loved her!

 _Oh my god, my husband just told me he loved me. I hope he meant it._

"Wait...Christian...open your eyes. Please open your eyes and repeat what you said to me," Ana begged her husband. "Christian!" Ana spoke louder.

"Ana...you have to be patient. Your husband has experienced some major trauma," Rick said to his sister.

"I know...but he said…" Ana said, as her voice trailed off, looking down at her husband who was out cold.

"What? What did he say?" Rick asked.

Ana shook her head replying nothing as she continued to feather his face with her hand. Grace watched through the window. She stepped aside to make a phone call, while Rick took Christian for scans to see how much internal injuries he had. Grace came back to see her son and saw he was gone. Grace was worried, but after a few minutes he returned. Grace demanded to know where they had taken him.

Rick explained that they took him down for tests. Grace wanted to know how he was, she was relieved to find out that he would recover. Christian does have a serious head injury and was unresponsive, so they needed to watch him over the next twentyfour hours. Grace asked to be alone with her son but Ana forbid it telling her she doesn't want her to say anything to upset him. Grace replied that he was unconscious. Rick wanted a minute alone with Grace.

Ana grabbed his hand and said to Christian, "How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I tell you how how I felt when I had the chance. Christian come back to me please."

Her brother came back in and told Ana she needed to get some rest. Ana left his room, as she saw Grace sitting the waiting room.

"Christian is resting now, you can go see him later," Ana said to her.

"You have no right to keep me away from my son," Grace replied coldly.

"I have every right, he's my husband." Ana replied.

"You're not his wife, you married him to save yourself."

"Yeah from you." Ana commented. "That's exactly what he needs, to be saved from you."

"Oh please...don't pretend to be caring for him." Grace stated.

"I do care about him and I want you to leave him alone."

"I don't take orders from you," Grace warned as she headed towards Christian's room. But Ana jumped in front of her stopping her.

"I will tell the police exactly what you tried to do to me tonight." Ana threatened.

"Am I interrupting anything here?" David asked, interrupting the ladies.

"No, not at all, What can we do for your officer?" Grace asked.

David wanted to know exactly what was going on at the house earlier, between she and Ana. Grace told him they were having a difference of opinion when it came to Christian. He didn't buy it but let it go for now.

"I could tell them everything couldn't I? Maybe I should just wait until Christian wakes up and he could tell them himself." Ana told Grace.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know that Christian was coming back for me. He was speeding back to save me from you."

Grace smirked at Ana."I never threatened you, Ana. You're the one who came to my house to talk, remember?"

"You set me up, Grace."

"Nonsense. You're just a silly melodramatic girl who likes to make up stories for attention."

"We will see who makes up the story when Christian wakes up won't we?" Ana stared Grace down. Ana vowed to never let that woman intimidate her ever again.

"You are out of your mind."

"You are about to be exposed for who and what you are. It will be my pleasure to bring you down."

Rick told Ana that Christian was coming around, she asked if he was asking for her. Rick said no, that he hasn't said anything yet.

Ana faced Grace. "He will," as she went to be with him.

Grace called Jack letting him know that Christian found out about them cleaning house, meaning getting rid of Ana. Christian was in and out of consciousness and Rick warned Ana to take it nice and slow. Christian moaned as he faded in and out. Grace came by his side as Ana moved away.

"Christian...it's moma. Look at him, he looks like a little boy right now. I remember when he used to run into the house and give me a great big hug. He would always come in and say how much he loved his moma and I'd tell him the same."

"I guess you do love him. In your own way."

"I love my son more than my own life."

"No, that part you are wrong." Ana stated.

David came in asking how Christian was doing. Rick told him he was coming around and David wanted a statement. Grace wanted it to wait and he says it can't.

Christian woke up looking at Ana. "Hey," as Christian said her name, "Ana…" And she answered, "Yeah...its me. I never thought I'd be so happy to hear you say my name."

Grace panicked not wanting Christian to say what happened. "There is too many people in here!" She cried out!

Ana tangled her fingers with his as he groggily spoke, "What's going on? Where am I? What are you doing here?" Christian asked Ana.

Ana was taken back because he didn't seem to remember what happened. "You don't remember?" she asked as Grace stood there listening.

"No. I was leaving town…"

Ana agreed. "Hmm...mmm...Then what? What else?" she asked.

"What happened?" Christian asked.

"Christian, you were in a car accident, you don't…"

He cleared his throat trying to talk.

"You don't remember how it happened?" Ana asked prodding him.

"I was...I was going to the airport to go to California…" Christian's saying as he tried to remember.

"Then what? Tell me, Christian, please?" Ana begged him to remember what happened. He mumbled he couldn't remember and lost consciousness again. Grace breathed out a sigh of relief that he doesn't remember why he was in a car accident.

Ana was desperate for Christian to remember and prodded him more. But Rick pushed her away saying she needed to take it easy with him. Grace stood proudly knowing her son didn't remember why he was in the car accident.

"Ana, you have to take it easy with him."

"You don't get it. If he doesn't remember I don't want that woman to tell him lies. I know he was coming back for me."

Ana was hoping and praying that when he woke up again he would remember everything. She went into his room as Grace was telling David what might have happened. Christian liked to drive fast and somehow lost control of his car and that's how the accident happened.

"I want to get to the bottom of this too, officer Grant," Grace said to David.

Ana pulled Grace to the side and said, "The bottom of this. I know Christian will wake up and remember what happened."

"He was leaving town to get away from you."

"Then why was he speeding back into town, Grace? I tell you why because of me. He was coming back for me. His wife."

"I will tell you exactly what happened. Christian realized I was in danger and that's why he was speeding."

"No! That's not true. He was the one who called the police and told them there was trouble."

"He didn't say there was trouble because of you, Ana. He just said there was trouble so don't flatter yourself. My son came back because he was worried about me. His mother."

Ana stood glaring at Grace. How dare Grace even say that when she knows herself it's not true. Ana knew that in time Christian would remember what happened.

"I will make a deal with you. You better listen closely at this is a one-time offer."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"If you leave Christian alone, forever and just walk out...our vendetta is over. No harm will come to you or your family. I swear to it on my sons life," Grace offered. She wanted her away from her son and do what it took to make it that way.

"You swear…" Ana's voice trembled.

"It's a very good deal, Ana. Considering the alternative. What's your answer?"

Ana took a deep breath. "I believe he made a deal with you before he was leaving town, so no deal. Christian needs me...that's my answer." Ana walked away from Grace going back to Christian's side.

 _That girl is a damn fool not taking me up on my offer. I will make her pay for everything she has done to my family. I will personally see to it._

Grace watched as Ana grabbed Christian's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. She couldn't stand to watch her anymore as she left the room. Ana got hungry and went to eat in the cafeteria. She hurried back to get to Christian hoping not to see Grace around.

Ana entered Christian's room. She went up to him as she held his hand and talked to him even though he couldn't hear her at the moment.

 _I wish I could tell you how I feel. I wish I could tell you how much I want you in my life, you are laying here right in front of me and I can't even tell you. Christian, I know in my heart you were coming back for me and you wanted to save me from your mother. My brother says you have to remember on you own...so I'm just going to wait. I'm going to wait until you wake up to say all the things I need to say to you._

Christian started stirring as Ana sat there. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting on his bed looking down at him. He wanted so much to to tell her how he felt. But there was a part of him that couldn't.

"Ana…" Christian spoke to her his throat a little dry.

"Yeah its me. Hey..." Ana answered.

 _My God she looks like an angel. I can't get over how beautiful she is. The question is what is she doing here? What is she doing in my room? Especially if she wants nothing to do with me._

"What are you doing here?" he questioned. _Please Ana tell me that you care about me, that you have feelings for me._

"I umm...I was assigned to you. Its for my pre med class." _That isn't true and you know it! Tell him how you feel!_ But she continued with her lie, "It's a school project."

He shook his head as she told him that they were supposed to monitor patients they were assigned to. He wondered why they would stick her with him. She asked why would he ask that.

His voice rough as he said, "Oh come on...Ana. You know you don't want anything to do with me."

 _Just say it! Tell me, Ana. Why won't you just tell me what you feel? I need to hear it from your rosy lips._

"My head is killing me." Christian complained.

Ana told him to be quiet and just rest. She explained that he had a concussion and that he would be fine. He looked at her one more time before going back to sleep. Christian had been asleep for a while and Ana sat there just holding his hand.

"I know you were coming back to protect me," Ana started saying as Mia snuck into room listening to her talk. "I need to keep you away from your mother. It's my turn to take care of you now."

Mia spoke. "For someone who claimed they don't want anything to do with my brother you sure are taking good care of him."

Ana was startled with Mia coming in and speaking to her. "It's just for a school assignment. I'm monitoring his progress," Ana said.

"So you were saying you didn't ask for this? You didn't turn it down either." Mia observed.

Ana was telling Mia the only reason she was in there was for school and that their marriage was over. But Mia said otherwise. She knows they both care for each other but neither will say anything.

"But your marriage isn't over. You care about Christian as much as he cares about you. Its frustrating because neither one of you will admit it." Mia pointed out.

"I really don't know about that." Ana stated, not believing her. _Though Christian did say he loved me, twice now._

"Well I do, Ana. I've listened to my brothers heart not his words. He loves you and from watching you, I know you love him. That's why I arranged it for you two be alone in my room. You know I did that on purpose."

"We both figured out that you did that on purpose. But...it's really difficult for me to trust you…"

"Why? Why can't you trust me. Because of who I am?"

Ana was reluctant to tell her anything. "Believe me, Ana, I'm not the Grey you need to worry about. I know you don't know how I feel about my mother, Ana. I can tell you're hesitant with me."

Ana approached Mia. She really wanted to trust her and have her as an ally. "Do you know hard it is to go up against someone you love? Do you know how hard it is to hate them?"

"To be honest I think those are the people you can hate. Because you loved them before. But I know how I feel for my brother. I love him and he will always be my family. I want him to have a different life, one that he deserves."

"That's what I want for him too."

"Actually that life includes you too, Ana. Do you know why he left?"

"Yeah to go work with his Uncle."

"No there were two reasons why he left. One was because of me. He made a deal with our mother that if he left she would leave me alone to live my own life. So not only was he protecting me but he was protecting you too. He doesn't believe he can have a separate life from our mother. He's given up." Mia stated. Ana didn't want to hear about Christian giving up on life. That's not what she wanted for him.

"But I let him." Ana said sadly.

"Don't. Don't let him. He needs something to fight for. He needs you, Ana. I know that my brother loves you. He didn't just choose to leave. He had too. It was killing him not to be able to be with you. When Ethan told me that you still had feelings for my brother, I knew that I had to do something before he left."

"Christian and I both knew that's what you were doing."

"Why can't you two just be honest with each other and tell how you feel?"

"I don't know, Mia. I wish we could."

They continued to talk about Christian. Ana was saying he had a concussion and that's why he couldn't remember about that accident and why it happened. Ana managed to keep Grace away from Christian by signing some papers for his care. But Mia knew that just a bunch of papers wouldn't stop their mother from controlling him.

Both ladies knew in order to protect Christian, they had to help him regain his memory of the accident. They didn't want Grace to influence him in any way. So the two of them devised a plan to keep Christian away from his mother and keep him safe.

Meanwhile Grace was out in the hallway waiting for Ben. She wanted to see what she could do about stripping Ana's rights to care for Christian. They both went into the room where he was recovering at only to discover it was empty.

"He's gone!" Grace said looking around. "Ana took him!" Grace said out loud as she knew she was responsible for his disappearing.

Ana was able to get Christian dressed in his clothes with the help of his sister. The two ladies were able to get him in her car. Ana drove him to a place where he would be safe and Grace couldn't find him.

He became coherent and asked where she was taking him. She told him somewhere safe. She parked her car and got out getting him. She led him up the stairs to the room that was in the lighthouse.

He sat down on the bed as he asked, "Why am I here and not the house?"

"Because its safe and I can take care of you here." Christian looked at Ana confused. He doesn't know what to think anymore.

He was lying on the bed in the lighthouse. Ana had brought him there so he could recuperate without his mother's interference. She poured some water for them to drink.

"Ana, I don't understand why you brought me here to the lighthouse, I thought you and Mia were taking me home."

"Just don't worry about it. I will take care of you."

"What's going on?" he asked, really confused and why she brought him there.

"I brought you here for a specific reason."

"You want to tell me what that reason is?" Christian questioned taking the cup of water and taking a sip as his throat was dry.

"Do you remember anything about the accident? Such as how it happened?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah. I was driving to the airport and that's it."

Ana looked him in the eyes and said, "Right. So something must have happened to make you want to turn around and drive back to Seattle."

"Yeah...like what?" He was trying to remember that night but he was a total blank.

"I don't know. But I know that the truth isn't going to come out unless you are kept away from Grace."

He sort of laughed. "So you're hiding me away from my mother?"

"Christian...she was trying to brainwash you, okay? I couldn't let that happen." Christian was more confused than ever. "Just listen to me okay? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. If you say you want to go home I will take you. But...the truth is I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me." As she looked him in the eyes and he in hers.

Mia was calling Ana to tell her about their mother looking for Christian. She left her a message saying that Grace was asking questions and she didn't tell her that Ana took him to the lighthouse. But Mia didn't realize that Grace was lurking in the background listening. She continued saying that if Ana needed anything to call her.

Ana and Christian were trying to make him more comfortable. He said he didn't understand why she brought him there to the lighthouse. Christian knew it was because she wanted to keep him safe, but yet the lighthouse was her and Jose's special place. She explained to him that it's their place too.

"That must be very confusing for you then," he sighed.

"No not anymore." Ana replied.

He looked back into her eyes. He was searching for any hope that she actually cared about him. That she had real feelings.

"Besides, this is the only pace that I'm sure Grace doesn't know anything about."

"Why do you think she wants to brainwash me?"

"Because she wants you to remember things her way."

"About the accident?"

"Yes."

"So you and my mother have different theories about my accident?"

"Yes," she repeated.

"Well, what do you think happened?" He asked.

This was hard for Ana. "I can't tell you."

"Come on you're obviously scared about something, you're obviously not telling me…"

"I just want you better, I just want you to get better…"

"No. I don't believe you. You're scared to death. I've seen that look before...that night on the docks when you thought I was going to kill you…"

Ana placed her on on his as she said, "Christian, I haven't been scared of you for a very long, long time," she rubbed his face gently with her hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He wanted to make sure she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

She nodded her head to him. He placed his hand on her face as he brought her closer to him. He placed his lips gently on hers as they kissed.

 _My God! It's been way too long since I've kissed her. Her lips are so warm and soft. My lips move over hers gently._

He deepened the kiss as he inserted his tongue tasting her as he moaned. He pulled away to breathe but their foreheads were touching. He told her he wished they could start over from the beginning. She told him likewise. She wanted him safe that she felt like he was safe with her. He felt the same way. He kissed her again as they reveled in their reunion together. But he pulled away suddenly and he said he remembered something.

"I think I know why I came back…" Christian stared into her eyes. "I think I know why I turned my car around...I was speeding in my car because I had to get back to you…"

Ana started crying as she knew he would remember. She knew deep down in her heart that he would remember.

"Yes…God, yes. I knew you'd remember this…" Ana whispered as she kissed him again.

Grace was headed up the stairs. She could hear the two of them on the other side of the door.

"I knew it! You were coming back for me," Ana whispered.

Christian replied to her, "Ana, you were the only thing on my mind." She kissed him as he kissed her back. They heard a knock at the door and it startled them as no one but Mia only knew they were there.

"Who knows we're here except Mia?" he asked.

"Nobody," Ana answered. "We will just ignore them."

Only Grace had other ideas as she started calling out Christian's name!

"Christian!" Grace called out knocking. "I know you're in there!"

"What do we do?"

"Let her in."

"I don't…" Ana replied reluctantly.

"I'll handle her. Don't worry," Christian said as the two stood up. Ana opened the door as Grace rushed inside.

"Where's my son?" Grace demanded.

"I'm right here." Christian replied answering his mother.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" she asked him.

Christian was standing as his mother approached him as he held his hand up to stop her. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Ana came to stand by Christian. "What am I doing here?" she looked at him then directed her look to Ana, "What were you thinking bringing him here? What possessed you to kidnap my son from the hospital?"

"I was bringing him to recuperate."

"Here? In the Lighthouse? I'm sorry. He's going right back to the hospital."

"No," they both said in unision.

"I'm not going anywhere." Christian said curtly.

"Don't be ridiculous, no more arguments, you need constant care."

Christian put his arm over Ana's shoulder bringing her closer to him. "I have exactly the kind of care I need right now."

Ana looked at back Grace. She loved having his arm around her.

"This is not going to help." Grace replied.

"It already is helping. I'm beginning to remember what happened that night."

"The night of the accident?" Grace questioned hoping he didn't remember it.

"I had a feeling I was trying to get back to Ana but can't remember why. Can you maybe help out with that?"

"I insist that we have to go back to the hospital."

"No. He's staying here with me. Im his wife and he belongs with me."

Grace glared at Ana telling her, "Get out of my way"

"No. I'm not leaving him."

"Stop playing these childish games. If you don't get out of my way…" Grace's voice trailed off.

"What? Are you going to kill me?" Ana asked.

Christian started to remember something, though his head was killing him. He sat back down as the two women were squaring off. Ana kept asking Grace why was Christian in such a rush to get back home. Grace was telling her to stop the foolish games. Grace pulled out her phone as she dialed Jack. She was telling him where they were and come and get them at the lighthouse.

Christian on the other hand was having a flashback. He was remembering about being in the car and overhearing his mother on the phone. She was telling Jack it was time to get rid of Ana once and for all. As soon as he snapped out of his memory, he grabbed her phone to flinging it across the room!

"Christian, are you out of your mind?" Grace questioned him.

"No. My mind is very clear. I remember everything. You were going to kill Ana. You were talking to Jack about getting the job done."

"No!" Grace screamed. "Thats a lie!"

Christian screamed back, "It's the truth. I heard you mother. You were planning Ana's execution."

Even though his head was hurting like crazy he got up and leaned on Ana asking her if it was true. She told him that his mother called her to say he wanted to see her but it was a lie to get her there. Grace was telling him that Ana was poisoning his mind against her. But he told her Ana didn't have to. Grace was doing that all by herself.

"You will take a word of a stranger against your own mother?"

"She is my wife!" Christian yelled.

"But I'm your mother! I'm the one who took care of you, Christian. I was the one who held you to my breast when you were a baby! I'm the one who walked you to school everyday! I'm the one who tucked you into bed at night! I'm your mother!"

Christian was hurting really bad. You could tell it in his voice as it was rough. "You are not my mother. I never want to see your face again!"

"Can't you see she is the one who is destroying this family! You were on your way out of town to start a whole new life!"

"His life is with me!" Ana shouted!

"His life was never with you!" Grace shouted back.

"Grace there is nothing you can do or say! You have done everything humanly possible to come between and nothing has worked. We're together now and there is nothing you could do or say to change that!"

"Oh really? If my son cared so deeply for you, then why is it that he slept with your best friend?"

Ana gasped as Christian looked right at his mother glaring at her. Ana looked back at him as he glared at Grace.

 _No! It can't be true. Christian wouldn't do that to me. Would he?_

 **A/N: So what do you think of that little bomb Grace dropped? Did Christian sleep with Ana's best friend, Kate? Or is it more of Grace's lies? I know….I know. YOu all wanted to know what happened between Christian and Kate. I told you they had to get through one more hurdle.**


	55. Chapter 54 It happened that one night

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 54: It happened that one night…**

Christian, Ana and Grace were at the lighthouse. Grace was upset that Ana had brought her son here to keep him away from her. They all had been arguing about what happened the night of Christian's accident. Grace was doing everything she could to make him want to come with her instead of stay with Ana.

Ana had told Grace that there was nothing she could do to change the fact that she and Christian were back together. They're together now, and nothing would change that.

"Oh really? If my son cared so deeply for you, then why is it that he slept with your best friend?"

Ana gasped not believing as Christian looked right at his mother. Ana saw the look as he glared back at his mother for dropping such a secret.

 _No! It can't be true. Christian wouldn't do that to me. Would he?_

Christian couldn't believe it! How in the world would his mother know a thing about that night. The only people who knew was Jose, Kate and himself. He was pissed to say the least.

"Get out!" He commanded to his mother. Ana who stood next to Christian had walked away from him. She was hoping that Grace had made that up to start trouble between them.

"Christian, I'm sorry." Grace pleaded with him.

"I want you to leave. Get out!" Christian commanded again.

"I never meant to bring this up about you and Kate."

"Get out!" he growled loudly to his mother

Grace kept telling Ana, "You think you know my son? That he belongs to you? As you can see he doesn't!"

Christian kept saying over and over again to his mother, "Get out!" He was moving towards his mother as he was backing her out of the room. He needed to talk to Ana alone. He wanted to explain what did happen.

"Christian, I was only trying to protect you!" Grace shouted to him.

"I never want to see you again!" he shouted to her but she wasn't listening.

"Please...I made a mistake! I don't care about you and Kate!" Grace cried to her son.

"Shut up!" he yelled as his head hurt him. All the screaming and yelling was making the pain worse. But it was nothing compared to what he was feeling in his heart.

 _My mother she says loves me and wants me to be happy. Then why in the hell can't she let me be? I want to be with Ana._

"No! I'm not leaving you because I love you! That will never change!"

"You don't love me. You don't love anyone but yourself. There is no love here."

"You look at me. You look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. You look in my eyes and tell me you don't mean it." Grace demanded.

He looked up and into her eyes. "Whatever I felt for you is gone. You killed it. "

He went back to the room where Ana was letting it all sink in. Christian slammed the door shut telling his mother, "Stay out of my life!"

Ana stood there looking at him. She was begging him in her head to tell her what his mother said about him and Kate wasn't true.

 _God! Why in the hell did my mother have to drop that bomb? You know why, Christian You know exactly why._

"Ana...Ana...please..." Christian pleaded.

"Did you sleep with Kate?"

 _Christ! I didn't want to answer that one...I sat here hoping and praying this was all a bad nightmare and that I'd wake up. Only it wasn't._

"Ana...please…" he begged her.

"Did you sleep with Kate or not?" she asked again looking at him.

 _I had to man up and answer her question which I was dreading to answer. God help me._

"Yeah…" his voice broke.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Why does this shit keep happening to me? To us? I could kill my mother right now!_

"Oh my God!" Ana gasped. _I can't believe it! He slept with my best friend!_

She turned away from him. She didn't want to see his face right now.

"Please don't turn away from me…" his voice cracked.

She started walking past him as he grabbed her hand. "I can't be here right now."

"Ana, please don't walk away from me. It just happened that one time. It happened the night you turned me into the FBI," he explained.

"You were so disappointed in me that you slept with my friend?"Ana asked almost crying.

"I was crazy...I was furious Ana...you betrayed me," his voice cracked.

She was looking him in the eyes. "So this was about revenge?"

"No...of course not. I… I don't know how to explain it. I was shot through the chest...I wanted to get rid of the pain…" Christian's voice trailed off.

"So, Kate made you feel better? Make this make sense for me, Christian!" He heard the hurt in her voice.

"Kate just found out she was adopted, she was freaking out. We got drunk…" he tried to explain.

Ana was hopeful saying, "So you didn't know what you were doing?"

"I knew what I was doing," his voice cracking as he was thinking back to that night. His eyes watering as he continued, "I was trying to make it through one of the worst nights of my life…"

Ana cried out, "Wrong answer. I thought our marriage meant something to you."

Even though he knew he'd hurt Ana he wasn't going to take this lying down. "Well, it meant hell of a lot more to me than it ever did to you," in his condescending tone.

"How can you say that?" Ana questioned.

"How can I say that? You made it very clear to me, Ana, that you never wanted to be married to me. That you felt nothing for me and you'd never want me like I wanted you."

"That changed, Christian!" Ana said looking him in the eyes.

"How in the hell was I supposed to know that?" he yelled. "All you ever talked about was Jose. Do you have any idea on how that made me feel as your husband. Every night and damn day you kept worrying about his feelings! What about mine damn it? Where did I place in your life?"

"Christian, I told you I was 100 percent committed to this marriage. You're the one who went out and slept with my friend!"

Christian got in her face. "Really, Ana? Do you realize we still haven't consummated our marriage yet? Now who's holding out on who here? It certainly wasn't me!" He shouted.

"Sex will not solve everything, Christian!" Ana yelled back.

"Maybe not. But it is the one thing we haven't done yet. Yeah we got close, only because you tried to seduce me from keeping me away from Mrs. Silvia. Did you think I didn't know about that?" he questioned.

"So what you're saying is that this is my fault that you slept with Kate! I had my opportunities too buddy. Yeah, I could have went back to Jose and screwed his brains out. But I didn't because I kept thinking about you!" she screamed out.

"Maybe that's because he's with Kate now, did you ever think of that!" Christian spat.

"What?" Ana screeched out.

"You heard me. I know that Jose and Kate are together now. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out."

"Yeah well, if Jose finds out about you two, if he even suspects…" her voice trailed off as she looked at Christian. By looking at his face she knew that Jose already knew about them.

"Oh my God...oh my God he knows?" she asked.

"Yeah...he figured it out. He knows."

Ana started laughing. Of course he'd know. They all have been keeping this secret for months. They all knew and no one bothered to tell her?

"I can't believe this...I can't believe that everybody knows! I am never going to forgive you for this Christian. Never!"

Ana had no idea how she was supposed to be with Christian knowing he had been with Kate. Her friends lied to her and kept this a big secret. She hated secrets. She'd been through this enough with her father's infidelities with her mother. Ana just stared out the window in the room of the lighthouse. She was trying to make sense of it all.

He came up beside her but keeping his distance. "Look, I know that it was wrong for me to sleep with Kate. I made a mistake."

Ana turned away from Christian saying, "Yeah you did."

"But in all fairness…"

"In all fairness you think I should forgive you and move on?" she yelled.

"I thought it was over between us…"

"Like it was a game, Christian. We were husband and wife."

Ana was trying to hold back the tears but it was no use. "We still are," he said.

"Don't be too sure about that."

Christian placed his hand on her arm. "Look, it's not too late for us. I know how you feel about me now, and I how I feel about you. We can get through this."

Ana stared at her husband. She honestly had no idea what to think or feel, all she knew is that he hurt her deeply.

"What can I do?" he asked begging her to forgive him.

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do. You broke my heart." Hearing her say that to him, broke him as well.

 _I know that my sleeping with Kate was the biggest mistake of my life. I have no idea how my mother found out, but I sure was going to find out how. It was as if she was waiting to literally drop that bomb and severe any means of Ana and I working things out. My mother knew exactly what she was doing. It was if she knew something about Ana's life that I didn't._

"Ana, what can I do? What do you want me to do?" Christian asked her. He really wanted to work things out with her.

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do. You broke my heart."

"Please don't say that. Kate meant nothing to me."

Ana gritted her teeth saying, "I don't want to hear that!"

"I know that we can work this out we can get through this. I know we can."

"You used to tell me that when we'd get into fights, and I would tell you the only reason why we were together was because we had to be. And even then there was a part of me still wanted us to be together."

"I think we can still be together."

"I couldn't even fathom us splitting apart, but then again of course it never occurred to me that you would sleep with my friend, either."

"What do you want me to say? Ugh! I have explained it the best way I know how. It was a mistake that I..."

"This marriage was a mistake," and walked away from him.

He went after her. "No, no. Come on. Don't go..." as he grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"Give me one good reason? Just one.." Ana asked Christian hoping he'd tell her about he felt.

"Because I want you back. I do. I want to...I want to give our marriage another chance. Look, I never thought I'd say this...that I would feel this way about you. That I would fall for you...but I have," he said, looking in her eyes. "I have. I fell for you so hard. Ana there isn't a single day that goes by when I'm not thinking about you, when I dont miss you, when I don't want you. I know I should have all of these things before...but I thought you didn't want me. So, I kept these feelings to myself because...I don't know. I didn't want to get hurt again."

"Christian...I need…" Ana started to say only Christian cut her off. "Ana...I need to say this...I tried really hard to get rid of my feelings for you because I thought our marriage was over. I drank a lot, and I did a lot of things to get you out of my system thats why I slept with Kate. But it didn't work. It didn't work. My feelings for you only got stronger. I couldn't get rid of those feelings. I...I...I'm so in love with you. Can't you see that?" Christian begged.

 _I stared into her eyes and my heart was beating out of my chest. Looking deep in her eyes I said,_ "I want you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my entire life. And I know you feel the same way. Tell me you do."

 _I have never been so vulnerable in my life before with my heart. Ana came into my life like a wrecking ball and she totally knocked all my walls down. I didn't want to lose her. However; Ana just walked away from me. God this hurts like hell!_

"Why can't you trust me?" he asked her.

Holding herself she said, "Oh please don't ask me that right now."

"What? Do what? I can't be honest about how I feel about you? God, Ana, all I have been doing was hiding them until now...but I can't do that anymore."

"This could have been perfect."

"How?" he asked. "How could this have been perfect? Tell me."

"That night when were here…"

"Yeah. Explain it to me."

"And I told you I wanted to give our marriage another chance, you turned me away."

"I...I was so angry with you…"

"Just let me talk okay? If you'd told me then what you are telling me now, it would have made such a difference. Christian, you said you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"That's not...You know that's not how I feel about you."

"How do I know that what you're telling me now you're not just trying to make up for what you did?"

Christian feeling frustrated at this point. "Come on! You know me better than that! You do!"

"You told me near that park bench that I didn't know you at all that you didn't…"

"I was doing that for your own good...and mine. I thought that our marriage would never work because we're so different. But I don't care about that anymore, I don't. I don't want to lose you, Ana. And I'm not going to let you walk out of my life. I'm not. I know what my life is like with you and it's dark! I hate it! I want you in my life." Christian could see the tears in her eyes slip onto her face.

"Okay, so...how about when you told me that you were only attracted to me because we would spend night after night.."

"I didn't mean that...how could I…" he pleaded with her.

"You said I could be any woman, and you proved that you know by sleeping with Kate," Ana said in between crying.

"You're wrong!" He said to her but grabbed his head with his hand. All this stress wasnt good for the pain he was feeling. Ana was concerned for him as he then sat down groaning from his head hurting.

"Oh...Christian…" She winced with him.

She helped him onto the bed and said, "Here you relax and I'm going to call Rick…"

He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her back. "I'm okay. Just let me sit here a minute." Ana sat down on the bed but sat further away from him. "I'm okay.."

Christian himself was not doing good emotionally. He had some tears also and his nose began to run. He sniffed trying to breath.

"Ana, you are not the only one who has been hurt…" he started saying as she replied, "I know," and he continued, "I don't think you know. I went against my family for you. I risked my life to protect you and you turned me into the FBI. But...it's in the past and I myself am trying to get past it." He looked in her eyes. "I can get past it, why can't you do the same? Isn't that what makes a strong marriage, the ability to forgive, isn't it? Don't you remember our vows?"

She replied, "There is a few words about fidelity as well…"

"I know...don't throw this away. Don't. We have gone through so much we've overcome so many obstacles. I know what we have is good and it's strong, it's real, and it's worth fighting for. Don't give up on this Ana, come on...don't give up."

 _I looked in his eyes I could see that he was very sincere about all of this. I could tell. I really wanted to give in to what he was saying but I…._

"I don't want to give up on this Christian but there is a difference between us…"

"What?" He asked looking up at her. His eyes met hers.

"I was in the same position that you were in and I had plenty of opportunities to sleep with Jose and I didn't. I couldn't. Because I thought about and something stopped me. When I was looking at Jose, I was seeing you. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm just too emotional and upset to be even thinking straight at all," her voice quivered, "It just seems that this marriage was more important to me than it was to you."

"Ana… that's not true. You know that's not true." Christian said in a pleading voice. _I honestly don't know how she could say that our marriage meant nothing to me...It baffled me that she was thinking that way._

"I can't know that...I can't...because, the only thing that I have is that I was faithful to you and I wanted to be, and you weren't capable to do the same."

 _Oh God! That completely broke me. As I looked in Ana's eyes, my own tears came through. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears were coming so fast that I couldn't...I couldn't stop them! I heard her ruffling about in the room. Then I heard her voice on the phone. She was calling Mia and asking her to come and get me._

 _I looked at her, with tears streaming down my face as she looked at me saying,_ "Your sister will be here to pick you up. I can't stay here anymore, Christian. I need my space."

Ana left the lighthouse as Christian broke down in tears. He crouched down onto the floor and began chanting loudly, "God why? Why are you punishing me like this? My wife left me yet again! I can't...I can't take this anymore!"

 _The tears came out so much that I couldn't stop them. My chest was heaving as I tried to regain my breath. It felt like my heart was in a million pieces._

Mia came to pick up Christian. She helped him get in her car. They got back to her room and he crashed on the bed as he had a long night.

It was the next day...it was actually noon. Ana was cutting into some fruit for a mid morning snack. As she stabbed the fruit she said, "This is your heart Kate if you had one!" She then cut her finger as she began to chant out, ow! She got a towel and held it on her finger.

Rick came and and saw she cut herself. He was going to help but she said, "I'm pre-med, I think I can handle a cut!"

"Um...do I need to call the attitude police?" he joked.

"My attitude is fine. It's just a small cut."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know thats why Im asking. How is Christian?"

"Oh Christian is just great! He has never been better! And you know it really amazes me how quickly he bounces right back!" as she cut into the fruit in many pieces.

"Um...okay? I have some more annoying questions...where did you get that lipstick? Where do you think are going?"

"I'm sorry, Rick. Look, I just have to deal with this." Ana left the house.

Christian was sitting on Mia's bed, he had a huge headache after what went down last night with Ana. They were on the brink of getting back together until his mother had to ruin it. She had some medicine for his head.

"Hey! The doctor said you are recovering fine but gave me some meds for your headaches."

"Um...I don't need that, I'm okay." He said, as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You don't seem okay…" Mia observed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when I picked you up last night at the lighthouse you looked awful. And when I tried to ask you what happened to Ana, or where she was you wouldn't tell me anything. You just fell asleep."

"I was wiped out…"

"Okay. I know. Just tell me what happened now? Why would Ana go from being concerned about you and leaving you at the lighthouse alone?"

"I dont know...dont worry about it."

"No I am worried. Ana sounded very upset when she asked me to come and get you. Come on, and you look like a wreck. Whats going on?"

"Its nothing, it has nothing to do with you."

"I helped her hide you, and I'm the one who had to lie to mother about where you were, especially when she asked me where you were."

He rolled his eyes to Mia. "Oh no..she found you?"

"Oh yeah...she found us," Christian breathed out.

"What? Did she do something to Ana?"

"No. I did something to her, only, our mother was kind enough to be the messenger…"

"What? I don't understand. What did you do? What did our mother do?"

"She…" he sighed. "She dropped a little bomb about something that happened between me and Kate. I don't know how she found out about it but she did."

Mia replied, "You and Kate…" Then she put two and two together. "Oh no, Christian you didn't?"

"I did. Now everybody knows...I slept with Ana's best friend."

Ana arrived at Fifties. Kate saw Ana as she was approaching her. "I need to talk to you."

"You want to sit down?" Kate asked.

"Upstairs!" Ana yelled.

Kate followed her friend as she noticed she seemed upset.

 _Oh no! I hope Christian didn't reject Ana yet again!_

Christian and Mia were in her room. He had just told his sister that his mother told Ana that he slept with Kate.

"You slept with Kate? How could you do that? That's Ana's best friend and her maid of honor. You're in love with Ana you just don't sleep with someone else when you love someone."

"Sometimes these things...they happen."

"No, Christian. You don't just sleep with someone else...that just doesn't happen...this doesn't make any sense."

"There were circumstances, some that you don't know about. Kate and I were drunk.."

"Oh God, Christian! Don't give me that! I don't want to hear any of that of your drinking and your sleeping around. Christian...I looked up to you. I thought you were different." His sister explained. She had no idea how her brother could be with someone else when he loved Ana.

"Relax. It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" she questioned.

"Yeah…"

"A mistake is when you write the wrong answer on a test. Or when you call somebody by the wrong name, thats a mistake. What you did was a betrayal."

He looked at his sister and asked, "Who did I betray exactly? You or Ana? Look I'm sorry if I can't live up to your image as a kid but I did make a mistake, people make them and sometimes … wow they are actually forgiven, at least sometimes."

"But not by her, right? Because this is what it's all about. Don't even try to turn it on me. She doesn't forgive you," Mia said, as he took his pill. "That's why she called me to pick you and that's why she's not here. Oh you really did it this time, you really hurt her."

 _Yeah...the story of my life. The one time in my marriage I sleep with someone and it wasn't my wife. I'm paying for the price of it now. Big time!_

 **A/N: So there you all have it. I know some of you will be disappointed however there is still more to come! This chapter was really hard for me to write. But I promise these two will patch things up. So what will Ana say to her good pal Kate?**


	56. Chapter 55: Drunken pleasures

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 55: Drunken pleasures...**

 ****Kate got in front of Ana and opened the door to her apartment. Ana asked her how could she do this to her. Kate had no idea what Ana was talking about.

"What?" she asked.

"How could you sleep with Christian when you knew how I felt about him," Ana's voice squeaky,

"Oh my God, Ana, I…" Kate started saying, her voice also cracking.

"Well, at least you're not trying to deny it," Ana said to her. Her voice was cracking as she was emotional.

"I didn't mean for that to happen...It was a mistake…"

"Kate, I confided in you. I trusted you, and you were the only person I could talk to about this. I was telling you how I was feeling, and going through. But you just didn't care. "

"No...that's not true. I felt terrible as soon as it happened. I wanted to tell you the truth…"

"Oh you wanted to tell me?" Ana questioned mocking her. "Oh how thoughtful! I'm sorry, I missed all the gory details about how after months I refused to sleep with him and you bed him in one day! Brava!" Ana clapped. "You did good! I don't even know why I'm surprised after only a few months of you knowing Jose you wanted him too! You tried ruining my relationship within a year with Jose, why wouldn't you try to do the same thing with Christian. At least when I was with Jose you didn't pretend you were my friend."

"I am your friend," Kate said to Ana pleading. "Please let me explain…"

"No...no...what you did there is no excuse for it. Its unforgivable." Ana replied walking to the door to leave.

Kate wanted to straighten this out with her. She went towards Ana not wanting her to leave. "I know...but let me try to make you understand..."

Ana turned saying, "Understand? Understand what Kate? That your a slut and you couldn't help yourself. I already knew that. Or how about you have some kind of sick attraction to whoever it is I'm with. What is that about you?" Kate looked at her pained. "I know...I know what it is! You got so bored with Jose that you decided to pass the time with my husband! Right?"

"No! No, it wasn't like that at all. That's not what happened. What happened between Christian was…"

"Payback! That's exactly what it was. So are you happy now? Does it feel good to know that I know how it feels...to see my husband...with someone else in my mind." Ana pointed to her head. "Picture that…"

Kate breathed out, "Don't do that…just don't do that. It was nothing. It didn't mean anything."

"Yeah well my marriage meant something. Our friendship meant something to me," Ana said, now crying.

Ana started walking away when Kate said, "Christian loves you. Your friendship means alot to me."

Ana's voice quivered when she replied, "But it didn't stop you."

"I know there is no excuse for what I have done. But just try to understand what I was going through that night and Christian. Our lives were falling apart...it was just sex."

Ana faced Kate and said, "You know, I can almost hear you explain that to Jose. But I'm not as naive as I used to be about you. In fact I'm embarrassed to say that I knew you."

Just then Jose walked in and heard Ana talking to Kate. He wanted Ana to hear Kate's side of the story of what happened. But Ana told him that she was the only one out of the four of them that did not know.

Ana got upset that Jose didn't tell her what did happen between Christian and Kate. Jose thought it wasn't worth bringing it up as he and her were trying to get back together. He pointed that if she had been honest about her feelings none of this would have happened. Ana got upset when Jose put the blame on her that Kate slept with Christian. Jose just thinks that if Ana had been honest from the get go that maybe they could have avoided this confusion.

Jose reminded Ana that he and her were trying to start over and that's why he didn't say anything to her. But Ana doesn't want to hear it because in the end Jose knew about them and yet he didn't say one word about it. Kate begged and pleaded with Ana not to let this ruin her relationship with Christian because he does indeed love her.

"I know you hate me...but you can't hate me anymore than I hate myself...just don't lose Christian. He loves you and I know you want to be with him. Don't let anything get in the way...okay?"

Ana looked at Kate and sadly said, "It's too late. You already did." Ana walked away from Kate.

Kate turned to Jose as she was crying. She hated that she hurt Ana as she was the first female friend she's ever had. Kate normally didn't have females as friends, but with Ana, it was different.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Jose," Kate cried into his shoulder.

"I know baby, she will come around. She's just hurt right now." Jose replied, soothing Kate.

Back to Christian and Mia, they were talking about he had slept with Kate and Mia was upset with her brother as she looked up to him.

"Okay...I know I hurt, Ana. Do you think I'm happy about that? It's the last thing I wanted." Christian told Mia.

"Yeah, well, you should have thought about that before you slept with Kate."

"Correction. The last thing I need right now is a lecture from you. I'm sorry, that as a brother I disappointed you. You know life doesn't always work out that way. It isn't as simple as you think it is."

"No, it is that simple."

"Oh thats right, Mia Grey, the woman of experience. I'm sure in all those romance novels you read the women are pure and the men are heroes, and love conquers all and they live happily ever after, yuck! Well join the real world because love doesn't always happen that way."

"Yeah like that's nice. You're so condescending," Mia told her brother.

"Its doesnt matter how you feel because sometimes feelings get in the way."

"So that's your excuse?" she asked.

"You don't know everything, especially this situation."

"Look, Christian, one thing I do know is what you did was really terrible."

"Okay, go ahead and judge me. Maybe one day when you're a lot more mature you will understand. Clearly you're not there right now."

"Oh, I see. So maybe when I'm mature I can cheat on my husband too is that it? Thank you, thank you, for being such a great role model."

"I didn't ask to be your role model. I made a mistake. I screwed up just get over it already. You know if you try to make everyone live up to your standards you will be nothing but disappointed. What do you want me to say, Mia? I'm a man, okay. It just happened."

"Oh so what you are saying men are pigs, is that it?" Mia asked.

Christian had enough of his sisters judging him. Christian knew he totally screwed up by sleeping with Kate, so now, he just needed to make up for it.

"I can't do this...you're not even listening right now...I'm outta here," Christian said, leaving her room. Mia grunted at her brother's behavior.

Back to Ana as she walked down the stairs into the club again. She was walking passed the bar and saw some guys she recognized by the bar. There were a couple of frat boys that were just hanging out. Ana didn't want to go back home so she turned around wiping her tears away as she approached the gentlemen.

"Hey, Steve," Ana said, as she stood behind him.

He turned and greeted her. "Hello, Ana," he replied flirting. "Now there's a familiar face we haven't seen in awhile. We have missed you at a few parties."

"Yeah. I missed you guys too." She replied smiling to him.

As the guy picked up a drink he replied, "I guess that what happens when you get married lady."

She began to flirt with Steve. "Yeah well, I'm not exactly married anymore you might wanna recheck your information. So I'm back to my old self again and ready to have fun," she winked at Steve grabbing his drink and taking a swig.

Steve announced to the guys, "Hey guys we got Ana back in single life again!" as he flirted with Ana as well.

"I'll drink to that," as she handed him back his drink and tried to get one from the bartender.

The bartender refused her as he wanted a Ferrari and Ana told him it was okay that Kate was her best friend. He told her until she showed ID no drink then walked away. However, Ana reached behind the counter and grabbed a Jack Daniels bottle and shot glass. She began to drink shots.

Steve, invited Ana to the end of semester blow out. As she poured herself another drink and slammed it back she answered back, "Now that sounds like a lot of fun!"

"So um...come alone, bring a date or whatever..."

"I'm fresh out of girlfriends, they tend to sleep with my husband, and since I've been out the dating scene for a while I'm fresh out of those too. What's your suggestion?"

"Come alone...even better," he replied, as he winked at her.

"Alone! Now that is another idea I like," she said slamming another drink back as she relaxed against the bar.

Christian walked into the club. He just received a text message from Kate saying Ana confronted her. He started to head back of the club that was until he saw Ana with some frat guys drinking.

 _What the fuck? As soon as I walked in the club after receiving a text from Kate I was headed to the back when I saw Ana. She was with some guys, drinking as they all flirted with her. My blood started to boil as I saw the way one in particular was looking at her like she was a piece of meat! My hands clenched into a fist as I watched. She's mine, I growled._

"So! Who is going to be at this party?" she asked Steve.

"Every single guy at the fraternity and a couple who aren't."

Ana pointed to each guy saying, "So it's going to be all of you and little ol me?"

Steve flirted as he said, "Yeah well it's a mixed group. I can give you a ride if you want?"

"Hey! Ana!" Christian said as he approached them.

"I'm not talking to you," Ana said, as she poured herself some more drink.

"Why don't you lay off that stuff, huh?" Christian asked again.

"Because, I don't want to that's why. I'm no business of yours anyways so back off," Ana said, curtly to Christian.

Ana began to hang all over Steve asking, "So what were we doing?"

"We were talking about going for a ride."

"Hmmm…" she moaned,"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Ana directed her eyes to Christian. "It's been so long since I had any fun!"

"Well we will just have to take care of that won't we guys?" Steve asked the gentlemen.

"Yeah!" Ana replied, as she flirted with all of them. "You know everyone thinks I'm such a straight laced and such a good little girl, but I tell ya it's getting boring! Boring!" she laughed. "Its pretty lonely too," as she rubbed Steve's chest. "Especially when everyone else is doing what they want to do."

 _I have had about enough of this! Watching her throw herself at these guys who are nothing but horny frat boys! No thanks!_ Christian said to himself as he approached her again. _If she thinks she going to leave with that guy she has another thing coming!_

"Hey! Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" Christian asked his voice possessive.

"Did someone hear a voice?" she asked condescending.

"Your wasted, Ana," Christian said to her.

"My conscious speaks! Your wasted, Ana. No, I'm not. You have had way too much to drink...No I don't think so! So yeah you can just back off because I'm done talking to you! Now that I'm done with that conversation," she said to Christian who gave her a glaring look. "So what we were talking about? The party right?"

The bartender took her bottle away from her saying she stole it.

"Oh now my friend Kate owns the bar and she would let me have the bottle if I wanted it. I mean we share everything right, Christian?" Ana asked staring back at him. Christian was pissed by this point.

He walked up to her, grabbing her saying, "We're going. Let's go! Parties over," as he started pulling her away from the frat guys. "Yeah well, it's not for me! Wait slow down. Too fast!" she said, as her head spun and the room began spinning.

"It's too late. I'm taking you home!" Christian commanded.

"No! Just leave me alone!" she shouted back at him.

Steve chimed in, "Whoa! Don't you understand English? She said to back off!"

"Yeah!" Ana chimed in proud of herself.

Christian got in the young man's face as he said, "I said, back off!"

"Yeah? And just who do you think are, buddy?" Steve asked, while Ana repeated the question too mocking.

Christian looked right into Steve's eyes as he said, "I'm her _husband,_ buddy." Christian had that matter of fact tone in his voice. "So unless you want my fist in your face, back off from my wife! Now," he growled.

Steve stood looking back in Christian's eyes contemplating.

Ana was still laughing as she introduced her husband. "This is, Christian Grey." Steve backed off hearing his name as he knew Christian was part of the mob crime family.

"Yeah husband for a day! Or was it two?" she asked, looking at back Christian. "Anyway, that is over now because we are getting it annulled."

"Look, we don't need any trouble all right," Steve said to Ana.

"Well, I certainly do so why don't you show me where that party is!" Ana replied, excitedly.

"I don't think so, Ana. Not this time." Steve stated.

"Oh come on… a party is what I need right now and I also need another drinks so who is buying?"

Christian grabbed her as the guys started to leave. "No. No one is buying right?" Christian asked the guys.

Ana was trying to get their attention as Christian had her arm. "Oh come on guys wait!" She turned to Christian. "Thank you, let go off me! Thanks for scaring away my friends!" she walked away from him.

"Hey we need to talk," Christian said, as he came back towards her.

"Talk to yourself!" Ana replied.

"I know that you're upset with me about what happened with me and Kate. Let's get out of here so we can talk."

"No. I don't want to talk anymore! I want to go have fun. I want to go to a party, which is where I'm going right now."

"No, your not. I'm not letting you go anywhere, I'm not letting you drive."

"You don't have any say over me, we're annulled! Hows that for over?"

"We're not over yet, baby. Far from it. Now let's talk." Christian stated to her.

"You can't tell me what to do, Christian." Ana said firmly.

"Oh really? I think I just did." He replied firmly back his stance in alpha mode with his arms crossed onto his chest.

"I have my own car and I will leave when I damn well please," Ana said as she had her keys in her hand.

"You're not going to go drive and that's final."

"Yes I am," Ana said defiantly.

"I said no. You're not going anywhere. If anything, you are leaving with me." Christian replied sternly.

 _I don't give a fuck if she's drunk or not. She's my wife and I will be damned if she thinks otherwise. And I must add, she is a feisty little thing too._

"Over my dead body will I ever go anywhere with you!" Ana shouted back.

"You think so, Ana. Just try me. This isn't you..."

"Of course it's not I'm drunk! But like you ever knew me anyway!"

"Ana...I know you…"

"Gotta go!"

"Nope. You aren't going anywhere," as he pulled her back to him.

"Oh...what's the matter, Christian? Are you afraid I'm going to find me a warm body like you did with Kate to comfort you?"

"Just cut it out!"

"You think I'm really going to forgive you and Kate?"

"I just don't want you to do anything crazy to just get back at me."

"Ahhh now there's an idea I like! Now you're talking!" Ana said, as she walked past him to get to the bar.

"No, that's not right and you know it."

"I'm sick of being right! I'm sick of being a nice girl, the faithful girl because nice girls finish lasts right! Why don't you just ask Kate about that? Where's my drink?"

"You've had enough!"

"You know what. This is your remedy...this is yours I'm following. Why don't you tell me how much I'm supposed to drink, so I can sleep with someone who I don't give a damn for in Seattle. Why don't you tell me because I have no clue. I don't think there is that much liquor here," Ana said hurt. Christian glared back at her.

"Time to go!" Ana said, as she tried to take off.

He grabbed them from her hand telling her she was not driving. "You are not in no shape to drive, and you aren't leaving until we have talked."

"Look at me. I'm fine. I can walk in a straight line for you, I can touch my toes, I can whistle the theme from the Godfather, is that what you want? What do you want from me?" she asked.

He looked her in the eyes saying, "I want you to come with me."

"Wrong answer! What's behind door number two?"

He's had enough of her behavior. He picked her up, putting her over his shoulder carrying her out of the club. Christian went straight to his car setting her into the passenger seat, locking the door. Thank goodness the ride was short as she was driving him crazy. They soon arrived at her house as he took her upstairs. Walking through her bedroom door as he threw her onto the bed.

"Oh! What are you from the prehistoric times or something, are you going to hit me over the head with your club like a couple of times like a human nail that might be nice?"

"Don't tempt me, stay down!"

"No! This is my house I can do what I damn well please...ouch!" Ana said, as she tripped and fell down.

"How you doing, Ana?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Just peachy thank you!" Ana glared back.

"Look. I know you're mad at me…"

As he tried to help her she ignored him by singing, "Fa,la,la,la!"

He grabbed her hand, "This is my personal space, it's right here and you are in it!"

Christian moved her over to the bed. "Stop it! Stop it! You're ruining my night!"

"Isn't that more comfortable for you?" he asked.

Ana looked up at him sarcastically asking, "What are you going to do? Are you going to give me a pair of cement shoes to silence me?" she asked panting.

"Oh...well, I'm fresh out of those I'm afraid!"

"Well go mix some and leave me alone! I have a party I have to get to and I'm late!"

"You are not going to any party, so just settle down…get under the cover and sleep it off!"

"This is ridiculous! I'm not a baby!"

He sat on the bed. "Then why don't you stop acting like one!"

"Let me go!"

Christian looked in her eyes. "I'm not letting you go...ever again."

Ana looked back into his eyes and saw that he meant it.

 _Ana has no earthly idea how much I care for her. I know that I had hurt her when I slept with Kate, but I'm going to do everything I can to make up for it. Starting right now._

Christian began to take her shoes off her feet as he said, "Do you know how much I care about you? Huh?"

"Okay...that's making me dizzy." She replied back trying not to focus on him.

Christian planted his hands on each side of her. "I remember the first time I saw you." Ana said she was going to be sick as he continued, "Do you remember? You were studying, you wouldn't look at me," she looked back at him, "I knew you were someone very special. I saw your soul."

Ana breathed out, "Oh that is so poetic, Christian," as she patted his face.

"Thank you… I knew then that I wanted to be with you and Ana I still do."

"Too bad."

Christian moved closer to her. "Ana, I would do anything I could to erase what happened with Kate, because we'd be together and not doing this…"

"I want to go out…"

"Well….that's too bad, because I'm not leaving. I'm not letting you go."

"I could if you would let me go…"

Christian tucked a stray hair behind her ear, he brushed her face lightly. "I'm staying until your brother Rick comes home. So you can kick me, or you can scream, or you can bite me if you want, I'm not leaving."

Ana's eyes divert to his plump lips as she said, "You know you spoiled my fun."

Christian lowered his voice as he replied, "I'm sorry."

She touched his face lightly with her hand. "Well...you owe me a party...so let's party."

Ana touched his lips with hers as he barely moved his lips over hers. He pulled back some.

"Ana…" he whispered, his resolve slipping away.

 _You have no idea how much I wanted her. Every part of my being was telling me no, she's drunk! But my resolve was wearing thin. Taking one look at her lips I was done for. I moved in for a kiss. She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue in mine and I completely gave in._

Christian moved in and kissed her deeply allowing his tongue to taste her mouth which tasted of alcohol. He moaned into her mouth. "Hmmm…."

 **A/N: Hmmm...so it looks like these two may be heading for reconciling?**


	57. Chapter 56: Time for healing?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 56: Time for healing?**

Christian and Ana were kissing on her bed. Ana wanted him to have sex with her. She was helping him remove his jacket as he laid her down onto the bed. He backed away to rethink it, but decided why not since she was his wife. He kissed her again only this time with more passion. Ana broke away from the kiss, pushing him away as he fell to the floor!

"You know what fine! Tell me, how do I compare to my friend, Kate? Am I as good as she is Christian?"

He looked up to her stunned. "Great!"

 _I should have know this was too damn easy. Ana came down at me as she kept chanting over and over again about Kate!_

"How do I compare to my good friend, Kate?" she asked again.

He was trying to get up from the floor. "Hey! Hey! Take it easy. I just had a car accident!"

"I'm just looking for some constructive criticism right?"

"Forget it! I'm taking the fifth on that one!"

"Why? Why? You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings anymore it's a little late for that. I know I'm not as experienced as Kate but I'm a quick learner! Come on let's go!" Ana came at Christian and began to untuck his shirt from his pants.

"Stop it! Stop it, Ana!" Christian yelled. Yanking her hands away and glaring back at her.

"We both know you don't want me to stop!"

"I'm not playing with you! I'm not!"

"Oh come on...you didn't mind playing with Kate! Don't you want me as much as you wanted her?"

"Your nuts! How can you ask me something like that?" Christian asked, looking back at her.

Ana began to remove her dress sleeves on her shoulders. "Well then come on let's go!"

Christian stopped her. "I said stop it!" his face rigid.

"You're no fun at all tonight!"

"Well, baby, this isn't fun at all!"

"No, well why the hell not! It's just a little meaningless sex between two friends however I've been drinking but that doesn't really count!"

Christian looked at her incredulously. "Because, it wouldn't be meaningless and you know that."

"Oh come on, Christian! I hear you are looking for a good time and so am I!" Ana said, and laid back on the bed, "Come on take me, take me like you took Kate!"

Christian went to her as he stood by the bed. Ana kept talking, "Come on take me. After we are together you can go back to your life of crime and I can go back to my college life. Take me like you just took Kate!"

He looked down at her. "You're wasted, baby. You and I both know you don't want it this way."

"This is what we both want isn't it? Isn't that why you look at me in my..."

"No. It's not. You know that." Christian replied huskily, looking down at her.

Ana feeling rejected again. "Okay, fine! If you're not going to give me what I want, I'll go someplace else for it it!"

He grabbed her. "Hey! No!" _Oh hell no! Does she really think I would let her go? Think again, Anastasia. The thought of her with someone else, made my blood boil._

"Let go of me!"

Christian was holding her in his arms. "If you are going to be like that, I have no other choice!"

He dragged her into her bathroom and slammed the door behind them. Ana reached for the door but he blocked her. He turned on the water in her shower.

"You think because you saved my life you are responsible for me? I don't even...I hate you…"

"No, you don't!" he said as he grabbed her and throwing her into the shower!

"Let me out, this is freezing!" Ana yelled.

The water ran all over the both of them as she began screaming at him saying she hated him! He told her she didn't as she broke down saying, "I cared about you! I cared about you and how could you make me hate you!"

"No, you don't! Don't say that. It's okay!" Christian said, as he was sprayed with the water too.

He held Ana in his arms as she cried. The water was so cold that it sobered her up pretty quickly. They both slumped down in the shower as he held her letting the water do its job. He turned the water off then kissing her head.

"Okay?" he started getting up. "Come on, let's get you dried off."

Christian grabbed a towel draping it over her as he told her she looked like a wet puppy. They moved into her room as he grabbed a robe and put it over her. Ana told him to leave but he wouldn't.

He sat on the bed and said, "Let's talk."

"There is nothing to talk about. You had a need, and Kate was there. Who cares right? Who cares."

He laughed a bit. She could pretend all she wanted but he knew that she cared. "Apparently you care." He stated.

Ana laid down on her pillow. "No, Christian, I...am over it you know."

He sat closer to her on the bed as he leaned in more. "Ana, how many times can I say I'm sorry? I hate that I hurt you…"

Ana looked over to in the corner of her room as he spoke to her. She replied, "So why did you do it?"

He sighed. Fiddling with her cover he said, "I told you because you had betrayed me.."

Ana looked up at him as she said, "Don't make this my fault, Christian…"

"I'm not. I'm taking full responsibility for my part in this but I will never hurt you again."

"I can't...I don't know how to trust you. Can you tell me how am I supposed to trust you again?"

"I don't know...I guess you will just have to close your eyes and jump."

Ana was tired. She was tired emotionally and physically. "I can't. I can't do that anymore," her voice strained. "I'm just finally realizing I thought I understood you and where you are from and...I just don't."

He looked her in the eyes as he asked, "Why? Why do you say that just because of what happened that one night."

Ana leaned up in her bed saying, "It's not about that one night...I'm just saying that this wake me up a lot you know. It made me realize our worlds don't mix. "

"Ana...you know...that we should be together. We just can't deny how we feel…" as he reached out to hold her hand but she pulled it away.

"Feelings don't matter."

He replied, "Yes they do."

"No. They don't. I can't keep making excuses for you," she said looking in his eyes. "You are not misunderstood, Christian. Your family kills people for a living, your a gangster. I can't live like that, I can't live with who you are."

Christian got it. It wasn't just about him and Kate, it was his way of life. Ana didn't want to be a part of that life.

He sighed. "Okay...okay." He looked away from Ana. "Then I will change. I will change for you. Ana, you're all that matters to me," as he palmed her face with his hand and she pressed up against it.

Ana was cold so she decided to get into drier clothes. As she sat on the bed and brushing her hair she talked to Christian.

"So you're just going to give up your family?"

Christian told her he would let go of all of it. Ana wanted to believe he could do it because he explained she was all that mattered to him. That even though he was groomed to take over the business it's not what he wanted anymore if he couldn't have Ana. She still doesn't think he could give up his family like that because he was very loyal to them.

"Why are you willing to give it all up for me?"

He smiled at her as he sat close. "You know why, Ana. Please say yes to me and I swear I will make it happen. Just give me a chance, I'm not the person my mother raised me to be when I'm with you."

Ana whispered, "Christian, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes, Ana," he whispered back.

Ana was giving into Christian as he kissed her neck that was exposed. However the shrill of her phone rang interrupting them. They knocked over her clock which read nine pm. She reached for the phone and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Ana? This is Ben."

"Yes."

"Is Christian there with you?" She hesitated and Ben said, "It's an emergency."

Christian continued to try and kiss Ana but she handed the phone to him. "Its Ben."

He looked at her weird but took the phone."Yeah, Ben."

"Christian...I just dropped your mother off and I heard gunshots."

That alarmed Christian right away. "What?"

"There was gunfire, I think there was an attempt on your mother's life." Christian stood up and replied, "Okay...I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone telling Ana that there was gun shots at the house and he had to go.

"Someone took a shot at my mother."

"What?" Ana asked shocked.

"I gotta go. Sorry." Christian apologized.

"I'm coming with you," Ana said as she grabbed her shoes and they both walked out of her room together.

At the Grey mansion, Mia was down on the floor bleeding and the room was a mess with broken glass everywhere. Grace was screaming, "My baby! I hurt my baby!" Ethan was nearby as he had protected Mia when the shots rang out.

Christian and Ana arrived as he went to Mia right away.

"What happened?" he asked.

Grace was crying say she killed her baby, Christian took his jacket off to keep his sister warm. He was checking for her pulse to see if she was breathing. Mia, awoke and was crying as she came to stunned from the gunshot wound, it had scraped her arm.

"What happened?" Christian asked them again.

Grace was crying that this wasn't meant to happen. Ana stood back and was hearing what she was saying.

 _Tell me Grace had nothing to do with this shooting. Tell me she didn't orchestrate this to get her family back._

Christian and Grace wrapped up Mia's arm asking if she was okay. Ethan was insisting the she go to the emergency room but Mia said no. Christian asked Ethan what had happened. He told Christian that he and Mia came to get a dress for her to change into to go to a club but then shots were fired. Ben then told Christian that someone tried to assassinate his mother. He was just dropping off Grace when he heard the gunshots.

Mia went to her brother crying as she was very scared. Ethan was explaining it must have been a machine gun because the shots lasted for a while. Christian asked where in the hell was the guards but Grace had given them the night off. He was pissed that his sister gotten hurt. Ben mentioned that someone was obviously staking out the house waiting for Grace. Ben said thank God the gunman missed.

Christian was astounded with Ben at that point. "What are you talking about? This person hit my sister! She could have been killed because of this!"

Mia was obviously upset and wanted Christian to call the police. Ana was taking everything in around her. This is exactly what she was talking about earlier with Christian but, he didn't want the police to be involved. Mia was afraid that this would happen again but Christian promised he would take care of it. He assured them all that this was a warning to all of them.

Ana questioned Grace. "Why did you say this was all your fault that you killed your own daughter?"

Grace looked right at Ana. She didn't know what to say she was trying to think straight as Ana kept questioning her on it. Ben came to her rescue saying that she was just being a mother and worried about her daughter. However Ana wasn't buying that one bit.

Christian spoke, "Ana, of course my mother would feel responsible."

"But why would she feel responsible?" Ana questioned again.

"Not now, Ana."

"Don't you want to…"

"I said not now!" Christian growled at Ana.

She agreed. Ana let it go for now.

"Look, I'm sorry. If anyone is to be blamed it should be me."

"Why? Why would you blame yourself?" Ana asked.

He told them there had been talk. That their competitors wasn't been happy with they way he has done things, so this was their warning to them. Grace was glad to have Christian with them their as they are a family. But Ana didn't like any of this at all as she said to herself, _Don't do this, Christian._

Christian was with his sister and mother. Ana asked to see him alone and Grace said it was okay that she has this. He left the room with Ana. He closed the room to the den.

"What's up?"

"Do you remember what you said to me at all?"

He looked at her. "When?"

"Today...earlier? Before Ben called."

"Ana, my brain is completely fried, what are you talking about?"

"You said you were going to walk away from this…"

"Ana, how can you say that? My mother's house was riddled with bullets and my sister was almost killed."

"I know...its terrible."

"I have to figure out who did this."

"Don't you think the police should be doing that?"

"No. I can't talk to you about this…" he walked away from her but she stopped him.

"I'm watching you in there and I'm seeing how you are responding and its…"

Christian understood now what she was saying. He told her he'd leave and now he's saying otherwise.

 _I looked at my wife and I know she is scared. She doesn't want to be in this life. I had just gotten through telling her I'd leave and now...it's just complicated._

"I know…" he sighed, "I know how this probably looks to you. That everything I said to you earlier wasn't true. But I meant everything I said. I did. I just need to take care of this first."

Ana asked him how; he didn't know yet, but he couldn't leave them hanging now. He told her once he found the person responsible for the shooting, they'd be back together.

"Are you going to leave them? No, you won't. Are you going to walk away then? No," Ana replied, backing away from him.

Christian looked at her not wanting this to end with them now. Not when they just got back together.

"No what?" he asked.

"I know you're not going to leave them. I can't ask you to be someone you're just not."

He walked closer to her, "Don't do this. Don't give up on us, please," he begged. "We're so close, Ana, please don't pull away from me now."

"I can't do that either. You're in my blood."

"Ana, I promise this won't be forever," as he kissed her forehead. "We will be together soon." He hugged her and told her, "Right now you need to get out of here," he explained checking outside to see if he saw someone lurking.

Christian didn't want her apart of this. But Ana didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay with him. He wanted her safe in her own home. Ana fought him on this as she doesn't want to just sit and wait for him. He promised that as soon as all this was over they would be together. Ana didn't want to be away from him as he didn't either.

Christian palmed her face as he said, "We will be together soon, I promise."

"Just take care of yourself please.." she begged him.

Christian held her jaw as he kissed her. "Who knew it would turn out like this, Ana?" he asked his voice husky.

"What do you mean?" she asked back, her tone of voice dropped.

"That you and I would be together? I love you, Anastasia," Christian said to her.

Ana smiled back. "I love you too, Christian. But, please be careful." He nodded back to her as they went into the other room.

Grace was thanking Ethan for saving her daughter's life. He began to tell her all he did was...but Christian interrupted them

"Ethan, can you take Ana home, please?"

Grace asked, "Why don't you take her home yourself, Christian?"

Christian replied, "I'm staying here. Just until things get settled," as he rubbed Ana's arm comforting her.

"Ethan, can we go?" Ana asked.

Before Ana left with Ethan, Christian grabbed Ana and kissed her once more. "Be careful, baby. I love you," he said to her, as she walked out with Ethan.

Christian and Mia stayed at the house. Christian wanted his sister to get some rest as she retired for the night. Christian himself was on a mission. He wanted to find who was responsible for tonight's shooting.

Grace was sitting in their office talking to Jack. She was afraid that she lost Christian forever. But now he was back and she also had her daughter. Christian walked into the room asking for a file. She wanted to know why. Christian told her that someone was making noise and he wanted to find out who. Christian thought whoever the shooter was is getting reckless. He wanted to know from Grace who she thought who would gain from last night's attack.

Ethan came to see Ana after what happened at the Grey home. Ana felt responsible for Ethan almost getting killed. She wanted him to stop seeing Mia as she doesn't want him hurt. Ethan wanted to know if she planned to stay away from Christian as well. Of course not. She realized she was being a hypocrite. At that moment she realized Grace got what she wanted. Both her kids back at home right where she wanted them.

Grace didn't think anyone would want to be tied to the shooting since Mia almost got killed. She also was glad to have her son back with her in the family business.

"I'm just glad we are all back as a family. You know that it's important that your back."

Christian took a deep breath. "Let me make one thing clear, mother. I am not back officially. That's never going to happen," Christian said, looking at both of them. "I'm making a life with Ana as soon as I take care of whoever did this."

Ethan and Ana were sitting at the kitchen table. They were discussing the shooting.

"You can't be serious. You think Grace set up the attempt to take her own life?"

"Absolutely. Ethan, I wouldn't put anything past that woman. "

"No...no it can't be…"

"Don't you see, Ethan? Everything has worked out for her. She has both Christian and Mia right where she wanted them. Back in their home where she can control, them."

They continued to talk about them. Ethan could tell how much Grace loved her daughter. Ana said the same thing about Christian. That they both would protect Mia with their life. But Ana doesn't want that for him. She was just frustrated because Christian was ready to just walk away from the family business and now he was right back in it.

Ana saw that Christian wanted to find who did this. She could see the way he was responding to everything. She's afraid that he's going to be sucked in before he can even leave it behind, if he does. Ethan explained that the only reason Mia was there is because of what happened. She hated the family business and that her mother has lied to her. But in the end they were family.

Mia was talking to her mother right now. She was afraid for Ethan and hoped that he was safe. Grace assured Mia that he was safe and that the shooter wasn't after him at all. Christian came in and called for Jack to get her out. Mia asked why couldn't she be there. He told her its business.

"I was just checking our records...I may have crossed the line the night I got arrested."

Grace was not happy about this. She was trying to deter Christian from starting trouble with the others.

"Christian, no one in their right mind would be tied to what happened last night. Its gotta be someone we don't know."

Christian insisted that he if doesn't rattle cages to get people talking he won't ever find who was responsible for the shooting. Grace walked Jack away as she whispered to him, "Dear God. He is going to create a hostile situation where there isn't any. I have to get a hold of this situation."

Christian was sitting at their desk. He made a quick phone call. Back at the Steele's Ana was running to get the ringing phone.

"Hello, this is the Steel residence, Ana speaking," she answered.

"Hey," Christian spoke in the phone.

"Hi! How are you? Did you find anything out? Whats going on?"

Christian lowered his voice, "I can't talk about that...I...um...just wanted to hear your voice."

Ana sighed. "You know I have been really worried about you. I just...I was thinking about how we're going to be when all this is past. You know."

"Yeah...we'll be together, Ana. We will get as far as we can from this. I promise. I miss you."

"I miss you too," she whispered back.

"What are you wearing, baby?" he asked more huskily.

"Christian! You don't plan to have phone sex do you?" she asked, blushing, even though he couldn't see her.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Besides…" his voice trailed off.

Ana sat listening to him. "Besides, what?" she asked.

"Let's just say your husband wants his wife. Sooner rather than later," he said back in a very flirty tone.

"Well then get your ass over here and I will show you how much I love you," Ana practically growled.

"Damn, baby, you can't talk to me this way right now!" he warned her.

"Hey...you started it," Ana said back laughing.

"And I will certainly finish it when I do see you," he said back. But he went back to his usual tone, "Listen, I better go, talk to you soon."

"Okay. Christian?" Ana asked back before hanging up.

"Yes, baby?" he asked.

"I love you."

"Oh, sweetie, I love you too. Bye," Christian said back, hanging up the phone.

Christian picked up the photo of him and Ana on their wedding day. "I love you more than you will ever know."

 **A/N: Ahhhhh so they are now officially back together! But she didn't sleep with him yet. Okay, some of you were asking me to change something in my story so that Christian and Kate didn't sleep together. Here's the thing, that was part the plot. That was Grace trying to keep them from getting back together; Grace used part of Ana's past against her about her father in a previous chapter. So Grace knew that Ana didn't dwell well about infidelity; so that was a bombshell I used for later. Again these characters are very flawed. I also went back and changed the wording in chapter 42 to make it flow better. Again my apologies on the confusion.**


	58. Chapter 57: Not always black and white

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 57: Not always black and white…**

Ana went with her brother and sister in and law to a wedding. It was a friends wedding, but she missed her husband. She really didn't want to be there but she needed out of the house. As she walked around she ran into her friend Ethan. She asked him where Mia was, he told her that she wasn't ready to leave the house yet. They talked about Christian and the fact that he's at the house trying to find out who was the shooter. Ana was sure it was Grace.

Christian was in the den where he found Ana's medical book she was studying. He was looking through it when his sister came in. She asked what he was looking at as he told her it was Ana's book. She wondered if he was going to take it to her but decided against it saying he would have it sent. Until he found the shooter he didn't want her in danger. Mia was excited that he was staying at the house with them, but he informed her only until he found the person responsible.

Mia told her brother that whoever shot at their mother is still out there. She told him that he needed to stay to keep them safe no matter what. Their mother said no matter what, they were family.

"Mother put you up to this didn't she? To talk me into staying...nice try mother!" Christian said as Grace entered into the den.

"Christian, this isn't a good time…"

"So now you are using Mia to intimidate me is that it?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Grace replied.

"Mother, I have said this once. I'm only staying until the situation is resolved. Don't make her any more terrified than she already is, look at her? Ethan invited her to go to a wedding but she scared to step out the front door. You're making her a prisoner in her own home."

Grace looked at her daughter. She hated that her daughter was afraid, that isn't what she wanted. She just wanted her children home safe.

"That isn't what I wanted at all."

"Yeah well, that's what you got. With all your talk about terror and revenge. What did you think it would to to her? If we are going to be a strong family unified family we need to start acting like one. Otherwise we are just wasting our time."

Ana was sitting in the front row waiting for the wedding to start. However she just wasn't feeling it today. She decided to get up and leave, as she ran down the aisle before it started. She went to the garage apartment, she went there to get away and think. However as soon as she walked in she saw Kate there. She wasn't expecting to see her in the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Well I live here, not in here but this is our garage apartment. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Selena."

"Kate, you know she's at the wedding you saw her there yourself."

"Oh well um…" Kate didn't know what to say. She was holding a book in her hand.

"Did you come to borrow a book?" Ana asked her.

Things between these two were strained. Ana was still upset about the fact Kate slept with Christian. Even though she had patched things up with her husband, she wasn't quite ready to do the same with Kate.

"I came here to borrow...why do you always do this to me?" Kate asked.

"What? What am I doing?" Ana asked confused.

"You make me feel guilty."

Ana looked at her ex-best friend. "Well, Kate, if you feel guilty it's your own fault."

"I'm here because I'm trying to do something good for someone."

Ana sighed at that comment.

"Oh don't act so surprised."

"Do you blame me considering?"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm here to help Selena. I wanted to help her, I wanted to give her something back after all what she has done for me."

Ana decided to go as she doesn't want to deal with this. "Ana?" Kate asked stopping her.

She turned to face Kate. "Yes?"

She looked at Ana, Kate knew she was still upset with her. "You're still mad at me right? You're mad at me for that stupid night with Christian."

"No, I'm passed it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Kate, I don't like what you did. It hurt alot. But I know it was a mistake. God knows I've made my share so...I have more important things to worry about that usual."

"Please let me help you. You need someone to listen and I'm still here if you want to talk," Kate said trying to patch things up. She really wanted to fix things between her and Ana. Kate was never good at having female friends and she was surprised that she and Ana grew so close in that time when she married Christian. Kate wanted to be there for Ana if she would just let her.

"Okay...um...Christian is back in the Grey home."

Kate was surprised. "What? Why?" She was surprised that Christian would move back in especially after what Grace did to Ana. Trying to kill her after Christian was leaving only he was in a car accident. He was speeding to get back to Ana.

"There was an attack on his mother. Mia ended up getting hurt in the shooting. It wasn't anything bad, it just now he feels he has to be there by helping and protecting them. "

Kate asked, "So what does that mean for you?" she didn't understand why Christian would leave Ana alone.

"He says we will be together soon...Kate I just have this gut feeling that I'm losing him and it's killing me."

Kate got Ana some water and handed it to her. "You need to stop this. All of this will work out, I mean Christian loves you."

"I just had to leave the wedding. It reminded me of my own. I just loved how I felt that day. I was really his bride and it felt good and the way he kissed me. I couldn't tell him...I couldn't get passed my pride and tell him how I was feeling. Why did I do that? I feel like I wasted so much time and now I feel like I wont any get a chance."

"What do you mean? It sounds like you're giving up. Christian wouldn't let you go, are you going to let him go?"

"I don't want to Kate. I really don't. But it's completely out of my hands now." Ana said solemnly.

Kate didn't like what she was hearing from Ana. This wasn't like her at all. "This doesn't sound like you at all. Even before when you admitted that you loved him, you never backed down to Grace."

"I know. It's just not as easy as it used to be. She has him back in the house and under her control. There is nothing I can do about it."

Kate could see the hurt and worry in Ana's eyes and she hated that her friend felt like that.

"Ana, whatever it is, you two have love. That love you two share it's stronger than any hold Grace has on him. You have to believe in that."

"I hope so... I really do."

"I know so, Ana. Good luck with all of that. I really mean that."

"Thanks. You too. I mean whatever it is you are doing for Selena, it's really nice that you are helping her out. She really is lucky to have you Kate." Ana replied to her.

That made her feel good. "No...Im the lucky one. I never had girlfriends before you and Selena and I never knew what I was missing. Look, I'm gonna propose a truce here, a friendship here...please."

"Okay…I'm going to need a little time though because...but yeah I would like that."

The two of them shook hands for a moment. Ana was leaving as she said, "I will see you later."

"Ana...if things can work out for me I know in my heart it will for you too. You deserve it."

"Yeah, thanks. And you know what whatever your are looking for it could be hidden underneath these stairs. So anything you are looking for could be in there."

Kate thanked her and told her it was good to have her back! Ana went back home and in her bedroom. She slipped out of her dress but still had her slip on. She slipped into a robe getting more comfortable. Ana's door opened as she was surprised to see Christian standing there.

They both looked at each other for a moment before Ana rushed over to kiss him. He returned her kiss as he held her close to him. They kissed passionately as he held her face in his hands. Christian picked her off her feet as he moved closer to her bed. In between kissing he told her he shouldn't be there but couldn't stay away. He laid onto her bed with her laying on top of him and kissing. They made out for a while, each nibbling on ears and neck. But their making out was short lived when Christian heard a noise just outside. Christian told Ana he needed to go before anything happened. He kissed her bye quickly as he slipped out of her bedroom.

The next day Ana called Mia to meet her at the hospital. Rick and Abby were there as Abby was getting an operation done for her hearing. Abby had done some digging and decided to go ahead and get the implant after all.

Ana met Mia in the hallway. "Thank you so much for meeting me I've been going nuts not knowing what is going on."

"It's okay. I just dont dont have a lot of time. "

"How is Christian doing?"

"Ana, I really don't have the time right now. I told my mother I was getting my arm checked and I have someone waiting for me."

"I know...look hang on..." Ana looked for an empty room, she found one and she and Mia went in and shut the door.

"I can't stay, Ana."

"Mia...you act as if she was holding you hostage or something. You don't have to do this, you shouldn't have to live like this."

"You don't understand. I want to be there. So is Christian. Our mother needs us right now. I didn't come here to give you anything on Christian or be your go between. I came here to tell you, to stay away from my brother."

Ana was shocked! Mia had always been their biggest supporter and now she was telling her that they don't belong together. So now not only does Ana have to fight with Grace but Mia too? This wasn't making any sense at all.

Speaking of Christian he was at towers with Jack. He was looking into the shooting. Jack was telling Christian that if he kept up with this hunt he would start a war. Jack was warning him as he was afraid that Christian was making assumptions on the wrong people. Jack let something slip.

"Christian, just be careful because there are people out there getting steamed over this. Next time someone is going to take a real whack at your mother."

"Excuse me? What do you mean real?" Christian curtly asked him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"What do you know about the shooting that you aren't telling me?"

Jack told Christian that he needed to back off from this and let things settle down before he got in over his head. Christian's phone alerted him as he told Jack they would talk later.

Mia left the room as she walked into the hallway. Ana stopped her asking her why she changed her mind about her and Christian being together. Mia explained that Christian was to be with family now and that Ana wasn't apart of their family.

That no matter what happened Christian would always choose his family as he should. Mia thought that their relationship couldn't work as Ana doesn't want to be apart of the mob family and that they didn't fit in each others lives. Mia seen that first hand at their friend's wedding.

"Wait...so you were at the wedding?"

"Yes, I was there. I decided to go after all. But when his mother saw me and then saw my driver she didn't want me there at all. I could tell by the way she looked at me."

"Mia you can't really blame Ethan's mother can you? Everyone knows what your family does for a living. His mom was just being protective like any mother would be. But what doesn't make sense to me is you were also ready to walk out when you found out about what your mother does."

"I didn't understand her then. After living with her and seeing how she is I can understand her better now."

"Have you forgotten your mother has people killed. That she manipulated people including her children."

"Don't talk about my mother that way, you don't know her. She is trying to make the business go legitimate and she will change."

"No she won't. She can't change, Mia." Ana replied to her sister in law.

Back at Towers Grace and Jack were sitting at a table. Grace was waiting for Christian to meet with her. She had some news on the shooter. Grace was discussing it over with Jack on making Ben appear to be the shooter. She told Jack that Ben knew too much and he got too close. Jack warned Grace on turning Ben into the shooter. Christian arrived as Jack took off.

Grace set the trap telling Christian that the shooter was Ben. She said it was obvious as he was the one who made the call to him and he knew she would be home after he dropped her off. Grace informed Christian that she and Ben were working on a deal to get back at someone. Ben had a vendetta against the Spauldings and Grace was helping him with that.

Ben felt she was moving too slow. Christian questioned if Ben was angry enough to pull off a shooting. Grace said he was more than angry, Ben made certain demands to her and she didn't like that. Christian said that when Ben called him he seemed nervous. Grace revealed she was too trusting as far as Ben.

Mia and Ana were discussing that Grace was making changes to herself personally and professionally. Ana didn't believe that Grace was capable of change. Ana was trying to convince Mia that Grace was using this shooting to get them to stay under her control. Ana was afraid that if Christian continued this hunt on the shooter than innocent people could get hurt and him right back into the family business.

Christian left his mother as he went on the search for Ben himself. Christian stood near the elevator waiting for his arrival. Ana arrived and found Christian. She wanted to talk with him about the shooting; but he was waiting for Ben to arrive. Christian told Ana to leave that it wasn't safe for her to be there.

"Ana, you have to be careful because the shooter is still out there. You have to quit following me and tracking me down."

"I wasn't. My brother left his cell and I was retrieving it for him because he's with his wife in surgery."

"I'm sorry. I forgot about her surgery, but you still can't be seen here with me. I miss being with you so badly, but we will be together soon. I promise. As soon as I find the shooter."

"Yeah? When?"

"Very soon. I think I found the shooter who went after my mother."

Ana gasped, she hoped whatever Christian was going to do with the shooter wasn't to kill him. "Okay, this is what I was afraid of."

"What?" as he looked at her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Ana, don't worry about that part."

"Christian, you're going after this person, I know you're pissed so I want to know what you are going to do?"

"It's not what you think," Christian replied as he looked towards the elevator.

Ana knew that Christian wouldn't just let this person go. When he told her he would handle it the only way he knew how Ana expressed that she thought Grace herself set the whole thing up to get him back in with her.

Christian told Ana that his mother would never do anything like that plus she would never endanger her daughter. He pulled Ana to the elevator telling her he would see her soon. Ana was inside the elevator as she said bye to him. Just as he said bye to his wife Ben appeared around the corner with his lady friend.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Christian said to him as he faced the shooter.

When Christian suggested to him that he was glad Ben was off the elevator as a terrible accident could have happened, Ben asked Christian if he needed to talk to him. Ben excused himself from his lady friend as he and Christian caught the elevator to 'talk'. Both men stepped inside.

Christian said he has learned that Ben had left the family business. He expressed to Ben that he needed to watch his back and their enemies would not believe he had quit working for them. They stepped out as the walked inside the Towers restaurant. Christian wanted Ben to know that he would continue to look for the shooter as he never breaks his promises. Ben realized that Christian was talking about him.

Christian was drinking at the bar when one of their 'associates' approached him. "How is business?"

He laughed setting his drink down. "Well, you should know. I hear your family is doing very well."

"Enough to go around, right?"

"Apparently not."

"I don't like what I've been hearing, you have been stirring up trouble, Christian. It's bad for business."

Christian turned to him, "Now what kind of trouble am I starting?"

"No one went after your mother, Christian."

Ana was back at the hospital. She grabbed her brother's cell phone when she ran into Christian at Towers. Ana asked about her brother, the nurse informed her that Abby was about to have surgery and Rick was with her.

Before Ana went into the room she remembered her and Christian's discussion of Grace and the shooting. She had told Christian that she was sure Grace set it up herself. Christian told her she was wrong.

Ana started remembering the night of the shooting. She heard Grace say, ' _I killed her. I killed my own daughter,'_ she cried. Ana said to herself, ' _She is up to something and it scares me.'_

Just then Abby was wheeled into the hallway. She is on her way to surgery and Rick said bye to his wife. Ana told her sister in law good luck and Rick kissed her. Rick and Ana go into Abby's room as they wait for her there. They talked about life in general. Ana reassured Rick that Abby would be fine. She has some great doctors working on her and very soon she will hear again.

Christian was talking to Bernado, one of their business associates in the business. Bernardo said he was stirring up trouble where there shouldn't be any. That no one had taken a shot at his mother.

Christian was just trying to figure out who ordered the hit on his mother. Bernardo told him none of the other families have spoken up. Christian explained that his life has been on hold since this whole thing started. He just wanted to find whoever did this and get on with his life. Bernardo insisted that no one has ordered the hit and that this Ben character could be working for outsiders. Bernardo suggested a warning.

Ana and her brother were sitting and talking about their family. She also told her brother that Christian planned to leave the family business for her.

"Christian wants to quit the family business so he and I can have a life together."

"Ahhh, I see. Do you know believe that he can do that? I won't interfere if you talk to me about this."

"Promise me you wont interfere. This is serious, Rick."

"I promise I will be as supportive as I can."

Ana told her brother that someone tried to kill Grace, that there was a shooting at the house. She assured Rick no one got badly hurt she was just worried about Christian because he's there trying to find the person who did it.

Rick wanted her to stay away from him even if he was her husband. Ana wanted her brother to understand that she cares about Christian and she doesn't want Grace to do anything else to keep him around. She explained that she felt Grace set the whole thing up herself just to keep him around.

Bernardo had grabbed himself another drink, but he talked to Christian letting him know he would help him. He would find out if Ben was working outside the business so that things could settle down and that Christian could return to his wife. He agreed to Bernardo telling him that's all he wanted. The two of them shook hands as Christian left towers.

Rick and Ana walked in the hallway as she was saying that she is sure that Grace had set the whole thing up. She just needed proof that she did it. Rick didn't want her involved with this and tried to steer her away from that.

"I can't let her ruin his life, Rick," as she looked at her brother she said, "I love him. I also knows that he loves me too. I can't stand by and allow Grace ruin any chance of us having a life together. I just can't."

Just as Rick was about to respond, the nurse came out telling them that Abby was out of surgery. They saw her being wheeled into her room as she was still sleeping.

Grace came home with Christian behind her. They saw Mia and Ethan making out and kissing as they interrupted their tryst.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey we were…"

"I know exactly what you were doing." Grace replied not happy.

"Why don't you two take off as mother and I have some business to discuss." Christian replied, chuckling. He thought it was quite funny that his sister was making out, and that someone in the family was happy.

"We will go grab something to eat," Mia said, as she and Ethan took off.

"How could you let that boy manhandle your sister like that?" Grace asked Christian.

"Oh mother, she is a big girl. Besides, it's nice to see someone in the house happy."

"Your right. That's all I ever wanted. Is for you two to be happy."

"That not going to happen until we find the shooter. What did Ben say to you tonight at Towers?"

"He just said he didn't want any hard feelings. He told me that I, Mia and Ana had nothing to worry about." Grace was making it obvious by saying Ana's name.

"He mentioned mife wife?" Christian asked curious.

Grace turned to her son. "Yes. More than once." Grace replied. "I couldn't believe how cocky he was. Whatever you said to him earlier didn't phase him at all. I doubt he would act so brazenly if he didn't have someone to help him."

"But who mother? I have turned this whole area upside down and nothing."

"Maybe he was paid off by someone outside of Seattle."

Christian told his mother he wanted to make a call, but then Ben arrived and told Grace he wanted to talk to her.

Back at the hospital once they get Abby back in the room they tell Rick that surgery went good and the rest was up to her. Rick was so happy as he hugged his sister. Ana couldn't wait until Abby could hear again. She woke up as Rick told her everything would be fine.

At the Grey mansion Ben showed up saying he wanted to talk to Grace. Christian and their employee searched him for weapons. Christian found a recording device in Ben's pocket. He wanted to know what it is.

"Tell him, Grace. Why don't you tell Christian what that is?"

Christian looked back at his mother as she looked at the device. He knew something was up and he didn't like it one bit.

Abby had just woke up from her surgery and Rick told her she would be fine. Just then some friends walked in to see how she was doing. Rebecca who was good friend with Abby spoke to her lowly, saying hello to her. She asked how long did Abby have to be in the hospital. Rick explained until he talked to her doctor.

"This hurts. This is really painful," Abby complained.

The Greys were home and Ben arrived. He was searched and a recording device was found.

Christian asked Ben what was a recording device doing in his pocket and what was it for? Ben wanted Grace to explain the situation but she deflected it saying he came there to spy on them.

"I also want to know why you were talking about my wife? You care to explain that?" Christian asked him seriously.

"I would love to talk to you about my conversation with your mother." Ben replied.

Grace stepped in front of Christian saying, "You don't deal with my son. You deal with me." Grace looked at her son, "Give me a few moments alone with Ben."

"No. This doesn't make any sense."

"Let me take care of this please."

Christian didn't like this at all. But Grace moved around Christian as she and Ben entered another room and shutting the door. Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what.

Abby had just told Rick that she was in pain. Her doctor entered the room as Abby explained she was in pain. He told Alice that the surgery went good and that he would order some meds for her pain. Abby fell asleep again due to the anesthesia.

They all asked if she would be okay and the doctor assured them she would be fine. The doctor needed time alone with Abby to examine her. Rick tried to stay but the doctor excused him too. He kissed Abby and left the room.

Rick told their friends and sister that it's late and they should go home. The friends left and Ana said she had something she wanted to do. Ana kissed her brother on the cheek and left.

Christian was outside of the Grey home. He saw someone approaching him in the dark as he reached for his gun, but realized it was Ana.

"Christian!" Ana said, approaching him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"Ana, you have to leave now."

"I have tried to stay away…"

"Well, you have to try harder."

"Please listen to me. I ran into you at Towers and I came here on purpose because I wanted to be with you."

"I understand that, Ana. But you really can't be here, don't you understand?"

She looked at Christian as she told him, "I have tried it your way and it's driving me nuts. It's killing me. I'm your wife and I belong with you."

"I'm sorry no," Christian said back to her. "I can't allow this."

"You aren't going to change my mind. This is where I belong, right beside you. No matter what. Every day when you are in that house you're away from me. It makes its harder for us to be together."

He clasped his hands with hers as he said, "Don't say that. We will be together soon. Ana as much I as want you too, you can't live with me right now. I want to be with you so bad that I can't eat or sleep." His forehead touching hers.

But he gently pushed her away. "But, I can't let you in here. It's not safe. We could go to bed one night and never wake up again."

She looked him in the eyes when she said, "Don't you understand that there is more protection here than at my house. At least I will be with you, I'm worried to death for you."

"You just can't. You have to stay away."

"I can't, Christian!" as she argued with him.

"Listen, Ana, if you come here again, I'm going to have to...I don't know, take you somewhere and lock you up," he said, half jokingly.

"You don't mean that," Ana replied.

Christian got serious with her. "I do mean it, Ana. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe! Don't push me!" he said sternly.

Ana stood there in shock at first. She's never seem him so serious. But then again this whole situation was serious.

"Christian?" she asked looking at him.

"What?" he asked, as he continued to look around. He was very distracted and watching to see if anyone was lurking on the grounds.

"I'm really afraid that your mother is going to keep you in that house and we're not going to be together."

"Ana. please...you're making this harder than it already is."

"If you shut me out now, it will be just they way your mother planned."

Christian looked at Ana. "What does that mean?"

Ana stepped back saying, "I'm sorry, but I think your mother set this whole thing up."

Christian sighed for a moment. Ana had brought this up several times and he knew he needed to hear her out. Things were not always black and white...especially concerning his mother.

"Okay. Why do you think that?"

"Because, she would have never put Mia's life in danger. She didn't know they were going to be there. And when she found them she said, 'What have I done not what they have done.'"

"Its because she left the house unsecure that night, Ana. She felt responsible for what happened."

"Christian, she knew what she was doing. This shooting brought you two home, exactly the way she wanted."

Christian refused to think that his mother set this up. Only a monster would do something like that.

"I refuse to talk about this anymore. Listen, I hear what you are saying, and I hope to God your wrong about this Ana. But you need to leave now while I take care of this." Christian replied.

He called one of their men to drive her home. Christian backed away from Ana telling her he was sorry but this was the only way. Ana was frustrated as he wouldn't listen to her.

Christian walked inside just as his mother and Ben were coming out from their talk. She told him that she hadn't been totally honest with him. He asked her what she meant and she doesn't want her son hating him for what she was about to say. Christian didn't understand what Grace wanted to explain as Ben promised that she was coming clean.

She led Christian back into the den and said she had been so lonely. She felt isolated and vulnerable that she felt that she made a mistake. She began telling him that she started seeing Ben romantically. That she fell for him and his lies. Ben got impatient as he stood there saying her name. Grace continued on saying that while she started dating him and was beginning to fall in love she found out he was seeing someone else.

She explained to Christian that Ben was playing both her and his lover. And the reason she told her son that Ben was the shooter was because she was angry and jealous and she wanted hurt him like he had hurt her. Christian understood that Ben wasn't in fact the shooter that night. She apologized to her son for making him go after Ben.

"Anything to add counselor?" Christian questioned him.

"I had no idea that your mother felt that way towards me. Her profound love and commitment." Ben replied cocky.

"You see what I mean?" Grace asked Christian.

"Hmmm...So who do you think tried to kill you?"

"Honestly, Christian, I have no idea." Grace said to him. He looked at his mother then began replaying what Ana said to him, ' _I think your mother set this thing up.'_

"I wish I had the answers for you, but I don't have any."

Christian looked seriously at both of them. "It's okay. I will find who's responsible. And when I do, they will wish they were never born."

Christian left the room as Grace closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. But, she realized her son, wasn't letting this go. She had to think of something and fast!

 **A/N: So Grace is a piece of work as she tried to pin the shooting on Ben. Christian and Ana just want to finally be together! But until then I guess they just have to sneak around… I had readers asking me why I didn't mention cheating in the beginning of the story. The reason was because it was part of the plot.**

 **Do authors give away their plots? No. I also said they were flawed. Yes, Christian was part of the mob, but that wasn't his only flaw. Just like Ana, Jose and Kate had flaws. They weren't perfect. We can't pick and choose that either. I also said that A and C would get together later in the story.**

 **I also write Angsty stories, I always have. I don't do fluff stories. If I didn't write out of my comfort zone, I wouldn't grow as an author. I appreciate everyone's reviews. Guest reviewers, most of them have been okay. Let me just say, if you think I'm going to quit think again. Now I did pull this story once, however; my fans loved this story. I know guest reviewers who write negative stuff about stories will never change unfortunately. But I as an author don't have to read them. This story only has 6 chapters left! So enjoy as I do have another story cooked up.**


	59. Chapter 58: Time means everything

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 58: Time means everything…**

Ana needed someone to talk to you. She couldn't talk to Abby for obvious reasons and her brother wouldn't understand. The only one she could talk to at that moment was Ethan. She showed up at his room and found him with Mia. She didn't mean to interrupt them but she needed to talk with him.

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to talk to you," she said, looking at Ethan.

"He's all yours," Mia said to Ana.

"Wait...where are you going?" Ethan asked his girlfriend.

"I'm going to go get us some cappuccinos."

Mia left the room as Ethan closed the door. "Did anyone ever tell you, that you have lousy timing?"

Ana explained it was about Christian. She went to see him but he locked her out of the house and was afraid he was getting sucked back in. Ana let Ethan know that she was terrified that she's losing him.

Christian went to the church that his cousin worked at. If anyone could help him it was his cousin. John came out saying that Christian looked as bad as he sounded. Christian let him know he hadn't slept much in the last few days. John knew how they operated the family business and Christian needed to talk to him about that.

"Okay, Christian, exactly what are we talking about here?"

"What do you think about the part in the bible that says, _An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth?_ "

"I believe in turning the other cheek." John responded. "Christian, what's the problem?"

"I may have to do something drastic."

"Drastic?"

"It's the only way I think I'm going to be able to do it."

"Do what?"

"To get back with the woman I love." Christian replied.

Ana was with Ethan as they were discussing her husband. Ethan was telling her maybe she needed to calm down at least until he got everything figured out.

 _I need to make him see what's really going on._

"Look he married me to protect me from his mother. I just want to repay the favor to him but I got to do this in a way that he knows that I love him."

"You need to stay out of this before you get yourself killed."

"I don't want to lose him. I love him...I'm in love with him, Ethan."

"I know you are, okay? That's why you should listen to him. He knows what he is talking about."

"I can't stand by and watch him look for the enemy when the enemy is right in front of him. I came to you because I needed your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go over everything that happened that night. You were there maybe you could remember something you might have forgotten."

While they were talking about the shooting, so was Christian. He was at the church talking to his cousin about the shooting. He knew the only way to get back to Ana was to find who the shooter was. He wanted to be back with his wife.

"Shots were fired at the house, John. I need to find the person who tried to take out my mother. My sister was almost killed so this demands retaliation."

"The past demands retaliation, tradition demands retaliation."

"I have to do something. Before whoever did this goes after Ana and uses her to get to me."

"I thought you sent her home?"

"I did. She showed up at my house last night and she wanted to be with me. It killed me to have to send her away. I almost gave in…"

"But you didn't."

"Yeah, because I know what they'd do to her if they found out we are still married. I can't live like this anymore."

"Do you have any idea who might be behind this?" John asked. "Could it be Rivera's again. Or Bernardo's group? Who? Christian, you must know something."

Christian sighed out in frustration. He only had one idea and he really didn't want to think this either.

"Ana thinks that it was my mother."

"Grace?" John questioned.

"Yeah. That's why I need to stop all of this. I need to figure this out and stop the finger pointing."

"Okay, Christian, it's one thing to have family loyalty. But what are you going to do when you find this so called enemy?"

"You know what I'll do." Christian simply stated. He felt he had no choice. In his world you don't show any weakness.

"Come on, Christian. That was your father's way. You're not as evil as they are."

"That's what expected of me John as the head of the family. Maybe it's time for some violent measures and put to the end of the threat."

"You really think that the end justifies the means?"

"In this case yeah. I can live with it."

"But what about, Ana?" John asked him.

Christian stopped to think about what John was saying. He felt he was being pulled in two different directions. He had to put an end to this once and for all.

Ana was at Ethan's place. She was talking to him about the night of the shooting. He explained that he already told her everything.

"There has to be something that you accidently left out. There has to be... please…"

He explained that it was the scariest night of his life. At first he didn't what to think as it all happened so fast. It's crazy because he and Mia went to pick up a dress to go dancing at this club. She wasn't talking to her mother so they decided to sneak in and get the dress. They got there and it was dark, nobody was there. It was quiet and he hung out in the den until she came back out. When she came back in dressed that's when it all happened.

"It was exactly at 9:10 when the bullets started flying," Ethan described.

"No, it was 9:00 o'clock." Ana replied.

"No it wasn't," Ethan said back.

"The clock on my night table in my room said nine o'clock when Ben called to tell Christian about the shooting."

"It was 9:10, Ana. You don't forget when you're about to get riddled with bullets. In fact there was a clock that had a bullet in it and it stopped at 9:10. It was an antique clock and its frozen at that specific time." Ethan replied.

"Wait! There is a clock in that house that is frozen at that time?"

"Unless they threw it away. Yeah."

Ana stood up saying, "Oh my God! Do you know what this means? Ben knew about this shooting before they were fired meaning he and Grace were in on it together."

"Whoa! Ana, don't you think your getting ahead of yourself there."

"No, I don't!"

"Ana, there is no way that Grace would want her daughter hurt. Infact she was in horror when she saw that she had been hit with the bullet."

"She had no idea you two were going to be there. The first thing out of her mouth was,'What have I done!"

"That could mean anything, Ana!"

"No. You know I'm right."

"Why would Grace set this up? Why would she shoot up her own house?"

"So that way they would run back to her and want to stay there. And that's exactly what happened and why they are there now. Please don't tell anyone about this...I'm going to that house and I'm going to find that clock as proof."

"Please don't do anything crazy."

"I'm not. I just want to make sure I got her. I've got Grace."

Just as Ana opened the door she ran into Mia who spilled her coffee. She came in while Ana left.

John told Christian that he needed to consider his marriage first. That anything he does could affect his future with Ana. Christian knew that John and Ana wanted him to forget all about the shooter and run off into the sunset with her.

But he knew if he did that Ana would be a target, and that was something he never wanted. Christian questioned himself saying how could he turn the other cheek when he knew what could happened. He asked John for some viable advice and not the road he took. John told his cousin he wasn't sure. But he knew that once Christian made this decision of taking out the shooter he could never take it back.

"John, I'm sorry, I came to you for this. This is my problem and I have to take care of this." Christian prepared to leave.

"Christian, don't do this…"

"It's done. I know now what I need to do."

Christian left the church as his cousin yelled for him. Christian knew the exact step he had to do in order to be with Ana.

In the meantime Ana had just snuck into the Grey home. She quietly went up to the mantle where the clock was. She brought a flashlight with her to see. She went right up to the clock, grabbing it she said, "I know who the enemy is, Christian. It's your mother."

Ana went to leave with the clock only someone was coming in. She had to hide quickly behind the curtain in the hallway.

"I can't believe he did this without speaking to me! He has no idea what he's done." Grace said, while walking into the house unknowingly that Ana was hiding there.

"Tell me what he's done. Maybe I could help." Ben told Grace walking in behind her.

"You can't help me with this, Ben. Nobody can. Christian had put all our lives in danger."

Ben began pouring Grace a drink. "Why did Christian tell us to rush home?"

"He said he was going to meet us here."

"Well where is he?" Ben asked.

"I don't know...I'm more worried about what he's done. I thought I knew my son, but this time he's gone too far."

"Good. You're here," Christian said, greeting them.

Grace approached him. "Why did you take this dangerous step? What were you thinking?"

"I will do anything to be with, Ana."

Grace asked, "You arranged a meeting without consulting me?"

"Thats right."

"Who will be here?"

"All of the families, mother."

"And they accepted?"

"They should be here any minute."

"All of the families under one roof. That hasn't happened since …"

"Since Papa died." Christian finished what she was saying.

"What do you have planned for this meeting?"

"Mother, someone has made an attempt on your life. No one has claimed it so steps have to be taken."

"Steps have to be taken?"

"Someone needs to held accountable for it."

"You! You are accountable, you're the one going around stirring up all this trouble. Harassing people trying to make them talk. You think you can just bring them here and accuse them?"

"I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. The situation needs to be resolved. Right?"

"So you can go be with, Ana. Isn't that why you are so determined?" Grace asked snidely. _It was always about her!_

"Mother, I told you I would get to the bottom of 's exactly what I'm doing."

"You have no idea what you will bringing down on both your heads."

Jimmy, one of their helpers announced the families. "They're here, and they are clean."

Christian looking back at his mother smirking. "Smile mama, this will get everybody what they want."

Grace hated this. She despised what Christian was doing but in order to protect her son she had to go along with it. Grace went to stand by Ben and the mantle, she noticed her clock was gone.

"My clock. Its missing," she hissed to Ben.

Ana who was hiding behind the curtain was saying silently, ' _Your clock is missing because I took it Grace. It stopped ten minutes after Christian got the call on the so called attempt on your life. And if I can get out of here I can prove you were the one behind the shooting.'_

Christian and Grace was greeting everyone as they walked in. Christian thanked them all for coming, but one of them asked him why they were there.

"I think this meeting has been long overdue," he said, looking at everyone including, Grace. "What I'm about to tell you is going to change everything."

Christian stared at the families who were mainly men. "You're here because of a recent attempt on my mothers life."

Bernardo wanted to know why Ben was there. "He's the mouthpiece we were talking about, right?"

"He's our attorney Ben Warren. And I'm satisfied that he had nothing to do with the shooting."

Nino spoke. "I'm not satisfied with anything. Except why we were called here being accused."

Christian looked right at him. "Well, you're wrong."

"I don't like anybody telling me that I'm wrong, Christian." Nino spoke again, glaring back at him.

Bernardo spoke to Nino. "Quiet. Just let him tell us why we are here."

"I'm just letting Christian know he has to finish what he started."

Christian spoke to directly to Nino as well as the others. "That's exactly what I'm prepared to do, Nino."

"What about you, Grace? You haven't said a word. Where are you standing in all of this?"

Grace looked at her son quickly them back at the gentlemen. "My mother is complete agreeance with everything I'm doing."

"Is that true?" Bernardo asked, looking at Grace.

"You guys can ask all these questions you want when I'm finished." Christian stated. Not letting them ask him mother about anything. He was trying to show them that he indeed have a say in the business.

"What's with the attitude, Grey?" Nino asked.

"Nino, please. Let Christian speak."

Grace walked away from Christian as he spoke. "As you know I have been making an effort to find out who made the hit out on my mother. I have taken any steps as you Nino and everyone else in this room would take. I haven't found anything yet. But if I started a war I would be justified."

"Start a war? Is that what you're figuring out doing?" Nino asked

"Is that why you called this meeting. To warn us?" Bernardo asked.

Christian stared at him. "No. It's not. I called you here...because we're going to break ties. Starting today, the Grey family is out of all illegal activities."

"Out?" Bernardo asked.

"That's right. Our business is going completely legitimate."

Ana who was hiding in the house was in complete shock. As was Grace as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. _I can't believe my son did this without consulting, who did he think he was anyway?_

All the men were very surprised and shocked. They asked if Christian was serious.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" he asked one of the men.

Grace came to join her son. "Its no joke I assure you," as she looked at her son.

"Our family has worked hard where we are, but our family comes first." Christian spoke looking at the men.

"We already know that, Christian." Bernardo replied.

"Thats right. I'm doing this for the people I love."

Nino spoke up. "Let me get this straight, Grey," as he stood up, "You want to walk away from the business because someone shot up some of your furniture?"

"Nino," Christian said, walking towards him, "I lost my father because somebody had a grudge, and my sister was almost killed because of this last attack."

"So you're going to cut and run?" Nino asked.

Christian smiled. "If that's how you want to look at it. I don't want to live this way anymore."

"What about the rest of your family, huh?"

Christian looked right at his mother as he continued to speak, "The rest of my family and I spoke of this for a long time. And we are ready to do it."

Bernardo asked, "Have you thought this through, Christian? Have you considered all the repercussions?"

"I've considered everything, Bernardo."

"This kind of change are going to raise a lot of questions around here."

Nino adds, "Yeah and a lot of people could get nervous."

"You all have nothing to worry about. The code of silence will remain in effect, you have my word."

"And he is speaking for you, Grace?" Bernardo asked.

"He is my son," Grace said, looking back at her son.

"We will be dividing all of our operations among all of you. Mr. Warren will handle all of the legal aspects of the transition and that will be it."

Nino asked for a handshake from Christian. "Let's have your hand in this, Grey."

Just as Christian reached out Grace spoke. "No. Wait. Christian and I need to speak before we finalize any deal yet. We will only be a few minutes."

"Hey take all the time you need!" Nino replied.

Christian left the room with his mother. Ana was still hiding. Grace looked at her son angrily after he had just shut the door. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"What am I doing, mother? I'm getting you what you say you want."

She was not happy with this at all. She wasn't prepared for any of this.

"How dare you pull something like this with me in front of the other families?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I was pulling anything."

"Oh you know very well I wouldn't question anything you're doing in front of them."

"Why would you want to?"

"Why?"

Christian gestured with his arms out. "Yes why? Didn't you swear to me and Mia that you wanted to make this business legitimate?"

"Yes, I did."

Christian knew he had backed his mother into a corner. After all isn't that what a good Mob Boss would do?

"You weren't lying to us were you, mother?" Christian smirked, looking at her.

Grace looked him directly in the eyes. "I am still a head of this family and you are my son."

"So are you saying you don't want to make it legitimate?"

"You do not give the orders around here. You take them from me. This business will go legitimate when I say so."

While Christian and Grace talked amongst themselves the rest of the families waited. Nino had his doubts. He wanted to know why they had to go talk about cutting ties if she was in agreeance with Christian.

Bernardo told Nino too cool it and wait for them to come back. Nino wasn't worried about Grace, he was more worried about Christian. Nino didn't trust him, however; Bernardo told him he doesn't trust his own bookie as it was.

Nino asked, "What kind of game was the Grey's playing?"

Ben spoke up by saying, "No game."

"What did you say lawyer?" Nino asked.

Ben replied, "Oh you heard me?"

"Yeah, I heard you," Nino replied, "I thought you were supposed to keep it zipped, pal? Word is your the number one suspect in the shooting."

Ben replied cocky, "Well you heard wrong."

Nino asked him for his name. Ben spelled it out for him as in W.A.R.R.E.N. Bernardo stepped in telling Nino to stop making trouble as they would be dealing with their attorney in the future. Ben offered them some coffee and Nino a cookie, to which Nino wasn't impressed at all. Ana was still hiding in the same spot. Grace was still talking to Christian.

"You tricked me, Christian, to get something you wanted."

"I thought this was what you wanted also?"

"It's dangerous. This just doesn't affect us, there are more people involved. If word got out, it could all unravel."

"That's not true. We can arrange it so that everyone is satisfied."

"How? By letting them take what's ours?"

"Yes, they are welcome to it. Let it be their problem."

"God, you are so naive. It's not all that simple, Christian!"

"Okay. Then why don't you tell me your idea. How were you planning to make it legitimate?" he asked narrowing his eyes to her. "Because, Mia and myself didn't take your vow lightly. And we don't plan to committing the rest of our lives to a family of crime."

She sighed. "You paint such a dark picture."

"We're not going to live that way. Always afraid for the people we love. If you want your children to be in your life the way you claim…"

"I want that more than anything in the world." She stated.

"Well good. Then we understanding each other on how it's going to be," Christian said, as he looked at his mother.

 _I was very serious about this whole thing. Either my mother can join us, to become legitimate, or we walk away from her for good. Those were the stakes._

Christian and Grace walked back into the room, Nino asked if things were okay. Grace reassured them that things were fine, that it takes meticulous efforts to do what they are doing. Grace reinforced Christian's decision. At this time Grace knew she was backed into a corner, but she wanted to make her children happy.

"So, what is your decision?" Bernardo asked.

"It is as my son says. We are going to completely legitimize the business. What we have to do now is concentrate on the disposition of our operations. It will be handled in a way to a peaceful transition."

"Sounds good. But I'd really like to read the fine print," Nino suggested.

"There is none. How this is all going to work out is yet to be determined. But since you all our trusted friends, you will be apart of every decision we make. The trust will remain. We are like a family."

They all shook hands and gave hugs as they have established a new friendship among the families. Nino said good luck to Christian as he does likewise. Christian decided to step out for some air. He walked onto the porch as he breathed out Ana approached. She explained she was hiding in the house and heard every word and wanted to know if it was all true.

"I can't believe this is happening! You're actually walking away from all of this?" she asked excitedly hugging him.

"Yeah. Believe it! Trust me."

"I do! I trust you!" Ana said, kissing him again. "And your mother, she's going along with all of this?" Ana questioned again. She still couldn't believe they were going to go legitimate.

"I didn't really give her much of a choice." He explained to his wife.

"I'm just in shock of this whole thing. I'm so proud of you."

Christian took off his tie as he exclaimed, "For the first time in my life...I don't know…I just feel free!"

"Yeah!" Ana replied. "You are free, you are."

He looked down into his wife's eyes. "We're both free. I did this for us, so we can be together." He kissed her holding her face to him.

Back inside the house, all the families were still in the other room. Grace was not happy with her son doing this to her as she felt railroaded into this.

Ben asked her, "So how long do we have to entertain them?"

While the others waited for them to come back, Nino wasn't happy at all that the Greys were pulling out of the mob, in fact he was coming up with something to keep them in the business. However; Christian and Ana were too busy celebrating, that they would be free. Christian was passionately kissing his wife as he made out with her.

 _Damn...I want more than anything to take my wife upstairs and have my way with her. We waited so long to be together! I'm starting to get blue balls fast!_

Christian ended their kiss saying, "Baby, we need to stop. It's taking all of my strength not to take you up stairs and make love to you. We still have a little bit unfinished business and I need to get back."

Ana replied to him, "Okay. Meet me tomorrow for breakfast perhaps?"

Christian agreed to her as he ran off into the house. Ana had went home and dreamed of what life would be like with him. The next day Ethan had called Ana to meet with him. They were sitting at the table talking. She was explaining that while the house was empty she grabbed the clock and hid it. She was very sure that Grace and Ben were behind the shooting and she wanted to prove it to Christian.

"Ethan, that clock froze at nine-ten, but, Ben called Christian at my house at nine saying there were shots. It has their name written all over it as he knew this was going to happen."

"So what are you going to do if it is true?"

"It is true...were you not listening to me?"

Ethan wanted to know if she was going to tell Christian, but she wasn't sure. Christian wanted to legitimize the business and Ana doesn't want anything to jeopardize that. Ethan wasn't sure that he could pull this off but Ana had faith. Its Grace that Ana didn't trust at all.

Back at the Greys, Mia ran out hugging her mother asking if what her brother told her was true about going legitimate.

"Are we really going to be a family we can all be proud of?" Mia asked her mother.

"Yes it's true sweetie. We are going to take the business into new directions." Grace replied proudly to her daughter.

"I can't believe it, that it's all coming true!" Mia said.

"You won't be ashamed of your family anymore, sis." Christian replied proudly.

He described they would be making an honest living and be a family they all could be proud of. Mia wanted to know how this all would took place. They had a meeting and discussed all the operations.

Jack was listening in on the other side of the door. Grace told them that she and Ben still have things to go over about the transition, Christian thought it was good and if they had to they would work around the clock to get it done. He explained to Grace that if she didn't go through with this...she wouldn't have a family anymore.

Ethan and Ana were talking at Company. She was explaining that she had the clock that was frozen to prove that Grace was behind the shooting.

"I'm sort of glad that this whole thing was a scam. I've been living afraid, looking over my shoulder not knowing who the enemy was. At least now we know who the bad guy was, it was their dear old mom."

"You are being too rational about this…"

"Ana just listen...You need to be looking at the result. You have Christian exactly doing what you wanted, him quitting the business, everything you want is right there. So why would you want to hit him with this?"

"Because he deserves to know what kind of person his mother really is…"

"Yeah maybe. Or maybe you are starting to think like Grace. Maybe this whole thing is about revenge." Ana gasped at that idea. _I'm not anything like that monster._

Back at the Grey's, Christian was making sure his mother knew that if she didn't go through with legitimizing their business, she wouldn't have a family anymore.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. It's not a threat it's a matter of fact. I want to make sure you do good on your promise."

He saw that his mother was wavering on their deal. Grace just wanted her son to realize it wouldn't be done overnight that this kind of thing took time to reconstruct the entire organization. He made a point to her that she hasn't lead a normal life since their father died.

Mia also knew that they would all be safer if they were out of the mob business and that's what she wanted for her mother. Safety. Jack walked into the room telling Christian he had a phone call. He picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" He answered. It was his cousin. "John, hey! Are you ready for Friday? The whole family is looking forward to it. Listen, John I wanted to ask you something, but not now. Can I call you back in a few minutes? Okay, good. Call you back." Christian hung up the phone.

He looked at his mother and said, "I have an idea. John is giving his first mass on Friday and I think that would be a great place to tell the other families we are going legitimate."

Grace was not sure about this...but to make her son happy she agreed.

"Good. I'm going to meet up with Ana. Mia do you want to come with me? Let mother and Ben talk about all of this."

Mia agreed as she told her mother she was proud of her. Ethan and Ana were discussing how she was going to handle her telling Christian what she knew about the shooting. Ana wasn't doing it for revenge, she just wanted him to know that cared about him. Christian and Mia walked in and Ethan took Mia to sit at another table while Christian joined Ana.

They said hello to each other and Ana asked how it went this morning. He told her they were very close to being together again. He let her in that Grace would reveal to the other families that they were going legitimate.

"Listen...I was thinking...that John's first official act as a priest should be something special. So immediately after the mass, he's going to marry us again, privately." Ana gasped. "This is just for you and me, for the last time. Forever," Christian said, as he looked back at his wife who was also beaming with joy! Ana was blushing. "You are so cute when you blush, baby!" His voice husky as he said it lower, "I wonder just how far that blush goes!" as he winked at her.

"Christian!" she blushed more as he burst out laughing. He thought it was the cutest thing seeing his wife blush at his outright flirtiness!

 _Oh boy, I was really liking this! I love seeing this side of Ana, so I went a little further..._

His voice in a rather flirty tone, "What? Don't tell me you don't want me to know how much I turn you on, do you?" Christian wiggled his eyebrows to her as she totally swooned, hiding her face just then on the table.

"Oh my God! Christian, really? Stop, you're embarrassing me!" She couldn't hide her nervous laughter of his sexy banter.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Ms. Steele. I was talking about our upcoming and very private wedding. What were you thinking, Ana?" he asked in a teasing tone.

She looked up at him. "No you were not!" _I know in the back of my mind he was thinking of us in a sexual manner._

He beamed at her. His eyes intense as ever as he said, "Oh yes I was! I was also thinking of our very private wedding. We first got married to save your skin, the second was for our family. But this time is just for us. I want to hold you close and I want to swear before God, that I will always love you."

He switched over to sit by Ana, they looked at Ethan and Mia at first. Christian loved seeing his sister happy. Christian tugged on Ana to be closer to him.

"I can't wait until Friday...we are going to be married again…" he leaned in and kissed his wife.

Christian and Ana decided that they would wait until they renewed their vows to be together officially as husband and wife, meaning their first time together would be extra special. Both of them couldn't wait! Christian took her home as they didn't want to push their luck getting too physical. But they decided they would meet up again at brunch on their wedding day.

 **A/N: So it looks like Christian and Ana are renewing their vows to each other. Isn't that romantic?**


	60. Chapter 59: The Clock

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 59: The clock**

Christian and Ana were sitting at Company. They were eating brunch as they were going to his cousin's first mass. Plus John was going to perform their private ceremony, so it was a special day. The couple was very excited and Ana couldn't eat her eggs as she couldn't wait.

"I want to say my vows in church to you before God with no distractions except those beautiful blue eyes of yours," Christian said, excitedly.

"I can't wait I'm so excited! I want to get married this minute!"

"Oh but your eggs will get cold!"

"I can't eat anyway, so let them get cold!"

"I love the way you smile...and they way that ketchup looks on your nose!" Christian chuckled..

Ana felt for her nose in embarrassment, but he was only kidding.

"Ha ha!" she replied, smiling back.

Christian told her they earned this and that they deserved it especially everything they've been through to get to that point. "We will never be apart again," he said as attacking her nose with ketchup and she giggled.

"Now you have ketchup on your nose!" Christian said, laughing.

He told her when they got to the church to keep it a secret about their private wedding. She agreed with him but said when she woke up knowing it was their wedding day, she wanted to shout it from the rooftops. But instead she took a nice warm bath.

"I just know that it's going to be the most amazing day!"

Ana's brother snuck up behind her asking, "Why is it so amazing?"

She looked up to her brother. "Rick, hey! What are you doing here?"

"Same as you guys...grabbing some breakfast," Rick replied, as he smiled at the couple. "So what's going on?"

Christian asked, "What's going on with you?" trying to deflect the question.

"This is a huge day for the Steele family, you ready?" Rick asked Ana as she nodded. "Abby had the implant turned on and she can hear!"

Ana squealed with joy as she hugged her brother! "Oh, I'm so happy for you guys! So where is she?"

"Thank you. Well she's at the hospital with Roz, she had a small mechanical problem, nothing big, but Roz is going to drop her off here." Rick replied.

The couple told him congratulations. Rick picked up on them hiding something. "So what's going on with you two?"

They looked at each other lovingly as both said how they were talking about the weather and what a nice day it was.

He looked at them suspiciously, "What are you talking about? It looks like it's going to rain."

They snuggled together and said, "Is it? We haven't noticed." They laughed and shared a kiss.

"I can't wait for you to talk to her. But, she is extremely sensitive to sound, so, Ana, no shrieking!"

"I'm not a shrieker! Do I shriek?" she asked Christian.

He sipped his coffee as he said, "I'm not saying anything!"

Ana playfully slapped him, "Shut up!"

"I'm surprised you're bringing her here as it's kind of loud." Ana explained.

"We aren't staying long. We will just go home and pull tissues out of a box." Both Christian and Ana looked at him weird. "That's her new favorite sound. She also likes tapping and ticking."

Ana surprisingly suggested, "Oh! Just be careful of loud obnoxious noise like your singing," she playfully joked with her brother.

"I have a striking voice, Ana, I can't help if you're tone deaf." He teased back.

Rick got up saying he's gonna grab something but looked back at his sister.

Ana looked back. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I don't know. You just look different today." Her brother beamed at her.

Christian kissed her forehead and got up from their table as he approached her brother. He asked to talk to him for a moment. He wasn't sure how to say it...he started saying that he and Ana didn't start out like most couples.

She stood next to him as he continued telling Rick that since they have been separated that their feelings have grown stronger. He knows that he came from a different background but that Ana helped him want to be a better man.

"He really is going to do it." She chimed in.

Rick looked at Christian. "Do what?"

"I'm going to make my families business legitimate. I want to do it with Ana on my side."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Rick...I know that I'm not exactly the man you want for Ana. I do love her, I love her with all my heart."

Rick was confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I never asked you for your blessing before we got married, and I'm a traditional guy, so I'm asking you now. Can I have Ana's hand in marriage?"

Rick looked at his sister. "You want my blessing?"

"I do."

"Look, Christian, I'm going to be straight with you. This is not the life I would have chosen for my sister, not even close. I respect what you are trying to do with your family and mean it. But you live in a dangerous world and you are asking me to make her apart of that world. Do you understand that?"

"I do. But, my world is changing and I will protect her with my life. I give you my word."

Ric looked again at his sister. "Ana…" as she silently told him she wanted this more than anything. "Just take care of her. I just want her safe."

"Of course," Christian happily replied.

Just then Abby appeared. Ana tried quietly to greet her sister in law. "Hi," she whispered to Abby.

They hugged each other as Ana told her congratulations. "How are you?"

Abby who cringed from the sounds in the cafe said, "I'm fine. It's just a little overwhelming. So what's going on?"

Rick told his wife that Christian asked for Ana's hand in marriage. Abby was confused. "I don't understand."

Christian explained, "We had the ceremony, you were there. But our marriage never really started out the way we hoped, with our families united. So Rick was just giving us his blessing." Christian thanked his brother in law.

"Well, congratulations," Abby replied calmly. She told Christian, "You have a beautiful voice," she looked at Ana, "Doesn't he?"

 _Well, I don't know about having a beautiful voice, but hey that's cool,_ Christian thought.

Rick hugged his sister asking if she loved Christian and she replied more than anything. "I love him. We are going to do everything right this time."

Christian told Ana that they needed to go or they'd be late. Rick wanted to know where they are going. They explained that it was John's first mass he was giving and Abby asked to go. Ricks not sure as of the noise but she said the noise in the cafe was loud but at church it should be nice and quiet.

She wanted to give thanks to the lord. So they all decided to go to church as the Steele's would meet them there. Christian and Ana walked into the church holding hands. The place was empty.

"I guess we're not late after all," Christian replied.

"No, apparently not."

He pulled Ana closer to him as he hugged her close. "I can't wait to take you home again as my wife again. I'm so happy that I'm going wake up every morning to this beautiful face."

"Me too," Ana replied, looking up to him.

The church bells went off to signal the service would start soon. Christian told her shh as they listened to them. He held her face in his hands as he whispered, "Ana, you've made me the happiest man alive. My being with you makes me feel like I can do anything."

Ana held her man close to her as she also whispered, "I used to always daydream what would my wedding day be like and stand next to the man I love as we recite our vows to each other. Nothing that I dreamed could turn out as good as this!"

"Well, soon you and I will be proclaimed husband and wife again!" Christian kissed her. She returned the kiss as she draped her arm over his shoulder. Christian pulled back slightly as she proclaimed, "Why, Mr. Grey, I do think someone might think we're in love!"

"Who cares!" he said huskily and kissed her again.

 _I held her face as I kissed her again and again. I just couldn't get enough of her!_

"We better get our seat," she replied as they go sat in the front row of the pews.

Jack came in behind them as he watched from the back. Grace was standing in the corner with Ben. Christian had left to go talk to John and came back with a smile on his face. Ana saw his smile and wondered what was going on.

He explained that John was in the back room rehearsing. Christian wanted his cousin in a good mood to perform their ceremony. Just outside the church Jack and one of their goons were talking outside. Jack commented on how beautiful Grace was.

"Yeah. Beautiful dead woman. Say goodbye to the Grey's, Jack."

The Greys were unaware of a bomb planted underneath their pew. Abby and Rick greeted Grace as they walked in. Grace approached Ana about her brother and sister in law being there for it being John's first mass and it should only be family.

Ana informed Grace that Abby had a hearing implant put in and she wanted to give thanks for the special gift. Christian told his mother that they were family and were welcome there. Grace told them of course they were welcome as she walked passed the couple.

"You aren't having any regrets are you?" Christian asked Ana, looking at her.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well because we're doing this privately and not making a big thing out of it."

"Christian, I'm glad it's just us. So don't worry, Im very happy."

"And when he pronounces us as husband and wife and says I can kiss the bride, I will be happy."

"You know I was thinking of changing that part. Instead of the groom being allowed to kiss the bride I think we should change it to, the bride kisses the groom."

"Oh! So I have a revolutionary on my hands!"

"You bet!" she giggled as he kissed her again.

Rick and Abby approached them and they greeted each other. Abby commented on how pretty the church was and Rick said Grace has been very gracious. Christian told them that they were family and that they are always welcome. Christian excused them as he wanted to introduce Ana to someone.

Everyone sat down in the pews as John started mass. "Hello and thank you for coming. If I seem a little nervous it's because I am. I'm nervous and excited. Today is my first mass as your priest. The feelings I have, I can't even begin to describe them. I'm happy to share them with you my friends and family. I was walking in the church garden a few minutes ago…"

Abby was sitting in the pew with Rick when she heard this ticking sound. She leaned over asking him if he heard it, he listened but didn't hear anything and told her it was probably the AC unit in the church humming. She decided to ignore it still listening.

John continued with his sermon as he asked the congregation, what was faith? Is there an answer to that?

"So many faces. Most of you I've known since I was an altar boy and those whom I have know a lot longer than that..."

Ben looked behind him and saw Jack standing there. Just as he turned and looked forward again, Jack closed the church doors. However; for Abby the ticking sound had continued. She asked Rick again if he could hear it and he assured her it was nothing to worry about.

"It's just the air conditioner." Rick replied.

"No. Something is wrong." Abby commented.

He explained that the implant made her hear lots of things she wouldn't recognize and that it would take time to get used too. She again settled back, trying to concentrate on what John was saying.

Ben looked behind him again and saw that Jack was gone. He whispered to Grace as she said he was probably checking the grounds outside. John led them into a prayer as everyone bowed their heads down and closed their eyes. But Abby couldn't as she kept hearing the ticking sound.

She stood up saying out loud, "It's here! It is right over here!" She said panicked.

"Abby, there isn't anything in here…"

"Something is wrong! I have a feeling something is wrong!"

Everyone now was standing as Ana tried to console Abby. "There is something wrong, it's a ticking sound, you don't hear it?"

By now the service had been interrupted and everyone started talking. "Everyone please be quiet!" Abby commanded. "I hear it!"

Ana responded, "Abby you're shaking…"

"Abby, lets just go outside," Rick suggested.

"No! It's here. I know it is." She asked Ben to move as she moved about in between pews.

"Its right here, I can hear it!" Abby exclaimed as she looked around. Both Ana and Christian weren't sure what was going on.

"Abby…" Rick asked trying to pull her.

"Stop it! Its right around here…" she bent down and saw something black as it was counting down. She pointed to it, "What is that?"

Christian saw what she was looking at and said, "It's a bomb!"

Panic erupted in the room as everyone shouted "Let's get out of here!"

They all go to the door and discovered it was locked. As the bomb ticked, they had to think of something quick. Rick suggested that they break down the door. Ethan, Mia's boyfriend suggested that maybe he could defuse the bomb. He told them it looked like a computer mechanism.

Ethan looked at it closely and saw and it had three wires. Christian and Ethan told everyone to move the pews and hide behind them. Ana was trying to get closer as Christian shouted to her to get back!

Ethan said to Christian, "If I cut the wrong wire, it would go off anyway."

Christian told him would do it as Ethan hid behind the pews. Christian said a little prayer as he yanked on the wire and hid himself waiting for it to explode! Only he stopped it from going off seconds away. Ana looked up looking for Christian, he came out of hiding as she rushed to him.

Christian held her close. "It's okay, baby. I'm so sorry!"

Ben told Grace as he hugged her, "It's alright. It's over."

"No. It's not over. It's only begun. This is war," she stated.

Christian was holding Ana in his arms. "This is why I wanted out. I didn't want you in this danger. I'm going to kill whoever did this. I'm going to kill them."

Ana pulled away and asked Christian, "Please don't. Just walk away from this...please," she said, crying into his chest.

Grace was holding onto Mia as she stated, "Whoever did this is going to pay for going after my family. Coming after us in this holy place, they will regret it!"

Christian told Ana he had to go talk to John and that he would be back. Ethan approached Ana, "Are you okay?"

"Im fine," she said tightly. "I just love these kind of family gatherings," she replied, sarcastically.

Ana looked at Grace as she said, "Look at her. She looks so shocked!"

"Ana, you can't think that she did this." Ethan replied.

"Are you kidding me? After everything else? I wouldn't put anything past her."

He explained to her that Grace may be cold but she wouldn't put her children's life in danger, not like this. Jack came rushing in the door asking if they are okay and why the door was chained shut. Christian was pissed as he grabbed Jack's Jacket. "Where in the hell were you?"

Grace and Mia tried to calm Christian down. Grace told Jack there was a bomb found in one of the pews. He claimed he had no idea how it got there. Jack explained he saw some guy running from the church grounds as Christian demanded who.

"I didn't recognize him. I tried to grab him but he got away! He got into a passing car and took off. I should have never let you alone, Grace." Jack shouted, clenching his jaw.

Grace ordered Jack, "I want names and bodies. First thing, you call Nino and Bernardo, and you tell them I want to see them immediately! Next, you make it clear on the street that we are alive and well."

Christian threw Jack out the door growling, "Do it now!"

Everyone heard the sirens getting closer to the church.

"Oh this is great! Who called the cops?" Christian yelled.

"I did. We are the victims, Christian, we need to start acting like it." Ben pointed out.

The police arrived entering the church. Frank asked Grace, "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"No, Detective. We came here today to see and hear my nephews first mass. We're just innocent bystanders."

Frank looked at Grace like yeah right. Ana and Ethan stood back and couldn't believe all this was happening.

Frank suggested to Grace, "There was a bomb planted in one of the pews while you were having service and you think it's a coincidence. Do I have stupid written on my forehead?"

"No...I…"

"Yeah well one of your competitors almost put you out of business, permanently." Frank argued. He even argued asking Ben why wasn't Mrs. Grey cooperating. Ben told him she was if he'd just listen. He told Frank that there was a bomb how it got there they didn't know.

David suggested, "A rival family caught you moving in on their territory. Maybe the night when Christian boosted some electronics huh?" as he looked in Christian's direction.

Grace told David, "You have quite the imagination, officer."

Christian looked at David, "You heard our attorney. We don't know who did this or why."

Grace told them, "Thank you all for coming. If you do find out who did this please let us know."

"Mother tell them the truth. That you and Christian want to make the business legitimate and that's why they planted the bomb. Just tell them the truth we have nothing to hide!" Mia yelled as Ben was trying to calm her down.

Frank asked to see Ben alone. The two men walked aside as Frank wondered how deep he was in all of this. Ben thought he watched too many Godfather movies. Frank told him to give him everything he had on the Grey family and he would see that Ben got his life back. Frank warned Ben that if he stayed with the Grey's his life would be over soon as there would be a next time.

Grace explained Mia's break down as she just came into town and didn't know anything of the family business. David suggested that Mia knows a lot more than meets the eye. Christian told him to back off his sister as she doesn't know anything.

"Oh but you do huh?" David asked sharply. "So maybe you can fill me in, right?" David harassed Christian. Frank pulled David back as he told him not to waste his time and Christian smirked back.

Frank was in Grace's face as he said, "We will be back. Count on that." But Grace never wavered as she rolled her eyes at him.

Once they left Grace told her daughter angrily, "Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me?"

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong? Maybe they could help us." Mia replied.

"No! Nobody can help us now. We're in too deep."

"Please don't say that mother."

"If our enemies think that we have involved the police they will see that as a sign of weakness. They will become more bolder and attack us again. Is that what you want?"

Ethan came at Grace, "Don't talk to her like that! You're scaring her!"

Grace looked back at Ethan angrily. "You stay out of this. She is my daughter, I know what's best."

Ethan looked at Grace. "Im sure you do. This is the second time her life was in danger and could have been killed because of you."

Grace looked at her daughter again. "Mia, I know that you are upset. But you have to control yourself. You are a big girl now and we have to face facts. We are in a vulnerable position right now and it's dangerous. The only way to survive and close ranks. We need to be a family now, more than ever."

Ana heard Grace talking to Mia.

"This is NOT a family! Excuse me!" Ana shouted as she pushed through the church to get outside the doors. Once she was in the hallway Ana lost it and cried. Christian calmly came up behind Ama as he tried to comfort her.

"Please, don't let my mother get to you. You know better than that. It's going to be okay."

She pulled away slightly, looking up at him. "Please tell me how this is going to be okay." Ana said pulling away from him. "Christian, please don't. You have this look in your eyes that you agree with what she was saying about closing ranks and sticking together. My God! If you only knew."

"Knew what?" He questioned. "Ana...you know I just can't let this go."

"Yes you can!" You can walk away from this!"

"I can't let these people get away with trying to kill us. What if they tried again and succeeded next time? What if they came after you?"

Ana wanted to forget all about this. She wanted them to get remarried again. "Christian, look where we are. We're at church, John is still here and he could marry us right now. We can renew our vows and start over again," she pleaded with him.

He promised they would soon. She asked him to remember how happy they were this morning about his freedom from the family. Ana so desperately wanted him to walk away from all of this. Christian wanted their day to be perfect and leave there as husband and wife and start their lives together. He really wanted that for them. Rick and Abby came up behind the couple.

"There is no way it's going to happen, Christian, and you know that." Rick told them both.

"Rick, I will be fine." Ana said to her brother.

"I'm taking Abby home and you are coming with us." Rick commanded his sister.

"No, I'm not." Ana replied, "I need to be with my husband right now."

Christian told her, "Maybe, Rick's right." Though he hated to admit it.

"No," Ana stated to her husband. She turned to Rick, "You and Abby have been through alot. You two have stuck together and that's what I need to do right now is be with my husband."

Rick and Ana have an argument over her staying with Christian. "What family has to die before you get this, Ana?"

"Take care of your wife, Rick. I will take care of my husband." Ana declared.

She pled with Rick that they will talk later but just go for now. Christian held his wife close to him as he rubbed her back and held her neck with his hand.

"Ana, if anything happened to you...I couldn't go on living…"

She looked into her husband's eyes, "Now you know how I feel."

The two of them walked back into the church, he kissed her forehead telling her they would have everything that they talked about. Grace walked closer to Christian.

"Christian?" Grace asked, trying to get his attention.

"In a minute," he replied.

"No. Now. You can attend to Ana's needs later."

He turned to his mother, "I'm talking to her now…"

Ana was rubbing her face as she wiped her tears away.

"Don't you realize what your obsession with this girl could have cost us all our lives! Because of her you arranged to have this meeting with all of the families and made that foolish announcement! That's why they're angry, Christian!"

Ana has had enough of Grace's controlling ways over her son. It was time she spoken of the truth.

"Don't you are blame him for something that is your fault!" Ana yelled as Christian looked at his wife.

"My fault?" Grace questioned.

"Yes, your fault! You are such a hypocrite, Grace. You tell everyone to own up to their mistakes, why don't you own up to yours for something you done for once in your life?"

Christian looked down at Ana. "What are you talking about?"

"Ask her. She knows exactly what I'm talking about."

"Ana is confused…" Grace tried saying.

"Tell him, Grace. Tell him." Ana looked Grace dead in the eyes.

Christian asked, "Tell me what?"

"Tell your son, that you're the reason Mia and Ethan almost died. Why don't you tell them all they you staged the shooting at the house!" Ana shouted as Grace glared back at her. "I have proof of it!" Ana stated to her and Christian. Mia looked on as she was stunned with Ana's accusations.

"You couldn't have proof as it didn't happen that way!" Grace declared to her daughter in law.

"Stop it, Ana!" Mia shouted. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because it's true."

"Oh she's crazy! She probably thinks I planted the bomb in here as well!"

Christian spoke to Ana. "Look, I know that you think my mother had something to do with the shooting but she couldn't of had anything to do with today." Christian was hoping that none of what Ana was saying was true.

"Who do you believe, Christian?" Grace asked him.

"I don't know…" Christian replied, he was more confused than ever. He wanted to believe his wife but at the same time he knew his mother wouldn't jeopardize her family either.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to tell you this and for it to come out like this. But I can't have her to blame you for something that was her fault. All of it was!"

Gracee shouted, "I don't know what your talking about?"

"There would not have been a bomb in the first place if you hadn't set this whole thing up!"

Mia came closer to Ana. "No, no, no she wouldn't do that!"

"Mia, she did this because she wanted you and Christian to come home. She has Christian chasing after shadows that wasn't there, she has him going after enemies that weren't even there."

"Oh you can come up with all the conspiracy theories you want…"

Ana looked right at Grace as she stated, "I have the clock from your living room."

Grace looked shocked as she remembered that her clock was missing. "The clock?"

"Yes. I can prove that Ben called Christian **before** the shots were fired," Ana said, in a matter of fact tone, glaring back at Grace.

 _I looked at my mother right then and she had that look like she was busted. Oh my God! Was my wife right? Did my mother have anything to do with that shooting that night, just to get me and my sister back in her control?_

 **A/N: So many of you have stated you think Grace was the one behind the shooting. Well it looks like you were right! This is one mean Moma! But then again she would do anything to keep her children under her control. Wait till you see what happens next! How will Christian react to the fact this his mother was the ONE who orchestrated the shooting in her home?**


	61. Chapter 60: Protection?

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 60: Protection?**

 **FYI, I normally copy and paste my documents on here, but for some reason its not letting me. So the Italics on their thoughts may not show up.**

Christian just found out his mother was behind the shooting and Ana had proof of it. He asked the other families to leave so they could talk privately. Once they did Ana explained it all in detail.

"Christian, do you remember what time Ben called my house and told you there was an attack on your mother?"

He cleared his throat saying, "Of course, I remember."

"The clock had a bullet shot through it...it froze at nine-ten," Ana said, looking at him.

"Nine-ten?" Christian questioned.

"Yes," Ana replied, she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"What time did Ben call?" Mia asked.

Christian paused for a moment. "It was nine o'clock," his voice tight.

Ben chimed in. "By your estimation."

Christian looked right at Ben. "No. It was nine o'clock."

Grace tried to cover. "Oh come on, Christian, that clock was never right. It never worked well."

Ana was telling him that Ethan had reset it that night. He did it while he waited for Mia to change.

Mia asked Ethan, "You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"I knew...Ana and I…"

"Ethan, just tell them. Tell them yes! Tell them that you know what I'm saying is true."

Ethan didn't want to hurt Mia but he had to be honest. He looked at her saying, "The clock was right that night."

"No," Mia was in denial. "No, maybe it was broken."

"Mia, it was working that night. I'm sorry."

Christian was more than pissed, he was furious! He walked towards his mother.

"Is that right? Did you put Mia's life in danger? Did you almost let me start a war with everyone we do business with?" he questioned tightly.

Grace's face looked pained as she tried to talk to her son. "Christian...please…please listen to me."

He looked at his mother with disgust in his eyes. "You did. It's true. You did this to us," his voice was cold.

 _Why would my mother do this? You know why, Christian. She wanted you back in her control. She wanted you away from Ana. She despised you leaving the family to live a clean life._

He laughed as he thought what his mother did. He turned to face Grace. "You know, I have been running around for weeks looking for the enemy and all this time the enemy was right here in front of me. Wasn't it?"

"No, Christian, I'm not the enemy," she pleaded.

"How can you say that? You could have killed Mia. Would that made you happy? Killing your daughter?" he asked angrily.

"No! How can you even say that? You know how much I love my daughter!"

"That is not about love. If Ethan hadn't of pulled Mia down to the floor she would have been buried next to our father and Elliot. Do you have any concept to what you done?" Christian asked. "It makes me not want to trust my own mother."

"I never meant for it to happen this way," Grace cried out. "I didn't want it to happen that way. It wasn't…"

Christian got in his mother's face yelling, "It did happen! How can you stand here defending what you done? No mother in her right mind would ever do anything like this! What kind of mother are you? "

Mia was shouting at them to stop when he tried ignoring her. "Stop it! Stop you made your point!"

Christian looked at his sister asking, "Why are you defending her? What's the matter with you? You have been angry at mother ever since you found out the truth about our family and way of life, and now you're defending her?"

Mia moved to side with her mother. She hated all of this yelling and screaming. "Just give her a chance to explain."

"Explain? Explain what?" Christian asked, as held his hands to his chest. "All she wanted to do was control our life. She couldn't stand that we were out on our own, she couldn't stand that we were happy! She pumped her house full of bullets so that we'd come running back to her and we did! We did!" he yelled.

Grace was looking down as she had never seen her son so upset. Mia was asking Christian to give their mother a chance to explain.

"Explain what? All she will do is lie, like she did to you all those years you were away at school. How could you defend this, this, deviant manipulate bitch!" Christian yelled.

"Back off your mother, Christian!" Ben said to her son.

Christian yelled at him. "Who in the hell are you to tell me to back off?"

"I'm your mother's friend. And I know what really happened, do you?" Ben asked, while Christian laughed at him. "You may think your mother is a horrible person but everything she had done was for you and your sister Mia. And the only thing she is guilty of is loving you too much."

Ben moved closer to Grace as he told her, "Tell them the truth, Grace. You did it for all the right reasons. They deserve to know, tell them."

 _I can only imagine the story my mother will conjure up. Everything up until now was a lie!_

Mia was caressing her mother's arm as she said, "Go on, tell us, mother."

Ben coached Grace to tell the truth. "Grace, tell them why you set up the shooting."

Grace hated to do this as she would look vulnerable, but she knew she had to come clean as to why she did it.

"I did it...I did it because, I love my children so much that I…" Grace started saying but stopped, as she was getting very emotional. However; Christian wasn't buying her act.

"Go on...tell them." Ben coached her more.

"I did it because I was afraid of losing you..." she looked in Christian's direction, "I didn't want to lose my only son."

He turned and looked the other way not wanting to see her face at that moment.

"What was I supposed to do, Christian? When your father died, I had to pick up the slack. What kind of skill do you think I had back then? What kind of jobs do you think I could have gotten? We would of had to move in with your Aunt Olivia. So I did what I had to do. I took over the family business. I handled anything that came my way because that's the kind of life your father wanted for us. But none of this means anything if I don't have you by my side. Without my beautiful children by my side."

Grace looked over at Mia, with tears in her eyes she explained. "I worked so hard, it's what given me a purpose in life. And that's why I did what I had to do."

He looked to his mother coldly as she went on with Mia looking on as well. "I was desperate, Christian," Grace said, as she walked towards her son.

"When you chose Ana over your mother and sister. You moved out, I thought you were gone forever. I didn't know what to do...I had already lost your father and Elliot. I couldn't bare to lose you too. My life was as good as dead."

"So you shot at your daughter. That makes a lot of sense," Christian spat to his mother.

"The house was supposed to be empty! No one was supposed to be in there, I would never hurt my baby. It was an accident," she cried.

"Christian, Ethan and I did sneak into the house," Mia chimed in.

Christian looked at both his mother and sister. "I could never hurt either one of you. That's why I had to make you see, what you were doing…"

"Whoa! Excuse me? What I was doing?" he asked, confused.

"What would have brought you back, Christian? What would have brought you home to me?" Grace asked, desperate.

Christian put his arm over his wife's shoulder as Grace went on. "You know how much I love you. I told you over and over again I would do anything for you. But it wasn't enough to bring you back to the family was it? My love, wasn't enough. So I did what I had to do, the only thing I knew I could do."

Christian was not at all happy with his mother's decision making. She put them all in jeopardy.

He looked right at his mother and replied, "Only a monster would do what you did."

Grace whispered out, "Oh no…"

Christian angrily said to her, "You make me sick!" as he walked passed her.

He had to walk away quickly or he'd do something he'd regret. Mia consoled her mother telling her she would talk to him and that he didn't mean what he said. Ana ran out to him as Ethan followed them. Ana wanted to approach Christin but Ethan pulled her back.

Grace told Ben, "I've lost him now. I've lost them for good haven't I?"

Ben consoled Grace as he stood behind her. Christian stood at the wall trying to get his emotions in check.

 _How could my own mother do this to us? She set up the shooting just so we would go back to her. I looked everywhere for who the shooter was and I even caused some trouble within the families because of her self righteous act! I can't even trust my own mother. If she could lie to me all these weeks about this, then she is capable of anything!_

Ana wanted to go to her husband but Ethan told her, "No, let him process this. He needs to deal with this on his own. Give him a chance to talk to his sister."

"Come on, Ethan. This is a mess!" Ana explained.

He agreed. "Yes, I know. Your life had been threatened three times now by Grace. I was almost riddled with bullets in their house and we just escaped a bomb. So, yeah it is a mess."

He told her two sane people would have run like hell and never turned back. She said him to run but it was too late for her. Mia explained to her brother that their mother only did this because she loves them so much.

He sighed. "Mia, don't fall for that. She did it for herself," as he turned to her.

"I know. I know, she made a bad decision. But, I understand why." Christian crossed his arms as he stood listening to his sister. "She felt all alone, that's they way I felt when I was away at school all those years away from the family. I know how it feels to be cut off from everyone you love. It's the worse feeling in the world. If you felt like that Christian you would do anything to make it go away."

"Stop. Don't even compare yourself to that thing in there."

"No. That thing in there is our mother. She loves us, Christian."

"No she doesn't."

The two of them argued about that. Mia didn't want her brother think of their mother as a monster.

"This was the only way she knew how to get us back," she pleaded with him.

"What is your problem? Why are you being so blind? Didn't what happened today make you want to get as far as away from her as you can?"

Mia looked at her brother. "No. You know what today taught me? That we should stand together more than ever. That we should be a family, no matter what kind of a family. It's the only way, Christian."

He kept saying no but his sister told him yes. Mia kissed his cheek as she walked away. Ana saw her walking away and she came to him.

"Hey, what happened?"

Christian wiped his face from the tears that had fallen. "Ugh! She's out of her mind, she's not listening to me," he said, to Ana as they held each other. "I'm so sorry. I hate that you are apart of this."

Christian pulled away from Ana. "You know, I just wish you weren't apart of this. You don't deserve to be part of my life, my insane family."

"Christian, it's okay." She put her arms around his neck. "I fell in love."

He looked down at her. "And what did that almost get you? It almost got you killed. A bomb in our pew wasn't exactly in our wedding plans."

"Hey, we are here and together. That's what matters right?"

"No. It's not. Because every minute you're with me you're still in danger."

"So what are you saying? Do you want me to leave again?"

Christian pulled her closer to him as he enveloped her in his arms. "No. I don't want to be apart from you ever again. It's just…"

"What?" she asked him as he still holding her.

"I'm scared for you...I...there have been attempts before but nothing like this."

She told him, "So let's go. We don't have to stay here...please...Lets just go get married again like we planned before the shooting. Please."

"Baby, I promise, you, we will get remarried again," he whispered to her.

Christian took her to the Grey home as they spent some quiet time together. He had been looking forward to their wedding night, and now it was tainted. Just like his whole life had been tainted. Ana fell asleep in his arms, loving the feel of his warm body next to hers.

He couldn't relax, as there was a bomber still out there. Someone set up the bomb in the church, though it wasn't his mother, he didn't trust her one bit. He had to find out who did it.

Ana awoke from her nap not feeling her husband next to her. She had no idea where her husband went. She waited for him all night pacing the floor wondering where he gone. She walked around in the den when she heard the door slam shut, she called out for him.

"Christian!" she yelled out when he appeared. "Oh thank God!" as she rushed to him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"What happened to you last night?" Ana asked worried.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He stated to her.

"Well I'm not! I've been worried sick about you, nobody told me where you were…what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, baby," Christian said, as he kissed her twice.

"We came back to the house last night together, we took a nap, the next thing I knew you were gone...I had no idea where you went."

"I'm sorry. I had a lot things to do last night."

"Look...Christian...I have totally committed myself to you, you know that right?"

He was pouring his coffee. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay then. If we're going to do this together, I need you to let me know what's going on? You need to tell me where you are going and what your doing? No more excuses okay?"

 _I smiled at my wife. It was very nice to have someone other than my mother to worry about me._

"I was out all night trying to make it safe for you and it's not as easy as it sounds. It takes a lot of time." He explained.

"That's all you were doing?"

"Yeah...that's all I was doing." He gave her a chaste kiss.

"Okay well, I'm safe here now right? Why don't we stay here for now?"

Christian looked at her as he told Ana that he had something else in mind. He was very concerned about hers and his sister's safety while they figured out who the bomber was. He remembered about this place and stayed there all the time.

It was an Island ruled by a royal family and it was called San Cristobal. He suggested to her that they go there. At first she thought he wanted to them to live in exile but he told her it's only temporary. She could go on the sandy beaches, snorkeling, hike, whatever she wanted. She's all for it and told him it could be their honeymoon they never had. However, he surprised her with the fact he wasn't going with her but his sister would be.

"Wait a minute...you're trying to send me away again!"

"No, babe, I'm not, at least not technically…"

"Really? You're not? You're trying to make it sound like a summer vacation. You're just trying to get rid of me and we both know it."

 _Ugh! Why is she being a royal pain in the ass about this? I want her safe what is wrong with that?_

Christian had a drink as Ana explained to him she's not going to San Cristobal or anything other place he wanted to send her. She was staying in Seattle with him.

"I am your wife and I'm not bailing on you."

"Who said anything about bailing? Did I? If you could think of going there with my sister to get to know each other…" Ana sighed as he continued, "You two will have a blast and more importantly you will be safe. I will be able to sleep at night while I'm taking care of things here. Ana, I want you to do this for me."

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed. "Why are you being so damn stubborn?"

"Because, I don't want to go anywhere with your sister. I want to be with you, my husband," as she rubbed his chest.

"Okay...what if I promised to visit?"

"You're not getting this...I'm not explaining myself clear about this…" as she walked away from Christian. Ana paced as she thought about what she wanted to say. "Can you think about John and how he was going to remarry us?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted that so badly, because I finally knew how I felt about you. For the first time in my life, I knew what it was like to completely adore someone," as she rubbed his face gently, "To want someone more than anything in my life. I feel connected to you in my heart, my soul, I'm in love with you, Christian. I would rather die with you, than live without you."

 _Damn! How in the world could I say no to that? Ana totally melted my heart just then. I was madly in love with her. There was no doubt whatsoever. The way I looked into her deep blue eyes, it was like a fucking magnet. The way she just pulled me in. I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world! Just as I was moving in to kiss those rosy red lips...the shrill of the phone interrupted! Damn it! Lousy timing. I had to get it. I talked to the person for a moment then hung up._

"I'm sorry for the interruption." Christian replied to her.

"Now do you understand?"

"Ana, I'm only doing this to protect you and our marriage."

"I understand that. But putting a thousand miles in between us won't solve anything. My place is with you I don't know why you're not getting it."

He argued with her telling Ana he did get it. She tried another scenario, as she explained to him think of the situation was reversed. He doesn't think it will solve anything but she asked him to humor her, even calling him darling! She asked him to pretend that her brother is the head of the crime family, what if the safe thing for her was to send him away for his safety.

"Right? Thats crazy!" Christian replied.

"Oh you don't say!" Ana said, jokingly. "That's sounds as crazy as you sending me away isn't it?"

"Ana…" he argued.

"You wouldn't want to go just like I don't want to go!" Ana got closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "People in love stay together through good and bad times."

"I understand that but the idea of anything happening to you while you are here makes me crazy."

"How do you know I wouldn't be in any danger in another country?"

"You wouldn't. We do clean business there."

"That doesn't make any difference. I could drown swimming, or I could fall off a cliff…"

Christian shut her mouth, by placing his hand over it. "Please don't say that…"

Ana reminded Christian what happened to his sister on sending her away to school and not being apart of the family. She felt outcasted, even though their mother was only trying to protect her from the family business.

"Look at all the time and love that was wasted? I came back here to live with you because I don't want to waste anymore time than we already have. I want us to live as husband and wife...that's what I want." She held on to Christian saying, "I want to be with you in every way...take bubble baths with you, wake up with you, make love all night long and fight over the remote control...If there were a thousand guns outside...I would want to face them with you."

He leaned in and kissed her telling her, "You're impossible," as he slapped her ass.

He held onto Ana as they walked in front of the desk as he said, "You know, I don't want you going anywhere. I want you right here with me. I'm just concerned for your safety. I also feel guilty of making you live like this."

She looked at her husband replying, "Why should you feel guilty? I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. I would tell you, believe me. I want to share everything with you. I mean everything," as she hinted to him.

"Everything, huh?" he smiled crookedly at her.

"Oh yeah! Make love to me now, Christian," as she kissed him.

"Right now, baby?" he deepened the kiss. Swiping his tongue across her bottom lip teasing her.

"Yes!" she hissed to him. He picked her up bridal style ready to take her to their bedroom. Only the doorbell rang!

"Or not," she giggled, as he set her on her feet.

"Damn it! Who ever it is has impeccable timing!" he grunted.

 _Yeah only the doorbell would ring when she and I get close to lovemaking. Grrrrr!_

"Stay here...I will get rid of whoever it is quickly!" Christian said, as he anxiously wanted to be with his wife. Christian walked through the corridor to the door. He opened the door and saw Rick. He invited him in.

"Rick, hey come on in."

Rick stepped back saying, "No thanks. I'm not staying long. If you love my sister like you say you do, then you will do the right thing. Send her back to her real family and do it right now."

Christian sighed backing away from Rick when Ana just walked over seeing her brother.

"Rick? What are you doing here?" Ana asked.

"Christian, if you love my sister the way you say you do, then send her back home where she belongs." Rick stated totally ignoring his sister.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Christian asked him. "I'm doing everything I can to keep her safe."

"Whoever went after your family is still out there, which means my little sister is still in the line of fire."

Ana walked around Christian as she said to her brother, "Rick, Christian and I have talked about this...I'm staying here."

"Of course she is going to stick by your side because that's the kind of person she is. Im sure thats why you love her right, Christian?"

"Yeah, I love her. I love her more than my own life." Christian stood there with his hands on his hips.

"Then protect her and do the right thing. Make her go home with me."

"I'm not going home…"

"Its gotta comes from you as she won't listen to me. My sister's life is in your hands what are you going to do about it?"

Ana glared at her brother. He is treating her like a child instead of an adult.

"Rick, she is not your responsibility anymore. She's mine. She's my wife."

"What a joke! She was never your wife!"

Ana replied angrily, "Excuse me?"

"Your marriage was a fraud, everyone knows that!"

"Oh come on!" Christian said to him. He was getting sick and tired of hearing this. Christian knows in the beginning their marriage wasn't real, but that changed. They love each other now, and that's what was important.

"For your information, Rick, John was going to remarry us in a private ceremony…"

Christian finished her sentence as he chimed in, "After mass."

Ana continued saying, "It doesn't matter how our marriage started in the first place, what matters is that we love each other. I love this man." She pointed to her husband.

"She is my responsibility now, I can take care of her."

"Don't make me laugh, you don't know my sister. She has only spent a short time with you in all that time she spent it trying to save her own life!"

"Stop it, Rick!" Ana yelled.

Christian was holding Ana close to him as Rick spewed out, "I'm the only father figure in her life right now and I will not stand by and let anything happen to her. Do we understand each other?"

"I'm staying with my husband." Ana stated.

"Do you really want her in that house knowing that the bullet is meant for you kills her instead? Your luck is going to run out and it will be her funeral instead!" Rick goes after Ana, trying to pry her away from him. Christian jerked her arm from his as he stood in front of his brother in law glaring at him.

"Rick! Go home!" Christian demanded.

"I will not accept this, Ana! We will come back and get the rest of your things later," Rick yelled at them both.

"No! I'm not going home!" Ana shouted.

"Rick, please just listen to me. I have the same instincts as you. I do. Believe it. To protect Ana and keep her safe."

Ana chimed in. "You two are talking about me like I'm not even here. I get a say in this as it's my life. I'm not going to San Cristobal with Mia. I'm not going home with you. You can drag me somewhere, lock me up, but I will find a way to get back to my husband."

"Who said anything about locking you up?" Rick asked. "I just want you safe can you understand that?"

Ana pleaded with her brother to just leave her alone as she wanted to be with Christian. Rick hated that Ana was in the home where even their own kind go after each other. He was worried about his sister's welfare. Rick wanted Ana to call him when she felt she got some common sense because he couldn't help her right now. Christian begged Rick not to leave like this with them fighting.

Ana was so frustrated she screamed. "I could never make him understand!"

Christian looked at his wife, "You know I meant everything I said, but he's right."

"What?" she asked Christian.

"It's just too dangerous for us right now. It is. Do you trust me, Ana?"

Ana looked at him. "With my life."

Christian palmed her face and kissed her. He pulled away from her saying, "I want you to come with me."

He led her in the house, going through some tunnels, Ana had no idea where they were. They ended up at the lighthouse. Christian looked through the blinds as he made sure no one followed them as he shut the blinds.

"Do you see anyone?" she asked.

"No, I think we're in the clear."

"Good. Although I have no idea how we got out of there."

Christian approached his bride. "My dad made tunnels under the house. He did it years ago, he was a very cautious man."

"Yeah...I guess he had to be…" Ana said, looking at her husband.

"I just wanted to get us out of that house.." He started hugging her, "We haven't been alone in I don't know how long…"

"Hmmm...yeah I noticed," Ana said as she clung to him.

He pulled back just a little saying, "It's not going to be like this forever."

"I know…" she whispered enjoying their intimate moment together.

"Always watching our backs and living in fear," he said, playing with her hair.

"It's alright, don't worry about it…" she said, trying to sooth him.

"No. It's not alright. You deserve to live a much normal life," he replied, looking in her eyes.

"So do you," she said looking back at him. She put her arm on his chest leaning into him.

"We will. Soon. I promise," he whispered, then leaning into kiss her.

"We are together, that's all that I care about…" she reassured him.

Christian who used both of his hands, holding her face in them, pushing her hair back, holding her possessively.

"Last night was supposed to be our real wedding night...the first we'd be together as husband and wife. Not because we had to but because we wanted too…" he let out a long breath.

"We can still have that you know...I still want that with you," her voice husky.

He lowered his voice to her, "You do?" trying to reassure himself and her as she nodded to him.

Christian leaned back some as he emotionally said, "I love you," as he looked deep in her eyes. He began kissing her, holding her to him.

 _God! I have waited so long to be with her and so damn glad I took us out of that house for our alone time together! I kissed her with more passion than ever before! My tongue slid in her mouth as if I was tasting her for the first time! We both moaned together, as our teeth clamoured together each of us wanting to dominate the kiss._

 _But I think I won that battle as I ran my tongue on the outside of her lips tasting more of her. I started helping her remove her top sliding it off her shoulders revealing her negligee slip. Before we knew it I had her on the bed, me on top of her. I broke the kiss so I could look at her._

"Hello, my beautiful wife!" Christian said, with a big smile on his face.

Ana looking up at him, "Hello, my perfect husband!" He leaned down to kiss her again with more hunger and passion than before.

 _Christian kissed me with more passion than he has ever before. My insides were ignited and my skin was on fire from his touch. I loved his lips as he began kissing my collarbone. He was biting and sucking leaving little marks. It was as if he was marking me._

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" she whispered to him

He kept kissing her as he said in between, "I can't either. We've waited to long for this baby!"

Both were moaning and enjoying their time together. Just as Christian was getting more comfortable with her as they made out, the shrill of his cell phone rang, as he kissed her deeply.

 _Damn it! Why now?_ He thought to himself.

Ana tried to keep him there as she kissed him, "Don't answer it...please...don't." But the phone itself kept on ringing. Both moaned as he pulled away.

"Sorry. I have to...it could be an emergency." Christian pulled away answering his phone. His shirt was half open from their make out session.

"Yeah?" he said rubbing her leg, she was still in her skirt. "Who is this?" he asked, but the caller hung up.

"I have to go," he said, grabbing his shoes.

Ana groaned. "Ohhhh what happened?"

"I don't know exactly, but they said there was another bomb threat at the house."

"Okay, I'm coming with you then."

"No. You need to stay here. Please. I don't want to have to worry about you too."

He grabbed her for another hard kiss not wanting to leave her. "I won't be gone long...I promise."

Christian headed out the door and Ana stomped her feet as she hated that were about to finally make love. He ran all the way to the house almost out of breath. He walked in with a worried look on his face with Grace and Ben looking back at him.

"What's going on?" Christian asked looking at his mother.

"What? You look upset. Why?" Grace asked.

"I heard there was a bomb threat here…"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"I got an anonymous call on my cell...Oh God, I left Ana at the lighthouse...Did you give someone my cell phone number?" he asked his mother.

"Christian, settle down…" Grace tried to calm him.

"Only a handful of people have that number!" He yelled. He was nervous as hell because he left Ana alone at the lighthouse. "You better not be lying, if anything happens to Ana you are both dead!" Christian threatened them.

Meanwhile Ana was at the lighthouse waiting to hear word from Christian that everything was okay. She was pacing back and forth, she heard a noise from downstairs of the room she went to inspect looking for him.

She opened the door when two men came after her. She ran inside grabbing an object but they were too quick for her. One of them grabbed her as she screamed out Christian's name! They struggled with holding her as she fought her attackers.

Grace told her son to calm down as he reached for his cell to call Ana. Christian kept asking them who called his cell phone with the phony bomb scare. Grace didn't know what he was talking about and said she has better things to do than worry about Ana. He repeated his threat that if they had anything to do with this that they are dead.

"Pick up the phone, Ana!" Christian yelled into the phone.

Ana got away from her captors and almost got the phone, but one of the men knocked it out of her hand as he grabbed her again. Both men grab a hold of her as she kept screaming for Christian as they succeeded on getting her out of the light house.

Christian went after Ana, after he left the mansion. He sped in his car trying to get to the lighthouse faster.

"Please be okay, please!" he chanted over and over again.

Soon he pulled up but barely parking the car he got out and ran up the stairs through the door yelling out her name.

"Ana! Are you here? Ana!" He screamed out into an empty room looking for her. He saw her cell on the floor. He picked it up and threw it, "Damn it!" he swore as he caught his breath.

"How could I been so stupid? Who could have done this?" Christian asked himself. He realized he had a way to trace the call on his cell. He checked the number and knew exactly who it was as he ran out of the lighthouse saying, "I should have known."

Ana was in a room, the door was locked and she was pacing. She knew who ever did this to her would be taken care of as soon as Christian found her. She screamed at the door, "Please, someone let me out of here!" she paced some more.

Rick walked in the door as she ran to him happy to see him. "Thank God! Thank you, Rick!"

He asked her, "Are you okay? Did the attendees rough you up at all?"

She looked at her brother in surprise, "Wait, you did this? You had me kidnapped?"

"Ana, calm down!" Rick said, trying to calm his sister down.

"Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ana asked crying.

"I was trying to protect you."

"If this is what you call protection then I don't want it!"

"You have almost been killed twice. I'm not going to let that happen."

"I can take care of myself!"

"You can't take care of yourself that's what I'm doing it for you."

"You can't do this to me," Ana said, as she ran to the door wanting to get out again.

"I already have. I have authority to put a seventy-two hour hold any one into a psychiatric room that I feel is a danger to themselves. Unfortunately, Ana, you qualify."

"I can't believe you did this to me. It's beyond me, do you have any idea what was going through my mind with those men dragged me away?"

"I know that you're upset. Just think for a moment, why you would be scared in the first place."

"I would have been fine. Christian had gotten a call saying there was a bomb threat and he had to leave. He wanted me to stay there so he wouldn't be worried about me. I have to call him and make sure he's okay…"

"No, you don't have to do any of that. My friend Philip made the phone call from our house, Ana. There was no threat. He was trying to get you alone and fortunately for us it worked."

"Oh that's brilliant. Maybe, Grace has a position for you, you are getting real good at this Rick, too good.."

"I did this to protect you, Grace knows nothing about that except getting everyone killed." Rick stated.

"You think I'm upset? Wait until Christian finds out what you did. He will be furious!"

"I don't give a damn about him. I care more about you! You're my sister!"

Ana began to whimper. "You can't do this to me, please."

"It's too late. You have three days to start thinking straight."

She looked her brother in the eyes. "Fine. You go ahead and keep me here. And when it's over...I'm going right back to Christian. There is nothing you can do about it."

"It won't work, Ana. If the report comes back bad, I can keep you in here longer if I have to."

"Please...don't do this, Rick," Ana begged her brother, a few tears slipped down her cheek.

"Ana, you might hate me for this. But I have to stop this madness. I have to keep you safe from Christian, if it's the last thing I do." Rick stared at his sister.

A/N: Oh boy another road block. Will these two ever get their break? I promise they get some very alone time soon. It is coming!


	62. Chapter 61: Mobster at work

Married to the Mob?

Ch 61: Mobster at work

Ana just learned that her brother Rick had her locked up in a Psychiatric room for a seventy-hour evaluation. He wanted his sister away from Christian and his family to keep her safe. Rick hated to do this to his sister but he felt he had no choice. He wanted to keep his sister alive and he felt this was the only way.

"I do get a phone call in this jail cell don't I?" Ana asked, her tone harsh.

"Please stop it. Calling, Christian, won't help." Rick replied.

"I'm not calling, him. I'm calling dad."

"I already have. I told dad everything that was going on."

"Well, that was your version."

"Dad, understands, Ana. He understands how to keep you safe."

"Dad, knows I can take care of myself, Rick."

"He told me to do what I have to do and I will."

Ana backed away from her brother. "That's just great. You, dad, Philip, are all ganging up on me and know what best for poor little innocent Ana."

"Maybe we know this time what's best for you."

"I wonder how you would have acted if dad did this to you when you were younger."

"To be honest, I wish he had. That way I wouldn't of have made the mistakes that I did when I was younger."

"Well the point is nobody did. Dad let you live your life, you have to let me live mine. You have a life of your own, just leave mine alone."

"There is nothing I want more because I really don't have time for this. But you have to straighten out your life before I do anything."

Ana was frustrated by that point as she tugged on her hair. "Rick, why can't you understand that you just don't know how to relate to me anymore and that's it. You don't remember what's it's like to be young and love and risk everything for it. You and Abby have a secure life together, it's safe, and have nothing to worry about."

"Excuse me, Ana, have you forgotten that Abby just went through major surgery to get her hearing repaired. My life is full of changes right now and full of anxiety right now. Don't paint a picture like it's easy because it's not!"

"Okay…" her voice cracked with lots of emotion. "I'm sorry...I was just saying you and Abby know where you're going. You want my life to neat and tidy like yours is…"

"My life isn't neat and tidy. It's not, okay. For the first time in my life, I have a handle on what my future is. I adore my wife, I love her so much. I may now be able to create a life with her a family like I always wanted. But it took me a long time to get there. I have made lots of mistakes, I'm just trying to keep you from making the same mistakes as I did because I love you."

"Rick, you are trying to fix something that wasn't broken."

"It is broken and I'm going to keep you here because this is the one place where the Grey family can't get to you."

Ana heard Christian at the door of her room.

"Ana!" Christian shouted to her.

"Christian!" Ana shouted back, as they both banged on the door.

Christian told her he would get her out of there and that no one would keep her away from him. Rick himself came out of her room and she tried to escape only the orderlies kept her in there. They both struggled as they shouted each other's names.

"Keep him out of there!" Rick ordered.

"Get your hands off me!" Christian shouted, to one of the other orderlies.

"This is ridiculous, you have no right to do this!" Christian yelled, to his brother in law.

"I have every right, she is my sister!"

"And she's my wife!"

"Who you are incapable of protecting!" Rick continued yelling.

Christian went towards Rick. "Excuse me? You're the one causing her pain right now."

"I'm trying to save my sister's life. I have tried reasoning with you, Christian," Rick pointed out.

"I don't tell her what to do! She makes her own decisions and she wants to be with me!" Christian gestured to himself.

"Fine. Then I will do what I have to do."

"Rick...please...I understand you are concerned for her, but, she is my wife and I can take care of her."

"What? Till death do you part, is that how it works?" Rick asked.

"What...come on... we can't live without each other…"

"I'm not going to let that happen...ever."

"You're the one that needs to back off. Now let me take my wife home," Christian said to him.

The two of them stared each other down. Christian rushed to Ana's door, wanting to get to her.

"I'm not letting you take my little sister anywhere."

"Yeah we will see. We will see about that." Christian replied, glaring back at Rick. "You won't get away with this, it's not right man," his voice cracked. He just wanted to hold his wife and let her know it would be okay.

"What a joke! You're telling me what's immoral or unethical?" Rick asked him.

"I'm not holding her against her will!"

"No, you're going to let my sister get hit with a stray bullet!"

"I am going to get her out of there."

"And I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens. By the way, this is war and you are the enemy." Rick pointed out to Christian.

Both men were starting a war with each other, the only thing was who will win this war. Christian went back to the door, only the orderly stood there.

Christian looked at the orderly rudely saying, "Excuse me!"

"Ana, I will get you out of here, okay? Just hang in there and I will find a way. I love you."

He hated to leave her but he had no choice. He reluctantly left as he went on a mission to get her out of there. The next hour he was at Fifties, he was waiting for Ben.

Ben walked in and towards him. "Christian?" as Ben sat down at the table.

"Thanks for coming."

"Your welcome. I was a little surprised you wanted to see me considering you accused me and your mother of doing away with your wife."

"I was wrong." Christian simply stated. At least this I was this time.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who would have thought that mild mannered Dr. Rick Steele would have his own sister kidnapped and locked up in a Psych ward at Cedars. You should write his HMO a complaint." Ben looked behind him to get a waitress attention.

"Ben," Christian said, trying to get his attention. "Ana, is being held against her will, because of some trumped up psychiatric emergency her brother's cooked up. She's terrified and I can't even get in to talk to her."

Ben looked back at him. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to get her out of that hell hole, tonight."

Back at the Psych Ward Ana was rearranging the furniture in there. There was nothing to do and she needed something to keep her occupied. Rick walked into her room as the orderly let him in.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm not talking to you." Ana stated.

"I wish you would see this from my point of view."

"You don't want me with Christian and I get that okay. If that's your point of view I get it. Now let me out of here."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"You could if you wanted too."

"If I did you'd go back to him. Back to a place where you could lose your life. I'm not going to do it. Sorry. You're my sister and I love you."

Ana looked at her brother. "This isn't about love, it's about control. You know you and Grace have much more in common than you realize," she pointed out.

"Do you really think I wanted you locked up in here? You have almost been killed twice and since then you have no regard for your life you left me no choice."

"You want to talk about choices? You took away my choices. I chose Christian and you didn't respect that or me."

"I'm your brother and I'm not going to stand by and let you destroy yourself."

"The only thing you are destroying right now is our relationship…"

"I wish you'd stop fighting me long enough to listen to reason."

"What? I'm supposed to listen to the world according to you, no thank you. My husband will get me out of here soon. I promise you and when he does you better take a picture because that's the last time you will see me."

Ana was heartbroken that Rick was keeping her away from Christian. She had no idea it had come to this.

Christian was at Fifties talking to Ben. He wanted their lawyer's help on getting Ana out of there.

"So what's it going to take to get her out of there?"

"You being patient for about seventy-two hours," Ben replied.

"That's not an option."

"It's all legal, Christian. Dr. Steele or any doctor for that matter can detain someone for that length of time. Its their call. Scary huh?"

"Then what? What happens next?" Christian asked.

"Afterwards they have another evaluation. My guess is that Ana won't get a positive evaluation." Ben told him.

"Because, Rick can make that happen? He could keep her there as long as he wanted. Is that it?"

"Exactly." Ben answered.

Christian took a sip of his drink. "Are you enjoying this? You are, aren't you?"

"No. I'm just doing my job."

"You know my mother used to have a lot better judgement in hiring the help."

"Your mother has made me president of the Grey corporation."

"Excuse me?" Christian asked.

"I'm not the family lawyer anymore. But right now your legal options are zero to none."

Christian got up from the table. "Thanks for nothing."

"But of course you could try telling Dr. Steele that there is no more danger to your family."

"And why would he believe that lie?"

"Because it's not a lie. Your mother found who planted the bomb."

Christian looked at him curious. "Who?"

Ben looked around to make sure no one was listening. "It was Bernard's son, Nino."

"I knew it! I'm going to kill that…"

"No, no, no, forget it. Just tell Dr. Steele that the danger is over and so you and Ana can be together."

"And if that doesn't work? Any suggestions?"

"If that doesn't work he's your enemy. And you know what to do with that enemy," Ben suggested looking at Christian.

"You know, one day you are going to make a mistake. And when you do, I'm going to crush you like a bug."

Ben laughed at Christian as he took money out in his wallet for his drink. Ben told him to keep it but Christian ignored him putting money on the table.

Back at the hospital where Ana was in the Psych ward. Rick wanted his sister to calm down but she won't until he leaves. Just then the Psych doctor came in greeting Ana.

"Hello, Ana. I just came by to see how you were doing?" with her clipboard in her hand.

"This is great. This is perfect. "

"Dr. Bradford is only here to talk to you."

"Oh, I get it. You have a couch that will travel right? How many of your Psych friends are lined up in the hall? I would bet you you called every shrink in Cedars to have a chat with me, is that right? So you can determine I need to stay locked up little bit longer right?" Ana ranted on.

"Ana, that's simply not true," Dr Bradford replied.

"No? Its because I'm paranoid on top of everything else. Tell me doctor, how many ink blots do I have to get to get a free lobotomy?"

"Alright, I'm going to repeat this again, Ana. Dr. Bradford is here just to talk to you," Rick said to his sister.

"Okay...just to talk right?" Ana looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry, I just must be delusional, I thought my brother was keeping me here against my will. But whatever."

Dr. Bradford told Rick, "I think it's time that she and I spoke alone."

He agreed as he told his sister he would be right back. He stepped out of the room and saw his wife standing there in the hallway her back to him. He wasn't expecting to see her there.

"Abby, sweetheart what are you doing here? You should be back at the house."

"I don't believe this. Have you actually locked Ana up to keep her away from her husband?"

"I had no choice. I went back to the house to get her to come home and she refused. It was the only thing I could do to save her life."

"Nobody likes to feel like a prisoner. I didn't like feeling like a prisoner."

"I asked my friend to keep an eye on you and Meta so I could deal with Ana. I used Philip for back up."

"For back up, Rick? The house is like an armed camp. I thought there was another bomb scare until Philip told me the truth about he helped you set up Christian so you can lure Ana here."

"Yeah. And thank God it worked and she's safe."

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe that her own husband would do something like this.

I can't believe my own husband locked up his sister. Is he insane?

"Its not working. You think you're doing the right thing. But you crossed the line here, you can't tell us that you love us and then make us your prisoners."

Rick stared at his wife. She just didn't understand what he was trying to do. He was only doing this to keep his sister safe and alive.

I knew my wife and sister were close. Abby just doesn't understand why I have to do this.

Back in Ana's room Dr. Bradford was trying to get her to talk. She wanted to know what was on her mind. So Ana started talking condescending about casinos. They had lots of slot machines and that's where the real money was. Ana was saying money laundering was okay sometimes but you could always strong arm some idiot in fronting for you. For the most part casinos were the way to go and that are more profitable. That's what Ana told the doctor that was she was thinking.

"You know, Ana, you're not helping your situation at all," Dr. Bradford said to her.

Ana laughed to herself. Does this doctor really think I was being serious here? I was only being sarcastic.

She looked back at the doctor. "You want to know something. My brother thinks I want to be a part of the crime family. And my brother is never wrong, so apparently that's what I'm here." Her voice sarcastic. There is that better for you, doctor?

"I know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. This whole thing started with Christian's mother. She tried to kill me for her son. Did you know that?"

Dr. Bradford looked at Ana confused. "No, I didn't know that."

Ana got up and walked around the room as she explained. "Yeah, she tried to kill me several times actually. But I'm still alive!"

"Let me get this straight, you have a mother in law that wants you dead. But you're willing to risk it to stay with Christian?" The doctor asked. Why in the world would Ana want to stay in a relationship that is toxic?

Ana breathed out as she turned and faced the doctor. "He's my husband. I love him and if Rick thinks that is crazy then he's the one that needs to be in here, not me."

Back out in the hallway Christian came back and faced off with Rick. Christian told him that they found the person who planted the bomb and that they settled their differences and it was all straightened out. He let him know that he could let Ana go and that she was safe with him now.

"You have got to be kidding me. You found out who planted the bomb and everything is straightened out?" Rick asked harshly. "What do you think I'm stupid or something? This may be water under the bridge for you, Christian, but is not for me. Not even close."

"What is your problem? You're missing the point!"

"No! Excuse me. You're missing the damn point. It's not normal for people to go around say we found the bomber. Do you really think you could walk in here with a straight face and I'd buy it? Every minute my sister spends with you is borrowed time. No deal, Christian. No Deal!"

Christian growled out at Rick, "You aren't protecting her you are controlling her!"

"This is coming from a guy who has brainwashed my sister into thinking he likes her!"

"Is that what you really think? She does love me! You're unbelievable!"

Abby was beside them and she asked them to stop shouting. "Please stop shouting you guys. You're hurting my ears!"

"I'm sorry, Abby," Christian replied.

Christian was frustrated at this point. He wanted to be with Ana and let her know that it would be okay. Rick suggested that Abby go back to the house but she said no. She wanted to be there for Ana.

Dr. Bradford came out of Ana's room as Christian tried to get in there shouting her name. But the orderly kept him away from her. The doctor came to Rick.

"I think you were right about, Ana. She definitely needed help. She's paranoid, panicked, unruly and moody. I don't know exactly what the problem is, but she is having some sort of breakdown," she said to Rick.

Rick pointed to Christian saying to the doctor, "She's obviously upset about having him here. It's not helping things."

"Actually, no. I think they should spend a few minutes together," the doctor suggested. Rick didn't like that idea.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think it would be good. I'd like to see the dynamic between the two of them. I think it would be good. It might be helpful."

Abby chimed in, "You should listen to the doctor. She knows what she is talking about. If you don't believe her then look at Ana and the pain she is in."

Meanwhile, Christian and Ana were trying to talk to each other through the glass. They told each other I love you and he asked her to remain calm.

"Fine. They can see each other, but I want to be in there with them, I don't trust him."

"No, no, if anybody goes in there with them it should be me," Abby pointed out as she went on saying, "Rick, after this stunt you pulled everybody's mad at you. You are only going to turn it into another shouting match."

"I agree with, Abby," the doctor said. "Come on don't make it any worse than it is."

Rick reluctantly agreed. The doctor turned and told Christian he could have a few minutes and he mutters "Thank you very much, she is my wife."

Once they opened the door, Christian goes right to Ana as she went into his arms crying holding him tightly. Abby let her know she was on their side as she waited to the side. Christian comforted her telling her it would be okay.

She hated being away from him and he promised to get her out soon. Ana thinks there has to be a way that Christian could get her out of there, he let her know that they found the bomber and it had been taken care of. She wanted to go but he told her Rick wouldn't release her. She knew this wasn't about her safety it was about keeping her away from her husband. She cried to him saying she only wanted to go home with him.

He sat down with her on the bed, as the doctor watched them from the window. This whole thing was ridiculous and Christian let Ana know that she was safe with him always. Christian informed Ana that she needed to be cool with the doctor as that would be the only way she could get out of there. Abby knocked on the door as she wanted out. She's heard enough and could see how much Ana was hurting right now. Christian held Ana for a while while they rocked together on her bed.

Later, Christian made an appearance at Towers. He saw Abby and Rick having a romantic dinner together. That's all he wanted to do with Ana. He wanted to finally enjoy being married to her. Christian watched the couple from the bar. Rick walked passed Christian to go to the restroom but, went back to confront Christian.

"You can stop wasting your time following me around town. You can't intimidate me." Rick suggested to Christian. He looked from his menu giving Rick a hard look.

"I'm just here having a drink and maybe some clam chowder perhaps." Christian stated. He looked at Rick, "Is there a problem with that?"

"You have been following me everywhere all around town all day. What are you some sort of wacko?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Christian played dumb.

"That's bull, Christian, and you know it."

"Well, Rick, if I don't intimidate you then what's the problem with me being in the same room with you?"

"You don't. It just proves that you're the animal, that I said you were."

Christian laughed at that statement. "Thats a great theory."

"It's not a theory. You are an animal, Christian. You know, my sister was better off with Jose, at least he wasn't in the mob..."

Christian stood from his stool, getting into Rick's personal space. "Is that so? It just so happens that your sister doesn't agree."

"You are a punk and a weasel. And let me tell you something, my sister will not see your face for the rest of her life."

Christian held his hands up in front of him. "You see this face. Get used to seeing it. I'm not going anywhere."

If Rick thinks he can keep me away from Ana he has another thing coming. I will find a way to get her out of the hell hole.

Back at the hospital, Dr. Bradford was talking to Ana. She was concerned about Ana and she told her that Rick was only doing what he thought was best for her.

"Your brother loves you, " Dr. Bradford explained.

"Oh my God! Everybody keeps telling me that like you guys are programmed or something." 

"You're wrong, Ana."

"No, I'm not. You will do whatever he tells you too."

"That's not true. Other people may have an input. But I'm the one who makes the final decision. You want to know something? I have been very troubled by some of the things you have been doing and saying."

"Why are you troubled? Because, I'm in love with my husband? That I want to be with the man that I love with all my heart?"

"No…"

"He wants to be with me."

"It's not that simple."

"It is that simple. That's exactly how simple it is. Rick thinks that having me locked up in here would keep me away from him, but it's not. You guys can do or say anything you want to, but it won't do you any good. Nothing will keep me away from him. No one."

Back at Towers. Rick had went to the restroom after his confrontation with Christian. He came out and noticed that his wife, Abby was gone. He scanned the room for her but didn't see her. But he saw a note that was left for him. 'Your wife is with me. Now you know what it feels like.'

Rick panicked as he asked others around if they seen a dark haired woman at his table...when they didn't answer he went to the bartender if he saw her with Christian Grey. He told Rick that they both left while he was gone. Rick rushed out to find his wife.

Christian was back at home. The place was dark and it was just him. He sat at his desk as he waited for Rick, knowing that he would be panicked about where his wife went.

"Come on...I'm waiting for you, Rick," Christian said to himself. The mobster in him was waiting for that perfect moment. "Now you know...what it feels like to be separated from your wife," he replied darkly as he smirked.

A/N: Hey all….Well I hope you liked this chapter. The mobster in this story is out now!


	63. Chapter 62: Home where you belong

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 62: Home...Where you belong**

Dr. Bradford was still in Ana's room talking to her. But decided to leave and talk to Ana when she was more calmed down.

"We will talk later, Ana."

"When later? A week? Two weeks? From now when my brother thinks that I'm cured?"

"You know, you're not helping yourself here sweetheart."

"Look, I know how this place operates, I used to work here. I know that you doctors stick together and you're going to do whatever Rick tells you to do. I know that my life is completely out of my control right now."

"I'm not going to argue with you. But I will tell you something, what happens next is up to you. How you react to a very serious situation. So just think about it carefully. We will talk later."

Ana was still upset about this whole thing. She didn't deserve to be in here. And this Bradford lady was getting on her last nerve. But like Christian said, she needed to stay focused if she wanted to get out to be with him. The doctor left Ana's room as she herself walked around and paced.

"Really brilliant, act paranoid, Ana, and make her think you're even crazier," she blew out a breath. "Now you're talking to yourself. Get a grip here."

Ana's door opened and she hoped it was her husband. "Christian?"

"Hello, Ana."

Ana was stunned when Grace entered her room.

"How in the hell did you get in here?"

"I'm your mother in law, remember? I'm family." Grace stated.

"That's great! Thanks for coming but visiting hours are over."

"Wait, Ana…"

"Wait for what? So you can gloat?" Ana asked, looking back at Grace.

"I didn't come in here to gloat. I came here to make peace with you." Grace replied.

Ana looked back at Grace. She knew better than that. In fact she knew all too well of Grace and her games.

 _Do I have stupid written on my forehead? Why on earth would I believe anything that woman has to say? She's the one who should be in here, not me._

"Make peace...make peace...you expect me to buy that line from you?"

"It's the truth."

"Well, I'm surprised by that because you missed about seventy-two hours visiting hours."

"I'm here now."

"And Christian's not. Why is that? They have only let him in once. Which brought me back to my original question, how did you get in here in the first place?"

"Ana...listen to me."

"No. You got what you wanted. You got a nice look at me stuck in here, you can go now."

"You know, Ana, you're going to get out of here. You and Christian will be together eventually. I have to accept it. My son loves you beyond all reason. And if I want Christian back in my life, you will have to be in it too."

Ana looked at her ruefully. "I just can't believe a word you are saying. There is no possible way I could believe anything you have to say. I think that all this is doing is buying you extra time to enjoy the show."

Grace sat on her bed and replied, "I realize we've never been close."

"Close, Grace? You've tried to kill me, twice. You sent your son to do it for you but it backfired then you tried again yourself."

"This is now. Can't we at least start fresh? Do we have to dwell on the past? Can we at least act civilly to each other for Christian's sake?"

"Stop! This is nauseating."

"You know like it or not, Ana, we are family. You will have my grandchildren someday," Grace said to Ana.

Ana gasped with that theory. _There was no way she would let her anywhere near her children._

"Well, you can forget about that right now. I mean there is no way I would let you within a mile of my children. As long as I'm alive, Grace, you will never ever see our children. Never."

Grace didn't like the thought of that one bit as she narrowed her eyes to her daughter in law. Even though she despised Ana, she was really looking forward to future grandchildren someday.

 _Ana has a lot of nerve if she thinks she will keep my away from my grandchildren._

Back at the Grey home, Rick showed up barging in. The room was lit up as Christian was at his desk. He was just getting off the phone. Rick was being held by Jimmy as he screamed to let him go. Christian told him that it was fine and that he could go.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Christian asked, looking at him.

"You know why I'm here."

"No, I don't."

"The bartender saw you leave with my wife."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Christian remarked to him. He could hear the desperation in Rick's voice.

"I want my wife now! I know you have her."

Christian stood up. "Rick, if I were to take your wife that would be unconscionable. Unforgivable. A man would be justified to do just about anything, if one took his wife." Christian saw the fear in his brother in law's eyes.

 _I knew Christian took my wife. I knew it. If he thinks this will change my mind about releasing Ana, he's dead wrong_.

Christian walked around his desk as she asked Rick a question. "Did you try calling home?"

"Christian, do you think this game your playing is funny?"

"What about Abby's friends? Maybe they know where she's at." Ignoring Rick's questioning.

"Christian, you left this note." Rick reached into his pocket giving it to him.

Christian reached out reading it saying, "That's not my handwriting." He stood looking at the note. "I do owe you an apology, as you know how it feels to have your wife suddenly taken from you. But why come to me?"

"You're not going to hurt my wife. You're just trying to prove a point, you just wanted to make sure that my sister would be released to you and that I would take care of that right, Christian?"

"Well, I sure in the hell don't want her to stay where she is…"

"Most normal people don't kidnap somebody to get what they want."

"A normal person doesn't do that and you are right. But you did!"

"The difference here my sister will die being married to you."

"Thats funny. Ana and I came to you and we told you have we felt about each other. I told you I would do everything to keep her safe. I would lay my life down for her if I had to, and you kidnapped her and locked her up in a ward…"

"And you kidnapped a innocent person who had nothing to do with this! My wife had just been through major surgery. She doesn't need this game right now."

"All the more reason she would be found as soon as possible. Look, Rick, you can have as many as my people you need to find her. How many do you think?" Christian reached for his phone.

"Dont mess with me, Christian."

"Rick...come on. I'm trying to help you here…I wouldn't want to see you go through what I'm going through."

"You can't compare the two."

"Oh no?" Christian asked. "I love lying awake at night wondering if I will see my wife again. Wondering if I will get back the life I had with her...how long has it been for you? A couple of hours? Well, take it from me, it doesn't get much better. It gnaws away at you wondering what you did to deserve this and why was this happening?"

"You want to know why? You chose to be a criminal. You chose that over protecting and loving my little sister. So don't tell me you miss her. Don't tell me that. You have no regard for her life."

Christian looked back at Rick. His eyes were watering, but he had to hold his emotions back. He just asked him again how many men he wanted to search for Abby as he was wasting time. Rick grabbed Christian by the collar of his shirt demanding to tell him where Abby was.

Back in the ward, Grace and had come to visit Ana. She told her daughter in law it was to make amends with her but Ana didn't believe her.

"I came here with open arms…"

"You came here to trap me, Grace."

"No, I came here to make peace with you and you spit on me and talking about cutting me off from my grandchildren? You're not as smart as I thought you were, Ana."

"I'm smart enough to read that little of act of yours," Ana said to her face.

"This is no act. Trust me making peace with you was the last thing I wanted to do in the world. But, I was willing to make this step for my son's sake. For my family."

"For yourself. For yourself, because there is no other motivation for anything else, there is always something in there for you."

"Oh and what about you, Ana? What about your family? Is this how they show their love for you by locking you up in a mental ward?"

"My brother was concerned for my safety for the record. And don't worry about me please...please don't put yourself out and worrying about me because, I will tell you something. I will be out of here as soon as the doctor gives the word."

"Who do you think is going to let you out? Your brother, Rick? Don't count on it. He plans to keep you in here indefinitely. And don't plan on Christian riding in here on a white horse breaking you out. He can do nothing, absolutely nothing."

Ana glared at Grace. "You can leave now."

Grace smiled to Ana. "You know, you were right. It was all an act, I came in here just to see you stuck here frightened and hopeless. And now that I'm satisfied I can leave." Grace walked to the door, just before she left she turned facing Ana as she laughed.

"This is really too perfect...and the beauty of it is that I had nothing to do with it." Grace walked closer to Ana whose back was turned to Grace. "You're trapped, Ana. The rest is so going to be so easy…"

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked.

Ana could feel Grace close as her body shivered with fear though she tried not to show it.

"Listen to me and learn. Maybe you will recognize one of our men as your orderly, or maybe your food will taste differently, or maybe you will meet with a terrible accident. Who knows, the things that happens in these places that's between men and women…"

Ana gasped, "Oh! You're horrible!" as she moved away from Grace but couldn't move too far.

Grace continued to goad Ana saying, "Christian will say that he understands...but I doubt if any man can get passed something like that!"

Ana went after Grace shouting, "What the hell is wrong with you?" as an orderly came in and grabbed a hold of her. "You are an evil woman!" Ana shouted as she struggled with the orderly.

Grace just watched as the man tried to control her daughter in law.

"Damn you, Grace! Damn you!" Ana shouted. The orderly told Ana to settle down.

"That is one sick girl!" Grace said to him.

Ana struggled as she continued her rant, "You're sick and twisted!"

Grace told the orderly, "Thank you for coming in. You saved me just in time from her attacking me."

"I'm going to tell Christian everything! Don't think you will ever get away with this, Grace!"

"She attacked me out of the blue!" Grace replied.

"Christian, will not ever want to see your face after I tell him what you did! That is not a threat it's a promise!" Ana shouted at Grace.

Dr. Bradford entered her room to see what was going on. She saw Ana enraged as she struggled to get away from the orderly to attack the lady who was in her room. Only Grace told the doctor that she heard what happened and was concerned over Ana's welfare. Ana tried to tell the doctor that Grace was trying to kill her and wanted to poison her and that she was lying about why she's really here. Grace continued with her facade and asking if Ana would be okay. Ana continued her crying telling Doctor Bradford that Grace was there to kill her while she was in there.

Back at the Grey Estate, Rick had just attacked Christian for kidnapping his wife. He commanded Christian to tell him where she was. Jimmy one of Christian's goons came in and grabbed Rick pulling him away from Christian.

"I will kill you if you hurt her! I'll kill you!" Rick screamed out.

"Let me know when you need help," Christian told Rick as he thrown out of his house.

Christian knew and understood why Rick was angry with him and he had every right to be. After all he did take his wife away from him just like he took Ana away from him. Abby came out of hiding. She was emotional and upset.

"Oh my God! What have I done? This was supposed to end all of this mess," her voice cracking. She looked at Christian. "This is was supposed to get him to let Ana go."

Christian looked back at Abby as he sat down on his desk. "Well...it doesn't look like that is happening."

Abby was torn. She hated what her husband was doing to Ana, but at the same time she didn't want what she was doing to her husband. "This is terrible. What have I done?"

Grace began goading Ana into attacking her in the room she was in. It worked like a charm because not only was the orderly trying to calm Ana down but so was her doctor. Ana was fighting them repeating that Grace was there to kill her and not there out of concern.

Dr. Bradford told Grace, "Mrs. Grey, I need you to leave now."

"It's so upsetting to see her like this. Please help her…" Grace said to the doctor. Ana told the doctor, "You can't believe a word she is saying. Please you have to believe me."

"You will take care of her won't you?" Grace asked her. Just before Grace left Ana she smirked at her knowing what would happen to her now.

Ana saw her smirk. "Go!" as as she screamed out "Please you have to let me out of here! No!"

Abby was at Christian's home. She went to his home in hiding in hopes that Rick would release Ana to Christian. But that didn't happen. He only left more angrier.

"This isn't right. Rick really thinks you kidnapped me and locked me up in the basement."

Christian turned to Abby. "That was the plan."

"I know. I just wanted to show him that he was wrong and to let her go and he didn't do that. It was the only reason I agreed to do this."

"Can we give this some time...please?" Christian begged her. "When Rick sees he has no other choice he will release Ana and this will be over."

"I don't think so. Not anymore. He was crazy he only wants to find me."

"He will. He will after he releases Ana."

"What if he doesn't do that? He has to make that decision tonight. What if he was so angry he doesn't let her go? What if he keeps her there for another two weeks?"

"He won't."

Christian explained to Abby that he would release Ana because he is missing his wife. She wanted to know how he knows that. It's because now Rick knows exactly what he is going through now. Rick is angry and scared more than anything at this point. Abby was still skeptical because by now she should be home with Rick.

Abby by this point was frantic. She wanted to go to Rick to let him know she was okay. Christian wanted her to stay as he thought that Rick needed to wait a little longer. He asked her to think of Ana and what she was going through right now. Abby doesn't think she is helping at all, but Christian told her otherwise.

"Abby...you're helping, believe me. You're forcing Rick to see what he is doing to Ana is wrong. You believed in Ana and me when no one else would and we will never forget that. Please don't bail on me now...please."

Abby wanted so much to help the couple. She did. But she knew there had to be another way.

"Listen, Christian...normally I would keep going through with this I would. I heard the desperation in Rick's voice and a month ago I would not have heard him at all. But I heard his voice, I heard every word he said."

"He's angry."

"It's more than that."

"He wants his wife back just like I do."

"Christian...before I had the operation the doctor said I was going to have to process everything that I'm hearing. I really heard the pain in his voice and it's unbearable for me. That agony in his voice and the fear and it went through all of my body and to my heart. I felt it...it's a sound I just can't ignore."

"Rick will be fine."

Abby got frustrated with Christian at that point. She's tired of all of this arguing. She explained that she has changed since the operation that everything around her is not the same. That she has all this stuff in her head and she can't sort it all out. But the one thing she knows...is that she can't go on doing this to Rick. She can't. He finally gave in to her.

"Okay...I will take you to him."

Rick was at the ward. He was looking through the window at a sleeping Ana. He was also talking to a family friend and expressing to him that he feared for her life if she continued on this path with Christian. He feared that if she's kept locked up she will hate him forever. He asked his friend how he should deal with all of this.

"I don't know, Rick. I do know that you love your sister and you do want what is best for her. But was this worth risking your relationship with your sister? That is something you have to ask yourself buddy. Its getting late and I need to get home. I will call you tomorrow to check on you, okay?" Philip said to his friend.

Rick was all alone. He was rethinking the whole situation. He asked the guard to let him in her room. He went in and sat next to Ana in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey sis...I made a mistake. I made a huge mistake. I was trying to protect you, but I did more harm than good and you don't deserve to be here. I'm going to get you out of here, Ana. Do you hear that, I'm letting you out of here." Rick nudged her. He realized she was out cold and not responding to him at all. "Ana, can hear me me? Ana? What the hell is wrong with her?" Rick asked himself, as he tried to wake her.

He left the room and found someone in the hallway. "Were you just in there with that patient? Why was she given a sedative?"

The orderly asked, "Is it not marked in her chart?"

Rick saw Ana's doctor coming towards him. "Excuse me, why was my sister given a sedative?"

"Well, she was very agitated. Her mother in law stopped by for a visit and Ana attacked her."

"Her mother in law? What was Grace doing in there in the first place?" Rick asked.

"Ana became very violent, she was out of control, she needed a sedative to calm down." Dr. Bradford explained.

Rick told her, "Okay...I just want my sister released now, okay?"

"I can't. I can't in good conscience do that. Not after what I just saw."

"Lynn, she's fine. If she got agitated it was because of her mother in law. Okay?"

"Rick, your sister is suffering from Acute Paranoia, violence and rage."

"Lynn...please...look, the bottom line is this. My sister's holding time is almost up and I just want her to come home with me. You understand?"

"Ana is my patient. I have to do what's best for her."

"What is best for my sister is for her to be released to me. I hope you understand that."

"I can't allow that I'm sorry. I'm going to need to keep her here another 14 days."

"What are you talking about 14 days? What are you going to do?"

Dr. Bradford told him, "That's my decision, Rick."

 _Damn it! This whole thing is a mess now and it's my fault!_

Christian and Abby were walking in the hallway towards Rick. He took her in his arms and hugged her thanking God she was okay as Christian stood there watching them. Rick kissed her asking if she was okay and she told him she was fine. He asked if Christian hurt her and she told him no that he took good care of her. Rick envisioned her tied up in a room but she said that never happened. Rick turned to Christian telling him he had nerve showing up there.

"Have you decided if you're going to release her?"

"Yes, I have."

Abby chimed in saying, "Rick, it's time to let her go and be with Christian."

"I told Dr. Bradford that it was okay to release, Ana. "

"Okay," Christian said, just as he headed to her room.

"But...your mother decided to pay a visit." Rick replied.

"What?" Christian asked him, now upset at his mother.

"That's right. She got Ana so upset that Dr. Bradford decided that she needed to stay a little longer."

Christian grunted. "For how long?"

"Fourteen days."

"Over my dead body." He stated.

He pondered how he was going to get her out the room. Christian went to one of the physicians closet and grabbed a doctor's coat. He walked up to Ana's room and saw one the orderlies in there with her. They announced code blue over the speaker as the orderly left her room unlocked.

He went in there fast and said her name. "Ana! Ana! Wake up! Ana, we need to get out of here!" he whispered loudly. When he saw she wasn't responding he muttered, "What did they to do you?"

He grabbed her bridal style as he said, "I'm going to take you where no one will find you."

Soon Christian was carrying Ana in the Grey home. She was awake as he settled her down on a nearby couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"What happened?" she asked barely alert. "Where am I?"

"You're home where you belong. I told you I would get you out of that place. "

"Wait a second. You just broke me out of there...Rick is going to come looking for me we have to…he will call the police…."

"No he won't. We are going to be long gone."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're getting as far away from Seattle as we can get. Where no one can ever come between us again."

He gave her a glass of water as he told her they were going to San Cristobal.

"My family owns a house in San Cristobal and they won't bother us there. We just have to grab our passports, and what we need for our flight but we have to hurry and get out of here before anyone realizes we're gone."

Ana doesn't know what to say. "Christian," she gasped.

"That's okay isn't it?"

"Yeah. It sounds perfect."

"It will be. I promise."

Ana couldn't wait to leave Seattle all together and be with him forever. She has never wanted anything so bad in her life. Ana expressed to Christian that she just wanted to be with him. Christian held her in his arms. "You are with me. Right where you belong."

They soon got up and went to the desk to look for the passports, though it was dark. They heard a noise, and looked up to see Grace and Ben going at it. Actually, they were kissing and in a passionate embrace. Ben was the one that realized they weren't alone as he looked up and saw Christian and Ana looking at them.

"Oops!" Ben said, as he pulled away from Grace. She looked at as well to see her son and Ana staring at them.

"Christian," Grace whispered as she caught her breath. She knew it was only a matter of time before he got her out.

 _I should have known he would get her out of that place. I was having such a good time with Ben, he and I were finally going to consummate our relationship, however running into Christian and Ana wasn't in that plan._

"Christian and Ana? What are you doing here? You broke her out of the hospital and now you're running away?"

He said without looking at his mother, "Yeah. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes."

Ben replied, "If that's true there are serious consequences…"

Christian looked up and told Ben sternly, "You know what you can do with your consequences."

Grace chimed in, "Christian, what are you doing? How can you be so thoughtless? You know that the police are just waiting for you. One screw up and you could get thrown in jail."

Christian snapped at his mother. "You are just upset that you didn't succeed in keeping Ana locked up in that mental ward!"

"That's not true…"

"I know the whole story. Don't even try to deny it." He warned her.

"I do deny it."

"Leave us alone," Christian replied sternly to his mother slamming the drawer closed. "Its out of your hands, forever. Do you understand me?"

"Christian, I went to see Ana with the best intentions and then things got out of hands as they usually do when she and I are in the same room," Grace explained as she and Christian looked in Ana's direction.

"And you're going to blame her for that?"

"No...I...Christian, believe me or not, I wasn't trying to make trouble for her."

"Do you think I was born yesterday?" Christian asked condescending.

"I think you should to listen to her…" Ben started saying.

"You, stay out of this!" Christian yelled and pointed at Ben.

"Christian…" Grace said.

"Your mother isn't lying to you."

"My mother may find you amusing, but I see you for the low life bottom feeder you are, so shut the fuck up!"

Ben told Grace he was leaving. He didn't want to stick around anymore and take Christian's wrath. Grace walked him up to the entry way as she was sorry about tonight. He told her they would have other nights. He kissed her and left. Grace walked back to talk with her son..

"Christian…" she tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it."

"You must listen to me."

"I don't have to do anything."

Grace pleaded with Christian to listen to her. "I'm trying to accept Ana, because I love you. I don't wanna lose you. You and Mia are all I have left."

"Not that song again. I'm tired of hearing all of this from you."

Ana spoke up. "Christian, she is telling the truth this time."

"Ana…"

"No, she is. She came up there to visit me because she wanted to make peace with me and I didn't want to hear it. For once in her life she's not lying."

Grace stared at her son as he looked at her. She was glad that Ana spoke up for her. Grace knew that if she wanted her son back, she had to have Ana in her life as well. Ana walked around the desk and stood in front of Grace.

"As much as I hate to say this, you were right. We do need to make peace between us."

Christian muttered, "No...no."

Ana turned to her husband as she said, "Christian, listen to me for a minute please." Christian was hesitant but decided he would do anything for his wife. "I want to be your wife, I want to have a life with you more than anything in this world. Listen to me please…" Grace watched as she saw Ana talk to her son. "If we keep fighting with your mother," Ana turned looking at Grace, "it's just going to be harder for us. I don't want that...I really, really don't."

Grace didn't want to admit it, but she saw that Ana did in fact love her son.

"I guess I must thank you, Ana, for clearing this all up. Now I'm really very anxious about us starting all over again. You don't have to go...I'll help you fix this. I'll go and talk to the authorities or whoever I have to clear Ana's release."

Christian wasn't buying any of his mother's act. He was done. "You know what? It's too little too late…"

"Christian please…" Grace begged her son. "This can't be, you heard what she just said."

Christian looked at his wife, "Are you ready, Ana?" He asked, ignoring his mother. He and Ana started walking towards the door as he heard, "Christian, where are you going?"

Christian placed his arm around his wife's waist and replied to his mother, "It's none of your business. We will send you a postcard."

They walked through the foyer into the entryway. Just as Christian opened the door, they saw Rick.

"Not so fast, Christian."

Christian sighed. Not this again.

"Rick get out of our way." Christian commanded.

"We need to go back inside where we can talk," Rick said to him.

"No we don't." Christian replied curtly.

"Ana, could we please talk…" Rick pled with his sister.

"Forget it, Rick," Christian said, "We're leaving now."

"Ana, you need to hear what I have to say."

Abby begged them to listen. "Please, just let your brother talk."

"I don't want to listen to him. It's the same old story."

"Please..." Abby begged.

"I've heard enough from him. Your wasting our time. You want to arrest me? Go ahead. You wanna lock Ana up? I will be out in a couple of hours and be right back for her. Do it!"

"Just let him speak," Abby said to the couple.

"No. I don't want to let him speak. You know what...you...I don't know what it's going to take for you to realize that you can't come between us Rick."

"I already have, Ana," Rick said to his sister.

"Ahhh yeah right. Whatever," Christian replied to Rick condescending.

"That's why I'm here." Rick said to them

"What do you want?" Christian asked.

"I came here to tell you not to worry about the police coming after you for taking her out of that place. In fact I told them this was all my fault."

Both Christian and Ana was shocked by Ricks confession, but they were relieved at the same time.

Rick walked closer to his sister. "I was wrong. I should have never allowed this to happen. But I did and now I have to face the fallout."

"What fallout, Rick?" she asked.

"To our relationship, Ana. There's been a lot of damage done here."

"Well, whose fault is that?" Ana yelled.

"Calm down...please," Rick asked politely. "There is enough fault to go around for everybody here."

"I'm trying to accept my part," Abby chimed in.

"I am too," Rick stated. "I'm trying to make amends here with you," Rick told Ana.

"How? Do you have any idea what you just put me through?" Ana's voice cracked with lots of emotion. She even had tears streaming down her face. "Do you even know?"

"Will you please let me finish?" Rick asked. "I told the police that Christian had every right to take you out of the Psych ward, and I have to face the consequences. I abused my power as a doctor and I have to pay for that."

"What consequences?" Christian asked, he was curious what would happen to his brother in law.

"I will have to go to the medical board. I will probably be suspended, I hope it won't be any worse than that."

"If you are trying to get me to feel sorry for you it won't work. You have no idea what is was like for me in that room. It was a nightmare, it was hell…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't care if you're sorry. I thought I was never going to get out of there or never see my husband again. What is it going to take before you realize you can't control my life, Rick?"

Abby was very emotional when she said, "He knows that, that's what he is trying to say right now."

"I know what I did was wrong. But I did it for all the right reasons."

"You put me in prison, Rick. You might as well put me in a cell with bars."

"At least you were safe in there."

"No, I wasn't safe in there, Rick! I don't think you understand...the only time I'm safe is when I'm with my husband."

"I just hope you staying here won't get you killed."

"No one is going to kill her…" Christian said to all of them. He was frustrated at this point. He had told Rick that he would do anything to keep her safe.

"There is no way you can stop it, Christian. There is somebody out there trying to kill you every single day. A bomb was planted at the church and almost killed all of us."

"That won't happen again."

"I believe it will. And every single night when that phone rings, I'm expecting something bad will happen. I'm expecting bad news."

"Don't." Ana said angrily.

"I realize I can't fight this anymore. I give up."

"Why is it that you could realize that a couple of days ago and save me from the hell you just put me through?"

"I have, I gave up. You won!"

"There was nothing to win, Rick. It wasn't a game," Ana replied.

"You're my sister, Ana and I still love you. If you ever want to talk I will always be there…"

"No...no...don't count on that any time soon," Ana said looking at her brother. She looked back at her husband and told him, "You know what? That sedative is making me sick and I really need to go lie down."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

Christian walked her back in the house and sat on her a chair to let her rest a minute. Both of them were relieved that they were together. Maybe now people will back off and let them live their lives. Christian sat beside his wife as he and her listened to one another breath.

 **A/N: Hey guys...well there's one more chapter left. Thank you all so much for the support. It really meant the world to me. I so appreciate it.**


	64. Chapter 63: Heart of Gold

**Married to the Mob?**

 **Ch 63: Heart of Gold**

Ana had gotten sick from the sedative, so Christian took her back into the house, laying her on the couch. He gave her a glass of water.

"We will go to San Cristobal when you are feeling better, okay?" Christian asked Ana as he smoothed her hair out in a loving gesture.

Grace had come out of her room, observing the couple. "Christian and Ana...if there is anything I can do to make your stay here…"

Christian interrupted his mother without looking at her he said, "My wife isn't feeling well. Leave us alone."

"Well, I meant what I said earlier. Good night," she replied, leaving them alone.

Ana handed him the glass back as he asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I feel like I just lost my family. It's really strange but I feel like it almost doesn't even matter, as long as I have you."

Christian sighed. "I'm so sorry this is happening. You know your brother is wrong; you are safe with me, Ana. I will protect you with my life."

Ana looked at her husband adoringly. "I know. I believe you and I love you."

He smiled. "I love you...I do. More than my own life," he said, as he held her in his arms. Christian basked in the glory that they finally were able to settle down and enjoy being married.

 _My God, I love this woman more than I could ever say. God has blessed me with this angel. And I will do whatever I can to protect her and make her happy._

Ana felt safe in Christian's arms. After everything they have been through together, she was happy. They could finally relax and enjoy being married to each other.

 _I was so glad that Christian broke me out of the place. I knew he would. I couldn't believe my own brother did that to me. He tried to make amends with me but I needed time. I couldn't forgive Rick just yet. I just wanted my husband._

Christian carried his love to their bedroom. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid her gently on the bed and made a few calls. He wanted to surprise Ana, as it was time they enjoyed some happiness. He smiled to himself as he knew exactly what to do.

It was the next day, the sun was shining, the birds was chirping. Ana had talked to Christian about this special place she went to growing up. A place where she could be by herself and think, and she wanted to share it with him. So she took him there.

Ana was ahead of him as she yelled, "Come on! I can't wait to show you this place!" She stepped up onto a block of cement and looked all around her. Ana had her sandals in her hand, she put them down on the cement. "Oh God, look at that sky. It's beautiful!"

Christian was very much so checking out her ass. "Beautiful!" he said in a husky voice."Totally beautiful."

He was kissing her forehead as she said, "Shhh listen...nothing, absolutely nothing. There is no palm, there's no overinvolved families, just us." Ana was very relaxed in her husband's arms.

"I missed you so much," Christian said, as he continued kissing her and holding her. "I thought I was the one going crazy."

"It was so hard being away from you, Christian."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get you out of there."

She turned facing him, putting her arms around his neck. "It's okay...we're together now and that's all that matters." She gave him a chaste kiss. "Well, it's time for your tour of Laurel Falls. I've been meaning to bring you here for a long time."

He looked down at his beautiful wife's face. "This is the place you come to all the time when you were a little girl?"

She smiled and giggled. "I can't believe I told you that story...all the daydreams I had...those were silly."

"Go ahead and give me the tour...please."

Ana laughed as she stepped off the cement. "Well, I would walk all around here," she showed him in hand gestures, "And I would pick these beautiful flowers," he replied, "Daisies," she nodded and continued as she smelled the fresh flower. "I would sit under a big oak tree and I would dream about the man I was going to marry….and of course the cheesy music would start playing."

Christian was so happy to learn more about his wife. She was telling him about her fantasies she had growing up. It made him feel closer to her.

"And then the white horse would come in and carry me off!" she continued on. "It was pretty corny."

He stood there with his arms folded across his chest as he just listened. "No, that's not corny at all."

Ana grabbed his hand as she pulled him towards a tree. "I want to show you this tree." She was looking around as she didn't see the tree anymore, but when she looked to her left she saw something hiding under a sheer fabric.

"Christian?" she pointed to the object. "What is that?" Ana leaned down closer to look.

"Well, my gosh, I don't know!" he said, leaning over to to look as well.

"What is this?" she asked again. He leaned in towards her saying, "I think it's a surprise, surprise!"

Ana gasped as she looked at him. She gave him a quick kiss when she pulled the sheer fabric off the surprise. She looked at it in wonderment. There was a basket filled with her favorite daisies in a bundle tied with a ribbon, champagne with glasses and also a CD player tucked beside the basket itself.

He looked at her as he saw the wide smile on her face. She looked at him, "You did this for me?"

Christian returned her look and smile. "Everything but the white horse." She kissed him again. He leaned down and picked up a jewelry box that was also in the basket.

He got down on his knee, opening the box, nestled inside was two wedding bands and a diamond ring.

"I want to remarry right here and right now. What do you say? Can we make today our wedding day?"

Ana was so touched by his gesture that she couldn't even speak. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute as she smiled up at him.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I will remarry you!" she said, as he slid the diamond ring on her finger.

"Thank goodness!"Christian replied, as he kissed her ring finger, then kissed her.

"You know...we're about to start our life together, so it should begin with a wedding that is just about us, don't you think?" he asked.

She smiled. "You're so amazing."

"I know. Thank you," he replied.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. It's just that when we got married the first time in front of everybody and when we kissed...I was fighting it...but...I just realized I was falling in love with you. And I know it's going to last forever."

He looked down at her lovingly, "I want to promise my love to you before God and right here…"

She put her arms around him as she replied, "Me too! Me too. And what is so great about this I am already yours. I am and I always will be. We just get to say it again," she giggled happily.

"Just us, just for us," Christian said, looking at her.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Christian. This means everything to me."

"Are you kidding me? I love you, Anastasia. Always."

"I love you too," Ana whispered, looking into his grey eyes.

Christian held her face in his hands as he kissed her. His cousin John coughed and interrupted them coming up to them. Ana was shocked to see him there.

"Hey there!" she greeted, John.

"I'm so happy for the both of you."

"I can't believe you did this! You thought of everything," Ana said excitedly.

"Of course. This is your dream and I did everything I can to make it come true in every possible way."

Ana leaned in and kissed John's cheek. "Thank you for coming and doing this."

"Oh please. It was my pleasure. I was so happy Christian called me and told me you were finally renewing your vows. Ana, you have brought so much happiness to my cousin."

Ana blushed.

"Are you ready?" Christian asked Ana.

"I've been ready since I realized I can't live without you!" she whispered.

Just as they were about to start Christian reached in the basket and got her flowers. The daisies that were wrapped with white ribbons was to be her bouquet. He handed them to her as he said, "See, I thought of everything."

John spoke as the two of them looked into each other's eyes. "We are gathered here in the sight of God, to join this man and woman, in Holy Matrimony."

Ana placed the wedding band onto Christian's third finger on the left hand. She held his hand as she spoke first.

"Christian...even know it wasn't love at first...by the grace of God it found me. Standing here today I can't even imagine what it would be like to live without it." Christian looked at his bride. "And I know we have been tested." He smiled back at his bride. "It only made us stronger, and I know now we could survive anything that comes our way. You, have a heart of gold. You really are a dream come true, Christian."

 _Wow! Ana's words amazed me. Just looking into those beautiful blue eyes as she says her vows to me, it made me so happy. I hope I and pray that I keep continuing to make her happy._

Christian placed the wedding band on her third finger. "Ana...when you entered my life, I was changed, forever. You are so full of love, life and goodness. You are a treasure, and I promise I will treasure you, always. With you my life is richer than I ever dreamed it would be. You make me wanna be the best man I could be, a man you can be proud to call your husband. I want to make all your dreams come true and I will. As God as my witness, I vow to protect you, to honor you, and to love you forever. You are my life."

"You two have shared your vows in front of God and each other. It is with great joy, that I declare you husband and wife. Christian, kiss your beautiful bride!"

Ana giggled as Christian went in for a very passionate kiss. He held her close to him as his tongue devoured her mouth. He pulled away from Ana to get them some champagne as she hugged his cousin for performing their ceremony. John quietly left the scene and letting the two of them have their alone time.

Christian handed her glass of champagne. "Here you go, Mrs. Grey." She took it and replied, "Mr. Grey." They clinked glasses as he said, "To us." They drank the champagne bridal style. He kissed her gently on the lips.

He took the glasses setting them down and started the CD. It was a sweet ballad. The song reminded him of their relationship and everything they been through together. Its called, ' _You're my Destiny'_ by Martina Mcbride. It was the perfect song for them. As it started to play Christian walked back to his bride her eyes shone with excitement.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her softly.

"Absolutely," she answered as their arms circled around each other.

They danced slowly to the music as they were in each other's arms. Both loving how it felt to hold each other. Christian kissed her lips as they danced. He was slow to move to other parts of her face, as he kissed her forehead, then to her shoulder, as she was wearing a small sleeve dress.

 _Wow! This feels incredible being here with Christian. He is showering me with kisses everywhere. He is making my insides tingle with every touch and every kiss. I can't get enough of this man!_

He moved the tiny sleeve to kiss the skin there too. He moved back to her face, holding it in his hands as he kissed her lips, then moved to trail down her neck and collarbone.

 _With every kiss I give her, my cock is stirring. I know it's not very romantic by me talking about it but damn, I've waited a long time to be with her this way. Every kiss I give her the electricity between us is sizzling between us. I'm ready for us to finally make love as I had another surprise for my bride._

"I have another surprise for you," he whispered huskily.

"You do?" she asked.

"Follow me," he said as he grabbed her hand and walked her to the bushes. Inside of it was a rope. He handed it to her, as she pulled it towards her. As she opened it, the bushes cleared for her to see a bed in the middle of the forest there. It had a canopy around it and flowers draped all over it.

Ana couldn't believe her eyes. She was flabbergasted. She kissed him as they walked towards the bed. Once they get closer Christian picked her up bridal style as he laid her gently on it while kissing her. He pulled back as he said, "I love you, Anastasia Rose Grey."

He kissed her again gently on the lips. Together they started stripping each others clothing. One piece at a time until they were completely naked. Christian looked at her, his eyes drinking in every curve on her body.

"God, you're so beautiful!" he kissed her again, his tongue swiping her bottom lip.

 _My hands were all over her body. I left no skin untouched as I caressed and sucked each part of her skin. I ran my tongue all over her torso down to her hips. She bucked at me as I kissed her bare skin below. She must have waxed recently. I saw how wet she was for me as I allowed my tongue to swipe at the juices that already formed. She moaned out my name when I did that._

"Christian!" she gasped.

He smirked as he said, "You like that, baby?"

All she could do was hum as he continued. His tongue was inside her pussy as he flicked her clit with his hot warm tongue.

"Fuck!" she screamed out also moved her hips as well.

Christian lifted his face which was smothered with her juices. "My such language, !"

He stuck his finger inside moving it in and out and used his tongue as well. She came hard and fast with that motion.

 _Christian turned me on so much. My whole body was on fire as he kissed every inch of my body and using his tongue to pleasure me in many ways. I came hard and fast when he fingered fucked me and used his tongue at the same time. He was soon on top of me again as he kissed me. I tasted myself on his lips, though I never really liked that coming from him it was hot!_

Christian kissed Ana passionately and hungrily as he got in position. Just before he got inside of her, he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Anastasia."

She had no time to respond as he thrust himself inside of her hard and fast.

 _Jesus Christ! Being inside of Ana was more than I ever dreamed it would be. She and I fit like gloves. I grunted as I pushed in and out. I had to hold back just to keep from coming so soon as I wanted her to enjoy it more._

"Christian?" she asked. "Why did you stop?" almost out of breath.

He looked her in the eyes. "Baby...I wanted to be able to enjoy the experience, but I almost came right away. I had to will myself to hold back. " _There was a part of me that just wanted to take her hard and fast. But I was trying to be gentle for her as I didn't want to sound like a pig._

She smiled at her husband. "Really?" Then swiveled her hips more to get him to go deeper!

He growled, "You're so not helping me woman! I wanted to make love to you slowly but you're killing me here." As he ground into her more. She swiveled her hips more to get him moving as he groaned more. "Christ!"

"Christian, as much as I want you to go slow, I need you, please!" Ana's body was on fire! She couldn't control herself. She wanted her husband to fuck her, to take her hard and fast. She was getting aggravated with him going slow. They waited long enough to be together.

He stopped thrusting and asked her, "Are you sure, baby? You really want it hard and fast?" He was surprised at her behavior. _Please tell me yes,_ he chanted to himself over and over again.

She replied, "We can go slow next time, Christian. God, I need to feel how much you want me…" her voice trailed off as she was shy to tell him.

"Oh baby, be careful what you wish for." _If she wants it rough, I will give her to her rough._

She didn't have time to respond. Christian grabbed ahold of her wrists, bringing them above her head, he pushed himself up enough to pound himself inside of her. His eyes met hers and she gasped at how dark his grey eyes went. They were pitch dark with desire! He clenched his teeth as he began thrusting harder and faster!

"You wanted it rough! I will give you rough, baby!"

Ana couldn't think her pussy was convulsing with his cock. He was pounded in and out so fast she couldn't breath!

She tried to say his name. "Ch…"

"Say my name, baby!" Christian growled to her as he pounded her pussy.

 _Oh my God! I felt my stomach tie in knots, I was ready to explode at any moment. My pussy clenched onto his cock!_

He was getting close but he didn't want to release until he heard her say his name in pleasure.

"Oh!" Ana screamed out as he continued his pounding. Both heard their bodies slapping, the sweat pouring of their bodies.

His teeth grinding, "Say my name, Anastasia! Who do you belong to? Who makes you come, baby?"

Christian hit her g spot so many times, that was all it took to say his name! "Christian! You! I only belong to you! Ohhh!" She screamed out as she came again! Hard!

Christian followed with Ana as he came. He felt her clenching to him and that was all it took.

"Ana!" he screamed out also. He heard his voice echo through the forest that surrounded them. He pulsed until he emptied inside of her.

 _Wow! I have never felt anything like that before!_ Christian thought as he caught his breath.

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. The covers barely covered them. Ana kissed him back as she came down from her high as well. Christian had his hands on her face as he held it in place as they kissed each other.

Christian was looking into her eyes as he said, "My beautiful wife."

She replied, "I love it when you call me that."

"Well, get used to it, baby. There's no turning back now."

"I don't want to go back, only forward and with you. I want to stay here, forever, and ever…"

The two of them relaxed in the bed while staring up into the blue sky. He hoped it wouldn't rain on them as they were outside. But Ana didn't care, she just wanted to bask in the glory of being with him.

Christian couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found Ana. She was still in shock he planned their wedding like that. Ana felt like she had loved him forever but didn't know it. He knew in his heart he's loved her since that first day meeting.

Christian had Ana to lay on her stomach while he massaged her back while he kissed her soft warm skin. He told her he loved her soft skin, he kissed her shoulders as he rubbed them also. He shared that she made him feel like he could do anything. He nipped her ear while talking to her. He also let her know that he wanted to get their own place. Something very secluded that no one could bother them.

Ana knew Christian couldn't just walk away from the family and the changes he wanted to do couldn't happen overnight. But she was proud that he wanted to do better for her and him. He kissed her hand and fingers. She wanted to enjoy the moment now and not worry about the future. Christian was ready for round two.

"Ana, I love you so much. I want to do everything I can to make you happy. But first I wanna make love to my wife, and this time slow," he said, as he rolled her over, having her on the bottom as he kissed her. They made love taking their time enjoying each other. After their lovemaking Christian had one of his hands around her neck as the other one was on her face, holding it there.

He enjoyed kissing her, as he held her head possessively. Once they relaxed again, he admitted it was hot outside.

"Damn, it's hot out here. I guess having a bed in the middle of the forest on a hot day wasn't a good idea."

"I don't know...I think I actually enjoy it. Having your hot sweaty body against mine," she flirted back.

"Oh really? Well I will keep that in mind."

He looked back at her and said, "Hold it...I found an eye leash right here…" he gently was able to get it.

He asked her to make a wish before blowing it. She does. He asked what she wished for. Ana wanted to be able get along with his mother. Even after everything that Grace had done to her Ana was willing to put that all aside for him.

"As much as I would love that sweetie, I doubt that'll happen. You will need a lot more eye leashes for it to come true, unfortunately," he laughed.

"Well, Grace will just have to accept that we are together, finally!" Ana said, as she kissed him. "So what about you, Christian? What do you wish for?"

"Actually, I wanted to hear more of your wishes."

Ana laid in the crook of his neck as she said, "I wish this day and feeling never would end. I want it to go on for a long time."

Christian looked at his wife. "You know...it doesn't have to end."

She replied, "Hmmm...I wish!"

"No, I'm serious, Ana. Let's get out of here. We could go somewhere and get as far from the people we can get. We can just relax and have fun. We can make love all day long if we wanted. Just enjoy being us."

"That sounds wonderful!" Ana replied.

"Okay...let's do it. We can go to San Cristobal, go on our honeymoon that we never got to take before."

Ana leaned up looking at him. "You're serious?"

"Yes I am. We won't have a single care in the entire world...just focus on us."

Ana kissed her husband, she couldn't wait to go away with her husband. Christian explained that they have come along way since they first met. Ana had been thinking about that too. She began thinking that they were supposed to end that cycle, that their children wouldn't have to grow up like Christian and the rest of the family did. That they could be safe and happy.

"Don't you think that's why we met, because we were meant to be?"

Christian looked into Ana's blue eyes as he said, "I just know one thing...that I love you, Anastasia Rose Grey."

"I love you," she said looking into his grey eyes.

He was kissing her, telling her they would enjoy the beach, looking into the beautiful night sky and planning for their future together. The two of them made love before leaving their bed in the forest.

They dressed and decided to go home and get ready to go away on their honeymoon. Once inside the house, Christian twirled Ana around as he was happy to be taking her away. They giggled from their happiness.

"I can't wait for you to see San Cristobal," he said, setting her on the desk.

"I can't wait to go!" she smacked him on the lips.

Christian was going through some papers as Ana said, "I can't believe we're going to get some time together finally!" as she touched his face.

"We could get bored with each other," he said, kissing her.

"Honey, I dont think thats possible," as she kissed him back. He continued kissing her as he almost laid her down on the desk.

 _Hmmm...I think I want to take her here and now on the desk! She's too sexy for her own good,_ as he moaned kissing her.

But of course his mother had to interrupt them. "Christian! I'm glad you two are home, we have some very important business to discuss."

"Not now mother," Christian replied.

"Christian, Jack and I were doing more inquiries of the church bombing and we're convinced now…"

Christian looked at his mother saying, "Did you not hear me? I don't really want to talk about this right now."

But Grace ignored his statement saying, "Look, Nino couldn't have been working alone. Someone else was involved in that and until we find that person none of us are safe. Now, I want you to call Rico in Chicago, I think he could help us."

"Yeah okay. I will do it when I get back." He replied.

"When you get back? Where are you going?" Grace asked.

Christian replied singing, "Oh somewhere...far, far, away!" as Ana giggled.

Grace was not amused. She told Christian that she and his sister needed his protection. "What could be more important than you staying here and protecting your family?"

He looked at his mother then hugged Ana to his body. "Being with my wife. We are going on our honeymoon." He stated to his mother.

Grace looked at Christian as if he lost his mind. She excused Jack telling him she would call if she needed him.

"Christian, do you think now is the best time to be away?"

"Its as good time as any."

"There is still a lot of tension between the families. There is still someone out there trying to kill us. In fact they are probably waiting for us at any moment."

"Well, I know that's what you have Jack and Jimmy for protection, right?"

Grace was surprised by her son's reaction. _Didn't he care at all about our safety?_ "So you can go gallivanting off without a care in the world."

Christian walked over to his mother as he touched her shoulder. "Mother, I'm sure you will be just fine. But right now I'm taking my wife on a much needed honeymoon that she deserves. We are going to the house in San Cristobal and nothing is going to stop us. End of discussion." He kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go finish packing," Christian said to his wife, grabbing her hand as he pulled on her.

"Actually, I'm going to stay and talk to your mother a second," Ana said, looking back at Grace.

Grace was surprised by Ana wanting to talk to her. Christian hid their faces behind the mail as he kissed Ana with some tongue before walking off leaving Ana and Grace alone.

"You and I do have one thing in common...we both love Christian. That's why you and I need to get along for his sake if not for anything else."

"Ana, that is what I was trying to tell you in the hospital the other day," Grace explained.

"I know. But the question now is can we do it?"

"I think we already had. Haven't we?"

"Yeah. Starting is the easiest part. Keepin it won't be. Grace, I realized I need to respect that you're his mother. I just would appreciate it if you could make the effort to respect that I'm his wife, and that you encourage our honeymoon in San Cristobal. That you embrace it because it is important to us. Can you do that?" Ana asked her mother in law.

"I will do better than that. I never gave you and Christian a proper wedding gift and I think it's about time. Please accept that house in San Cristobal as my gift. I give this to you as my own heartfelt blessings for a wonderful life together."

Ana was shocked. She wasn't expecting that. "Are you serious? Your giving us a house?"

"It's always been one of Christian's favorite places and I know he will enjoy sharing it with you."

"Thank you very much, Grace. It's very generous of you," Ana said with sincerity,

Grace walked closer to Ana. She held her hand as she spoke, "It's my pleasure. You know I want this to work. I honestly do." Grace kissed her forehead. "Go and tell Christian the good news!" as Grace smiled at her daughter in law.

Ana walked away as Grace watched her. Jack joined Grace.

"She seemed happy about something," he spoke out, not liking that Grace was getting along with the enemy.

"She's delighted. She has no idea what she's getting herself into."

Grace and Jack were sitting at her desk as he was looking over some papers. She saw her son and daughter in law come out with their suitcases.

"Are you packed already?" she asked. "I guess you don't need much. Make sure you take some sun screen. Did Ana tell you that she and I came to an understanding?" Grace asked her son.

"She did, she told me."

"I'm also giving you two the house in San Cristobal as my wedding gift?"

"She did, mother."

"You don't seem happy about it, Christian? I know it's your favorite place."

"It's very generous, mother, thank you."

Grace came from around the desk as hugged her son telling him that he was welcome.

"You know you can do me a favor. Actually, Ana could. Do you remember a Mr. Heeds that runs a bank over there?"

"I sure do." Christian replied.

"Well, he is very important to our organization, you know how it is. Every time we go to San Cristobal we take a package of chocolates. They are actually made here in Seattle. You don't mind giving them to his wife, Ana?"

She was suspicious of this at first as Ana looked at Christian. He nodded to her to take it.

"Chocolates?" Ana questioned.

"Yes. I figured since you are going to be the lady of the house there, you could give her these as a way of getting to know here. You don't mind do you?"

She took the chocolates, but was still not sure about it. They said their goodbyes as Christian and Ana walked into the foyer. She dropped the chocolates on the table.

"There is no way I'm taking those and delivering them. Those can't be chocolates, drug money yes but not candy," she said to her husband.

Christian told Ana his mother wouldn't do that because it would be too obvious. But he's ready to go so he tells her to open them to make sure for her own self. She does and it looks like candy but wrapped.

Ana took the top off as Christian jokingly said,"Boom!" scaring Ana.

"That's not funny!" as she playfully slapped him. "Just because they look like candy doesn't mean that they are."

Christian took a piece as he unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. He took a few bites as he acted like it was poisoned.

"Oh no!" he muttered chewing, "Its poison!" then laughed. "Its candy, Ana, and good too."

"Stop! Give me that!" she laughed as she wrapped the box back up. "I hope he doesn't mind a half eaten box."

"Oh who cares!" Christian replied. He grabbed a hold of Ana as he held her close to him. "I can't wait to have you all to myself. So you ready to start our lives together?"

Ana looked at her husband and replied, "Yes I am! Take me on our honeymoon, please!"

He kissed Ana telling her, "We're going to have so much fun on a tropical Island all by ourselves and no distractions. Let's go!" he said as he held her hand. They walked out of the house to go on their honeymoon.

Grace laughed at Ana. "I knew she couldn't go without checking that box before they left!

Jack followed Grace as he asked, "Which means?"

"I have now earned her trust. The next time she takes it won't be chocolates. If she wants to be a part of this family, she will need to earn her keep."

Christian and Ana were in the car headed to the airport to their honeymoon. The couple couldn't wait to be alone together in paradise. They were starting their lives over... together.

 **A/N: Whew! What a journey these two took! This story was the most hardest one I had to write. I know I have critics, especially the guest reviewers, and I almost let them win by deleting this story from ffn. But in the end my loyal readers came out and asked me to bring this story back! Thank you loyal readers!**

 **Here is something I wanted to share with you all. I'm one of those authors who loves lemons(Sex scenes!) You wouldn't think so by reading this particular story, huh? If you had read any of my other works, you would see lemons in almost every chapter. Well, that's where the challenge for this one came in. There was hardly any lemons at all in this one!**

 **I wanted to see if I could write a story without so much sex. Why you ask? Because, if you have a good story, a well thought out plot, you can have a good story without the sex. I'm not knocking the stories with sex, because, frankly, I like them! But personally, I needed to see if I could do it.**

 **That's how an author grows in their writing. Now, I get this one was very frustrating because of Ana and how she treated Christian throughout the story, who's only goal was to save her. I won't go into a big spill over it, I just wanted to be clear of what my intentions were.**

 **Also if my story was really that bad (Guest reviewer) then why in the world would you read it all the way to the end, and leave a negative review telling me how bad it was? Personally, when I read stories on ffn, if I don't like the story or where it's headed, I just simply stop reading it. It's called flouncing.**

 **But yet Guest reviewer you seem to want to just talk negative to bring others down. Now I know I can't stop you because I have no earthly idea on this person(s) is. There will always be those who don't like your story or they just want to be negative.**

 **I had intentions on writing a sequel to this story, but I'm taking a break from it as I have another story in mind, that I'm currently in the process of writing and have some chapters already done. Please put me on alert to get alerts for it. Thanks again for your support, I really appreciate it.**

 **Also I have an outtake on Christian's and Kate's night together. I can post it if you like, just let me know. It's in Christian's POV so you can get an idea of his thoughts that one night.**


	65. Chapter 64: The Outtake

**Married to the Mob**

 **Christian and Kate's night together.**

 **Summary: This outtake is about Kate's and Christian's one night together. We get to hear his thoughts on what happened.**

 **Christian's POV:**

I was sitting on the stool at Fifties, pondering everything that just happened. Ana just revealed to me that she was the one who called the FBI. Kate came over and poured some Scotch in my glass telling me to enjoy.

"Enjoy?" I asked her, while slamming the liquid down my throat feeling the burn. "I don't know how to after what just happened."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

I held up a lime and replied, "Never mind, it's too painful to talk about."

She continued saying, "I found out that the only thing pain takes away is new pain, so let's go."

"Or weath," I said, slurring my words by now.

"It figures you would say something like that," Kate said back.

Getting up from the stool I asked her how much did I owe her for the drinks, she said not to worry about it was on her. She said it was one of the benefits of being the boss here, "Free drinks right? With friends."

I looked back at her, not knowing we were friends. Its funny she mentioned that. "So you think we're friends?" I asked amused.

"I don't know, what do you think?" she asked me back.

I smirked and started to walk away. However, I realized I didn't have anyone to go home to so I decided to stick around longer. I asked her how long this would last. So we sat at the bar counter drinking together. She suggested we make a toast, but I told her I wasn't in the mood for a toast. So we decided to toast for everyone to go to hell.

One of the bartenders came over to a table we were sitting at and asked Kate if she wanted to see some paperwork, I guessed he was taking inventory. He told her that he was told she wanted to see them. But she replied telling him not now she was busy. We started laughing together.

Kate told me she wanted to get out of the bar that she couldn't drink with all these morons interrupting. I grabbed her hand, pulling her back asking where she was going. Kate told me she was going to get drunk and I asked if she wanted company. She hesitated at first but agreed saying, "Follow me."

We ended up back at her place, the apartment up above the club. It was actually where all of them lived at one time including my wife, Ana.

"I think this is the first time I was invited here," I mentioned, as we both stepped inside.

"Oh please. Since when did you need an invitation?"

She made a good point there. She gathered up some glasses for us to continue with our drinking binge. I told her it was an interesting change. I asked her if Jose still lived up here. She informed me that he had a spot in the corner.

"Okay, do you want to explain that to me, I don't understand..." I gestured.

Looking back at me she said, "Not really."

"Oh come on, you, Jose, Ethan, and Ana all lived her under this loft, what was up with that anyway?"

She played it off by saying, "You know what was up with that."

"To protect Ana from me, right? Since I was such a big bad wolf?" I asked, condescending, really drunk.

"I wonder who we were protecting her from?" she asked looking directly at me.

Well, I have to give them credit, they all knew how to be on guard with her that's for sure. She handed me a drink as I saluted her raising my glass.

"And now, I'm the protector," as I emphasized that word.

"Oh yeah, you earned it right? You saved her life right?" she asked smiling at me.

I mumbled in between drinking, "I'm a real hero. Ana's hero," I said, swigging back the rest of the Scotch into my mouth.

"What's your problem, Christian?"

"Oh come on, you know. You were probably in on it."

She said, backing away, "What? I have no idea. I have enough problems of my own to worry about yours."

I asked leaning in towards her, "Would it surprise you if I told you that Ana betrayed me?"

"You know what, Christian, if you want to drink then drink. But if you want to talk about her, then go find Jose. And you both can cry on each other's shoulder, okay?"

Whoa boy did I hit a nerve? I guess I did.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"I just have enough problems to deal with okay?"

I walked up to her, and mockingly said, "What is Kate having relationship troubles?"

She went off like a volcano that shocked me and told me to get the hell out however I grabbed her wrist yanking her back saying, "Take it easy."

She looked back at me a little worried so I let her go. I wasn't trying to scare her after all she's my only friend I had at the moment. I sat down on the window seal as she poured me another drink. I made a comment about her not being scared of me tonight.

"So you're not scared of me?"

"No, should I be?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Nope. Actually you're not half as scary as you think you are."

I had to laugh at that comment. So I'm not half as scary as I thought. At least not to her.

"I'm sure you'd like to think so, I mean I have seen people shiver and run from you, but not me. Honestly you don't mean a damn thing to me," she said, walking to the couch and sitting down.

Wow! I had to give her credit at least she was being honest about it."Thank you. At least YOU were honest about how you felt."

"That's right. I don't give a damn about you or anyone. You know why? Because when I give a damn about someone they lie to me, they hurt me and they leave!"

I could tell she had been hurt because I could hear it in her voice. Probably Jose that putz had done the hurting this time. Although when I mentioned his name she got defensive and sarcastically said, "The world does not revolve around you men."

Whoa, again sore subject I guessed. "Well, excuse me...then what are you talking about?" I asked as I went to join her on the couch as well.

The thing was I knew Kate had a thing for Jose for quite sometime. Maybe that's why she pushed for Ana and I to get married, to get him for herself. But I guess my theory was wrong. That's when she told me she was adopted. I thought her parents were dead and she said they were. However, apparently Jose found out she was adopted and told her about it. I told her I was sorry and that it had to be rough to hear. No one should ever be lied to, especially when it came to something like that.

"Well, that's a good reason for getting smashed."

I decided to take my jacket off as Kate asked me, "Do you ever feel like life is a joke and everybody is in on it but you?"

"Yeah, well, lately I have. I mean my wife tried to send me to prison and my mother wanted me to kill my wife. That's a big joke. You're looking at the punch line," I mockingly said to her.

She looked at me with a serious face. "I'm not laughing are you?" she asked.

I didn't know what came over me. The situation wasn't funny at all, but I found myself actually laughing.

"You're sick," she replied.

I stopped laughing and replied, "Yeah, I'm sick. To hell with them." I began to chant, "To hell with your parents. To hell with Jose and my mother. To hell with Ana. To hell with them all," I said leaning in towards Kate.

At that moment I knew I shouldn't be this close to her, I knew I should just walk away. We both been hurt by the people we trusted more than anything. I looked at her lips as she looked at mine. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on hers.

Her lips weren't as soft as Ana's but it had been so long since I been touched or even wanted. Everything in my life was pain back to my father's death. Then my brother was killed. I found out what my mother was really capable of. I hadn't seen my sister in so long, mother kept her away from town to keep her from finding out about the business. And the life I had been building with someone who I thought was the best person I'd ever met was nothing but lies. Everything in my mind and heart was pain, but my body was telling me otherwise. We kept kissing each other and God it just felt so good to feel something besides pain again.

Before I knew what I was doing I pushed Kate up against the window shutters, both of us pulling at each other's clothing. I wanted to feel alive again, I wanted to have sex again, I wanted to feel desired. Hearing our moaning as we undressed each other, crashing into the furniture in the room.

I wanted Ana this way, but she didn't want me. Kate did. We finally crashed to her bed as we continued our make out session. Before I knew it we were naked, I slid a condom on and plunged inside of her. Fuck! It just felt so good as Ana clawed at me saying my name over and over again.

"Christian! Oh Christian!" Ana said to me, as I kept fucking her.

"Ana! I wanted you like this for so long! Christ, this feels good!" I said, outloud.

Yes, yes, it felt so good. Feeling the wetness on my cock as I buried myself into her. After a few more thrusts, we both came together. Though reality was starting to sink in and when I looked up it wasn't Ana, it was Kate. I pulled out from her trashing the condom. I sat back on the bed realized I had done. I had sex with Kate thinking she was Ana, did she realize it?

"Oh my God!" Kate said, outloud. "I can't believe we did this! What were we thinking Christian?" Kate asked. Oh thank goodness, she didn't hear me.

Part of me felt guilty for what had happened between Kate and me. I knew they were best friends, and if Ana found out about this...but wait. I began thinking about what happened in the club, how Ana betrayed me by going to the FBI.

"Look, Kate, this was just two people trying to fill in a void, that's it. Nothing else, right?"

"Right. But that doesn't excuse why I did. I slept with Ana's husband. Oh, she's going to hate me Christian."

"She's not going to hate you because there's nothing to tell. We aren't going to tell her right?" I asked Kate. "Besides, it's not like she's in love with me anyway, so why does it matter?"

We stood looking back at each other while I began to get dressed again. But then we heard a noise outside the door like someone was trying to come in. Kate grabbed her robe as Jose got the door open. Luckily, Kate remembered to chain the door as he couldn't get in.

"Kate, what's' going on? Why is the chain on the door?" Jose asked, through the door.

I remained quiet as Kate slipped out of the bed with her robe on as she went to the door. "Jose, I wasn't expecting you so early."

He was telling her how sorry he was for the way it came out on her adoption. He thought he was helping her. He tried to open the door but she wouldn't let him in.

"Will you please let me in?" Jose asked.

"I can't do that right now," Kate's voice cracked. "I just need to be alone."

Jose told her he couldn't do that and he wasn't going to leave her right now. He told her to open the door. She looked back at me as I had my clothes on by now. I had gotten dressed while she was stalling him.

"Give me a minute, I have to get dressed." Kate said to him.

Kate came over to me as I was straightening out her bed. "He can't know about us. Please don't say anything to him please. Christian, I love him and if he knew what we did he would never come around me again."

"I understand. Is there another way out of here?" I asked her.

"No. But if you go out that door he will see you."

"Then what do you want me to do?" as I was out of options on getting out of there.

She was telling me that if he sees me he will kill me. Ha! I'd like to see him try. But I explained to her no one was killing anybody.

"I'll go hide in the bathroom. Just don't let him in there," I said, as I ran into the bathroom.

She must have let him in as I heard her apologize to him. "I'm sorry, I just had to clear my head." as she spoke to Jose.

He apologized profusely about telling her she was adopted. She told him it was okay but that she was upset on the way it came out.

It was obvious that Kate was worried he'd find me there in the apartment and he picked up on her nervousness and the fact that she drank heavily earlier. She explained that she was working the crowd and trying to make the customers happy.

I heard him say, "I guess you made a particular customer very happy didn't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Whose wallet is this Kate? You aren't alone here are you?"

Oh shit! I left it out there without realizing it. Damn.

"Okay...you found a wallet on the floor and just assumed I went to bed with them? It could be anyone's wallet."

"Well, it certainly isn't mine!" He shouted at Kate with jealousy in his voice. But, I thought he was with Ana now? Why would he be jealous if Kate had slept with someone?

"Okay...okay...he was here, we had a few drinks and nothing happened."

"So his wallet just accidently fell out of his pocket?"

"What do you want me to say huh?"

"Nothing okay. It was my fault anyway."

"Your fault?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Because you got upset with me, got drunk and slept with some guy. It was my fault."

"You know...this is none of your business anyway, Jose!"

"Fine. Whatever!" he shouted, his voice sounded pained.

"I'm sorry, Jose! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kate cried out. I heard the door slam shut, Jose must have left.

I felt really bad for Kate. I could see that she cared what he thought of her and now it seemed he knew she was with someone else. She was leaning against the door crying.

"Sorry. So much for a clean getaway." I told her. "Although he doesn't know it was me."

"I don't even know why I care. I mean he doesn't give a damn about me," her voice breaking with emotion.

I looked at her. I could hear it in Jose's voice. He did care. He does care. "I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked me through tears.

"From what I could hear...he sounded pretty upset. More like jealous."

"Yeah right. He's probably on his way to see Ana as we speak."

Tell me something I didn't know, though she didn't have to rub salt in that wound.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rub it in or anything."

"That's fine. You're probably right anyway. I wish things could work out between Ana and myself, but I don't think it's possible." I replied.

"Christian, maybe it can work out for you two. There's still time. Just go to her and tell her how you feel," Kate said to me.

"Tell her how I feel? You have no idea how I feel," I said, grabbing bottled water from her fridge.

I drank my water as I was dehydrated from the alcohol. "I know that you're in love with Ana."

I turned to Kate saying, "Whatever. The fact remained that she doesn't love me and never will. Ana betrayed me. She doesn't give a damn about me. That is one thing I do know for sure."

The phone rang cutting off the tension in the room. Kate went to answer it. "Hello?" she answered as I heard half the conversation. "This isn't a good time for me. I can't talk," Kate said. "Maybe its for the best," she continued saying. "I can't talk right now, I have to go." I heard her hang up the phone.

"God what is wrong with me?" Kate complained.

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"Yeah. I'm just like any slut on the street except I have more money in my bank account."

"Stop!" I said, walking over to her as she sat on the couch. "I think we both know why tonight happened. But it has to stay between us...no one will hear this from me that's for sure."

Kate looked up at me as she said, "Thanks."

I leaned down to kiss her head, but realized I shouldn't. Instead I told her, "I'll see you later."

I walked out of Kate's apartment and headed to Ana's. I knew she and I had to talk about our future. I wasn't sure if it was worth saving, but I had to try.

On my way to her brother's house, I kept thinking about the times she and I got so close to making love. The one night she tried to seduce me but stopped it from happening. Then on our wedding night after the ceremony.

That day, I thought I seen everything clearly. I thought Ana was starting to feel something for me. Especially the way we kissed once the priest said I could kiss the bride. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I felt it. I thought she did too.

I parked outside of the Steele home. I looked up on the hill where the house sit. I really wanted this to work. Kate was right about one thing, I did love Anastasia. I loved her with all my being. Now to tell her how I really felt about her was going to be the kicker. But she had to believe me, right? How could she not? But there was only one way to find out. I grabbed my leather jacket, putting it on as I walked up to the back of the house.

My heart beat so fast I felt like it would be out of my chest. I went up to the back door as I took a deep breath and knocked…

 **A/N: And the rest as they say is history. So that was Christian's night with Kate. Was it as bad as you thought? I mean Christian at one point did think Kate was Ana.**


	66. Authors Note

Hello all, I wanted to take a moment to say say thank you to all my loyal readers. I almost gave up on this story but you all didn't let me. However; there is an issue I am dealing with. It seems that I have a reviewer who didn't like this story and has now copy and pasted the outtake on their profile. I have reported as others have as well. But its still up, so if you haven't reported it can you please do so. The person responsible for posting it is hdrubble and their profile link will be posted on my profile page, along with the story link. Please help me on getting this removed. Also I did plan a sequel, but taking a break from it and currently writing a new story. Put me on alert. Thanks again.


	67. Chapter 67: How to get to my sites

To anyone who is interested in my group page, please visit my Bio here on Fanfiction. If you click on the highlighted links, you will be directed to my sites.


	68. Chapter 68: Authors Note

Hello readers,

Thank you all so much for reading this story. Just so you all know, I have started the sequel to Married to the mob. Its called Married to the Mob? Mobster, Husband, or Both.

Here is the summary for the next of the series:

Sequel to Married to the Mob. Christian and Ana made a decision to be together, despite their differences. They enjoyed a honeymoon, but soon realized that outside forces threaten their marriage. Can Christian let go of his mobster ways? Or will it be the thing that tears them apart? OOC Christian.


End file.
